Arnold's greatest treasure and the secret of the green stone
by Samypama
Summary: This is a sequel to Arnold's greatest treasure. Arnold is now eighteenh and travels to San Lorenzo to find the truth about his parents. Arnold will embark in the biggest quest of his life time with Helga by his side. If you like mystery, romance and adventure this is the story for you. I own right over the story, All rights Reserved. samypama. Hey Arnold belongs to Craig Bartlett.
1. Chapter 1 The journal

-The Journal-

The sky bloomed with orange and yellow sunlight has the sun was setting in the jungle, it was warm and hummed, the air blew hot with the scent of moist vegetation and tropical flowers. You could hear the sound of animals and small creatures all around. "Vamos" yelled Eduardo has he was crossing the strong rapid river, the rest of the man followed exhausted. They struggled to reach to the other side "Vamos, five more miles before we make camp" yelled Eduardo.

As the last man crossed the river he saw Eduardo with the group far ahead, he hurried up to catch up to them. Suddenly he tripped and fell on the ground flat on his face, the man looked to see what had cause him to fall, it looked like a long bone sticking out of the mud. "Paren, Stop!" Yelled the man. Eduardo heard the man's freighted voice shouting from afar, he turned back and rushed towards him.

"What happen, Qué pasa!?" Asked Eduardo to the man that had fallen back, who was now digging on the soil."Look Eduardo!" Said the man has he was removing the dirt, exposing a skeleton with a green eye medallion and an old wallet.

Eduardo picked up the wallet and opened it. "Oh no, my God it can't be." said Eduardo looking down at the wallet has he fell on his knees next to the bones."Do you know them?" Asked one of the man. Eduardo sighed "I'm afraid so." he answered."Eduardo there's another skeleton over here!" yelled another ardo stood up and stared at the second corps."Who are they!?" Asked another man."They disappeared almost twenty years ago." said Eduardo with tears in his eyes trying to hide them."Do they have family here so they can be notified?" Someone ardo was quiet holding the old muddy wallet with a single picture inside. He slides the picture out gently and looked at it with sadness."They have family all right and...I'll notify him." said Eduardo has he was staring at the picture of Miles and Stella holding baby Arnold.

Three days after the skeletons were found, the word spread out like a horrible deadly disease. Deep in the jungle in a large mansion a man was laying back against a large expensive desk, smoking marijuana. "Please la sombra give me a chance to prove myself, I won't let you down!" Begged a man terrified on his knees with two armed man on each side."I don't think so Amigo... you see I gave you a chance and you disappointed me by going to the police, now I just need to figure out how you're going to die..."

The man on his knees began to weep tears in desperation. "No please la sombra, I begged you, I have some information that can benefit you and...if you let me go, I'll tell you what it is."

La sombra turned around to face him. "Information, what do you possible know that can benefit me?"The armed man aimed the guns on his arms has he begged."I'll...tell you...but you have to let me go...please."La sombra laughed "You see, I don't like to make promises and I don't play games... well just when it's my game."

"No please!" The man in his knees continue to plead.

La sombra turned around and stared through the large window of his mansion while he continues to smoke."I hate beggars ... shoot."

The two man with guns shot one single bullet aiming at the man's arms."AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The man screamed in agony after being shot on each arm."Now you better shut up and hold it in and just tell me the information I want to heard."

"Okay, Okay. Eduardo found the two corpses of the couple you shot by the river all those years ago and the word is, their son will come to San Lorenzo to identify the remains!"

La sombra eyes were wide with horrible thoughts in his mind. He began to laughed uncontrollably "oh this is bueno, very good... you see this is why you should never try to play games with me. You could have just told me the truth from the begging and that way, my man wouldn't have shot you in your arms, causing you so much pain, pobrecito." Said la sombra has he was walking towards the man bleeding.

"You are so right I was wrong... will you let me go now." The man begged in tears.

La sombra smiled "Sure hombre I'll let you go.""Thank you, Thank you!" said the bleeding man."Wait!" said la sombra "I never said alive... shoot him!""No!" Yelled the man has he was shot to death.

"Take him away and send someone over to clean this up, make sure the maid brings lots of pinol, I don't want blood stains on my new shiny floor."

La sombra walked over to his desk and sat on his big leather chair once again."Why are you so happy La sombra?" Asked his compadre seating across from his desk, who had witness everything.

"You see that boy has the key to uncovering the green stone."

"What do you mean?" Asked his compadre."That good for nothing Mile's hid the green stone to protect the green eye people and its secrets, but he made a map and hid it on his most private intimate possession." said la Sombra.

"Possession?" Asked the compadre confused.La sombra lean closer to him with wide dark eyes. "Un libro, a journal and once that boy bring the journal with him...it will be all mine to reveal the green stone location."

"What if the map is not inside the book?" Asked the compadre

"You see this is why it's important to know your enemies and I can guarantee the map is in the journal, when I shot Miles he didn't have it with him, but it's obvious he send it to his son for protection and now that fool boy will bring the journal to me once again." He laughed.

"But how do you know the boy will bring the journal or that he even has it?"

"Oh he has the journal and he will bring it, I know he will."

"What about the prophecy?" asked the compadre.

La sombra leaned back and relax "That's just a bed time story, I'm not worry about it."

"So, do you think the green stone is worth a lot of plata, money?" Asked the compadre."You idiot, I'm not going to sell it! That stone will give me something more valuable than money."

"What can be better than money la sombra?"Asked the compadre pondering.

La sombra stood up and walked towards the large window and stared at the forest scenery and said."Power...unimaginable power mi amigo."

 **Notes:So what do you think about the first chapter?** **Poor Arnold, what adventure or sorrows at wait for him in the jungle.** **Till next one...**


	2. Chapter 2 I was born to know

_The earth shook furiously in the plain land, I could feel the ground trembling under my feet._

 _As I looked up in to the sky I could see the birds flying away, escaping the force of the earth as it moved. The heated air mix with the smell of sulfur brushed my face like a touch of fire. But I was not afraid, as I continued to walk towards it. I knew where it was, I knew how to get there, I was born to know._

 _I looked up and there it was, it was magnificent, glorious and powerful, the volcano was alive and calling out to me. As I was getting closer I saw an eagle flying over me, it was staring down at me, assuring me the way, telling me it was my destiny to find it. Finally I was there, I was standing in front of a volcano it was awake and it was fiery. I walked in to a hidden cave deep in the volcano, it looked like it was carved by lava, it was depth and dark, but I knew the path as I continued to proceed unafraid._

 _Then, there it was, a dark grained rock, it look like any other rock, but I knew it wasn't as I stepped closer to it, it began to glow from deep inside the rocks core, it was a green bright light that called out to me and daze my mind. I kneel down has I placed my hands on it._

 _Suddenly a strong force pulled my hands to it, I couldn't move, the rock felt hot and frozen cold at the same time. I could feel as the heat wave went through my fingers, up my arms and fill my body with its pure energy. The temperature in my body began to raised, the heat was overwhelming as green flames emerged from my flesh, I couldn't take the torturing burning pain. AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!_

"FOOTBALL HEAD, PASS THE POPCORN!!!"

Arnold woke from his daydream as he was remembering the dream he had the night before.

"Helloooo...Helga to Arnold!" yelled Helga from Arnold's bed.

"Huh...I'm sorry what?" Asked Arnold has he was seating on his desk with the computer in front of him.

"Crimity! Football head are you daydreaming? I been screaming at the top of my lungs to pass the popcorn."

Arnold shook his head "Didn't you had enough popcorn already, Helga."

"I'll tell you when I had enough Arnoldo, now pass the bowl!"

Arnold exhaled "Remembered what happen last time when you ate too many chips."

"If I want to throw up again, that's my business Arnoldo, now pass the popcorn!" she insisted.

Arnold rolled his eyes "sheesh, just come and get them, Helga."

"Crimity Football Head! Why can you just get up and give them to me." yelled Helga frustrated from the bed.

"Ahh Nope, I'm busy." replied Arnold has he began typing.

"Busy daydreaming Football Head.." Said Helga raising her eyebrow.

"Well, I was thinking about the dream I had last night, it was so mystical and real."

"Yep no kidding, when you called me in the middle of the night to tell me about it, even I had chills just listening to you." said Helga rubbing her arms.

It was the first day of summer and Arnold and Helga were at the boarder house in his room.

Helga was seating in Arnold's bed flipping the pages of their yearbooks. While Arnold was seating on his desk checking some book websites.

The high school years passed very quickly, the gang was now eighteen and just graduated.

Arnold was now has told has his father was, he continue to leave with his grandparents and dreamed to become an environmental science biologist and eventually get his PhD and become a Doctor just like his father. Arnold and Helga continue their relationship through high school and their self defense and martial arts training, Arnold felt more at ease knowing she could now protect herself. He found a part time job at the movies tavern where he works with Gerald.

Helga got taller and even more beautiful, she and her mother got closer through out the years. Miriam works with Bob in the family business. Helga continue her ballet dancing and even invite Andrew and Olivia to her dance performances, even if Arnold didn't like the idea. She wants to become a writer editor or English teacher, she's still deciding.

Gerald grew slightly taller than Arnold, he's also working at the movie theater and leaving with his parents, his thinking about becoming a mechanical engineer. Phoebe grew a bit more but she stayed petite. She was always busy with her music, swimming and prep college lessons. She received a full grand to a university in another state. But she wants to study Pediatric medicine and stay closer to home to be with Gerald.

Back with Arnold and Helga:

"Don't take the dream too seriously Arnold, it was just a strange dream. Hey, remember our freshman year Football head? It was horrible, we were getting lost all the time and we hardly had any classes together, on top of it all, I had Brainy in the majority of my classes." Said Helga trying to distract Arnold from thinking about his dream.

Arnold laughed...

"What's so funny Football head?" asked Helga.

"Every time we bumped in to each other on the hallways you didn't want to leave my sight." said Arnold remembering.

"Doi, what would you expect! Brainy was following me everywhere and no matter how much I hit him he just didn't get it. And you never told him anything."

"What did you wanted me to tell him, he wasn't doing anything." Said Arnold scratching his head.

"Except breathing!"

"Really Helga, breathing?" Arnold was rolling his eyes.

Helga sighed "You are impossible, now for the ten time, pass the popcorn Football head."

"Ahh Nope." replied Arnold still typing.

"Grrrrr... do I have to do everything, what are you doing anyways?" She asked.

"I already told you, that today I wanted to check my new college schedule and start buying all the materials and books that I need for class."

"Crimity, it's the first day of summer and you want to buy books...give it a rest, relax it's not like you're doing a project due by tomorrow. It can wait for another day. Beside, I brought the new year book so that we can look at it together."

"I know Helga I just want to get this over with so that I can enjoy the summer vacation knowing my major concern it's done with." Said Arnold has he was checking different website and book prices.

 _Crimity! This is what I get for having a boyfriend that's so focus on his studies._ _Still he can get up, walk over here and just give me the popcorn for crying out loud. Fine, I'll just have to misdirect his focus._ Thought Helga

Arnold was wearing khakis pants and a white shirt with his classic red button shirt. While Helga was wearing jean shorts with a pink shirt and tennis shoes that she had taken off to lay down on Arnold's bed.

Helga stood up and quietly walked towards Arnold from behind.

"Let me help you Arnoldo" Said Helga has she sat on Arnold's lap in front of the computer.

Arnold's eyes widened has his heart began jumping out of his chest.

"I... don't see this, as helping me Helga." Said Arnold trying to stay focus on the task.

"You see Arnoldo you should check this other website , it's better because you can see all the book prices around the web at once."

Arnold wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned against her neck has he was smelling her hair.

"Football Head, what do you think? Asked Helga has she was showing Arnold the website.

"Huh, Yeah...why do you keep doing this to me Helga, I'm trying to check my schedule and..."

"Am I Interrupting your plans Arnoldo? You knew I was coming today." Said Helga has she stood up and sat on his lap again facing him, with her legs around his waist staring at his full of love green eyes has her lips met his in a heated kiss. His head began to heat up, feeling Helga's warm body seating on his hips.

After the seductive kiss Arnold was trying to cool down, with Helga still seating on top of him.

"Helga, we talked about this and...we agreed to not let each other so carried away, after what happen...you know...on my birthday."

"Why Arnold, what happen?" Asked Helga trying to look confused.

"Helga, you know what I'm talking about." Said Arnold trying to not focus on Helga's warm body.

Arnold and Helga like to have tasteful small make up sessions whenever they were alone in his room. Which was rarely, since his grandparents were always checking up on them and Arnold was always very careful to not lose control completely over Helga, knowing he had to be a gentlemen and respect her even if Helga was basically throwing herself at him and placing him in heated situations, like just now. But there was one time when things got out of hand.

It was Arnold's eighteen birthday, it was early in the morning before Arnold woke to get ready to school. Helga sneak in the boarder house wearing a blue cute cap with her hair up in a pony tail, black leggings, a long pink shirt and a black jacket wrapped on her waist.

She slipped in to Arnold's room without being seen and closed the door, Arnold was sleeping in his bed not knowing Helga was there or her plans for that morning.

 _Oh my adorable Football headed boyfriend. You look so tender and adorably innocent not knowing I'm here staring at your lovely charming face, staring at your lips has they call out to me for a taste, the heat of your body yearning to be touch by mine. All of my days have come to this, the moment I give myself to my Romero for all eternity._ She thought

Helga took off her tennis shoes and jacket and went underneath the covers quietly and quickly and lay down on top of him, not realizing he wasn't wearing his PJ pants just his blue brief shorts and a white shirt.

Arnold opened his eyes barely, stunned to see Helga. "Helga! What are you doing here!?"

"Shhhhh... I don't want anyone to hear us." she whisper while placing her finger on his lips.

"Happy birthday Football head, I have two presents for you."

Arnold was still half sleep trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Helga, I'm not wearing my pants and...you shouldn't have come this early alone, it was dangerous."

"I wanted to surprise you Football Head...and really, you don't have your pants on, let me see." said Helga has she was going to pick under the covers.

"Helga please... what am I going to do with you?" said Arnold blushing intensely trying to think what to do.

"Crimity Arnoldo, if you don't want me here, I'll just leave." Said Helga has she was going to get up.

"No, wait I didn't mean that, it's just that, you surprised me that's all, but I want you here, this is the best birthday surprise." Said Arnold has he wrapped his harms on her waist.

"Okay if you want me here so badly I'll stay." said Helga has Arnold pressed his lips on hers and began kissing her smoothly, down to her neck. "You look adorable wearing that cap." he whispered on her ear has he was kissing her.

"You like it, it's yours...and so am I." she whispered back.

"Say it again." whispered Arnold.

"I'm yours" she whispered

Arnold began kissing her intensely sliding his hands on her waist and hips. Suddenly, the door opened and his grandparents yelled.

"Happy Birthday Arnold!!!" With a birthday cake and lighting candles.

Arnold eyes were widened in shocked has Helga quickly hid under the covers.

There was an ackward silence in the room.

"Shortman, what do you have to say for yourself." said his grandfather.

"Ugh... I'm sorry...we weren't doing anything." Said Arnold knowing no matter what he said, the damage was all ready done.

"Really? Why don't you stand and blow your candles, Shortman." said the Grandpa with a serious face.

Arnold's face turned red with his eyes round staring at his grandfather. " Mmmm... I can't" he said accepting the obvious, first that he wasn't wearing pants and second his body was too excited after Helga's attention.

"Phil, why don't we give Arnold and Helga some privacy. And once you're both ready, come down to the kitchen for breakfast and to blow your candles." said the grandmother has she closed the door.

Back to the present day in Arnold's room.

Helga laughed remembering his last birthday.

"Oh now you laugh" Said Arnold smirking at Helga.

"I was embarrassed too Football head, especially when your grandpa said to stand to blow your candles, for a moment I thought you were going to stand." she said laughing.

Than Arnold's phone ringed.

"Who's calling you now Arnoldo!?" She asked while grabbing his cell phone.

"Helga, it's Gerald, who else could it be."

"Well I don't know, maybe that witch who was bothering you in our senior year, I still don't know how she got your number." Helga was wondering upset.

"She stop calling me, after you twisted her arm and pulled her hair...and no, I don't know how she got my number. You know Helga, the self defense I been teaching you it's for emergency situations only."

"It was an emergency, she was bothering my man, Crimity!"

Arnold exhaled staring at Helga as he answer the call and began talking to Gerald.

"What's up Gerald."

"Yeah today?"

"No, why?"

Helga was not amuse as their conversation when on. He noticed her bored face and wink at her with a soft smile as she melted in his eyes. No mater how mad Helga was, he could always win her over with his adorable charms and warm hugs.

"No, he hasn't call me."

"I guess he did."

"What today? Yeah I guess"

"Okay see you guys there."

Arnold hanged up.

"How do you feel about hanging at the mall today and eating lunch with Gerald and Phoebe?"

"Sure, it's better than being here watching you navigate the web for boring books Football Head."

Arnold's smiled, "I guess you have a point there...So, can you stand up so that we can go."

Helga was still seating on his lap.

"You will have to manage Arnoldo."

Arnold smirked at her and grabbed her butt with both of his hands and stood up lifting Helga with her legs wrapped on his waist as he walked over to his bed, laying her down while he lay down on top of her still gazing at her blue eyes.

Helga was stunned with her cheeks red staring to his gentle loving eyes. "What are you going to do with me Arnold?" Asked Helga softly.

Arnold kissed her passionately has he lay on top of her. Helgas's wrapped her legs on his body has she began to heat up. He released her lips and gave her one more soft kiss on the tip of her nose.

"What I'm going to do is...Mmmm...I'll take you to the mall, come on." Arnold stood up and put on his shoes.

Helga was left breathless on his bed, she was trying breathe "Typical gentle Football Head, so soft, so righteous, so perfect in every way not allowing himself to cross the forbidden line with his girlfriend, all this time and some how he has manage to keep escaping my heated passionated love for him... ohh, but how I love him."

 _Coughing_

Helgas eyes widened in shock.

"Helga you're thinking aloud again." Said Arnold softly smiling as he had heard everything she had said.

"Mmmmm... don't just stay there Football head our friends are waiting for us, come on.."

Said Helga has she put on her shoes and walked out of the room.

Arnold smiled at his precious Helga

"Whatever you say, Helga."

 **Notes:**

 **So how was the chapter I personally loved it. I just love the relationship between them, it's super cute and Helga is still a bit bossy but Arnold doesn't always let her get what she wants lol well maybe a little.**

 **And what about the dream he had, it was so mysterious and adventurous I'll say that much. Thank you for reading.**

 **Till next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 A shadow from the past returns

**-A shadow from the past returns-**

The young couple left the boarder house to meet with their friends at the mall. Arnold drove a small red truck which belong to his grandfather.

"I still can't believe you drive a standard football head." said Helga has she got inside the truck.

"It's the only extra vehicle grandpa had so, I had to learn."

"When are you going to teach me to drive a standard Footballf head?"

"Mmmmm.. will see, it's not has easy has it looks."

"Come on, if you were able to teach me how to defend myself, you can certainly teach me how to drive...And Football head?"

"Yes love?" Arnold was pulling out of the driveway.

"You look hot driving a stick shift."

He blushed as he smiled at her.

Helga slide closer to Arnold and place her hand on the back of his head as she began playing with his hair.

Arnold gulped, he loved it when Helga played with his hair "Helga, you know that drives me crazy, but I'm driving and you know the car rules, you can't be distracting the driver."

"Rules, rules football head, we are now graduated and adults, when are we going to break...the rules?" Helga leaned over to him and whispered that last part close to his ear while she kissed his neck, making Arnold's body quiver with her warmth breath.

 _I don't know how she does it. Everything she does to me, her touch, whispered, breath, her soft butterfly kisses drives me insane, it's like she was made to excited me, I love it... but, if I let her she won't stop and I'm getting too distracted while I'm driving._ Thought Arnold.

"Helga...I'm serious, please...I'm trying to drive."

Helga sighed and slide back to her passengers seat.

"I'm just having a bit of fun with you, I seen movies when the girl inside the car licks the driver's..."

"Helga!" Shouted Arnold

"Ear...Football head...I was going to say ear, where is your dirty mind Arnoldo...anyways as I was saying. I want to cuddle with you while you drive. Instead of being punished on my side."

He exhaled trying to concentrate on the road, "We can try that later if we take a road trip outside the city."

"Do you really want to do that!? Only me and you on a road trip!" She asked excited.

Arnold stare at Helga for a second and smiled

"Sure, why not, I been thinking about us getting away for a couple of days for the summer. I can asked my grandpa for the truck and I been saving money for us."

"Really! I been saving money too, maybe we can go to Florida or California for a couple of days." said Helga cheerful

"Yeah... anywhere as long as I'm with you Helga." He stared at his beloved Helga.

All that time together as a couple they took many trips outside the city but always with friends, this was going to be the first time they travel alone. But, as much as he wanted to make plans for their solo summer road trip, his mind kept shifting back to the dream he had the night before. He began to think.

 _What if the dream was a message about something that I'm suppose to do, what if I'm suppose to walked in to a hidden cave in San Lorenzo so that I can find the truth about my parents. And what is the meaning of that rock and the eagle flying over me..._

"Football Head! I know that look in your eyes. You're thinking about the dream again."

Arnold looked at Helga for a second and stared back at the road again he kept thinking. He knew he couldn't lie to Helga, she had learn to read him by looking at his eyes.

"I can't help it, what if I'm suppose to go to San Lorenzo soon. I mean, I always wanted to go to see what happen to my parents but, maybe the dream is a sign that I'm suppose to be there, sooner."

Helga's eyes widened "What do you mean sooner Arnoldo. We talked about this and we decided to finish college first, then save enough to fly to San Lorenzo, together. Now your talking about sooner!"

Arnold sighed, he remembered clearly the conversation he had with Helga a year ago about traveling to San Lorenzo after college. However his heart kept telling him differently.

"Helga, what if I go alone first and then you can come with me on a second trip?"

Helga raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms as she felt offended by the idea "Forget it, bucko!"

Arnold knew once she made that face with her arms crossed, that was it. No matter what he said to her. He was not going to change her mind.

They arrived at the mall shortly, after their conversation which ended in a cold silence. Gerald and Phoebe were already seating at a table over at the rainforest cafe.

"Hey man, we reserve you guys a seat." Said Gerald has he saw Arnold walking towards them.

"Thanks, did you and Phoebe waited long?" Arnold asked.

"Nah, we just got here too." Answer Gerald.

"Kon'nichiwa Helga" Said Phoebe

"Hi Phoebe you look super cute with that dress."

"Thank you Helga"

"So Arnold, do you have anything plan for the summer besides work?"

"I don't know yet Gerald, I have a couple of ideas but nothing settle. What about you?"

Gerald leaned back on the seat "Man, I want to do something big before college. Phoebe and I were thinking and... what if we go to universal studios the four of us!?"

Arnold and Helga looked at each other for a second. They really liked the idea about going to Universal Studios, but they had talked about taking a road trip alone just the two of them.

"Yes, Helga It's going to be so much fun." Said Phoebe excited.

"Awww... Phoebe that sounds good, but..." Helga was trying to explain.

"Mmmm I don't know Gerald ugh... I mean it sound great and all..." Arnold didn't know how to say it either.

"What bro!? If you have something else on your mind just let it out." Said Gerald

Arnold scratched the back of his head "You see...Helga and I wanted to take a trip... awww..."

"Just us." Helga finished saying.

Gerald and Phoebe were quiet for a couple of seconds they looked at each other, then they stared back at them.

"Oh I see, you guys want to spend some time alo-ne." Said Gerald staring at them.

Arnold blushed while Helga grabbed his hand underneath the table.

"Yeah... we wanted to take a road trip alone, but maybe we can do something together the four of us, when we come back from our trip."

"Forget it man." Said Gerald serious.

"What do you mean?" Arnold asked worried.

Gerald laughed. "I'm just playing with you bro. If you and Helga want some quality time alone across the country that's y'all think, you know."

"Oh my, a road trip just you and Arnold sounds romantic, where do you guys want to go?"

"We don't know yet Phoebe, but what I do know is that it will take us days to get there." Said Helga

"If you guys are taking a road trip across the Country, you better reserve the hotel in advance Arnold." Said Gerald.

"Hotel?" said Arnold blushing.

"Bruh, come on, you haven't thought about how you guys will be spending the nights, which I'm guessing together, right, in the same room or bed." Said Gerald raising his eye brow.

"They may just spend the night at their own separate rooms." Suggested Phoebe

"I don't think so Phoebe" Said Helga smiling.

Arnold eyes widened "we're not, I mean we are, I mean..." Arnold was stunned by what Helga had said, all that time Arnold didn't imagine how they'll be spending the night.

Gerald was laughing at Arnold's pink face.

"I always said you'll be first brother." Said Gerald smiling at Arnold.

Arnold's face was now red by his comment.

"What do you mean first, Gerald!?" asked Helga raising her eyebrow.

"Ugh, First to be on a road trip across the country Helga." answered Arnold very fast.

"Is that what you meant Gerald?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah sure...that's what I meant." Said Gerald after seeing Arnold's face staring at him firmly.

Helga rolled her eyes and turned to face Phoebe to have a conversation with her and let the boys talk about their own thing.

"Phoebe have you thought about which university you want to go to?"

"No Helga. There're two Universities that I would like to attend but, they're a little far from here. Gerald would have to drive almost three hours to see me on the weekends. Still those universities are a lot closer than the previous ones that I was accepted too."

"That's sucks Phoebe. Still three hours drive is not that bad. Now me on the other hand, I'm thinking about taking some classes at the community college nearby and will see later."

"How's your mother doing Helga?"

"Fine she's working with Bob all the time and staying busy. Olga checks up on her often too. I can honestly say my mother is doing really good."

"That's so good to heard Helga, your mother deserves to find her happiness."

"Yeah, now I can't wait to move out of the house. The first chance I get I want to get a place of my own."

"But Helga, you'll need money and a steady job to move out, not to mention you'll be attending college. Isn't all to much for you? I think it's better if you continue to reside with your parents at least in till you finish college or if..."

"If what Phoebe?"

"If you and Arnold get marry and move out together."

Helga dreamed the day when Arnold ask her to marry her, still it was just a dream.

"I don't know Phoebe, Arnold is extremely shy and reserved, old school type. I don't know if he will ask me to marry him soon, much less move in together before finishing college."

"Anything is possible Helga."

"True, like you marrying Gerald before graduating from college." Said Helga smiling, Phoebe giggle.

"What are you girls giggling about, the conversation must be really good."Asked Gerald crossing his arms.

"Oh we were talking about marriage and babies." Said Helga

"What!?" said Arnold in shocked.

Gerald choked while drinking his soda.

"I'm just kidding Arnoldo, Crimity it's not like anything exciting will be happening anytime soon in our relationship."

"I don't know Helga, that road trip sounds tempting for excitement." Said Gerald while coughing out the soda.

"Tempting for what Gerald?" Asked Helga raising her eye brow

"I don't know. For what ever I guess." Answer Gerald.

"For you Gerald, anything is tempting." Said Arnold

Gerald looked at Phoebe "True, with a classy beauty like Phoebe. I'm always in sweet love temptation." He kissed Phoebe's hand.

"Oh Gerald" answered Phoebe blushing.

The gang ate lunch and hanged by the mall shopping for summer clothes.Suddenly Arnold received a phone call from his grandparents asking him to come home, that it was important.

"Is there anything wrong? Okay I'll be there soon." Arnold hanged up.

"What's wrong?" asked Helga concern. Arnold just kept looking down worried.

"I don't know grandpa's voice sounded different. Something is definitely wrong. Come on let's go."

Arnold drove quickly to Helga's house to drop her off first. They were both silent during the drive, just thinking why Arnold's grandparents contacted him like that, it was so oddly and suspicious. Arnold was imagining a thousand reasons why his grandfather could have called him so anxious and nervous. He felt like he couldn't get there fast enough. Finally, he had arrived at Helga's house.

"Please call me after you talk to your grandparents Arnold. I love you." She kissed him on his lips softly and embraced him in her arms before stepping out of the truck.

"I love you too. I'll call you right after." He was unease but showing her a hopeful stared.

Finally Arnold was parking at the boarder house. His hands kept sweating, his heart was beating strongly. He was eager to know what important news his grandfather had to give him. He opened the door to the boarder house and walked in through the hall way.

"Grandpa, where are you?" Arnold called out to him almost sounding desperate to know of him.

"Here Arnold, at the living room." His grandpa shouted.

 _Oh no, grandpa always calles me Shortman. Something is definitely wrong and the tone of his voice, so serious and almost breaking. I hope my grandparents are okay. What could it be? What's so important about this news, that my grandparents felt the need for me to come home immediately?_ Thought Arnold.

Arnold looked up has he stepped in to the living room. His grandparents were standing next to a hispanic man who was holding a hat in his hands staring at Arnold.

Arnold eyes were widened in shocked, his mouth open. He felt as if his heart had stopped. He knew the strange man standing next to his grandparents. "Eduardo" said Arnold at loud.

 **Note:**

 **And so it begins, next chapter it will be intense.**


	4. Chapter 4 Silent pain

**Hello everyone, thank you for reading my second book sequel to Arnold's greatest treasure.**

 **This is a very special chapter, I personally loved it, even if its sad news. Here it is.**

 **Silence pain.**

All those years he imagine the day his parents would walked through the front door of the boarder house or coming home from school to find them seating in the living room. But never Eduardo. He knew who Eduardo was and how he look like from the pictures, but he never imagine the day, he was going to show up at the boarder house much less eighteen years later after his parents departure.

His mind went blank the moment he saw Eduardo. All those thoughts he had, wondering why his grandfather had called him, disappeared. Arnold was stepping in to new ground, he didn't know what to expect or how he was going to react to what he was about to hear.

"Por Dios Arnold, you're a full grown young man and you look so much like...your parents." Said Eduardo looking straight at Arnold with sad eyes.

Arnold was still stunned his eyes wide staring at Eduardo. For the first time in his life he didn't know what to say. He imagine hundreds of times how it was going to be, the day when he finally visits San Lorenzo and all the questions he would ask Eduardo to know what happen to his parents and now that Eduardo was in-front of him, in his living room, he didn't know what to say.

"Arnold you better seat down. Let's all seat down." Said the grandmother.

Arnold sat on the sofa chair still quiet and shocked. His mind was trying to process the fact that Eduardo was there for a reason and maybe the reason was not pleasant.

His grandfather stared at him scratching his head. "Oh boy, how do I began...Arnold. Eduardo came all the way from San Lorenzo to...bring us news about...your parents"

 _News of your parents_ , those were the key words that jumped start his heart again. Arnold's breathing became heavy, his hands felt cold and sweaty. He was trying to look steady but it felt impossible trying to hide his accelerated chest. His grandmother stood up and walked next to Arnold and place her hands on his shoulders for comfort and support. His grandfather leaned closer to Arnold and grabbed his hands and said.

"Arnold, your parents remains have been found...Apparently they died, many years ago."

Arnold felt a cold chill all over his body, his world had stop for a moment. He knew the possibility of his parents being alive was almost impossible, but still he had hope. He leaned forward placing his hands on his head, with his elbows resting on his knees as he was facing down with his eyes shut, taking in the devastated news.

"Arnold we are here for you" Said his grandmother as she was rubbing his shoulders.

After a minute Arnold stood up and walked a couple of steps away from his grandparents, with his hands over his head.

"But...how do you know the remains found are my parents?"

Eduardo stood up and walked up to Arnold. "We found them wearing their green eye medallions and...your father's wallet was next to the body." Eduardo handed Arnold his father's wallet. As he opened the wallet he saw the picture of his parents holding him as a baby during his one year old birthday party.

Arnold's eye began to water "I need some air" he walked out of the boarding house quickly with his father's wallet in his hand.

Arnold POV

The news of my parents death was too much for me. I had to walk out and feel the breeze on my face. I wanted to cry and yell, but I felt more rage than sorrow for knowing after so many years there bodies were finally found. The moment I saw the wallet I knew it belong to him, the texture, the color it was his wallet. I held it, once it was his, now in my hands. I felt so much anger knowing that's the only thing it came back to me. For so long in the back of my mind, I knew they were probably never coming back. Still nothing prepared me for this. The reality of their death hit me like a thousand knifes in my heart, the agony of this silent pain was suffocating me.

My parents, are...dead. Why!? What happen to them? How did they die? Where were there remains found? Was La Sombra involve in their death? Eduardo must know. I looked up at the stars and said "I won't rest, till I get to the bottom of this, _I promise Dad_."

He walked back to the boarding house feeling a cold emptiness in his chest with his fists shut in rage and walked up to Eduardo who was talking to his grandfather.

"Eduardo tell me everything!Where were there bodies found!?How did they die and who did this to them!?...And why, weren't you with them when they die!?" Arnold step closer to Eduardo with tears in his eyes. "YOU TOOK MY PARENTS FROM ME...AND THIS IS ALL YOU BRING BACK!"

His grandfather stood up and embraced him. "Arnold calm down, it's not Eduardo's fault he tried everything to help your parents and be with them. He has always been a good friend to your father. You can't blame him for their death."

"Here Arnold, try drinking this hot tea it will help you ease your mind, please seat down." said the grandmother.

Arnold sat again on the sofa chair, he was quiet for a minute trying to mitigate his broken heart. Finally, he began sipping the hot tea trying to calm down and think. His eyes were shut as he was gulping trying to swallow the pain.

Eduardo leaned close to Arnold and said."I'm so sorry Arnold, for your parents death. If I could change the past I would. The Red Cross and myself personally looked for your parents for months. After a year everyone gave up, but I didn't...Miles was my friends and so was your mother. I couldn't give up on them, till I found them. I know it took me almost twenty years but I couldn't rest knowing their only son needed closure and answers." Eduardo exhaled. "Your parents when to the hiding village of the green eye people to help them find a cure for the deadly sickness. Your parents found a cure and saved a lot of lives...The outsiders are strictly forbidden to see the green eye village. The green eyes trusted your parents and for that reason, I had to separate from them. Next thing I knew, they were missing."

Arnold wiped his tears and tried to understand again why his parents left in the first place and all this time, Eduardo never gave up on finding them.

"I'm sorry Eduardo for acting the way I did."said Arnold ashamed of himself looking down.

Eduardo lay his hand on his shoulder."Hey, you don't have to apologize, you're right to be angry and sad."

"Thanks Eduardo. Do you thing La Sombra had anything to do with their death?"

"I don't know for certain my friend. But, if he was I will find out and will try my best to bring justice to your parents name."

Arnold looked up to Eduardo. "Thank you for everything you have done for my parents."

"Miles did a lot more for me. He saved my life more than once when we were exploring the jungle together, it's the least I can do, for his son."

Arnold smile softly, Eduardo's kind words gave him some comfort but still it wasn't enough.

"Arnold, the Red Cross morgue won't release your parents remains or issue a death certificate till a family member can claim them. I don't know if you can come to San Lorenzo to sign off their death certificates so that we can give them proper burial."

"I'll come." Said Arnold without hesitation.

"Wait Shortman, we should talk about this first." Said the Grandpa worried.

Eduardo stood up from the sofa."I'll give you a day to think Arnold. I'll be going back to San Lorenzo tomorrow evening. The organization your parents work for, granted two plane tickets one for you and for whom ever you wish to bring along. Here's the number to the hotel I'll be staying tonight. Talk it over with your grandparents and let me know... oh and before I forget, I have something else for your Arnold."

Eduardo open his bag and pulled out two medallion."Here, this belong to your parents. It was given to them by the green eye people. This medallions represent trust, friendship and something else, I forgot...Well that's what your father told me, long ago. And now they're yours."

Arnold sighed "My father wrote about this medallion on his journal, he said it's a symbol of trust, friendship, unity and love. They're suppose to be worn by a unified couple."

"That's right Arnold, do you still have your father's journal?"

"Yes" Arnold answered

"Is there a map inside the journal by chance?" Asked Eduardo

"There is a map inside the journal."

Eduardo's eye widened "Really. Que bueno. That is good news, maybe the map can help us find the truth to what happen to your parents. If you decide to come Arnold, make sure you bring the map with you."

"I will. Thanks Eduardo."

After Eduardo left the boarder house. Arnold was left standing in the hallway looking down at the medallions.

"Arnold, we can't force you not to go to San Lorenzo but. Your grandma and I believe it's too dangerous for you to go."

He put on his father's medallion and look at his grandfather in the eyes. "I'm sorry grandpa. My mind is set, I'm going, I need to give my parents a proper burial and I need to know what happen to them."

His grandparents looked at each other fearful for Arnold and for what dangerous could await for him in San Lorenzo. "Well, take the night and try to get some sleep and think it over. Will talk about this again in the morning Shortman."

Arnold went up to his room and pulled out his father's journal from his desk drawer. He opened the journal like he has done hundreds of times. He almost knew by heart his father's notes and drawings.

"I know my grandparents are worried but I have to go, maybe the dream I had was a premonition, I still don't understand what is the meaning of that rock in my dreams... and did that had anything to do with my parents death."

Arnold kept thinking over and over again, what could had happen to his parents that cause them to die. If they were in danger, if so, from whom and the meaning of the dream. Suddenly his phone alert him. It was a text from Helga. He saw the time and it was 10:00pm.

'Hey Football Head, I'm worry, how's everything? Remember you're not alone, you have me forever and always.'

Arnold exhaled reading her text . Her words brought him courage and hope.

'I have to see you Helga...tonight'

'Of course how do you want us to meet?'

'I'll pick you up in the truck, I'll text you once I'm outside' - Arnold

'How soon will you be here?' - Helga

'I'm leaving the boarder house right now'

'Is everything okay?' - Helga

'I have to look in to your eyes. I love you'- Arnold

'I love you too, I'll be waiting for you' - Helga

 **Notes:**

 **Poor Arnold, his heart is broken and his grandparents are right for being afraid to let Arnold go to San Lorenzo.**

 **So what do you think about this chapter?**

 **Till next one**


	5. Chapter 5 Escaping to paradise

**Author Notes:**

 **Hello everyone, this chapter is very special, I suggest to take your time to read it slowly.**

Arnold POV

I felt my mind full of thoughts and doubts about everything Eduardo had said. I still couldn't believe their bodies were found. I could not believe that was the end to them. My father's wallet was in my pocket and the green eye amulet hanging on my chest and I still couldn't believe it. I wanted to free my mind from all the images of twhat could had happen to them while they were in San Lorenzo and how they died. But at the same time, I couldn't just let go of the thought of what happen to them. It was my responsibility and right has their only son to find the truth. I arrived at Helga's house and texted her.

She came out of her house wearing capris and a simple shirt and she looked amazingly beautiful. Her sigh brought my heart at ease, my breathing became slower and calmer. _She was my serenity_ in my life, no matter how tense I was, I could always look at her and see pure love through her eyes.

"Arnold" she yelled, as she saw him leaning against the truck. She run towards him and open her arms wide to embraced him.*

He wrapped his arms around her and breathe her in. The warmth of her body pressed against his made him feel whole and loved.

"Football head, are you Okay?"

"I always feel better with you in my arms."

They got inside the truck and drove off. Arnold turned on the radio to listen to soft music. He turned to look at Helga and grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going Football head?"

Arnold was silent thinking staring at the road.

Helga POV

The moment I saw him leaning against the truck, I saw him hurt. His eyes were slightly red, like if he had been shedding tears. Still, he smiled, I saw a shine through his eyes the moment he saw me. I ran to him knowing he needed me. The moment he embraced me I felt wanted, like if he yearned for my touch. I asked him _if he was okay_ , but he was silent. But I knew, he was not. His eyes revealed a pain deep inside I could not explain. I asked where were we going. Still nothing, like if he wanted to avoid the conversation. Even if his eyes told the truth about his sadness, he still look contented when he gazed at me. He grabbed my hand and caressed it. His touch felt warm and peaceful. We passed by the boarding house and I wonder. _Where was he taking me?*_

Arnold continued driving through the city, listening to soft, love music as he continued holding her hand. "Arnold, please talk to me. Where are we going?" Helga was usually mad when Arnold tried to be private about something. But not this time, she was more concern about the way he look than actually being upset by his silence. He finally spoke "I'm sorry Helga. I want to enjoy this moment listening to music and feeling your touch. Come here, get closer to me."

Helga was surprised by his comment. Arnold was usually strict with having Helga close to him while he drove. But now it was different, he looked different. Helga slide to seat next to him and put on her seatbelt. He continued holding her hand as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Helga, I know you're eager to know where we going. But trust me, you're going to love it." She exhaled knowing has long as she was with him, she was safe. "I trust you, where ever you want to take me, I'm here for you, always." Arnold sighed by her words and kissed her forehead as he continued to drive outside the city.

Arnold POV

The road kept taking us further and further away. It felt good to get away from everything, my life and the devastated news that I didn't want to think about. Since I was little, I always known that somehow I wasn't alone, that I had parents out there somewhere... Now everything change. The cold reality hit me, I don't have parents. My grandparents have always been there for me, but it's not the same. Grandpa has grandma for support, company and love and...Now that I know my parents are dead I wonder...who did I had?

I turned to look at Helga who had fallen asleep on my shoulder, like she has done in the past. But now, having her next to me, giving me unconditional love, felt unlike anything I have felt before. I closed my eyes for a second as they began to water, not for my parents death, but for something else. This strong emotion I felt within me heated my soul and warmed my heart. I loved her...but now, the love I felt for her, has grown in to something more.*

After almost three hours of driving, they finally reached their destination. Arnold parked the truck and took a deep breath. The view was incredible. He drove by it a couple of times when he and his grandfather went fishing and he always thought of taking Helga there, but he never got the chance, till now.

"Helga we're here." Helga opened her eyes and couldn't believe it. She took off her shoes and got out of the truck to feel the soft sand beneath her feet, she was mesmerized by the view. The strong waves splashing on the white sand. The bright round moon in the sky illuminated the beach, sparkling the water with its shine. It was a magical night.

"I can't believe we're at the beach!" she run to Arnold and squeezed him in excitement.

"I knew you'll loved it. I wanted to bring you here for sometime and I thought, now it was the best time." he said.

"I've never seen the beach at night it looks wonderful." Helga never imagine Arnold would take her to the beach so unexpectedly. He always planned all their trips before going anywhere and most of the time it was in the company of Gerald and Phoebe.

"I brought a tent and some covers to get more comfortable." Said Arnold as he was reaching inside the truck.

"You mean, we're spending the night here!?" She was stunned by his idea.

"I don't know...maybe"

Helga couldn't believe what he had said. Arnold was always nerves about spending the night with her and now he acted so relaxed about everything.

"Okay bucko! Who are you and what have you done with my football headed boyfriend!?" She demanded raising her eyebrow.

 _Arnold laughed..._

"Thank you love, I needed to laughed." Said Arnold smiling "I know this may look strange to you but, I felt like freeing myself from... well, let's just say I needed to be with you and...the beach felt like the perfect place. Do you want to walk a little or we seat and talk."

Helga still had a lot of questions in her mind and Arnold was acting so secretive and different. "Football head, I still don't know what your grandparents wanted to talk to you about and you been so private about it. Is it something about us? or are you moving away? Or?" she was looking down worry.

Arnold notice Helga was stressing a lot.

"Helga it's nothing like that. Let's seat down while we enjoy the ocean view and...we can talk" They both sat on the covers underneath the tent.

Arnold took a deep breath and grabbed her hand tight. "Today, has been the...hardest day of my life. My grandparents gave me a devastating news..." he sighed "How do I begin?" Arnold's hand began sweating and he looked tense.

Helga felt bad for pushing him earlier to talk about it. "Arnold I didn't know...if you need time to talk about it, I can't wait."

Arnold look at her eyes with sadness. "Helga, I"

he looked down in frustration.

"It's okay Arnold, we don't have to..."

"Eduardo was at the boarder house today." said Arnold unexpectedly.

"You mean Eduardo from San Lorenzo?" Asked Helga shocked by the news.

"Yes, he came all this way to tell me my parents... remains we're found. They died many years ago, according to Eduardo who found them, along with their green eye amulets and this." Arnold pulled his father's wallet from his pocket and showed it to Helga.

"Eduardo claims the morgue can't release my parents or issue a death certificate till a family member can come to San Lorenzo to identify them." Arnold kept looking down with his eyes shut.

"Arnold...I'm so, sorry. I didn't know." Helga felt her heart splitting in two by seeing her beloved Arnold in pain.

"My parents have been dead all this time. I always hoped to finding them alive, even if I knew that outcome was almost impossible, still I had faith that one day, we could be a family again. Now, that dream is shatter. It's not fair...I should have been there for them. I should have looked for them sooner. It's all my fault." He placed his hands over his head and began to shed tears.

Helga's eye began to water as she placed her arm across his shoulders. "Arnold don't say that, it's not your fault...I wish there was a way, that I could take all your pain away...I should be the one suffering, not you...You are my most beloved,tender, golden hearted prince. I can't stand to see you cry...I know...my words may not comfort you, but I'm here forever and always...God I feel so...useless that I can't help you ease your suffering." She began to cry.

Arnold turned to look at her "Helga, please don't ever say you're useless and...don't cry my love." he wiped her tears with his thumb.

"You have no idea how much healing your words and presence gives me. The news about my parents devastated my heart. I was feeling broken till I saw you. Your pure love, gives me so much Helga... I don't know how to describe it. All this time you being here with me has been healing my heart." his hands were touching her cheeks as his eyes met hers.

"You are my joy, my weakness, my courage, my love, you are everything. _..in my life_." He pressed his yearning lips against hers softly, her warmed mouth began caressing his lips, digging smoothly in to his tongue. He's breathing began to accelerate, his aching heart began to swell with heated passion for her. His tender kiss began to unfold with heat and desire. He embraced her body longing for her touch. Her hands brushed his hair has their heated kiss continued. With every minute passing, her kiss was relieving his sorrows more and more, filling his body with her warmth and tenderness.

Arnold POV

Her kiss took control over me, all my senses focused on her scent, her touch and oh, how I yearned for her taste. She was taking me to her enchanting world were sadness and regrets did not exist only love. Her passionated kiss has always dominated my senses, but now her lips felt like a touch of fire consuming everything within me. This burning sensation in my body was so dangerous and vigorous, I couldn't stop kissing her. I wanted to lose myself in her and never return.

Unknowingly they had falling on the covers, embracing one another with their desires.

Helga POV

His breath was giving me air of life and love. Everything about his kiss was taking over me.

I could feel his bare chest and back as I slide his shirt off. He rested his heated body on me, burning my flesh with his lusted fire. I began to feel his warmed hands everywhere on my body. My back, my chest, my hips. My shirt was off, but I continued to feel warm by his touch. He was kissing every inched of my body, making my sensitive skin scream for more. I unbuttoned his pants and slide them off with my legs. The look in his eyes was pure love, like nothing else matter but us. I wanted to heal all of his pain and sadness. I wanted to embraced him with my body and keep him safe forever. I was not going to stop him, for he was mine and I was his.

"Helga...I don't want to stop." he said between kisses.

"Then don't" she whispered on his ear.

"Do you accept me?" he asked staring at her blue eyes with desire.

"I'm your and always will be" she replied glazing at his enchanted green eyes.

He closed the tent and covered themselves with a soft blanket.

His lips met hers again hungrily for more.

He slide off her jeans and tasted every part of her body. Her flesh was burning hot with his soft wet kisses and touch. He wanted to treasure the moment as he moved slowly through her body. They consumed each other's bare bodies contemplating through their eyes and touch. Helga wrapped her legs on his hips as he entered her softly and gently. Their hearts beating out of control, as they continue to stared at each other. Her eyes began to water with joyful painful tears, as he continued to pressed tenderly in to her body. His eyes couldn't stop gazing at his beauty, she looked beautiful in his harms. "I love you so much Helga" he whispered. The sweet sweat cover their bodies as they continue to make love, for their passion had unified them as one.

The strong waves illuminated by the moon continue to splashed on the deserted beach. The stars decorated the sky with it's glorious blue light. The round white moon shine upon them, like a faithful guarding watching over them. The night was beautiful and seductive. It was their night for Arnold and Helga, for that moment in time they belong to one another.

 **Notes** :

 **So what do you'll think? I wanted for Arnold and Helga to discover the true meaning of making love for the first time. And it was beautiful, my masterpiece I believe. I also want to recommend a song I head the other day, it remind me of this chapter.**

 **"Nothing I've ever know" by Bryan Adams. If you want to listen to it, I recommend it. It almost felt like if Arnold was signing it.**

 **At first Arnold was just thinking about escaping with Helga to the beach to be with her alone and talk, he never imagine that's how their night was going to end.**

 **Helga said on a previous chapter "Crimity it's not like anything exciting will be happening anytime soon in our relationship."**

 **Lol I guess now Helga thinks differently.**

 **Thank you everyone for reading and till next one**.


	6. Chapter 6 The vision

Arnold POV

 _It was pitch black, cold and empty. I was standing alone in the darkness, I could hear a sound it was a low giggle that began to grow louder and stronger to a malicious laughter. I looked around me and couldn't see anyone, than he spoke. "I got you muchacho, I know who you love and I will take her, just like I took your parents!" he continued to laughed. "You touch her and I'll kill you, La Sombra." I yelled back to him with my fist shut with fury. I shut my eyes and I could hear her angelic voice. "Football Head, wake up!"_

 _I opened my eyes to find myself and Helga at the jungle. The lava was everywhere, we were trapped in a temple, the ground shook the mountain burst with fire and lava. Helga got close to me as I embraced her in my arms. I wasn't afraid for me, but for her, I was terrified of losing her._

I woke up inside the tent. I was dreaming again, but this dream felt different, it felt dangerous, like a warning.

I felt so warm wrapped in Helga's body. I stared down at her as she rested on my chest, she looked so peaceful, like an angel. I brushed her hair with my fingers. Even with the devastated news still in my heart, I felt the luckiest man alive, because I had her in my arms. I kissed her forehead and whispered

 _I love you._

Not wanting to awake her, I stood up carefully and got dressed. I looked at my phone and saw 7am, with a couple of missed calls from my grandparents.

My father's wallet was on the floor next to mine. As I looked closely to his wallet, I saw something sticking out of a side pocket. What can it be? I grabbed the wallet and carefully slide the folded paper out of the pocket. My heart was raising as I unfolded the paper excited for what I might find.

It may turned out to be nothing, but anything coming from my father's wallet was a miracle. The folded paper reviled a small dark green rock and a faded message under it. It was my father's hand writing! I couldn't believe it! I grabbed the rock and it sting my fingers. _Ouch_! the burned sensation cause me to dropped the rock on the floor, however now the rock's color had change to a lighter green, almost glowing by my touch. What kind of rock was that?

I looked at the paper again and saw a message written in black faded ink. I began to read the message.

 _"The true power lies with in the chosen one and only he with a pure heart can hold on to its spirited energy"_

What does that mean? I tried to reach for the rock again, this time carefully. The moment I grabbed it, it attached itself to my palm stinging my skin. The rock's color began to change again to a glowing bright green. I shut my fist tight trying to endure the pain as I was bitting my lip.

Suddenly, I began to see the jungle of San Lorenzo from above, like if I was flying over the land, across the river and the mountains, I could see my shadow reflecting on the ground. I was the eagle, soaring through the misty heated air across the rainforest, I knew the way. I knew my destiny. I flew over the sleeping volcano and I recognized it. The volcano from my dream..

 _Cell_ _phone ringing..._

 _ring, ring..._

Startled by the sound Arnold opened his hand dropping the rock on the floor. He kept looking around the tent puzzled by what he had seen. Helga opened her eyes and saw Arnold grabbing her cell phone.

"Good morning Helga...It's your mom, you should answer her, I'll step out for a minute."

"Oh I see bucko, my mother calls and you're escaping already!"

"No, I just want to give you privacy, that's all."

"Privacy. Are you serious. We just slept together and you're talking about giving me privacy now!"

Arnold smiled and kissed her cheek "You know what I mean Helga, it's just that I feel dizzy. I'll just get some air." He quickly stepped outside the tent and walked towards the beach. He felt his body heated, he rolled up his pants and walked in the sand letting the cool waves brushed through his feet. He exhaled and looked up with his eyes shut thinking.

 _What just happened? Did I just had a vision because I was holding the rock? And what does it mean? In the message my father wrote, he refer to a chosen one that could hold spirited energy. Just like the dream I had the other day.._.

Arnold pulled his cell from his pocket and called Eduardo's hotel.

"Hello, yes room 200 please"

"Hello, Eduardo it's Arnold...I'm going to San Lorenzo with you...Yeah, I can be ready this afternoon...I might bring my friend with me...his name is Gerald...in case if he can't go, I'll go alone...okay around 3:00pm at the airport...okay bye."

He ended the call and turned around to find Helga with her eyes widened and her mouth open.

"You're going to San Lorenzo without me!" She yelled.

"Helga, it's too dangerous for you to go."

"Oh, so it's too dangerous for me to go, but not for you...Why do you think you can be in danger but I can't. Besides we talked about this, we were suppose to travel to San Lorenzo together. Now you're going without me!?!?"

"Helga...please trust me. I have a bad feeling about you going. And last night I had a dream and..."

"For crying out loud Arnoldo! Don't use your dreams as excuses...I'm going with you and that's that!!!!"

"Helga you're not going!" he raised his voice.

"I'm going hair boy...and there's nothing you can do about it!" she crossed her arms.

Arnold exhaled in frustration.

"Helga I can't take you. You're too important to me...I can't risk you going and than something happening to you."

"So, it's okays for me to lose you in a forsaken jungle, but it's not okay if you lose me!! I'm not staying here and just being worry out of my mind about you Arnold, besides you need me by your side...That's my place, to be next to you, where ever you go."

"Helga your place is being safe, no matter what! You have to trust me. I'll return within a couple of days." he was about to walk away when Helga stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"You mean like your parents promise you, and just like them, your going to leave and never return!!"

Arnold was quiet looking down.

Helga thought about what she said and felt guilty for the statement she used.

"Football head...I'm so sorry...I wasn't thinking and..."

"Helga. It's okay...I know you're scare for loosing me, but you won't. You just have to let me go please... if you love me, please let me do this. I need to know what happen to them, at least try." his eyes began to water.

She walked up to Arnold and embraced him tightly. While the waves splashed on their feet's. She looked up at him and gazed at his sad green eyes. "Go Arnold and find the truth about your parents...But, only if you go with Gerald, if he can't go, I can't make any promises." She whispered the last words as she looked down.

Arnold wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her around.

"That's why I love you Helga! Because deep down inside you're very understanding, loyal and caring."

He kissed her tenderly while holding on to her body tightly.

Helga was melancholy by her decision. She knew if he travel to San Lorenzo anything could happen.

"We better go, we can catch something to eat on the way home. Plus, I need to call Gerald and my grandparents... wait, I need to pick up the rock I dropped earlier."

"What rock?" She asked confused

"I found a folded paper inside my father's wallet, when I opened it a small rock fell out. The paper had a message writing by my father, here read it."

Arnold gave her the note to read while he went inside the tent to pick up the rock with a tissue.

"I see the message your father wrote but. It doesn't make any sense."

"This is the rock I was telling you about."

He open the tissue revealing the small dark green rock.

"But why do you need to hold it with a tissue?"

"I'll tell you on the way"

The couple had one last stare at the beach, where it will always hold there most treasurable romantic memories from when their lives change forever.

On the way home Arnold explained to Helga about the dream he had during the night and the vision he saw when he held the rock in his hand.

"It sounds like the dream you had the other night and the vision are almost the same. Just that, on the vision you were the eagle. It's strange but maybe the rock you held has something to do with your parents death."

"That's what I think too. This may sound crazy Helga but. After the vision, its like I know the way to the volcano. Like if the map it's inside my head and I know it's my destiny to find the truth."

"Why is the volcano so important in the first place?"

"I don't know, but my father wrote inside his journal, the day I was born the erupted volcano got silence by my birth."

"Do you think that really happen? Maybe he wrote it as a metaphor"

"No it really happen, he also wrote about being trap in an ancient temple surrounded by lava. It's all inside the journal."

"If only I could go with you. You know football head you have dreamed some events in the past that came true but, you also dreamed other things that never happen. I think some of your dreams are just your worst fears, like me getting hurt in San Lorenzo."

"Maybe, but you're too special to me. I'm not taking any chances and...about what happen last night... it was the most wonderful night of my life. I'll treasure our first time together forever." He kissed her hand.

Helga sighed "Me too, when you texted me last night about seeing me, I never imagine we were going to end up sleeping together. It was so sudden, oh, I was taken by everything you did to me. Did you thought all this years how our first time was going to be?"

Arnold smiled "I can't say that I didn't. I wanted to be special. I had a very different plan in mind. I honestly was not expecting to happen the way it did. It was a very special unexpected surprised. How are you feeling? The entire time I was trying to be gentle, but than... I lost all control, I hope I didn't hurt you."

Helga exhaled remembering their steamy night. "I feel okay, just a bit sore but I guess that's normal. I was not ready for it... good thing I been taking birth control pills to regulate my..." Helga was suddenly quiet staring at the road.

"What Helga?" Arnold notice her thoughtful.

"Crimity!!!" her eyes were wide staring straight.

"Helga, tell me, what happen!?"

She turned to look at Arnold.

"I haven't been taking my pills for almost two weeks now."

"WHAT!!!" The truck skidded off road for a second almost losing control.

"Easy, Arnoldo you don't want to kill us over this."

His hands began to sweat and his breathing was accelerating.

"Arnold, focus on the road and breathe slowly."

"HELGA, why didn't you tell me!?" he raised his voice agitated.

"I'm sorry Football Head, I just forgot completely, with our senior prom and graduation, the pill was in the back of my mind. Besides, it's not like you asked me about it, Romeo."

Arnold gulped "I remembered you mentioning to me about hating taking the pill and I just assumed...Oh this can't be happening... I feel light headed, I need to lay down." he was trying to catch his breath.

Helga slide next to him and began massaging his shoulders trying to relax him.

"Don't worry, I don't think anything is going to happen. We just did it...awww..."

"TWICE HELGA! We made love two times last night and without any...Oh this can't be good. What are we going to do? What if you end up ppprrreeeegggg.."

"Arnoldo calm down, I'm not going to get pregnant. Crimity, I shouldn't have told you. Stay focus on the road, it's going to be okay, don't worry."

 _Crimity what if I do get pregnant, I'm so stupid for forgetting to take the pill. Then again, I didn't know we were going to have sex. I can't let him see my doubts._ She thought. "Now tell me Football Head. What are your plans once you arrive in San Lorenzo?"

"I don't know my mind just went blank."

 _His cell phone rang..._

"Hello, Grandpa...yes, I'm okay...I just needed to get away a little to think things through that's all...yes, It's decided...I'm going to San Lorenzo... I'll see if Gerald can come with me...I'll be home in two hours or so...no I wasn't alone, Helga was with me...

Grandpa!...I know what you told me and yes I'm being, rrressponsssible...no, I'm not nervous...okay I got to go...bye."

"Responsible Arnoldo." she said raising her eyebrow.

Arnold brushed his hand through his hair.

"Helga. Don't remind me."

"You better call Gerald, Arnoldo. Remember in order for me not to go, he must accompany you."

Gerald was home playing video games.

"Gerald, remember you have to clean the garage and the basement this week.!" Yelled his mother from the hallway.

"Yes mom!"

 _Gerald's cell phone rang..._

"Hey Bro. whats happening."

"Gerald, I'll try to say this fast since I need a response quickly."

"Sure man, what am I good for?"

"Eduardo from San Lorenzo came to the boarder house last night, to tell me my parents remains were found and needs for me to come to San Lorenzo to identify my parents. But, I believe there's more to the story. Something is not right and I need to figure out what happen to them while they were in San Lorenzo and how they died... I'm asking if you can come with me to San Lorenzo?"

"Bro...I'm so sorry about your parents. That's really messed up, not knowing about their death till now. About San Lorenzo, you can count me in, I'll go with you."

"Thanks Gerald, I knew I could count on you."

"So when are we leaving for San Lorenzo?" Asked Gerald.

"We need to be in the airport by 3:30 today"

"Are you serious!?!? Today already!!!!"

"Yes Gerald, Eduardo is leaving today and I need to go with him."

"Man Arnold, you're not giving me any time to get ready bro."

"I know, I'm in a hurry myself. I'm driving all the way from the beach and I still need to drop Helga off and get my luggage ready."

"The beach, why were you at the beach?"

"I wasn't feeling well last night and I decided to drive to the beach to think."

"With Helga, Bro?"

"Well yes."

"So let me get this straight, you pick up Helga last night and took her to the beach to spend the night with you, to talk. Is that right?"

Arnold cheeks turned rosy.

"Gerald. Why are you giving it so much thought, I just told you, I needed to spend sometime at the beach and that's how it happened. I wasn't planning on doing anything else than talk, it just happened."

"What happened man? Oh bro...you slept with her didn't you."

Arnold was quiet on the phone with his eyes widened.

"Oh man I knew it..." Said Gerald.

"No Gerald nothing happen, nothing at all, so stop thinking that. Now, I'll be home in an hour I'll text you once I'm there. Just be ready and meet me at the boarder house with your luggage and passport."

"Bro, you're horrible at lying man...but okay fine, whatever you say Arnold, text me later. Bye"

Gerald was about to continue to play video games when he stop to think...

"Is my passport still valid?" he asked himself.

 **Author** **Notes:**

 **Arnold discover a secret message inside his father's wallet and a very important small piece of a sacred rock. Also he had a very interesting vision.**

 **On a a different topic. Helga gave him his first scare as a full grown young man. You need to be responsible Arnold. Lol his getting one news after another. Well at least he enjoy his night sleep ;)**

 **And Gerald I really enjoyed their conversations, his too funny and he knows Arnold.**

 **Tell me what you think on a review and thank you for reading.**

 **Till next one.i**


	7. Chapter 7 The farewell

The drive back wasn't easy on Arnold, he kept thinking about the unexpected trip to San Lorenzo, the vision he had when he held the rock in his hand, his father's note and the consequences to come for his passionated night with Helga. He was silence most of the way pondering what will the future bring.

Helga didn't want to make him more nervous than what he already was. She kept massaging the back of his head trying to keep him relax and comfortable if that gwas even possible.

"What's so special about that plain rock anyways?...Let me see Football Head, will the rock do the same thing if I hold it?"

"Helga it's best if you don't. What if it burns your hand?"

"I'll be careful, if it does sting me I'll just let it go, what's the big deal. Come on hang it over,I know it's in your pocket somewhere."

"Helga I don't think that's a good... what are you doing?"

Helga slide her hand inside his pants pocket searching for the little piece of tissue with the rock inside.

"How big are your pockets Arnoldo. I know you have it in here somewhere."

Arnold began to giggle "Helga your tickling me and you're not going to find it anyways."

She kept searching one pocket after another, feeling his thighs. "Wait Arnoldo are you getting excited over this... what's this???"

Helga felt a strange bulk in his pants.

"Helga, that's my wallet!"

She laughed "Oh, for a minute I thought it was..."

"Helga come on." He smirked at her.

"Fine Arnoldo... wait it's inside your wallet isn't."

Helga took his wallet out of his pocket and check the credit card compartments and there it was, a small tissue folded.

"Aha... got it!"

"Helga, be careful with it."

As she opened the tissue exposing the green rock, she slowly began to touch it.

"Nothing it's happening." she said while holding the rock in her hand. Arnold was amaze of how the rock didn't react to her touch.

"Mmmmm...could it be that it only glows with your touch Football head?"

Arnold arrived at her house and parked the truck. "Helga, I need for you to put the rock gently on my hand."

As Helga was about to place the rock on his hand his heart began to accelerate for what he might see.

"There Football Head, Do you feel anything strange?"

He just kept staring at the rock on his hand. "That's strange nothing is happening." He said.

"Maybe you imagine it or maybe you were dreaming about the vision."

"No Helga it really did happen."

Suddenly Bob walked out of the house aggravated.

"Young lady were have you been all night!"

Helga and Arnold got out of the truck quickly.

"Hold your horses Bob, I spoke to Miriam about it this morning."

Arnold walked towards Bob "Mr. Pataki it's my fault. I took her to the beach and I accidentally kept her there all night."

"Accidentally ugh. Well I hope no other accident happen at the beach Alfred!"

Arnold took a step back with his eyes wide has he gulped, Helga jumped in front of him.

"Arnold...Dad and nothing else happen." Said Helga raising her eyebrow."Now if you excuse us I need to say good bye to my boyfriend, alone."

"Fine than, but I want you to help me sort some merchandise I bought for the store."

Bob walked back inside the house and slammed the door shut.

"Crimity Football head. Your eyes always tell the truth even if your words don't. I thought my Dad was going to notice you making a guilty face."

Arnold exhaled deeply as he looked down. "It's my fault I shouldn't have..." Helga place her finger on his lips and whispered.

"Shhh...Don't say it football head, we shouldn't feel sorry for our special night, I will always love you no matter what and I will never regret being with you."

Arnold embraced her tightly "You're right Helga and I don't regret it either I just wish we were more careful...what ever happens, you'll always have me by your side, I love you." he kissed her tenderly.

"I have to go Helga, I'll call you later or send you a message and don't worry okay I'll be fine and I'll come back to you no matter what."

"You better or I'll go to the end the world to find you and remember I don't want you going to San Lorenzo alone, if for any reason Gerald can't go call me and I'll be ready...and if you don't I'll find you somehow to give you a piece of my mind Arnoldo!"

He sighed and smiled at her, as he got inside the truck and left.

He finally arrived at the boarder house and run up to his room and began preparing his luggage. His grandparents walked in his bedroom.

"So you're leaving?" Asked his grandfather.

"I have to grandpa. I need to know what happen to them, I have so many questions. But I won't be traveling alone, Gerald is coming with me."

"I see, at least you won't be alone. Well, if we can't stop you at least take this." his grandpa handed him his father's whip.

"Grandpa how did you found this!" Arnold grabbed the old vintage whip his father used in so many adventures with his mother.

"Your father left it here last time he was, with us and now it's yours Shortman."

"And take this too Kimba." it was a multi purpose pocket knife.

"They won't let me pass this on the airport." Said Arnold.

"They will if it's in your luggage and not on your handbag." Said the Grandpa.

"Remember your combat training kimba."

"And your wood survival training shortman and know that we..."

"LOVE YOU" Said both grandparents.

Arnold embraced them dearly with his eyes wide and watery.

"I'll never forget everything you both have taught me. I love you, stay together and save."

Meanwhile Helga was inside her room laying on her bed, remembering her steamy romantic night with Arnold "Oooh...my darling my lips will forever name you my eternal lover. For our bodies have physically become one in passion and love. I will eternally scream my beloved's name Arnold!...ohh, I can still feel your heated skin brushing against mine. Smell your irresistible scent all over my body and that's how it always be. For the soap will never wash away your touch from my heart, my soul and my flesh. I'll never shower again!" She sighed "Well unless if it's a must."

Helga immediately grabbed her cell and called Phoebe.

"Hey Phoebe, how you been?"

"Good Helga you sound blissful."

"Oh, I am, you'll never guess what happen to me last night."

"Mmmmm...did you finally finished writing your book."

"Nope, it's better than that."

"Is it, about ice cream?"

"Oh yes, and I finally had a full taste of his flavor."

"Oh my Helga, you guys didn't."

"Oh we did and twice!"

"How, I mean, why...I'm lost for words."

Helga laughed...

"Calm down Phoebe, it's actually a long sad story with a heated romantic twist. Uh, I should write something like that on my book. Anyways. Arnold texted me last night, that he needed to see me. He picked me up and took me to the beach and we talked about, his parents remains being found."

"How did Arnold found out?"

"His father's best friend from San Lorenzo travel all this way to tell him. Apparently his parents died years ago."

"That's so sad Helga, I'm sorry for Arnold he must have felt horrible."

"He was Phoebe, my heart opened up to him and I felt my world trembling down by seeing him upset. We began to talk and I don't know how it all began but. Oh, It was everything I dreamed it would be... I can't explain it. We spend the night at the beach making out."

"Helga were you ready to get intimate with Arnold?"

"What kind of question is that Phoebe? Of course I been ready to be with him for a long time."

"No. I meant have you been taking your birth control pills on time?"

Helga was quiet...

"No, I kind of forget to take a few pills."

"Oh no, Helga did you had any other protection?"

"Mmm...no, but I don't think I'm going to get pregnant. I mean I been on the pill all this months and just because I was off the pill a couple of days it doesn't mean I'm unprotected, right?"

"Actually the possibilities of you being pregnant considering your age and explosive hormones are well pretty high even if you been on the pill for a few months. You should consider taking an emergency pill Helga or get back on the pills again, even if your days are off."

"Your right Phoebe but, I'm usually not good about taking late pills to balance my hormones, it always causes me side effects. But, I don't believe anything is going to happen so I'm not too worry about that."

"I sure hope your right Helga."

"Phoebe off topic question. Is Gerald's passport valid?"

"I'm not sure Helga. I mean he haven't renew his passport all this time and I think the passport is valid for only five years. So, most likely it's expired."

"Phoebe. Gerald told Arnold he will travel to San Lorenzo with him but I don't think he can."

"Oh my, Gerald hasn't told me anything about it. When are they suppose to go?"

"Today Phoebe, appeantly they have to be at the airport by 3:30 I think."

"That doesn't give them much time."

"Phoebe can you call Gerald to confirm if his going."

"Mmmm... very well I'll call him than I'll call you back."

At the boarder house Arnold was in his bedroom finishing packing, when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in" he shouted.

Gerald walked in "Hey man. Have everything packed?"

"Yeah, I just packed a couple of shorts and shirts, it's summer so the weather should be very hot and hummed. Are you ready?"

Gerald scratched his neck. "Yeah about that. My passport is expired Arnold. I wish I could go with you but I can't."

"Oh man, are you sure?"

"Oh yeah it's been expired for almost a year now."

Arnold exhaled "Helga can't know you're not traveling with me or she will want to come along."

"Oh I see, that sucks Arnold, but I don't know what else to do."

Arnold sat on his bed thinking.

Then Gerald's cell started ringing...

"Hello" answered Gerald "Hey babe what's up?"

Arnold's eye widened and whispered to Gerald

 _"Don't tell her your not going with me."_

Gerald looked at Arnold oddly.

"Ugh, Yeah I'm...going to San Lorenzo with Arnold... I was about to call you babe really but. Ummm... I'm the middle of something let me call you right back... yeah okay love you."

Gerald ended the call.

"Okay Arnold why did I just told my girl I'm going with you?"

"Helga probably talked to Phoebe by now and I know how Helga is. She probably suspects something and she had Phoebe call you to asked you about it."

"Oh. I see, you may be right but I'm not going with you and my girl will know sooner or later."

"Yes but, by than I'll be in San Lorenzo or if I'm lucky back from my trip. Just give me a week Gerald." Said Arnold.

"Okay genius man... but Helga will be pist at you, if she finds out."

"Knowing my Helga, she will scream my name at the top of her lungs if she finds out. But I can't take her Gerald. I just have a bad feeling about taking her with me. So yeah, she will get furious but eventually she'll get over it."

"So, you're not going to tell her."

"No, besides I have hidden things from her before and she didn't find out."

Gerald rolled his eyes "You mean like that time we went to a Sid's birthday party without our girls, thinking it was just a bunch guys hanging and once we were there a bunch of hot strippers showed up. Helga wasn't suppose to know about that and she found out somehow, in till this day I'm puzzled by that and than she when on and told Phoebe about it. I lost so many privileges with my girl that day and as additional punishment had to watch a full romantic tv series with my girl and I had to keep my eyes open the entire time without falling asleep."

"Sorry Gerald but, if it's any conciliation my punishment was worst."

"What did you had to do that was worst than me? Which I doubt it was worst."

Arnold sighed remembering "I had to be her back up ballet dancer at her dance performance...wearing tights in front of everyone who was there that night."

"Uh, you win man." Gerald laughed "Good thing you have good legs. Man...I should have seen it, I would have seen everything." He continued laughing.

Arnold was serious staring at him.

"Yeah good one Gerald."

"Alright let's do it I sure hope your right about everything and hopefully no one will find out and you'll be back soon. I'll give you a week Arnold and if I can more."

"Thanks brother I knew I could count on you."

Said Arnold while they did their secret hand shake.

Later that day his grandparents dropped him off at the airport. Arnold looked around for Eduardo.

"Hola Arnold."

"Hey Eduardo, is everything ready."

"Si. I have your ticket here come on and let's get check in."

"Did you brought your father's journal?"

"Ugh. Yes it's inside my backpack, why?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to make sure you didn't leave it at home, since we may need it for clues to know what part of the jungle they cover."

"Weren't you with them to know that?" Arnold asked.

"Oh yes I was but, after they helped the green eye's we lost touch."

"I see." Replied Arnold serious.

"Vamos, we better hurry we have an international flight and we have to be seated inside the plane early."

Meanwhile Far, far away, high in the mountain of San Lorenzo, an elderly man sat by a fire. He was praying with his head down, speaking a dialect language. Suddenly, he heard the sounds of wings flapping. He looked up and saw a grey eagle standing on a large stone, staring down at him with a penetrating stare. The elderly's man eyes turned white and whispered...

 _"Yeh cocone den tletl ihzaz"_

(The son of fire will rise)

 **Notes** :

 **Another chapter ready and it's getting so interesting. How will Helga react when she finds out the truth about Gerald not going?**

 **Bob is back in the story and now he cares about where Helga spend the night lol, I thought it was funny when he called Arnold, Alfred.**

 **So Arnold, is on his way to San Lorenzo what will happen once he gets there? And what about what the elderly man said and saw. By the way that's a real Aztec language.**

 **Till next one... and thank you for reading and following my story.**


	8. Chapter 8 Operation eye

The night was peaceful and quiet. Helga was in bed snuggling her teddy bear, the one Arnold gave her long ago. She slept with it many nights, but this night was different. She was tossing and turning in her sleep. "No Arnold...I'm here" she whispered.

Helga was running in the jungle looking for Arnold. There were two man after him, she knew she had to find Arnold before they could find him first. The rainforest was full of vegetation making it very difficult for Helga to run.

Suddenly she saw them, the two man who were searching for Arnold. She hid behind a large tree and heard there conversation. "We need the journal" one of them said. "Yes, the journal is the key and once we have it, we can get rid of him." Said the other man.

"No, Arnold" she whispered holding her heart locket.

Helga took off running, continuing to search for him. She felt helpless but she couldn't give up. Tired of running she drop to her knees and began to cry... "I'm going to lose him!" She cried.

Without knowing someone was watching her. She looked up and it was a woman with brown hair. "Stella" she said softly.

"Get up Helga, you're stronger than this. He needs your strength, has much as you need him." Helga wiped her tears and stood up.

"But it's over, I can't find him...and those man were talking about the journal being a key, what does that mean?"

Stella smiled "You will find my son, for he is the true key."

Helga woke up sweating, those words kept repeating in her head he is the true key she quickly sat on the bed and called Phoebe.

"Helga... is everything okay, you sound breathless?"

"Phoebe something's wrong we need to meet up today. I'll go to you place."

Miles away in San Lorenzo. Arnold had spend the night in Eduardo's home. He woke up with a huge headache and dried mouth.

"Buenos días Arnold, how do you feel? Did you had a good night sleep?"

"I feel dizzy and no I didn't sleep well. I kept thinking about my parents and this trip."

"Oh that's too bad Arnold. Everything will be over soon. Today will talk to the man in charge of the morgue and will see if he can release your parents to us quickly for proper burial."

"First, I need to know what happen to them Eduardo. And how they died before I bury them."

Eduardo nodded. "I understand, well let's eat up first and than will go to the morgue."

After breakfast, Arnold and Eduardo arrived at the morgue. The place look small and cold, the feeling of his parents being there made his hands shake and sweaty.

"Arnold breathe in, I don't want you passing out, try to calm down." Said Eduardo.

An older gentlemen wearing a white Doctor's gown walked out to greet them.

"Buenos dias. I'm Doctor Pedraza how can I help you?"

"Doctor, I'm Eduardo remember I told you about the two bodies I found by the river, this is their son Arnold. He needs to give his parents a proper burial and we need for you to provide us with a death certificate."

Arnold felt his heart accelerating, he was trying to catch his breath and be strong.

"Oh si Arnold, I'm so sorry about your parents. Please come in let's have a seat at my office. When I first saw their bodies, I though it was going to be very difficult to pint point the reason of death but in this case, I think I'll be able to know. But first, Arnold I need to take your saliva sample and I need your photo ID to identify you before we discuss anything else."

"Sure Doctor, I brought my passport and how soon will you be able to tell me how they died?"

"Once I confirmed your relation with the bodies found, I'll let you know the autopsy results. The saliva results should be ready in two to four days. In the mean time, I regret to inform I can't be much help."

"I understand Doctor, so the saliva test will confirm both remains found are, my parents?"

"Si, Arnold that's correct. Return in two to four days for the results, in the meantime I'll work on an autopsy to find the reason of death."

"Thank you Doctor" Said Arnold standing up from the seat.

Back in the US, Helga woke up early and headed to Gerald's house. His parents were leaving for work. She sneaked to the back of the house and glimpse through his bedroom window and saw Gerald sleeping.

"I knew it!" she whispered. She quickly rushed to Phoebe's house. On the way she grabbed her phone and tried to contact Arnold, his cell was out of area and he didn't have internet connection.

"I can't believe you Football Head, how could you have gone without me!

ARRRRNOOOOOOL!!!!!!!!! She screamed.

Back in San Lorenzo "Did you heard that?"asked Arnold puzzled.

"No Arnold, what did you heard?" Asked Eduardo.

"I don't know, I thought I heard..." he scratched his head "Eduardo is there a place here with WiFi connection?"

"Si, there's a Starbucks over there." Eduardo pointed.

Arnold was amaze "A Starbucks in San Lorenzo!?"

"Si, why is that strange?"

"Never mind, I'll just step in for a moment to drink a cup of joe and place a call." Said Arnold.

Arnold bought a cup of coffee and called Helga.

The call wasn't going through so he send her a message.

'Helga are you okay?' - Arnold

'Not quite I'm managing, where are you Football Head? And why did you took so long to send me a message, I been worried."

'I'm in a Starbucks in San Lorenzo. I don't have network here and it's hard to find WiFi.'

'Starbucks in San Lorenzo? That's strange. Anyways, I'm glad you were able to contact me.' - Helga

'I been thinking about you ' - Arnold

'Really, I thought you were too busy with Gerald ' - Helga

'I been having a lot of things in my minds, but you're always in my heart and I been thinking a lot about...you know.' - Arnold

'Know what? I'm confuse.' - Helga

'About, our night together' - Arnold

'How so?' - Helga

'I still have your sweet vanilla scent on me :) I didn't have enough time to shower yesterday' - -Arnold

Helga was very upset with Arnold for lying to her about Gerald going. But reading his messages softened her heart. _Crimity I hate it, I can't stay mad at him. Even without knowing he always has a hold on me._ Thought Helga

'Well, at least you have something to remember me by football head. Where are you staying at?'

'For now at Eduardo's place in town, but I think we're going to the village were my parents stayed, later today or tomorrow I think, I'm not sure. Why?' - Arnold

'I need Eduardo's addresses for in case of an emergency, you may never know' - Helga

'Sure it's 1234 San Miguel Calle/St but like I said were not staying there for long.' - Arnold

Helga took five minutes to reply.

'Helga is everything okay?'

'Helga?'

'Yes Arnoldo I'm just peachy'

'I'll be back soon love, you'll see' - Arnold

Another three minutes passed

'Helga?'

'Crimity Arnoldo, I'm just thinking'

'I love you and miss you' - Arnold

'Me too, I got to go' - Helga

Helga discontented the messenger.

Arnold sighed looking at his phone. _She's mad at me I know it, did she found out about Gerald? That fast? I better message Gerald just in case._ He thought.

Arnold message Gerald several times and nothing. _Apparently his not connected, maybe his still sleeping, it is early._ He thought.

Helga rush to Phoebe's house, her heart was beating out of control. She felt has if she was running out of time.She called Phoebe's cell phone.

"Phoebe, open the door, I'll be in your house in five minutes!"

Helga felt she couldn't run fast enough to get to her house. "Crimity! This is why I keep telling Bob to get me a car!" She told herself aggravated.

She finally arrived at Phoebe's house.

"Helga are you Okay?"

"No Phoebe, we need to place operation eye in motion!"

"You mean, now?"

"Yes Phoebe, it's an emergency!"

Phoebe turned on her computer and open a secret program she created.

"I hope this works Phoebe."

"I need your cell Helga."

Phoebe connected Helga's cell to her computer.

"The application I created is still in your phone right?"

"Yes Phoebe, I haven't touch it."

"Is the application still in his phone?" Asked Phoebe.

"It should be, I downloaded it without him knowing and so far he hasn't detected it."

"Good, now I'm going to try to connect and hopefully there will be enough communication towers in San Lorenzo to pint point his location."

The program connected to Helga's cell through the application and opened a map with Arnold's location.

"There he is." Said Phoebe pointing at the computer.

"My Football headed lover you're so far from me...but not for long. Phoebe, I need to buy an emergency ticket to San Lorenzo. I have my credit card, here look it up buy a ticket under my name. I need to get to San Lorenzo fast."

"Helga think about it. It's too dangerous for you to go alone."

"I won't be alone, I'll use the application to find Arnold and I know Eduardo's address."

"Yes, but if he turns off his phone or if he travels out of town to the jungle you may not find him."

"That's why I need to go now Phoebe, before he leaves town."

"The next plane leaves in three hours that means you need to be at the airport like, now."

said Phoebe looking at the airline website.

"Okay Phoebe, get me the ticket, I need for you to give me a ride home to get my luggage and then a ride to the airport."

"Is your passport valid Helga?"

"Oh you bet it is! I wanted to make sure it was ready in case if we were to travel to San Lorenzo."

"What about your parents?" Asked Phoebe

"I'll leave them a note, besides they owe me big for so many times they forgot about me when I needed them, now they can just wait till I come back."

"Very well Helga. Please be careful and try to stay connected."

"I will Phoebe, thank you for everything."

The girls share a deep hug before rushing to Helga's house.

Eduardo walked in the cafe and sat next to Arnold who was thoughtful looking at his phone.

"You miss someone back home?" Eduardo asked.

"Yes, it's not easy being in a strange city, alone. For so many years I imagine this day would come and never thought it was going to be this hard."

"The first couple of days your father was in San Lorenzo it was hard on him too. But after a while everything change."

"The two of you travel a lot together?"

"Oh si, your father and I shared many adventures and he and your mother helped a lot of people Arnold, you should feel very proud of them."

"I am..." he whispered.

Arnold was remembering the vision he had when he held the rock and he wondered about telling Eduardo about it.

"Eduardo what do you know about a dark green rock?"

"A rock? Can you describe it?" Asked Eduardo.

"It's smooth dark green round and small."

"Could it be the _trapiche_?" Asked Eduardo.

"What's that?" Arnold asked.

"It is said, the green-eyes had in their possession a powerful rock called _trapiche_ but for the natives it was the _eye of the forest_. A very rare emerald with magical properties...but the rock was lost long ago and there were supposedly two sacred rocks, the larger rock gave it's owner an even greater power, but that's just an ancient legend.

"Have you ever seen the trapiche?" Asked Arnold.

"No, but I believe your father did, well I'm not sure if your father just saw it or, if he took it. It happen when he was with the green-eyes. Now the larger rock, no one as seen it ever."

Arnold felt unsure about the rock he found inside his father's wallet. _Could it be the trapiche? The rock I saw in my dream was larger and a bit different but it felt as if, it was the same rock._ He thought.

Eduardo notice Arnold was quiet thinking.

"Do you have the rock in your possession, Arnold?"

"Maybe I'm not sure. Is there someone else in town who can give us more information about the trapiche rock?" Asked Arnold.

"Mmm...The town historian may help, she knows a lot about the green-eyes people culture, her office should be open later today, I'll take you."

"Tio Eduardo, uncle I got your message!"

said a young man entering the Starbucks.

"Ah, I'm glad you did _mijo_ for a moment I thought my connection was not good in this area." Eduardo stood up and shook his hand.

"Arnold. This is my nephew Jorge, he will come with us to the village. He's working for the same organization has your father and I were. He wants to become a Doctor some day, to help those who can't afford medical care."

Arnold stood up. "Hi Jorge it's a pleasure meeting you, I'm Arnold Shortman."

Jorge shook his hand. "Wow the son of the honorable Doctor Miles Shortman, the pleasure it's all mine. I heard many great stories about your father, he was someone to look up too and admire."

"Thank you Jorge" Said Arnold deeply move by his words.

"So how do you like San Lorenzo so far?" Jorge asked.

"It's different, I never imagine seeing a Starbucks here."

"I know, the people love it specially the high school students. So, do you have everything ready to travel to the village? You must be eager to see your parent's house?"

"Their house!" He shouted, he never imagine his parent's house was still up after all those years.

"Jorge, no le hubieras dicho!" Said Eduardo to his nephew.

"Porque no tío, el debe saber." Answered Jorge.

"Why, Jorge shouldn't have told me? His right, I should know about my parent's house." Said Arnold staring at Eduardo confused.

"How were you able to understand our conversation Arnold?" Asked Eduardo.

"You haven't answered my question Eduardo!?"

Eduardo smiled "No, it's just...the house was going to be a surprise that's all, but someone ruined it." Eduardo looked at Jorge.

"Oh I see, well it was a surprise. It's really good to know my parent's house is still up after eighteen years. My father wrote about it on his journal, apparently I spend almost the first year of my life there."

"Yes, I remember, Miles and Stella were very happy there in till they decided it was best for you to grow up in the city." Said Eduardo.

"Tú hablas Español, Arnold?" Asked Jorge.

"Yes I do, I took four years of Spanish class in high school."

"Not bad, I took English classes in high school too. I believe it's very important to know other languages."

"I agree, my father knew Spanish, Portugues, dialects and even ancient symbols. I want to be just like him."

"And you will Arnold." Said Jorge placing his hand on Arnold's shoulder. There was something about him that Arnold felt he could trust.

"Nombre, now we have to be careful what we say around you in Spanish Arnold, since you can understand us." Said Jorge laughing.

"Ugh?" Arnold stared at him oddly.

"I'm just kidding, Arnold."

Arnold smiled.

A couple of miles away. A man was walking through the halls of a large mansion. Going down some stairs to a hidden baseman. Meeting up with La Sombra who was staring at a large stone sculpture shape of a man with an eagle on it's back.

"Sir. The _muchacho_ is in the city and your orders are in action. Everything is, according to plan."

"That's what I like to heard. Soon the stone will be in my hand. The waiting is over." said La Sombra smiling.

 **Notes:**

 **I believe Helga's dream was beautiful and scary. And what about that application Helga downloaded in Arnold's cell? Helga you had a GPS on Arnold. Lol**

 **And what do you think about Eduardo's nephew?**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9 The legend of the green eyes

On the way to the airport Helga told Phoebe about the dream she had with Arnold's mother.

She was feeling so nervous, she couldn't stop looking at the map on her phone showing Arnold's location.

"From what you're telling me Helga, it sounds like your dream is predicting something very important to come."

"I have never dream with her before Phoebe and I can still hear her in my head saying, _he is the true key,_ key to what!?"

"I don't know Helga, dreams sometimes show a glimpse at the future or a representation of a warning. The good thing is that Arnold is not alone in San Lorenzo, Gerald is with him."

Helga rolled her eyes "Yah, about that I almost forgot to tell you. Gerald didn't go to San Lorenzo."

"What, are you sure!?" Asked Phoebe surprised.

Helga smiled sarcastically "Oh yeah I'm sure of it, I saw him this morning sleeping like a baby through his bedroom window. My Arnold is all alone in another Country Phoebe!"

Phoebe couldn't believe it. "But, Gerald told me..."

"He lie Phoebe! Man do that you know, don't ever trust your man 100% trust your instincts."

"But Helga, if you don't have trust in your relationship, you won't ever be happy."

Helga nodded "Phoebe listen, you may trust in him to do what's right, according to what he may believe, which in most cases man are wrong and than there's reliance, which means trust in yourself to do what you believe is right for him, which in most cases we, the woman are usually right."

Phoebe was quiet thinking about what Helga Said. "Gosh Helga, you may be right."

Helga placed her hand on Phoebe's shoulder.

"Honey, I am right." Responded Helga proudly.

"Now step on it Phoebe, I need to catch that plane!"

"Stepping" responded Phoebe.

Later that day Eduardo and Jorge took Arnold to see the town historian. The office was full of art, photographs and sculptures all sizes. There was a particular photo that capture his attention. It was his father giving a lady a small stone sculpture. His heart perk up with excitement the moment he saw the picture.

"Hello gentlemen, can I help you?"

"Sra. Garza, I don't know if you remember me, I'm Eduardo with Helpers for Humanity, we use to talk a lot a couple of years ago."

The woman was in her fifties wearing glasses and very well dress.

"Eduardo of course I remember you it's been a long time. What brings you to my office?"

"Yes it has, this is my nephew Jorge. I brought Doctor Miles son Arnold, he needs to talk to you about the green-eyes."

The historian tuned to look at Arnold.

 _"Dios mío_. The last time I saw you, you were a baby. You look so much like your mother, but with your father's hair color and height." The lady gave Arnold a welcoming hug.

"I didn't know you knew my parents? I saw the photo of you and my father when I walked in."

"I knew your parents, it's truly tragic about their disappearance."

"Well...their bodies were found."Said Arnold.

 _"Por Dios_ , how?"

Eduardo stepped in "I found their bones near the river de la oscuridad. Arnold came to bury their remains after Doctor Pedraza can identify him has their son."

"I'm so sorry Arnold, I didn't know. I worked with the Red Cross and Helpers for Humanity organization to find you're parents. We looked for weeks till the search was called off. I tried everything to continue to look for them but apparently our city fundings could not cover more. I'm glad you're here to bring yourself some type of closure to their deaths."

"Thank you Sra. Garza and thank you for everything you did for my parents. Ummm... I wanted to see about talking to you, in private."

"Claro, of course...Eduardo, Jorge, please wait in the lobby while I talked to Arnold."

Eduardo and his nephew stepped out to seat in the waiting area while the historian closed her office door.

The lady sat behind her desk and took her glasses off. "How may help you Arnold?" She spoke with a soft gentle voice, making him feel comfortable with expressing his doubts.

He exhaled and tried to relax "Do you know what this is?" He pulled out his wallet taking out the tissue holding the small rock, he placed it on her desk.

Her eyes widened "I can't believe my eyes, could it be?" She grabbed a magnifying lens and examined the rock carefully. "This is the _trapiche emerald_ , I can't believe it, how did you come upon it?"

"I found it inside my father's wallet"

"It's magnificent, in all my years I never imagine seeing it up close but, why was it in your father's wallet?"

"I don't know? I'm as lost as you, that's why I wanted to talk to someone who knew about it and about the green-eyes. To be honest, I believe my parent's death wasn't an accident. I believe they were killed by... something related to the rock. What can you tell me about the trapiche? Now I know it's an emerald, but what's the story behind it?"

The lady stood up from her desk and walked towards the book shelve. She grabbed an old book and a stone sculpture in the shape of a man with an eagle extending it's wings on its back and sat back down.

"This sculpture was pass on to me by your father. It's from the green-eyes, it represents the spirit of the wise eagle, the eye of the forest. (She opened her book and put on her glasses) The legend says long ago there was a man who guarded the green-eyes civilization. He could see all the forest through the eyes of his spirit eagle guide. This statue represents that warrior, the green-eyes had a large statue just like this one, but it was stolen by La sombra. The large statue had the small trapiche centered on the eagle's head. It was said to be sacred by the green-eyes it represented prosperity for the people."

"But I'm confused, is the trapiche this small rock or is there another one larger?" Asked Arnold confused.

"There were _two_ trapiche emeralds, the small trapiche that you found was centered on the eagles head statue which gave the chosen one the power to see the forest and...than, there was the large trapiche, that gives the chosen one or it's owner, unimaginable power."

Arnold was quiet for a moment, remembering the dream he had with the large rock.

"Is the large trapiche dark grained on the surface?" he asked.

"Nobody knows, an ancient script written in the green-eyes dialect language talked about the last sacrifice the guardian made to save the green-eyes civilizations. There was a horrible volcano eruption that threaten to destroyed the green-eyes village. The guardian warned everyone to flee but the lava was closing in to the village...he tried to stop it."

Arnold's eyes were wide paying close attention to every word she was saying. "But, how can one man stop a volcano eruption?"

The lady read the copy script on the book again.

"The scrip doesn't explain it, but it does say he found power within and stopped the lava from reaching the village, giving the people enough time to escape...After the lava cooled down the green-eyes search for the warrior and on the place he was last seen, a large trapiche emerald remained, the largest of it's kind. The green-eye people believed he will return once again to bring back the prosperity they lost. They call him _Yeh cocone den_ which means _the son of fire._

Arnold stood up pondering with his hands over his head. He believed everything she had said, everything made perfect sense with his dream and his vision. Arnold took a deep breath and stare at his father's picture on her wall. "I believe your story but, what I can't understand is. How can one man stop a volcano eruption?"

The lady said. "The green-eyes saw it again, not with a man but with a _child_. Your parent's said your birth stopped the volcano eruption. Your father told me the green-eyes believe, you are the _chosen one."_

Arnold turned to look at her with wide eyes.

"How can I be the chosen one? And all this doesn't explain why my father had the rock inside his wallet?"

"Well, your father believe you were destined for something very special and the eye of the forest is the trepiche you found. If La Sombra stole the large guardian stone statue, perhaps your father took the trapiche from the statue before La Sombra could get a hold of it."

Arnold sighed and asked "Do you think La Sombra killed my parents because of this rock?"

 _Knock, knock_...

The lady stood up and walked towards the door, slightly opening it. _"Si, claro un momento"_ she told someone from the other side and closed the door.

"Arnold listen to me very carefully, this rock is very dangerous. I know La Sombra may be looking for it till this day and he has loyal subjects everywhere. Don't stay in San Lorenzo for long. Bury your parents and leave, fast."

"But, I can't just leave, I have to know?" He asked concerned.

"Here take it." She returned the rock back to Arnold inside the tissue. "Don't let anyone see it and don't tell anyone about it or that we spoke of it. Don't trust anyone." She stared at Arnold in the eyes."Be very careful, don't ask about your parents disappearance, just bury them and leave."

"Can I come back to you if I have more questions later?" Arnold asked.

 _"Lo siento_ , I'm sorry but you can't, just trust me. _Que Dios te acompañe_ Arnold. May the Lord be with you." She hugged him again.

Immediately she walked toward the door and opened it. "You see Arnold that's how our city consul came upon protecting our rainforest animals. Thank you for coming and be safe."

Arnold stood up and walked towards the lobby, where Eduardo and Jorge were waiting for him. A strange man was waiting to be seen by the historian. The man walked inside her office and she closed the door.

"So where you able to get all your questions answer about then green-eyes Arnold?" Asked Jorge.

"Ugh, yes I did." Said Arnold thoughtful.

"Did you ask her about the rock?" Asked Eduardo

"Ummm... yes I asked her, but she didn't know about any rock with the description I gave her. I also asked how she knew my parents and about the green-eyes history."

"Oh I see, at least she gave you some information. We better move fast if we're going to catch the bus to the village." Said Eduardo.

"I'll meet you guys at the bus stop. I have to get home to grabe a couple of things first." Said Jorge

"Muy bien Jorge see you then." wave Eduardo

"See you later Jorge." Said Arnold.

"Bueno, we better hurry back to the apartment Arnold to get your bag. The streets are staring to get crowded, today is San Lorenzo's Independence Day. Unless, if you want to stay for the festivity."

"No Eduardo, we better be in the village by tonight. So that tomorrow morning we can began to follow the path my father took to the jungle and I want you to show me were you found their remains."

"Very well Arnold...So, what did Sra.Garza said about the green-eyes?"

Arnold remembered what the historian told him. In a way he trusted Eduardo, after all, he was his father's best friend, but he didn't want to tell him information the historian said to keep private.

"Not much, she just told me things I already knew from my father's journal...Eduardo, how did you know about the trapiche rock? I mean, who told you about it?"

"Your father told me the story of the great spiritual eagle who watch over the land and the rock statue that held the trapiche rock."

"Do you believe La Sombra is searching for the sacred rock?"

"I don't know Arnold. Why, who told you that?"

"Nobody, I was just wondering." Said Arnold unsure.

"La sombra likes to collect ancient artifacts and precious stones. I can see why someone like him may want the trapiche." Said Eduardo.

"Eduardo did my father ever told you he had the trapiche rock in his possession?"

Eduardo was quiet thinking...

"We talked about the rock several times, but it was never clear if he had it at some point. He used to tell your mother everything and maybe, he forgot to mention it to me and honestly I never asked him about it again."

On the way back to the apartment Eduardo continued to tell Arnold about the many conversations he had with his father and some of their greatest moments together.

"You know, your father save me from being crushed by rocks once. He was my best friend, very loyal and noble...how I miss him."

After the long walk back they finally arrived at the apartment. The front door was unlock, it look like someone had broken in.

"Arnold step back!" Eduardo whispered as he open the door carefully to find the apartment trashed.

"Who could have done this!? asked Eduardo with his eyes widened.

The draws were open, the mattress was turned over. Arnold's bag was open with his clothing spread through out the floor.

"They were looking for something? Look, the money you left on the table is still there". Said Arnold.

"What were they looking for?" Asked Eduardo picking up the furniture.

"I don't know, could it be they wanted something I have?" Asked Arnold puzzled.

"What do you have Arnold?"

" I have my passport and...my father's journal." Said Arnold taking out the journal from his backpack.

"Could it be someone was looking for it? Did you told anyone else about your trip here and about your father's journal?"

"No, not really. Unless if someone has been watching us." Said Arnold worried.

They both stare at each other pondering.

"We can't stay here long, it's too dangerous. Take what ever you can Arnold and let's leave, now!"

Eduardo run to his room to put some emergency supplies inside his bag, while Arnold grabbed his parents amulets along with his father whip and placed them inside his backpack.

" _Vámonos_ Arnold, let's go before who ever was here comes back."

Arnold felt his heart accelerating, he never imagine he was going to be followed or in danger by going to San Lorenzo. Could it be we're in danger because of me or because of the trapiche like the historian said, thought Arnold.

Arnold and Eduardo left the apartment in a hurry, rushing towards the bus station. Unfortunately, San Lorenzo small streets were crowded with people, making it very difficult to see who was following them. Arnold continued to look around, unaware, someone was closing up on him with a knife.

 **Notes:**

 **Poor Arnold, the Historian was right he needs to leave San Lorenzo fast. But knowing Arnold, he will not leave that easily.**

 **What do you think about the green eye legend?**

 **Thanks you everyone for the stars and the reviews**.


	10. Chapter 10 The chase in San Lorenzo

The streets were crowded that day, it was San Lorenzo's Independence Day, there was food and music everywhere. Merchants on the streets shouting their sales while the musicians played their music loud for the people to dance and rejoice . There was a beauty to San Lorenzo that Arnold couldn't enjoy, his sole purpose for that trip was to find the truth about his parents and to bury them.

The man holding the knife was catching up to him. He extended his arm to snatch Arnold's backpack when suddenly, an eagle flying over them made a loud noise. Arnold looked up and saw the eagle, immediately he turned around, grabbed the man's arm and twisted it. While the man bend forward in pain, Arnold hit him hard with his knee on his stomach, causing the man to fall without air on the ground.

"EDUARDO, RUN THEIR AFTER US!!!" Yelled Arnold.

Eduardo ran with Arnold through the populated streets, as they looked back they saw three man after them. Arnold run faster than Eduardo, but he didn't know the town and made a wrong turned to a dead end street.

"NO! Now what!?!?" Arnold asked desperately when he saw the large wall at the end of the street.

"I think we lost them." Said Eduardo trying to catch his breath.

All of the sudden, the three man catch up to them. "ARNOLD WATCHED OUT!!!" yelled Eduardo has they were surrounded.

One of the man attacked Eduardo while the other two went after Arnold.

ARNOLD POV

In the middle of everything I began to think about Helga and about what I promised her. I was going back to her and I couldn't lose focus on what I was there to do. I couldn't be afraid and I was not going to back up. No matter who stood in my way.

One of the man went after Arnold, he responded by doing a high turning kick hitting the man directly on his face knocking me out. The second man pulled out a knife and threaten him. "GIVE US THE BACKPACK!!" Yelled the man.

"NO!!" Shouted Arnold.

"JUST HANG OVER THE JOURNAL!!" demanded the man.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY FATHER'S JOURNAL!!" He yelled furiously.

The man with the knife charged after him. Arnold kick his hand disarming him, then he did a fast reverse back quick throwing the man roughly against the ground.

The third man that was fighting Eduardo rushed towards Arnold and latched a belt around his neck from behind and began chocking him. While a woman who was spying on Arnold approached him with an evil smile and hit him hard on his stomach and pulled a knife to his face.

"Oh, too bad you're too cute but we need the journal handsome." Said the woman staring at Arnold.

"Just remember what the boss said!" Said the man who was chocking Arnold.

"I know, I'm just going to teach him a lesson first." Replied the woman, while putting the knife on his face and sliding her hand under his shirt to feel his chest.

Arnold's face was red trying to breathe as he was being strangled slowly.

"YOU'LL BE SORRY, BITCH!!" Yelled Helga has she jumped on the air kicking the woman on her side ribs throwing her violently on the floor.

The man who was chocking Arnold let him go and tried to strike Helga. She moved fast grabbed his arm and did a mid cartwheel wrapping her legs around his neck knocking him hard against the floor, dislocating his arm with the fall. "AAAHHH!!!" He yelled.

The man and the woman stood up and took off running along with the other two man.

Helga turned to look at Arnold who was on the floor barely conscious. She wrapped her arms around him and held his head up.

"Arnold, I'm here, please say something!"

He barely opened his eyes to meet hers.

HELGA POV _(A few minutes prior)_

I kept looking at my phone to see the exact location to where Arnold was. There was a lot of people on the streets and loud music with fireworks being used. In my head Arnold's mother kept saying _You will find my son, he needs your strength, has much as you need him_. I knew I had to find him, suddenly, I saw him, my football head he was running fast ahead of me, three more man were after him. _No just like my dream,_ but this time I was not going to lose him. I run fast behind them, trying to move quickly between the multitude of people. I tripped, while running and lost his sight. _CRAP! I lost him!_ I told myself, I looked at the phone again and followed the map to his location. I felt like time was running out. Something in my heart screamed _HE NEEDS YOU NOW._

I made a quick turned in to a deserted street and there he was...he was being chocked, while a woman had a knife on his face and her hand on.. _.OH NO, THAT SLUT!! I_ yelled has I rushed towards him and did a high jump kick like he taught me.

"Helga you're here" whispered Arnold trying to catch his breath.

"Breathe Football Head, I won't let anyone hurt you." said Helga touching his forehead.

Then Helga heard a noise coming from behind a large dumpster. She took off her light jacket and place it under Arnold head as a pillow while he regain strength to get up.

She stood up and walked quietly towards the dumpster, as she saw the man's face she kick him hard on the groin, grabbed his arm and twisted it. "ARRGH!!" Eduardo screamed in pain.

"Helga that's Eduardo!" Shouted Arnold.

Helga raise an eye brow. "Oh, sorry Eduardo" she let go of his arm and walked back to Arnold who was standing up slowly. She wrapped her arms around him and embraced him.

"Football head!! I'm so glad I got here on time. I missed you and love you and...WHY! did you left without me Arnoldo knowing what we talked about..."

"Helga, how..."

"Don't interrupt I'm not finished, you lie to me and than, you expected me to just wait on you to come home safe, imagine what could had happen, if I didn't come on time!?!? That bitch was about to..."

Arnold pressed his lips on her tenderly, while he grabbed her waist close to his body. Helga felt loosen on his lips, like every irritated thought in her mind disappeared. She breathe in his breath like sweet air to her lungs. She was dazzled in his arms.

ARNOLD POV

The moment I opened my eyes and saw my Helga, I felt safe. Everything about her made me feel better, her eyes, her touch, her voice. It felt like I was seeing her for the first time. My heart started beating out of control when I heard her. _Helga you're here,_ I whispered. I was seeing her, but I wasn't sure if it was real or a beautiful dream... then I heard a yelp. I stood up to see Helga applying force on Eduardo. It's so fulfilling seeing her defend herself and how much she learned this past four years from all the defensive training I been teaching her. _Helga that's Eduardo I told he_ r. She turned to look at me with her eyes widened. She rushed towards me, as she embraced me, I felt my heart jumping out of my chest. She was my adrenaline, my sunshine, my world. Even if she was mad and complaining about how I lie to her she looked so, adorable. Her pink lips, yearning to be kiss and taste, and...that's when I pressed my lips on her. Her warm mouth shed all my fears away, I couldn't think of anything, but feeling her warm body pressed against mine. She was what I needed, she is everything I will ever need.

"Ahem..." Eduardo was clearing his through.

"I don't want to ruin the tender moment, but we better move on Amigos, we can't stay here." Said Eduardo looking at the young couple kissing.

The young blonds stirred up. "You're right Eduardo let's go!" Said Arnold.

"Wait let me grab my backpack, I left it on the floor...Now, what happen Football Head? Why were you being attack by those man!?"

"I'll tell you on the bus, now come on, we have to run!" Said Arnold as they rushed to the bus station.

A few blocks away, the three man and woman that attacked Arnold were gather in an abandoned warehouse.

"Ahh...I think I lost a tooth!" Said the first man who attacked Arnold.

"What are you a child! Who cares about a tooth that _perra_ girl almost fracture my ribs!" Shouted the woman.

"Oh shut up you too! That blond bitch, came out of no where and dislocated my arm!!" Said the man who was chocking Arnold.

The second man laughed... "That's your own fault, you let a girl _chingara_ your arm, that's what you get for letting that boy get away. The boss won't be happy."

 _The cell phone ringed..._

 _Ring...ring..._

Everyone looked at each other in disappointment.

" _Hombres_ are such an ass cowards. I'll take the call." Said the woman picking up the cell.

"Bueno" - The woman answered the call.

" _Muñeca_ is it done?" asked LaSombra.

"No boss, the boy is stronger than we thought...and than, when we finally had him, a girl showed up out of nowhere and...she almost fracture my ribs and dislocated Labarbie's arm." - the woman said

"A girl!?!?" -Yelled LaSombra upset on the phone.

"Si" - answered the woman

"Mmm... was the girl young and pretty?" - La sombra asked.

"Yeah I guess, she looked like she cared for him." - Said the woman, then she asked "What are you thinking boss?"

"We may just use her to our advantage, she may be the soft spot, we need to sque-eze to get to the boy."- LaSombra said in low tone.

"Squeeze? Oh _Si_ , _buena idea,_ good idea." - the woman said.

"Besides, I still have another extra card under my sleeve." - Said LaSombra laughing. "You know where to meet me _muñeca_ , tell the others and why did you all took so long to answer my call!?!?"

" _Estos hombres_ LaSombra, they were too afraid to answer you." - Said the woman.

"Once we meet I'll eliminate the weakest one. You did good _muñeca_ , I have a reward for you, meet me at eight tonight." LaSombra hanged up.

The first man who attacked Arnold look nervous. "What did the boss said!?"

"Oh, that we meet tonight at the old place by eight." said the woman.

"Was he mad?" Someone asked.

She smiled "No, he wasn't, he wants us to meet up. We can't make him wait."

Across town in San Lorenzo's morgue facility Doctor Pedraza was seating on his desk writing on some paperwork, when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in" shouted the Doctor.

His secretary walked in with a large white envelope. "Here you go Doctor, this are the saliva results for Arnold Shortman."

The Doctor was surprised" _Que_! Already, I was not suppose to get them till two more days, at least. Maybe is that new system they're now using."

"Maybe it is Doctor, here you go."The secretary handed him the envelope and stepped outside.

The Doctor opened the envelope and read the results carefully. His eyes widened in shocked.

 _"Dios mío_ , this can't be right!!"

 **Notes:**

 **Hello everyone thank you so much for following my story. Helga is back and she knows how to be a bad ass yeah go girl power!**

 **Arnold was so sweet the way he expressed how he felt when he saw Helga, I read that part so many times I just love Arnold's POV.**

 **Gracias. Thank you again and leave a review.**


	11. Chapter 11 The amulets

It was a long walked from down town area from where they where ambushed to the bus station that was just outside of San Lorenzo. By the time Arnold, Helga and Eduardo arrived, they were exhausted.

Eduardo's nephew was waiting for them at the station. "What happened _tío_? I though you were going to catch a cab to get here?"

Eduardo looked at his watch. "We barely made it. I was going to call a cab, but we rushed out of my apartment. Apparently, someone broke in and trashed my place. On top of it, the cabs in San Lorenzo were full of passengers because the festivity, making it harder to catch a cab."

His nephew was stunned by the news. "Why would someone trashed your apartment _tío_ !?"

"That's the least of our problems right now. We were just attacked by LaSombra man. We were about to get kidnap or worst. Good thing Helga arrived on time to back us up, that girl knows how to defend herself." Said Eduardo.

Jorge's eyes widened. "You we're attacked!! Why didn't you call me uncle!? I could have help!"

Eduardo took a deep breath. "Oh si, I was going to pause while fighting to place a phone call. No Jorge, that's not how it went."

"Were you hurt? How's Arnold?"asked his nephew concerned.

"I'm okay. I was thrown inside a dumpster but I manage to get out and Arnold is over there."

Jorge looked over and saw Arnold taking out a bottle of water from his backpack and giving it to Helga to drink. Jorge gulped the moment he saw her, she looked so beautiful with her long blond hair and her tone figure. "Are you both okay...my uncle said you were attacked by LaSombra man?" He asked facing Arnold, but with his eyes on Helga.

"Thanks Jorge we're okay, it was three man and a woman to be exact, but we made it okay just a few bruises." Said Arnold rubbing the back of his neck.

Helga rolled her eyes. "Thanks to me Football head, because the way I see it, Eduardo was behind a dumpster and you, were being chocked."

Jorge walked towards Helga and grabbed her hand. "Ugh. You must be Helga, soy Jorge. I mean I'm Jorge, Eduardo's nephew. My uncle said you back them up during the ambush, that's amazing, did you study martial arts?

"Ummm...Jorge right...well you already know who I am...I guess and yes, I know how to watch my back." Said Helga scratching her head as she shook his hand.

Jorge kept staring at her. "Yes my uncle said you are..."

"My girlfriend." said Arnold while stepping in between them. He grabbed Helga's hand and turned to face her. "We better buy the tickets fast to catch the next bus to the village."

"This way Arnold." Eduardo pointed.

Arnold pulled Helga by her hand to the ticket stand. While Jorge followed his uncle to the bus line.

"What was that all about football head?" Helga crossed her harms raising an eyebrow.

"What! I was just introducing you." Said Arnold scratching the back of his head.

"Oh really, I know that look Arnoldo, why do you always think just because a guy wants to shake my hand that his interested on me."

"I don't think okay...I know" Arnold whispered that last part.

"What was that!?" She asked looking straight to his eyes.

"Oh nothing." He answered

"Fine Arnoldo, be that way. Now where are we going?"

"To a small village three hours from San Lorenzo, my parents have a house there."

"Really, all this time and the house is still there!?" Asked Helga surprised

"Yes, but I don't know in what condition it might be. I just found out today about their house."

"Eduardo told you?" She asked

"Not exactly, I heard a conversation between Eduardo and his nephew in Spanish and I figured it out. Eduardo wanted to be a surprised and he didn't want me to know about their house yet."

"Good thing you decided to take Spanish as your second language Football head."

"Yeah, I still remember you were upset back then because you wanted us to take french together."

"Well yeah, that way we could do our French homework together but nooo, you wanted Spanish and then, there were two hispanic girls that kept trying to talk to you!" Said Helga with an upset tone.

Arnold stared at her with his sweet sincere eyes studying her adorable frustrated face expression that he just loved.

"What?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Oh nothing...I just can't get enough of you, even when you complain about something."

"I'm not complaining!"

"Whatever you say, Helga." He smirked

Eduardo bought the tickets and directed them to the right bus. The passenger bus was full and noisy. Arnold and Helga sat at the very back of the bus while Eduardo and his nephew sat at the front.

Arnold grabbed Helga's hand tightly. "I can't begin to express how I feel, knowing you are here with me, I was feeling so lost without you. But, I need to know, how did you find me?"

"Lost without me Arnoldo!? Well that's your own fault for leaving without me and then lying to me about Gerald going with you. Good thing I had that GPS map to..." Helga's eyes widen.

"What GPS !?" Asked Arnold

"Oh nothing, I meant a map of San Lorenzo"

"No you didn't...Do you have a GPS tracker on me!?"

"No my dearest, why?" Helga was smiling

"Oh you do have a tracker on me, for how long have you had it!?"

"I don't know what your talking about football head."

"Helga, everytime you call me dearest, is because you feel guilty about something. Now tell me, I know your lying."

"Crimity Football head, why is it so complicated to hide things from you!" Arnold was quiet staring at her. "Oh don't look at me like that Arnoldo."

He continue staring at her "I'm waiting Helga."

"Fine." Helga breathe deeply "I installed a tracking system on your phone to know your location at all times."

He sighed nodding in disapproval "When did you install it!?

"Oh just the other day." she replied nervously.

"Tell me the truth Helga. I know you too well to know when your lying."

Helga exhaled a bit irritated by the question . "Crimity, why do you have to know!?" She raised her voice.

Arnold cover her mouth and whispered "Keep it down Helga, you don't want the entire bus to know what we're talking about. Now tell me, how long?"

"A year ago." She admitted looking down.

"What!? Helga, why!?"

"Because...I want to make sure you're safe in case if I don't know anything from you." she was having a hard time looking at his eyes.

"Safe or spy on?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Mmmmm... both Football Head. What's the big deal anyways." Arnold exhaled and stared at Helga looking serious. "What Arnoldo no one knew about it. It was my own personal GPS system on you that's all."

"Your own personal GPS!? And I still can't believe you yelled at me for spying on you and Andrew long ago." Arnold turned his head to look at the window.

"Okay fine you win, maybe I over reacted, but I was upset back then because you tried to beat up Andrew, anyways that's in the past. Phoebe created the system for my use only Football Head."

"But why did you needed...you know, I'm not going to asked" Said Arnold rolling his eyes.

"Good." she crossed her arms. "Besides, if it wasn't because of that application, there was no way I was going to locate you, much less save you, my beloved." Helga caress his face.

Arnold sighed "What am I going to do with you Helga G Pataki?...Okay how did you found out about Gerald? Wait, you didn't go to his house or did you?"

Helga's was serious with a guilty look on her eyes.

"Oh you did... Helga, tell me you didn't spy on him."

"Well I did, but only for this morning, besides he was sleeping and it's not like I was watching him doing private guy stuff."

"I knew it." He said.

"If you knew it, then why did you asked?" Helga stared at his green eyes smirking at him.

"Helga as much as I love being with you, there's a reason why I didn't want you to come and... I was force to lie to you to protect you...look I need to tell you something that no one but us can't know, for now." Arnold was talking in a very low voice almost whispering.

He began explaining Helga about the historian who knew his parents and what she told him about the chosen one and the trapiche rock.

"Wait let me get this straight, the historian said the rock is dangerous because LaSombra maybe looking for it and we're still here in San Lorenzo!?" Whispered Helga

"Helga I can't just go, I need to try to see what happen to my parents and what they found before they...died. This is exactly why I didn't want you to come because...I may be in danger."

"Oh you may be, doi we are in danger Arnoldo." Helga saw him thoughtful staring down at the floor. "So, you believe you're the chosen one football head?" Asked Helga confused.

"I don't know but, everything makes sense. Remember when I told you about the dream I had with the rock inside the volcano and the vision when I held the small rock. According to the historian the small rock represents the eye of the forest. Plus today when I was being followed, I heard an eagle's call as I looked up and saw the eagle, I knew someone bad was behind me."

"What if the eagle was there by coincidence and someone else may have seen it as well?" She asked.

"No Helga, I asked Eduardo when we were walking and he didn't see or heard anything and he said, eagles don't fly over the town of San Lorenzo."

"So you believe you're destine to find the lost trapiche whatever rock?"

Arnold leaned closer to Helga and whispered. "I don't know, but the moment I was born the volcano stopped erupting, according to the historian that was a sign that hasn't been seen before. The green-eyes and my parents believed I was destine for something special. I didn't tell the historian about my dream or the vision. Honestly, I don't know who to trust. Maybe if I tell Eduardo he will understand or maybe I'll be placing him in more danger by telling him. I feel like, by traveling the path my parents took, will guide me to find the truth to everything."

Helga kissed his cheek "Then, I'll help you find the truth. I know my place is next to you, guarding each other's back. You need my strength as much as I need yours, like your mother said."

Arnold's eyes widened "Did you just say my mother?"

Helga rolled her eyes. "Why do you think I'm here in San Lorenzo to begin with, it wasn't just because I spy on Gerald, it was because...of the dream I had last night."

"What dream!?" Asked Arnold intrigued.

"I was running in the jungle after you. I knew you were being chase by two man. I lost your track but I heard the two man talking. They said, the journal is the key and once they had it, they will no longer need you. I ran to find you and I lost all hope...that's when I saw your mother, she reached down to me and said, Helga get up you're stronger than this, he needs your strength as much as you need his.

I asked her about the conversation I heard, on the journal being the key and she said. You will find my son, for he is, the _true key."_

Arnold was silent looking down with his eyes shut. Helga lay her hand over his shoulder.

"Football head are you okay?"

He was still quiet trying to hide his tears.

"Arnold, did I say something wrong. Please tell me something?"

"I never imagine you dreaming about, my mother. It's such a gift for me seeing them at least in my dreams. The last time I dreamed of them was...when we were in the eighth grade and I spend the night in your room, remember?"

"I'm lost, which night football head?"

"The very first time I slept in your room on the floor, it was when that bastard Olga's fiancé was staying at your parents house. You were afraid and I came over."

"Oh yes that son of a bitch, I'm so glad he was sentenced to 30 years in prison."

"Yeah well, that night was the last time I dreamed of my parents and the last time I dreamed of that horrible car accident too."

"You mean, the nightmare when the car exploded with me inside?

"Yes that one... I use to have that nightmare often but...after that night in your room, I never had that nightmare again or dreamed of my parents again." Arnold was looking down thinking. "It's strange, the last time I dreamed of my parents they said, when the time is right you and her will find out and yet, here we are."

"It's not strange Football Head, it's fate...we're destined to find the truth and I'll help you. Just promise me, you won't lie to me again or shut me out of something so important like this. I can't stand you putting yourself out there in danger alone just to keep me safe."

Arnold was gazing at her humble blue eyes. He felt he couldn't make that promise to her, since he will do anything to keep her out of harms way. "Helga, I"

"Arnold I'm serious, you're always talking about how much you want to protect me and you don't stop to think about my feelings for you and what would I do...if I lost you. I have loved you all my life and I can't imagine it without you. We're a team and we need to trust in each other, to help one another. We can solve the mystery of your parents, together, but no more lies...promise me." she shed a tear.

Arnold embraced her tightly, seeing his beloved Helga weep was more painful than the beating he took earlier. "Please don't cry. You're right, I just wanted to keep you save, you mean the world to me and I can't imagine loosing you, but at the same time, I didn't think about how you felt...about losing me. I was being selfish by protecting you without thinking, what will happen to you if I'm not in your life...I promise, no more lies." He grabbed his backpack and took out his mother's amulet necklace.

"This belongs to you, my mother would wanted you to have it."

Helga was stunned with her mouth open staring at the amulet. "I can't have it, it's your mother's." she never imagine Arnold would give her something so meaningful that belonged to his mother. "This amulet represents trust, friendship, unity and...love and you represent all of that...and more in my life, please wear it and I'll ware my father's."

He put the amulet necklace on her "Keep it save under your shirt, I know this amulets will guide us in finding the green-eyes and the truth to everything." Arnold put on his father's amulet and hid it under his shirt as well. Helga held his hand and leaned her head over his warm shoulder as he leaned over her. He closed his eyes with a satisfying soft smile knowing he was not alone and somehow his mother had communicated to his beloved Helga, that she belong with him. The thought of his mother saying those words he needs your strength as much as you need his melted his heart, he believed her dream and knew, it was a sign that they were on the right path, together.

Back in San Lorenzo the historian lady was on her desk reading the legend she told Arnold about the trepiche rock, when someone opened her office door.

"We're closed sir." Shouted the historian.

Two armed man walked in along with a third man behind them, he stepped forward with a charming smile on his face.

"Not for me, ma'am." Said the man.

"La sombra" whispered the historian terrified.

 **Notes:**

 **I enjoyed Arnold and Helga's conversations and what about Jorge, watch out Arnold it looks like he likes your girl.**

 **It looks like La sombra is getting closer to Arnold and poor historian lady what will happen to her now, that La sombra is in her office?**

 **Let me know what do you think.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

Till next one...


	12. Chapter 12 La sombra

**Thank you everyone for leaving such great reviews and comments.**

 **This story will only get better. ;)**

 **This chapter is short but I wanted the readers to know a bit more about this great villant. The next chapter will follow soon and it's a good one. :)**

La sombra was unlike any other man with power in San Lorenzo. He was very well dressed, charming and poise. He spoke with certainly, knowing anyone who met him will bow at his knees. Intimidation was his greatest weapon. No one attempted to betray him, for he was known to have loyal subjects everywhere. San Lorenzo was his city and nothing happened without him knowing.

No one got away from La Sombra and no one dared to steal from him, except for one man and one woman, who bit the odds and stole his most precious green-eye treasure to give it back to its people.

 _Seventeen years ago:_

 _The night Miles and Stella took the eye of the forest rock, everything turn for the worst._

 _Miles saw LaSombra man, transporting the large statue with the small trapiche rock on the eagles head._

 _"We can't let him take the rock Stella. If he has the eye of the forest in his hands, he will find the large lost trapiche and after that, there's no telling what will LaSombra do with all that power."_

 _Miles sneaked undetected, while the man were drinking water and relieving themselves he took the rock from the eagles head statue with a cloth napkin. He ran back to where Stella was hiding._

 _"I have it Stella...he will have the statue but without the rock, he can't find the large trapiche."_

 _"Why do you have to hold the rock with a cloth?" Asked Stella_

 _"The green-eyes said it's a very sacred rock to be held by the chosen one only." Said Miles short in breath._

 _"But isn't true that only the chosen one can see through the eye?" Stella asked._

 _"Yes legend said that, but what if it's not accurate and La sombra uses it to find the large trapiche or worst...what if he tries to find our son, to use him to see though the eye...we can't take any chances!"_

 _Miles took out a small piece of paper and wrote a message on it. He placed the small rock at the center of the paper and folded it carefully and hid it in a secret pocket inside his wallet._

 _"We better go Stella before LaSombra man catches up to us."_

 _"Miles, do you believe Arnold is the chosen one?"_

 _Miles looked toward some trees "Wait...do you hear something!!!" He whispered frighten..._

 _Back to present date._

That couple was Arnold's parents, they were the only ones that escaped from La Sombra's clutches, but not for long.

La sombra approached the historian's office slowly, almost studying his surroundings and saw the picture of the historian with Miles giving her the green-eye statue and stared at it.

"You know, I always knew I had to come to you first, twenty years ago when I was looking for the green-eyes, but I have to admit, I didn't take you seriously enough to know you could help me get what I wanted. Now...I'm wiser to know everyone can give me something I need."

La sombra walked towards her "Sra. Patricia Luisa Garza...what...are you surprise that I know your full name. I know who you are and I also know, where your poor elderly mama lives."

Her heart accelerated the moment she heard him mention her mother, she gulped and looked down with her eyes shut in tears.

"Please don't hurt my mother!"

He lifted her chin slowly "Oh, you think I'm a monster, come on what do you take me for? I won't hurt an elderly lady, but, I can burn her house and pray to _Dios_ for her to get out alive in time."

The historian lady took a deep breath frighten for what he may do. "No _porfavor_ , I'll do anything, just please don't burn her house."

He did a joyful laughed "That's what I like to hear, now tell me. What did that muchacho the son of that good for nothing Miles told you, because I know he chatted with you."

"He just wanted to know about the green-eyes history and...the legend of the eye of the forest."

"Why would he, want to know about the eye of the forest?" He asked

She stared at him with fear in her eyes "I'm not sure, he found a small rock inside his father's wallet and he asked me about it."

La sombra walked over to her desk and sat on her chair to see the book she was reading earlier . "I see you were reading about the trapiche emerald. I was able to steal the eye of the forest statue for my own private collection and those pinche demonios Miles and Stella took the emerald from the statue during the night like damn rats. My man catch up to them and...let's just say, we took care of the problem. But, the rock they took from me, was never found...Could it be, that Miles had the eye of the forest emerald in his wallet all this time! I'm such a fool, years of looking for it and...IT WAS INSIDE HIS WALLET!!" He yelled.

The lady was startled by him "But, the rock he found may not be the trapiche, I couldn't confirm with him."

"You couldn't. Sra Garza if you saw the rock you know if it is or if it isn't and the way you're looking at me, that muchacho found the eye of the forest emerald."

"I don't know La sombra, I just told you everything."

"Julio, you know what to do." He said calmly.

The body guard grabbed the historian roughly and pulled a knife to her throat and applied enough pressure to cut her slightly.

The lady panic and began crying hysterically. "The boy found the trapiche emerald, I did a test on it and it's confirmed he as it...But you don't know if the eye of the forest will work with you! According to legend, only the chosen one can see through the eye!"

La sombra smiled "Yes the chosen one, I know that legend, but in my hands there's no one to stop me from trying to see through the eye and besides the legend also said, the lost large trapiche emerald has unimaginable power and wealth for anyone who may treasure it. The journal will guide me to the green-eyes and that boy to the long lost trapiche. Gracias Sra, Garza you been a lot of help and sadly, I don't need you anymore. Julio take care of the _problema_."

La sombra stood from the chair and walked towards the exit.

"NOOO, LA SOMBRA PLEASE, MY MAMÁ!!!" She yelled in desperation.

He stopped walking with his back facing her

"Your _mama_ will be save I promise...but you won't." He continue walking outside the office while a gun shot when off inside the Historian's office.

A large fancy car was waiting for him outside. The driver open the passenger door for him.

La sombra wen inside the car, where a woman wearing a black provocative dress was waiting for him. "Did you she told you everything?" She asked. La sombra stared at her body and took out a puro cigar for the woman to light up.

 _He puffed_...

"Almost. The historian told me what I needed to know. Now...I just need to get what I need, in order to get what I want." He said it very confident and continued smoking.

The woman slide closer to La sombra. "I love it when you talk like that...But the only problem is, we don't know where the boy is?" she asked.

 _He puffed again_...

La sombra looked at his cell and opened a text, he smirked. He grabbed her by the waist sliding her closer to him. " _Muñeca_ , I know where his going...and now I make my move."

The Luxurious large car took off in to the dark streets of San Lorenzo.

 **Notes:**

 **What do you think about the flash back?**

 **Till next chapter**.


	13. Chapter 13 Old treasure memories

Far from San Lorenzo the bus stopped at a station about five miles from the village. It was a deserted valley, some people were being picked up by carriages, others by wagons.

"The bus can't take us directly to the village since there's no road to travel, but my cousin will be here soon with his carriage." Said Eduardo

A man riding on horseback and pulling two more horses arrived. " _Hola, como están_?..." said the man.

"Cousin!" Yelled Eduardo, they began talking loudly in Spanish discussion how they were going to travel to the village.

Helga was irritated by the situation."What the hell is going on, are we traveling in a carriage or by horse ride? Because, if they think Helga G Pataki is riding on horseback they have another thing..."

"Shhh... Helga, I'm trying to understand their conversation." Said Arnold trying to pay attention to what Eduardo and his cousin were saying.

Eduardo walked up to them "Okay _amigos_ , apparently the carriage broke down and will have to travel to the village by horse. So, Arnold you can ride with me and Helga can ride with Jorge." Suggested Eduardo, Jorge smiled staring at Helga.

She sighed in frustration "I don't think so Eduardo, I don't do horse riding!"

Jorge got close to Helga "Don't worry Helga, I'm an excellent rider." he said delighted by the idea.

"And so am I" said Arnold staring at Jorge. Then he turned to face Eduardo "Eduardo...I can ride with Helga and you can ride with Jorge."

"Are you sure you can control the horse Arnold? We may have to get the horse to gallop to get there before dark." Asked Eduardo.

"Yes I can handle it." Arnold answered crossing his arms.

"Okay...what just happened?" Asked Helga confused.

Jorge was not happy with he idea of riding next to Eduardo. Arnold noticed it and smiled at the scene.

"Geez...I'm lost Football head and what are you smiling at?"

"Ah,nothing...you'll ride with me Helga."

Arnold check the saddle and mounted the horse.

"It's your turn...just grab my hand, place your left foot on the stirrup and I'll pull you up gently, then bring your right leg over and seat on the saddle slowly behind me."

"Are you sure you ride a horse football head?" Asked Helga nervously.

"Yes love, now come on." Arnold extended his hand for Helga to reach.

 _Oh my loving prince, he looks so charming on a horse reaching down to his princess to ride with him_ Thought Helga. She exhaled deeply with her eyes on her dream world.

"Helga, Helga...come on snap out if it. Everyone is waiting on us."

"Oh right Football head don't rush me, it's not as easy as you may think, just don't let me go till I'm safely seated on the saddle."

Arnold smiled "Of course." He pulled her up slowly as she sat close behind him, the horse moved a little, causing Helga to startled and quickly wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and leaned her body on his back, shutting her eyes. Arnold loved the feeling of having her body pressed against his back and feeling her chest as she breathe. He smiled "Helga it's okay you can open your eyes." He said while caressing her hand.

" _Vámonos_!" yelled Eduardo.

Arnold grabbed the reins and did a light squeeze with his legs causing the horse to move forward. "You're doing good Arnold who taught you to ride a horse." Asked Eduardo.

"A close friend of the family, he taught me to race a mule and my cousin Arnie had a lot of horses at his parent's farm and we use to race together. So, I learn a lot from him too. How far is the village from here?"

"At this pace around forty minutes." Said Eduardo.

The sunset at the valley was warm and breathtaking. The dark orange mixing with the light pink and blue was turning the sky in to a work of art painted by the hand of God.

Eduardo was talking to his cousin in Spanish, while Jorge had his headphone on listening to music. Helga was very quiet, for a moment Arnold thought she had fallen asleep since her head was leaned against his back shoulder.

He turned his head and asked "Are you awake love?"

"Of course Romeo, why wouldn't I be?" she sounded tired.

"Well, because you're so quiet and calm...it's unlike you."

"I'm just dizzy from the horse ride" she whispered.

"You should look at the sunset it's incredible." He suggested. She lifted her head to see the magical warm colors in the sky. "Wow. I've never seen the sunset like this before it's so, magnificent." Said Helga with her eyes widened.

Arnold POV

It felt so good having Helga leaned against my back, I could feel the warmth of her chest as she breathe, I didn't know she was scare of horses and honestly, I loved the way she wrapped her arms around me for comfort and security.

I looked over and saw Eduardo chatting with his cousins. Jorge looked bored riding with Eduardo and he thought, he was going to ride with Helga, my Helga...not if I could help it.

The sunset was unlike anything I have seen before and I wonder, if it was the same sunset my parents saw many times before, while they were in San Lorenzo. Now, I was sharing it with her, this special moment of us riding in to the warm sunset together.

A while later we arrived at the village, it was small and quiet. Children were playing soccer and families chatting on their front porch enjoying each other's companies. I could see why my parent's prefer to live here than the main town. The houses were simple and cozy, all the houses were close to each other except for one house. The moment I saw it, I knew it was my parent's house, something about it that felt like home. We stopped at a nearby house, Eduardo and Jorge dismounted their horse, as I turned my heads towards Helga, I could hear her snoring softly, she had fallen asleep, I felt bad for waking her but we couldn't stay in the horse. _Helga wake up, we arrived._

"Now what Football Head?" She asked disoriented.

"We're here come on, I'll help you get down." said Arnold as he dismounted the horse, then he grabbed Helga's waist "Come on, I got you." She let go in to his arms wrapping her arms around his neck not wanting to let go. "Oh...how I missed you arms around me." Whispered Helga in his ear.

"Helga not in front of the guys." Whispered Arnold shyly.

Eduardo clear his throat..."You guys must be starving, _vamos_ will make a fire and will have grill chicken and corn."

A short lady walked out of the house overjoyed _"Mijo que bueno en verte!_ " Jorge ran towards her and hugged her. " _Mamá_ it's good to see you too, it's been a long time."

 _"Ay si mijo, quien son tus amigos?_ " Asked the lady.

"This is Arnold the son of Miles and Stella and... this is Helga." Said Jorge introducing them.

 _"No puede ser, te pareces todo a tu mamá"_ Said the lady touching Arnold's face.

 _"Usted conoció a mi mamá?"_ Asked Arnold in Spanish.

"Yes _mijo_ I also speak little English. _Tu mama me enseñó, l_ ong ago, come on have a seat, will have what you Americans say outdoor grill...Is she your _esposa_?" asked the lady excited.

Arnold's face turned red.

" _Mamá_!?" Shouted Jorge

" _Que_! I'm just asking, she's very pretty, just look at her blue eyes and her thick eyebrows." Said the lady touching Helga's face.

"Ugh, No ma'am she's my girlfriend, _novia_ Mrs.."

"You can call me Teresa _mijo_ , here's a...chair for your _bonita novia_." the lady pulled an extra chairs.

 _"Yo hablo Español, Teresa_ " Said Arnold to the lady.

"That's okay _mijo_. I need to practice my English _comoquiera_ , I mean, anyways."

Arnold and Helga sat while Eduardo and Jorge were preparing the grill.

"Can I help?" Asked Arnold

"Don't worry Arnold just relax it's on us, you're our guest." Replied Jorge.

"This Spanish is making me so confuse what just happen?" Asked Helga

"The short lady is Jorge's mother, her name is Teresa. Apparently my mother taught her English while she was here and she said I look a lot like my mother."

"Well you do football head, but what did she said that made you blush?"

"Oh, yeah...ugh, she thought you were my wife."

Helga's eyes widened "Really, oh I like her already!"

Arnold smiled at Helga "It's just, what she said got me by surprise"

"What, you haven't thought about me becoming your wife!!?" She asked raising her eye brow.

"No love that's not what I said!" answered Arnold blushing.

"Then why are you so shy by the comment!? Wait...you have thought about me being your wife!?" She asked with her eyes wide.

"Well..." Arnold rubbed the back of his neck.

"Here are some sodas _amigos_ , you must be thirsty too." Eduardo gave Arnold and Helga something to drink.

After they finished eating, Eduardo, Jorge, Arnold and Helga were seating in front of the fire talking about old stories. Arnold was enjoying hearing stories about his parents and their lives in San Lorenzo. They were laughing at Jorge's funny stories and jokes as well.

"So it was always the three of you, Eduardo?" Asked Helga.

"Yes it was" Said Eduardo looking down.

"Do not forget my brother Pepe!" Shouted Teresa while she was cleaning.

"Oh yeah my uncle Pepe, he was Stella's best friend." Said Jorge.

"Who? What? I'm confused..." answered Arnold stunned by the news of his mother having a best friend.

Jorge looked at Arnold "Yeah Pepe is, well, was my mother's twin brother he use to help Stella on her trips to the villages to help children who needed medical care. Eduardo was your father's best friend but my uncle Pepe was always helping your mother."

"I can't believe this, my father never wrote about him on his journal."

"Mmm...I can't imagine why." Jorge answered.

"I do," Said Eduardo "Your father never like the idea of Pepe being around Stella. Your mother loved Pepe, like a brother and I guess your father was...jealous"

"Wow, who does that remind you off, Football Head." Said Helga staring at Arnold.

"I'm not like that Helga, but this is so strange, I never imagine my mother having a close friend here in San Lorenzo. What happen to him?"

Eduardo and Jorge were quiet staring at each other...

"What?" Asked Arnold staring at them.

"You didn't know?" Jorge asked

"Know what!?" Asked Arnold with his eyes wide.

"Pepe disappeared too...on the same week your parents did. Nobody has found his body till this day" Said Jorge serious.

Arnold hands began to sweat, while a cold chill run down his body. He leaned back staring at them with his mouth open. "What do you mean he was never found. Was he traveling with my parents when they disappeared?"

Jorge looked at Eduardo, waiting for an answer as well. "I don't know" Eduardo answered.

Arnold stood up "You don't know... a minute ago you said it was always the three of you traveling and then, I find out Pepe was with them as well... but you knew that already! How come you never mention him, Eduardo!?"

" _Calma_ , don't think wrong of me Arnold. It's just that, sometimes he tagged alone, but it was usually just us three."

"Wait a minute, Eduardo how are you related to Jorge again?" Asked Helga confused.

"Eduardo is my father's brother." Jorge answered.

"And where's your father Jorge?" Arnold asked.

Jorge looked down in sadness "He...was kill, by some corrupted solders that worked for La sombra, when I was a child. The solders came to our town to cause problems and my father stood up to defend us...he was stabbed."

Helga placed her hands on her mouth, shocked by what she heard. Arnold walked towards Jorge and lay his hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry for your loss" Jorge wiped his tear and lifted his head "He died protecting us and... that's why I'll give my life to helping others in need, just like he gave his life, for us."

"That's a very honorable way to keep his memory alive." Said Helga.

Arnold returned to his seat and was pondering about what Jorge said about Pepe. He never imagine the possibility of someone else being with them on their many adventures.

"Eduardo, I need to know more about Pepe, maybe he knew more about the green-eyes and just maybe, he was there on their last journey my parents took. Did Pepe ever told you about the eye of the forest?"

 _Eduardo yawned.._.and said.

" _Ya es tarde_ , it's late Arnold and you and Helga need your rest, for tomorrow will follow your father's map to find clues to there last whereabouts. Jorge's mother has been keeping your parents home clean this past couple of years and I told her we were coming. She place clean sheets on your parent's bed for you to use. Now, I don't know we're Helga will be spending the night, unless...you both will be spending it at your parent's house."

Helga immediately answer "Doi, of course I'll stay with..."

"I just need a sleeping bag Eduardo and I'll sleep on the floor, Helga can have my parents bed." Interrupted Arnold knowing sometimes Helga said too much.

"Very good _amigo_. I'll come by in a couple of minutes to bring you a sleeping bag and some supplies for the trip and tomorrow will talk about all your questions about Pepe. By the way your parents house is unlock."

"Thanks Eduardo" Replied Arnold

Jorge walked over to Arnold "I'll be ready too, I want to help you in finding what happen to your parents as well. I know the pain of losing a love one and I'll do what ever it takes to help."

"Thank you Jorge and I didn't mean to get upset a minute ago, I just feel like something is not adding up about the last trip my parents took to the jungle."

"I understand Arnold, I would be the same. Well, good night and see you both tomorrow."

Arnold turned to Helga and saw her yawning.

"You look tired Helga."

"It was a very long day for me Football head."

"Come on let's walked to my parents house."

Arnold and Helga walked over to his parent's house, the village house looked simple and small. To Arnold is was the most beautiful house anyone could have, it represented family and love.

Arnold POV

As I walked up to my parents house, I was anxious. I gulped trying to clear my throat and wet my lips trying to keep some moist in my dry mouth. I was standing steal, staring at the door shut. "Is the door unlock?" she asked me concerned by the way I looked. "Yes it's unlock...it's just that, my parents lived here with me for a year and besides from the boarding house, this was my home, my first home with my parents."

I opened the door and it squeak while it opened wide. I began walking slowly through the house absorbing my surroundings, to what it felt like old treasure memories from my past, like a forgotten dream of a life I once had. The house look so small, there was a full-size bed next to the window, an old table with two chairs in the middle and a very compact, to what it may have been the kitchen area and I see...something that got my eye, a tiny old child's play toy on the kitchen counter. I stared at it, imagining how many times I must have play with it while my parents laughed. There was an oil lamp on the counter with matches, I lighted it up to bring some light in to the room.

Helga POV

During dinner Arnold was very active in the conversation, we talked about his parents and San Lorenzo stories, he even laughed a couple of times by hearing Jorge's jokes, but the moment he walked up to his parents house, he changed. He was standing there, looking at the wooden door but I knew his mind wasn't there, he was lost in a memory. "Is the door unlock?" I asked, to see if he would respond.

Arnold said the door was unlock and began talking about the house being the first home he had with his parents. I could see the sadness in him, almost forcing himself to push the door open, like if he wanted to treasure that moment , that memory shut in his life, like it's always been. He walked through the house gently almost not wanting to apply to much weight in to the old floor. The old wood squeak with every step he took, announcing the true owner had arrived, the long time awaited prince came back to his first home.

Helga continue to stare at Arnold giving him space and quiet to savor the moment, after almost twenty years he was home again.

"Someone left some sheets here." Said Helga grabbing the folded blankets from the bed.

"Jorge's mother left them here, she mentioned she's been taking care of the house all this time. I never imagine the house still existed. It's a miracle this house is still here." Said Arnold has he was waking through the house.

"I'm glad I'm here with you Football Head to enjoy this moment."

Arnold walked towards Helga and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Wow Arnold, I still need to breathe." he stared at her eyes almost trying to look in to her soul.

"What Football Head?"

"I'm just so lucky to have you in my life."

 _Knock, knock..._

Arnold opened the door to find Eduardo standing with a sleeping bag and some camping supplies. "Here you go Arnold, tomorrow we leave by sunrise, sleep well, if you need anything I'll be staying at Jorge's house."

Arnold grabbed the supplies and the sleeping bag. "Thanks Eduardo and thank you for everything you have done for us." Eduardo smile. "Sure it's the least I can do, for your father."

Eduardo left and Arnold closed the door and lock it from the inside. He began to unpack some stuff from his backpack.

"So are you sleeping in the floor Romeo?" Asked Helga.

Arnold smirked at her gazing at her beautiful blue eyes as he pulled her towards his body firmly. "I don't think so love, not after the night we had."

"So, what are your plans then?" She asked gazed at his eyes.

"My plans is to sleep on the bed...with you." he pressed his lips softly on her, kissing her slowly down her chin in to her neck.

Helga moan, delighted by his warm kisses.

"In that case...why did you ask Eduardo about the sleeping bag?" She said softly.

"They don't have to know we sleep together, that's between us love." he whispered on her ear.

Helga began to yawned as her eyes were watery and tired.

"How much sleep did you had last night?" He asked.

"Maybe three hours, I woke up in the middle of the night after I had the dream I told you about and...I couldn't sleep again. At what time are we leaving tomorrow Football head?"

"By sunrise, which it should be around 5:30 in the morning."

Helga walked towards the bed and began taking her hiking shoes off, while Arnold walked toward the table to organize the supplies they were going to take the next day and said "I still need to fix my backpack with the supplies will need to bring tomorrow and will also take the sleeping bag just in case if we spend the night at the jungle...I left my luggage at Eduardo's apartment and I didn't bring much, since we left his apartment in a hurry. Good thing I brought my pocket knife, mosquito repellent and my father's whip...he use to have it clip on his belt somehow...Oh here it his, my grandpa must have clip the holder on the whip before I put it on my bag, this way I can clip it on my belt and..."

Arnold turned to look at Helga and she had fallen asleep on the bed. He smiled as he stared at his beloved Helga snoring, he loved the sound of her soft snore, it was sweet music to his ears. He finished preparing his backpack and Helga's and climb on the bed gently, he didn't want to wake her. He kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you Helga and I promised, I will always protect you...even in your dreams." He lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and felt asleep with the sound of her breathing.

Back in San Lorenzo, La Sombra was reading the book he took from the historian office about the legend of the green-eyes and the eye of the forest. "Julio tell l _a bola de cabrones_ to be ready, we leave tonight."

" _Si señor_ I'll tell the man and where are we heading sir?" Asked Julio.

"To the village, to meet the chosen one." he said with his evil smile.

 **Notes** :

 **Arnold can ride a horse and I really wanted the both of them to have a romantic ride towards the sunset and it turn out great.**

 **And who is Pepe? The next chapter will bring a lot of surprises and well more... I don't want to say too much.**

 **Thank you for reading and for your comments I'm glad my story is being enjoyed and I must say I'm addicted to writing it, till next one.**


	14. Chapter 14 The evil approach

I would like to thank all my readers for following the story this far and for all your great comments, thank you. This chapter is title "The evil approach" And it turned out better than I thought.

The moon was high in the dark sky, the warm breeze blew through the window where Arnold and Helga were sleeping. Arnold was sweating and twitching in his sleep "No...his coming" he mumbled. He dreamed he was soaring through the valley and saw a large jeep passing through along with two more smaller jeeps, behind them, a black shadow followed them closely. They were getting closer and closer to the small village. Arnold opened his eyes alarmed by the dream he had in his sleep, he looked out the window and saw the same eagle from his vision and from San Lorenzo. It was the grey and white eagle standing on a tree branch, it looked at him and Arnold knew, the dream he had was in fact a vision and La Sombra was coming.

"Helga wake up!" he shook her.

"Ugh, what's going on?" she mumbled

"Helga, La sombra is coming we better flee and fast, put on your shoes and grabbed your backpack." Helga opened her eyes in shocked.

"How do you know!?" She asked worried.

"I just know, come on get ready." Arnold put on his shoes and grabbed his father's whip and clipped it on his belt.

In Jorge's house, the sound of the vehicle's engines woke him up. He looked out the window and saw black jeeps approaching the village, he recognized the Jeeps and knew who it was. He immediately woke his mother and told her to hide in a closet and to lock the door, then he approached the room where Eduardo was sleeping to awake him.

"La sombra is here!" He whispered to Eduardo

" _Que_!! How do you know!?" Eduardo asked.

"I recognize his fancy black jeeps anywhere. We should warn Arnold!" Whispered Jorge.

"No, there's no time we better hide." Said Eduardo

"We can't just leave Arnold to La sombra." said Jorge unease by the idea.

"I'll warn Arnold, you hide." Suggested Eduardo.

Eduardo stood up and sneaked out of the house. Jorge was about to hide but instead, he thought about backing up his uncle, in case if he needed help.

" _Tio_ , uncle!?" Jorge called out to him in a low voice, Eduardo had left.

Jorge manage to slipped out of the house undetected and ran towards Arnold's house. He approached the back window and called out to him.

"Arnold!" He shouted in a low tone.

"Jorge...why are you here!?"

"La sombra is here in the village." answered Jorge

"I know" Said Arnold as he opened the window wide allowing for Helga to climbed out, than he followed.

"How did you know he was here?" Jorge asked confused.

"I saw him coming"

" _Como?_ How did you saw him!?" Asked Jorge pondering.

"I'll tell you later, where's Eduardo?"

"I don't know, the last thing he said was, that he was going to warn you."

"Guys..." shouted Helga

"When was that?" Asked Arnold to Jorge

"When we where at my house he said..."

"GUYS!" shouted Helga again, she had been on the look out from the side of the house.

Arnold and Jorge tuned to look at her.

"While you two were chatting, Eduardo approached La Sombra to talk to him or something and now, he's being held with a knife to his throat." Said Helga nervously.

Arnold and Jorge rushed towards her and saw Eduardo being held by La Sombra.

"ARNOLD, I WILL GIVE YOU TO THE COUNT OF FIVE, TO SHOW YOURSELF OR I WILL KILL YOUR FRIEND EDUARDO...1...2!"

Yelled La Sombra from the middle of the village.

Arnold turned to look at Helga. "Don't you think about it Football head...You are not going to turned yourself in for Eduardo...it's his own damn fault he got kidnap in the first place!"

"3...4..." La sombra continued counting.

"Helga I can't just let him kill him!" Said Arnold staring at her eyes certain on what he was going to do.

"And...What about what we talked about on the bus? You can't turn yourself in and be killed because of his mistakes."

Arnold stared at Helga once again, than he looked down and sighed "I can't just let him kill him...I'm sorry"

"Arnold no...don't!" Shouted Helga in fear for Arnold as she saw him ran toward La Sombra.

"5...bueno it's his funeral!" La sombra was about to slit Eduardo's throat when Arnold shouted.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!"

La sombra smiled "That's my _muchacho_ , your a good boy Arnold always trying to help others, just like your father."

Arnold walked towards La Sombra and stopped at a good distance from him.

"Don't talk about my father! What do you want!?" Yelled Arnold furious.

Helga and Jorge ran toward Arnold as they stood beside him.

La sombra laughed "You know _muchacho_ , you must have some big balls to talk to me like that. I usually just kill who ever dares to scream at me, but I need you alive that's the only reason why you're still breathing. Now, I want a couple of things from you. First your father's journal, second the eye of the forest which your father took from me! And third...you are going to help me find the large lost all powerful trapiche...oh chosen one."

"If you want me to help you...you must first release Eduardo." Said Arnold with firmness in his eyes and his fists shut.

"Ha ha ha...que _muchacho_ , you don't have your father's personality at all...you have courage, I like that, but I make the negotiations here. I'll release Eduardo, if you promise to help me find the powerful trapiche. Think about it Arnold, that rock gives unimaginable wealth to who ever owns it, I can make you a very rich young man. What do you say?"

"First release Eduardo!" Yelled Arnold again.

La sombra stared at Arnold with his eyes frown, then he smiled. " _Está bien_ , have it your way." Said La Sombra slowly, as he untied Eduardo's hands and let him go.

Eduardo walked towards Arnold, Helga and Jorge with a relief look on his face.

He walked up to Arnold and hugged him.

" _Muchas gracias,_ Arnold, for coming back and standing up for me."

Arnold wrapped his arms across his back.

"Don't thank me yet Eduardo, we're not safe yet."

Eduardo stared at him and said "You're right, no one is safe." and quickly pulled a knife to Helga's throat and grabbed her by her hair pulling her away from Arnold.

"ARNOLD!!" She yelled has he was dragging her towards La Sombra.

"NOOOOO!!" Yelled Arnold.

"DON'T MAKE A MOVE ARNOLD OR I'LL KILL HER!!" Shouted Eduardo.

" _TIO_ , WHY!?" Yelled Jorge

"SHUT UP JORGE! I told you father many years ago to work for La Sombra to pull your family out of puberty and he wouldn't listen, that's why he died. Don't make the same mistake he did, come with me Jorge, La Sombra will give you all the money you need to pay for your Doctor education. You will be able to give your mama a big house and make her happy...come on Jorge, follow me and work for La Sombra."

Jorge looked down with his fist shut and yelled.

"NEVER!!! I'm like my father and I rather die being poor then to live rich under La Sombra's command!!"

Eduardo nodded in disappointment.

" _MUCHACHO PENDEJO_!!" Eduardo Yelled "NOW YOU WILL DIE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!"

Arnold kept staring at Helga's eyes, the sight of seeing his Helga threaten with a knife boiled his blood, tears began to shed down his face as he felt unable to do anything, he was too afraid for what they might do to her.

La sombra smile "Que paso Arnold? Where are those big balls you were showing, you are not so tough now? That's why you should never fall in love, it makes you weak and vulnerable."

"RELEASE HELGA NOW!!!" Yelled Arnold furious with tears in his eyes.

"Julio shut him!" Shouted La Sombra. The bodyguard walked towards Helga who was being held by Eduardo and slapped her across her face with the back of his hand.

Helga let out a cry in pain with her head hanging from her shoulders, her long blond hair covered her cheeks.

Arnold's eyes widened in terror. "NOOOOO...PLEASE DON'T HURT HER, I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

La sombra laughed knowing he had Arnold where he wanted. "Good, now where going somewhere. Your girlfriend is very pretty, I would hate for Julio to hurt her again. Don't scream at me again or next time, Julio will strike her harder. Now, give me your father's Journal and the eye of the forest."

Arnold always felt with so much strength and security but seeing Helga in pain weakened his body. He wasn't thinking straight anymore, his plan was destroyed by the thought of Helga being hurt again. Arnold took of his backpack and took out the journal and his father's wallet.

" _Bueno muchacho,_ throw the journal and the wallet in the ground." Demanded La Sombra.

Arnold threw the journal and the wallet on the dirt. Eduardo walked toward it and told Helga to grab it. She kneel down grabbing the journal and the wallet and gazed at Arnold one more time, his eyes widened knowing the meaning behind her stared. La sombra walked towards her, as she was about to give him the wallet it slipped from her hand, he quickly bend down to take it, when Helga noticed Eduardo distracted, that's when she strike Eduardo with the back of her head and kicked La sombra hard on his nose with her foot.

Arnold ran towards her as he saw Julio pulling out his gun, in a flash he used the whip and slashed it on Julio's hand causing him to throw the gun in pain.

Jorge ran towards Eduardo and threw him against the ground. La sombra stood up with his hand covering his bleeding nose and yelled " _AGARRENLO_!"

Arnold was attacked by two man while Jorge charge against another who approached him from behind.

Julio headed towards Helga, as he was about to hit her again, Arnold manage to do a last kick on the man he was fighting and rushed towards Helga, blocking the attack that was headed towards her and punch Julio hard on his face and again on his stomach causing him to bend down, suffocated by the blow. "DON'T EVER TOUCH MY HELGA AGAIN!" Yelled Arnold in rage as he did a tornado quick causing the man to lose conscious.

" _MIERDA_! GET THEM!" Yelled La sombra desperate to see someone take Arnold down.

Jorge saw more man approaching. "ARNOLD WE HAVE TO GET AWAY NOW!"

Arnold, Helga and Jorge ran across the village and flee towards the jungle. After having ran a large distance, they stopped for a minute behind a large rock. "Did we lose them!?"asked Helga exhausted.

"I think so." Said Jorge trying to breathe.

"Here love let me see, what did that son of a bitch do to you!?" Asked Arnold, inspecting Helga's face.

"I'm fine Football head, I saw some stars when that cowards hit me but, I'll live. Besides, you did a lot worse to him."

"Not enough." Said Arnold as he embraced Helga pressing his lips on hers, she tasted his kiss slowly and deeply in till. "Ouch...my lip hurts a little." Said Helga feeling her lip with her tongue. Arnold kissed her forehead. "This is all my fault I shouldn't have...shit." Arnold stared at space thinking. "Eduardo... has been working for La sombra all this time!"

 **Notes:**

 **Talking about an exciting chapter.**

 **What do you think about the action?**

 **I really liked Arnold's visions and**

 **It turns out Eduardo was not a good friends.**

 **More adventure and surprises to follow, this is getting good.**

 **Till next one...**

 **Thank you for all your comments.**

 **headed towards them**


	15. Chapter 15 Do you trust me

In the peaceful village of San Lorenzo someone yelled aggravated in the middle of the night.

"YOU IDIOTS!HOW DID HE GOT AWAY!?AND WHERE THE FUCK IS JULIO!?"

La sombra was furious with his man, everyone was afraid to explain what happen.

"Julio...is knocked out cold, _señor_ " said one of the man terrified to speak.

La sombra turned to look at Julio who was on the ground unconscious.

"Pendejos!Who do I have to blame for this shit and someone bring me something for my damn nose!"

Muñeca ran out of the jeep with a first aid kit, while another man tried to wake up Julio. "I'm surrounded by mierda! You five go after him, I want him alive, who ever let's him go...I'll kill him!"

"I wasn't expecting you now La sombra, el plan was to wait in till we found the green-eyes first remember?" Asked Eduardo.

"Oh si...and did you know the muchacho had the eye of the forest with him!?" yelled La Sombra upset.

"No...I didn't know, I swear." answered Eduardo taking off his hat.

"He fooled you, you idiot. Te miro la cara de baboso. Arnold had the eye of the forest with him all this time, that changes my plans completely. Now my priority is the eye of the forest first before finding the green-eyes and your sobrino Jorge didn't help at all, like you predicted he would...now he will pay with his life and yours if you don't help me find them."

"No La sombra, I'll help you...and what about the girl?" Eduardo asked.

Muñeca had giving him a wet medicated tissue for his bleeding nose. "That girl is mine, she will pay for what she did to my nose...I'll deal with her personally, nobody touch her, I want her alive and unarmed." he said it with a devious smiled.

Meanwhile in the jungle behind a large rock, Jorge was on the look out while Arnold and Helga talked.

"You see Football head, I have to rescue you all the time, just like FTi, if it wasn't for me..."

"Wait" Arnold's eyes widen "Say that again?"

Helga rolled her eyes "I said, I have to rescue you all the time."

"Yes, then you said, just like FTi." Arnold was quiet thinking.

"Where are you getting at Arnoldo?" Helga cross her arms.

"I don't know...for a moment it felt like dejavú, like you have told me that before, in a situation just like this."

"Mmm...well it's not like we been in the jungle before football head."

Jorge walked up to them. "We can't stay here long, we have to keep on moving."

"Move where, it's not like we can go back to the village!" Said Helga.

Arnold began complaining in frustration "This is all my fault...I shouldn't have trusted Eduardo...I'm such an idiot, no wonder he asked me several times about my father's journal, he wanted to make sure I brought it to San Lorenzo and maybe...he was involved in my parent's death as well." Arnold placed his hands on his head pondering walking back and forth.

"But Arnold, wasn't he attacked as well when you two were ambushed?" Asked Jorge

"Yeah he was but...I was too busy with two guys that tried to take my backpack and I honestly didn't pay attention to Eduardo and Helga...when you found him, he was inside the dumpster right!?"

"No, he was walking from behind the dumpster." Answered Helga

"I guess it was all a cover up, I never should have trusted him, it was all a trapped, now I got us all in this mess." said Arnold rubbing his eyes, trying to think.

Helga lay her hand on his shoulder. "Don't feel bad Arnold, he fooled all of us."

Arnold looked at Jorge frowning "Or did he?"

He walked up to Jorge upset "He was your uncle Jorge, you should have know he worked for him! How do I know I can trust you!? For all I know you may be a spy for La Sombra acting like you didn't know about Eduardo!" Arnold elevated his voice stepping closer to Jorge.

"Arnold you have to believe me, I didn't know about my uncle!"

"I LOST MY PARENTS AND NOW I'M RISKING OF LOSING THE WOMAN I LOVE BECAUSE OF LA SOMBRA...I CAN'T AFFORD TO TRUST ANYONE! NOW TELL ME, ARE YOU WORKING FOR HIM!?" Arnold grabbed his arm and twisted it making him kneel in pain.

Jorge stared at him in the eyes and spoke out loud. "I LOST MY FATHER TOO BECAUSE OF LA SOMBRA! I rather die then to work for a killer! And if you don't believe me, then do what you must!"

Arnold kept staring in to his wide scare eyes and saw a young small boy crying for his father just like he was, when he use to wandered the boarding house halls weeping for his parents. Arnold gulped in sadness and remorse for the pain he was causing him, he let him go and walked away.

Helga had never seen Arnold so angry against someone, like if for a moment, he wanted to let go all of his rage against Jorge. She walked up to Arnold with sadness on her face "Football head, are you okay?" Arnold gazed at her with hopelessness in his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her intensely, like afraid to let go in fear of loosing her forever.

Helga POV

I never seen Arnold so angry in my life, not even when he try to fight Andrew years ago.

This time I saw fury and sorrow mixed together, when he yelled at Jorge. For a moment, I wanted to interfered when he was screaming at him but at the same time, I was in shocked for seeing him act that way.

The moment he let go of Jorge and walked away all of his rage had disappeared, he kept looking down like if he was disappointed in himself. Once he looked up and stared at me, he embraced me tightly, I could feel his body tremble in my embraced. _Football head my dear loving crying heart, how can I ease your pain, it hits me like a thousand knifes feeling suffering, I can never bare the torment of seeing you this way, I want to become your golden love armor and shield you from the lightning that dares to strike you...for you are my most fragile_ _treasure in my heart and I'll do anything to keep you_ safe.

"My feelings exactly." He whispered back and looked straight to her blue watery eyes "You we're thinking at loud again love"

Helga stared at him with her wide eyes confused. "Ugh? Did you heard that?" She asked shyly.

"Every word...I feel just like you. I can't bare to see you in pain or in danger and today I just witness it...I almost lost you, yet again. I refused to lose you Helga, I lost my parents I can accept that...but losing you...I can't! I just feel like all this, everything is happening because of me, because the stupid decisions I took, we shouldn't even be here, we should be on that road trip we wanted to take together...but my stubbornness to know the truth consumed me...You are worth a lot more then me finding the truth about my parents, now I know that and...I'm sorry...I'm...so, sorry for putting you in danger like that. What was I thinking?" He kneel down shedding tears.

Helga felt her heartbreaking by the sigh of seen Arnold on his knees shedding tears. "We can't fit back on what if, we are here now and we have to keep on going and stay focus on the task at hand, which is to seek the truth to everything, like you said. I'm here with you because I felt in my heart this was my place, like a calling that I had to answer. I don't feel like being here with you it's a mistake, this trip is not a mistake...we have a purpose here and you are the chosen one." Helga took off her backpack and placed his father's wallet on his hands.

"Helga how did you!?" He asked confused.

"I grabbed the wallet and your father's journal when you were beating the crap out of that ass hole."

"For a moment I thought we lost it and La sombra had it."

"Not if I'm around Arnoldo."

Arnold stood up and embraced Helga again.

"Helga your amazing!"

"Yes I know...now do you still want to find the truth or do you want to go home, I'm with you all the way...so what is going to be?"

Arnold opened the wallet and took out the green small rock. The moment he touch it he could see entire forest from above, the green-eyes hidden civilization and a sleeping volcano.

He opened his eyes heavily breathing.

"What just happen, you eyes change to a bright green color for a minute!?" Asked Helga concerned.

"The moment I held the rock, I saw our location and the entire forest...I know were we are. We have to find the green-eyes first and I know how to find them."

Arnold and Helga walked up to Jorge who was seating on a large tree branch looking up to the starts. "Are you okay?" Asked Helga

"Thanks for asking, I'm fine I guess" Said Jorge rubbing his arm.

"Listen Jorge, I apologies for grabbing your arm like that...for a minute I thought you might work..."

"You don't have to say it Arnold, I never expected my uncle working for La asombra. I always looked up to him and wanted to be like him and now I'm lost" Said Jorge looking down in despair.

"You're not lost, we're going to find a way to set things straight." Said Helga trying to cheer him up.

The sun began to rise in the hot hummed jungle and Arnold felt confident to his surrounding. "Come on Jorge follow me, I know the way."

Arnold began walking with Helga and Jorge followed them pondering if Arnold really knew where he was going. "Arnold, how do you know the way!? And how did know La sombra was in the village, I'm still confuse about that!"

"Sorry for interrupting guys but, nature call can we stop walking for a minute, I really have to go."

"Ah sure will wait here, just don't go too far." Said Arnold

"I won't be far Arnoldo but, I do want distance."

Helga ran in a different direction to find a more private spot away from the guys.

Arnold leaned against tree. "Now I know I can trust you Jorge...I have the eye of the forest, that's how I was able to see La sombra way before he arrived at the village and that's how I was able to see our location."

"You mean the eagle's spirit eye rock, how can that be!?"

"My father had it before he died and... I know the location to the green-eyes and I have a feeling once we find them they will help us with La Sombra."

"Why will they want to help us? We're outsiders to them." Asked Jorge

"Because, I'll return the lost emerald trapiche to them."

"That cant be! How can you possibly know the whereabouts for a rock that has been lost for over one hundred years!? Unless, if you're the chosen one!"

Arnold turned to look at Jorge with a strong convincing stared.

"No puede ser...can it be true, are you the chosen one."

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Helga screamed

Arnold's heart accelerated in panic for hearing her cry.

Helga was pin against a tree with a knife to her neck, the man was behind her trying to pull her shorts down while there was another man laughing and watching. "The boss is not going to approve this!" Said a third man who was witnessing the horrible scene.

"SHUT UP! It's not like his going to know!" Shouted the man who had Helga pinned.

Arnold followed Helga's scream desperately till he saw a man pinning Helga on a tree trying to unzip his pants. His eyes widened in rage while his fist shut in fury. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" he snatched the man and punched him hard on his face causing the man to fall on the ground with blood on his lip. Jorge jumped on one of them while the man who was laughing tried to stabbed Arnold with a knife. Helga was trying to put on her pants and yelled "ARNOLD WATCH OUT!" The man who had Helga pinned stood up, wiped his mouth and pointed his knife to Arnold ready to strike.

The first man who was laughing charge after Arnold with the knife, but Arnold moved fast, grabbing his arm and kicking him hard on his ribs with his knee causing the man to drop the knife in pain. The second man who was bleeding from the mouth was about to stab Arnold when he felt Arnold's foot on his face knocking him out cold.

Arnold ran towards Helga and embraced her.

"My God are you okay!?" He began inspecting Helga to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine Football head, I'm so glad they didn't hurt you... when I saw them after you with a knife I panic. For a moment I thought."

"Don't worry about me, it's not like it's the first time I get attacked with a knife."

"Really? When was the first time?" Asked Helga

"Years ago I think"

"Really? How come you never told me, when did that happen!?" Asked Helga worried.

Jorge ran to Arnold "More man are coming we better go now!"

Helga put on her backpack quickly and ran besides Arnold and Jorge trying to put as much distance as possible between them and the man who were after them. It was almost impossible to ran fast in the thick vegetation that surrounded them. Exhausted, they reached the edge of a cliff...Helga looked down and saw a rapid river deep below.

"HELGA WATCH OUT, YOU MIGHT FALL!"

Yelled Arnold pulling Helga back.

"OHH, NOW WHAT!?" Shouted Helga

Arnold wrapped his arms around her and kiss her forehead with fear in his eyes.

"WE'RE SURROUNDED!" Shouted Jorge terrified.

A man laughed loudly "HA HA HA now this is what I like to see, two rats and a mouse trapped with no way out."

Two man dragged the man who had attacked Helga and threw him on the ground in front of La Sombra. The man was crying kneeling on the floor. "Please La Sombra...mercy" begged the man still bleeding from his lip.

"I said, no one may harmed her!" La sombra took out his gun and shot the man with one bullet on the head. Then, he turned to look at Helga. "You see my dear, that's what happens when someone disobeys my orders and you Helga, will become my woman."

"I RATHER DIE THEN BE YOURS!" Yelled Helga.

"IF YOU TOUCH HER I'll KILL YOU!"yelled Arnold.

"I'm touch... but no, I always get what I want, sooner or later she'll be mine and you Arnold will give me the journal and the eye of the forest...TAKE THE GIRL AND KILL JORGE!"

Arnold gazed at Helga one more time in despair, the thought of letting La Sombra take Helga from him was unbearable. He kissed her lips and said "Do you trust me?"

"Always" Replied Helga with her eyes wide reflecting her unconditional love to him.

Arnold grabbed her hand tight and jumped with Helga to the deep rapid river one hundred feet below.

 **Notes:**

 **Now that's a cliff hanger.**

 **This was another rush chapter full of drama, adrenaline and adventure.**

 **What do you think so far?**

 **About Arnold saying dejavú do you remember whatArnold is talking about.**

 **We have to go back to the first book, chapter two. yes since that chapter, I already had this book two in mind.**

 **Also La sombra wants Helga for himself and of course Arnold won't let that happen, right!**

 **Thank you for reading and for your amazing comments and stars.**

 **Till next one...**


	16. Chapter 16 The eagle spirit

The beautiful jungle sunrise came with a price that morning. Arnold, Helga and Jorge were surrounded by La Sombra's man at the edge of a one hundred foot drop cliff.

"TAKE THE GIRL AND KILL JORGE!" La Sombra gave the order.

Jorge took a deep breath as he saw a couple of man pulling out their guns to aim at him. He turned quickly to look at Arnold, suddenly without warning he saw them jumped. In a split second one thought run through his mind. _Stay and die or jump to the fate of the river._

Shots began firing at Jorge as he jumped down the cliff, the bullets barely missed him.

"NOOOO!!!DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!!!!!" Yelled la Sombra furiously, while Eduardo had a soft smile on his face.

On the way down Arnold yelled "DON'T LET GOOO!!!" as he held her hand tight.

The water hit their bodies like a thousand sharp needles, the vicious rapid swallowed them deep into the dangerous depth. Arnold swim towards Helga, as he saw her struggle under the water and help her swim towards the surface. The flowing rapids splash on their faces continuously making it very difficulty breath.

"ARNOLD!!" Shouted Helga trying to stay at float. "HELGA HANG ON!!" screamed Arnold trying to hold on to her. The violent waters pushed them downstream, while he tried to keep Helga from drowning. The force of the water kept pushing them under the rapids, over and over again. "ARNO..." Helga kept taking in water trying to take a breath. "HELGA I'M...HERE" Yelled Arnold trying to hold her up. The sound of strong current in fury, sounded like a terrifying _roar_ underneath the water. He reach out to long tree branches around the river, without success. The intense stream became shallower with sharp rocks all around. As the strong splashing waters continued it's dangerous course over them, Arnold smashed his head on a rock knocking him out cold.

"ARNOLD STAY WITH ME!!" cried Helga as she tried to kept him from drowning.

The unforgiving rapids dragged Helga, further and further away from Arnold as she was watching him being swallowed by the rapids.

The brutal currents began smashing her against one rock after another. "NO...I CAN'T GIVE UP...ARNOLD!!" cried Helga as she saw another strong wave smashed in to her taking her deeper in to the deadly depths, unable to breathe and stay conscious, she closed her eye.

On the cliff La Sombra was yelling in disappointment to his man. "Five man with guns and no one was able to shoot Jorge!!! And you all let them get away yet again!!! Julio shoot someone useless!!"

" _Si jefe!"_ Answered Julio.

 _Shots when off...while someone screamed in pain._

La sombra took out a puro to smoke and to think what to do next. His compadre walked up to him worried "La sombra, remember what I told you about the prophesy...we have to be very careful!"

 _He puffed_...

"I know about the promise volcano child." Said La Sombra as he enjoyed his puro.

"I'm not talking about that, the prophecy said anyone who abuses the rock power or challenges the chosen one will feel the... fuego."

La Sombra laughed "The fire...uhh I'm scare...I don't believe in old Indian tales!!!"

The compadre nodded _"No más digo,_ we should take it in to consideration, bueno that's if the boy survive the fall."

"I'll send a group of man to look for him and if his alive, will find him." Said La Sombra as he continued to smoked.

Deep in the bushes three man with green paint on their faces camouflage by their surroundings had listened very carefully to La Sombra's conversation as they disappear in to jungle.

Meanwhile far by the side of the river, he was fighting to save her life "Come on Helga breathe..1...2...3 and..." he was giving her chest compressions and mouth to mouth oxygen. "Come on Helga...breathe!!"

"1...2...3..." he continued giving her oxygen.

"Don't give up Helga, I love you and...I need you in my life."she heard Arnold's voice and felt his kissed on her forehead.

Helga began coughing up water and gasping for air with her eyes still shut and whispered. "Arnold" immediately she grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him passionately.

With her lips still on his she opened her eyes "JORGE!!" she screamed as she slapped him across his face. He rubbed his cheek. "JORGE ITS YOU!!" she shouted in surprise.

Jorge's cheeks turned red. "Yes it's me... ugh, I guess you thought I was Arnold or...where you just thanking me." he smiled.

Helga blushed "I...I mean, I thought it was Arnold, I heard his voice and his kiss...well not your kiss, I meant, I felt his kiss on my forehead...but, did you, kiss me back!?"

Jorge coughed a little. "Umm...yes I think I did." He said it shyly. "I'm sorry but, you got me off guard and _por dios wow_ ...you're such a good kisser...I see why Arnold likes you so much."

Helga's face was red with embarrassment and raised her eyebrow "You have no idea buster!But...I'm so bless to have him in my life." She exhaled "Wait! Where's Arnold then!?" She tried to get up.

"Here let me help you, you're still very weak, it's best if you rest a bit." Said Jorge as he was helping her stand.

"Ouch...my head it feels like, I was hit by a bus." She was touching the back of her head.

"The rapids were not kind to you Helga, I saw you struggle to stay at float, I kept calling out to you but you couldn't hear me, then I saw you get hit by a large rock and drown. I had to sumerge deep under the water to pull you out, you're very lucky to be alive."

Then Helga remembered. "DID YOU SAW ARNOLD WITH ME!?" She shouted looking around.

"No Helga, when I saw you, Arnold wasn't with you!"

"NOOOO!!!I WAS TRYING TO SAVE HIM, HE WAS UNCONSCIOUS AND...ARNOLD!!" Helga ran towards the river to try to swim under the water. "HELGA DON'T!!!" Jorge ran after her and wrapped his arms around her tightly trying to calm her down.

"LET ME GOOOOO...I HAVE TO FIND HIM...HE NEEDS ME!!!" Yelled Helga struggling with Jorge. "HELGA IT'S TOO LATE, THEIRS NOTHING YOU CAN DO!!!"

She continue to struggle "NOOOOO FOOTBALL HEAD!!!!" She screamed with tears running down her face till suddenly she passed out in Jorge's arms. "HELGA!" Jorge called out to her and checked her vital signs. Her pulse is weak but steady thought Jorge as he carried her to save ground.

Jorge POV

I never had a girl kiss me with so much pasión like Helga did, she thought I was Arnold thou, but still it was me who felt her love on her lips, too bad her affection doesn't belong to me, but...I sure did enjoyed her kiss. The moment she realize Arnold was lost at the rapids she cried hysterically, it broke my heart to see her in so much anguish. She wanted to go back to the river and look for him at all cost, but I couldn't let her...she showed so much strength as she pushed me away, but at the end the river had taken so much from her, she physically couldn't take it and fainted in my arms. I carried her away from the river in to a dry cave near by, I took off my button shirt and use it as a pillow for her to keep her more comfortable. Once she was safe laying down, I looked for sweet berries and a plant that is know to help with low blood pressure. I made a small fire and used a small metal cup I had inside my bag to heat up the water with the plant to create a hot tea for her to sip on as she was still unconscious. Her pulse was getting stronger, I knew she was going to wake up anytime soon, still I didn't know how she would react after knowing Arnold had disappear. The sun had set and it was getting cooler, the weather in the jungle of San Lorenzo was tricky, it was hot during the day and cold at night. I kept Helga near the fire to keep her warm and wonder about everything that happen to us that day, if Arnold was dead and if he was, what now? What will happen to Helga? What will happen to us? Now that La sombra will stop at nothing, to find us.

Miles away an eagle soared by the river, searching, looking for the the one that carried the light. A body was laying by the side of the river, the eagle rapidly descended towards it.

On another part of the jungle, the green-eyes were dancing to the eagle spirit to protect the chosen one. The entire green-eyes tribe surrounded the fire as they continued their spiritual devotion ceremony. An elderly Indian approached the flames and threw sacred sand to the fire as he shouted.

 _"Yeh cocone den tletl ihzaz...Yeh cocone den tletl ihzaz."_ Over and over again.

The eagle began tearing his pocket, in till the sacred trapiche rock came to view. With it's peak the eagle grabbed the rock and place it gently in his hand, as the rock touch his skin it began to glow in till it turned bright green. The wind woke and began blowing furiously against his surroundings, causing the trees and plants to shake violently, the water on the river splashed with the strong breeze, the dirt on the ground began to shook, but the eagle stood steel with it's eyes on the chosen one as he lay on the ground. The bright rock began to burn in his hand, in till flames emerge from it.

Suddenly, he closed his hand tight with the burning rock still in his palm and opened his green eyes wide, taking a deep breath " _ahhh...ahhh."_ as Arnold gasped for air.

As he lay on the rivers bank, he looked around disoriented by his surrounding. He turned his head to the right and saw the majestic grey eagle standing beside him. As Arnold tried to seat up, he felt shaky and fainted falling back down, unaware a strange man was watching him from afar.

 **Note:**

 **This chapter was so diftficult to write on the sentimental part. I hope the readers felt the drama scene from the river to Helga realizing Arnold had drowned.**

 **Jorge POV was great, I wanted everyone to see from his point of view including Helga's...kiss ;)**

 **Also "Yeh cocone den tletl ihzaz.." means**

 **"The son of fire will rise"**

 **from chapter 7.**


	17. Chapter 17 The stranger

It was pitch black and empty with only stone walls to guide the way. She was afraid as she walked the unsecured path , afraid to feel alone, afraid for what may come. As she walked deeper and deeper inside the tunnel she heard a single, terrifying scream unlike anything she has heard before.A cold chill when down her spine as she jumped in to Arnold's arms. "Don't worry Helga I'll protect you and I won't let anyone hurt you, you're my greatest treasure" Said Arnold as he held her tightly in his arms. Helga pressed her lips in to his and breathe him in as she embraced him and whispered "Don't leave me" with tears in her eyes. Arnold gazed at her and kissed the tip of her nose and said "I told you long ago...I won't give up and I will never, leave you."

Helga opened her eyes to find Jorge staring in silence at the fire, he looked concerned and in despaired. Helga sighed remembering her dream and noticed Arnold wasn't with them still. _Arnold my dearest beloved, how can I doubt your existence in this world, when you have shown so much strength and endurance in my life. My dream remind me just that and it's true, the precious words you kept telling me over and over again when I almost died in your arms, you said...I won't leave you and I won't give up... and I won't either...I'll continue to be strong and will never stop fighting to survive, because that's the Helga G Pataki you expect me to be. I love you Football Head, for my soul will endure and I will always have you in the highest thrown of my beating heart, where you will always rule wearing the heavy decorated crown, of my love._ Thought Helga as a single warm tear run down her cheek.

Jorge noticed Helga moving. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"I can't say." She replied with sadness.

"Come and eat something, I have berries and I was able to a fish, apparently my fishing skills are not that bad."

Helga was quiet staring at the fire "I'm not hungry." She said with a low voice.

"You have to eat something or you will pass out again. Come on at least have some berries and take more of this tea."

Helga grabbed the hot cup of tea "Was I drinking this? What kind of tea is it."

"It's from a special medicine plant it helps to regulate blood pressure among other things. Come on drink it, you need to stay strong."

Helga begin sipping the tea "It taste horrible!"

"I never said it tasted good." He smirked at her.

"You know Jorge, I never thank you for saving my life and..."

"It's okay Helga and you don't have to, I did what I believe was right and I wasn't going to let you died. That's why I want to become a doctor some day, I feel the calling to help others and to save lives."

"And you will become an amazing Doctor one day." Said Helga looking up to Jorge.

Jorge sighed "Helga, I apologize for...Ummm...earlier, about the kiss. I shouldn't have kiss you back." Said Jorge blushing with a guilty smile on his face.

"You were very lucky Arnold didn't saw that or he would have punch you in the face...but, I can't blame you though, I mean... if I was a guy and a beautiful smart blonde girl kissed me like that, I think...would have done the same." She laughed.

He smiled "Then I'm lucky Arnold didn't saw me stealing a kiss from his girl...it's good to see you laugh, I sure hope you began to feel better in some way."

There were both in silence for a minute.

"So...do you think Arnold survive?" He asked her gently, almost not wanting to bring that conversation up.

"My heart tells me that he did and...I want to try to find him tomorrow and will take it from there I guess. Crimity! My backpack where is it!?"

"Here, you had it on when I found you."

Helga stood up quickly to snatch the backpack

"Oh Jorge thank you, I could kiss you again."

"Really!" He raised his eye-brows.

"No, not really, it was just an expression" she smiled as she opened her backpack."Anyways, the journal should be here, I also had that wallet with the sacred rock and..." she was staring in to space.

" _Que pasa_...I mean, what's wrong?"

Helga looked at Jorge with wide eyes "I gave the wallet to Arnold and he...had the rock in his pocket when we jumped in to the river...OH,MY, GOD! Do you know what that means!?"

Jorge looked confused "Ah nope, I'm lost."

"Come on Jorge think, if Arnold had that rock with him when he jumped in the river, there's a very good chance he could be alive and he may even find us."

"How can you be so sure Helga!? Do you really believe his the chosen one!?"

"I believe in him, Arnold told me about the prophecy and the sacred rock, the eye of the forest like he called it and... if the legend is true...he's alive."

Miles away in a small wooden shed, Arnold opened his eyes slowly. He was laying on an old sleeping bag with a warm wet rag on his head. The small shed was empty with only some covers folded in a corner next to a large tear up bag and a small wooden table against the wall.

There were three oil lamps made out of old tequila bottles on the table and some herbs smashed on stone bowl. "Where am I" He whispered as he sat up removing the rag from his head. Strangely, he felt something on his right hand, as he opened his fist he saw the _trapiche_ rock he had been holding all that time. He immediately try to put it inside his pocket for safekeeping and noticed a large hole on his pocket.

 _What happen? And why is the rock in my hand?_ He thought. Suddenly his heart accelerated almost jumping out of his chest as he remembered "HELGA!"

The moment he stood up everything around him turned in circles, as he lost his balance and fell on his knees. The strange man opened the old wooden door to the shed to find Arnold kneeling touching his head.

"You shouldn't be up boy, you need to lay down." Said the man as he place a dead wild rabbit on the table.

"I can't lay down I need to find my..."Arnold began gasping trying to catch his breath.

"Here let me help you." Said the kind man as he help Arnold lay back down on the sleeping bag.

Arnold tried to take a good look at the man even if his sight was a bit blurry from the fall. The man had long brown gray hair pulled back in a ponytail with a medium size beard, glasses with tired beat up eyes, he looked in his fifties. He took his old hay hat off and hang it on a nail on the wall.

"What happen, where am I?" Asked Arnold trying to breathe.

"This is my raggedy shed but it beats sleeping under the rain and I found you barely alive by the river."

"Did you saw a blond girl with me!?"

"Blond girl, in this part of the jungle ha ha you were dreaming boy, I found you alone with a...harpia eagle standing next to you."

"A what!?" Arnold asked confused.

"Harpia eagle, also known as the Harpy eagle one of the most powerful eagles that ruled the sky...but..."

"But what!?" Arnold asked

"It's just that, that specific color eagle has been extinct for over a hundred years. You either had a ghost by your side or...you are just to damn lucky. Here eat this" the man handed Arnold the stone bowl with the smashed herbs and seeds.

"What's this!?" Arnold look down at the bowl.

"Energy food, just eat it!"

"How do I know you're not trying to..."

"BOY! If I wanted you dead I would have thrown you back in the river, just take it! If you still want to find your blond girl you need to gather your strength, that is if you are willing to walked miles in to the hot jungle to find her."

Arnold began eating the herbs slowly with his fingers.

The strange man smiled "Good make sure you eat it all...I'll make a fire outside and will have rabbit for dinner, you may go outside after you finished, if you're thirsty there's clean water in this cup."

The man took the dead rabbit and stepped outside the shed. Arnold couldn't stop thinking about Helga and about the last memory he had of the river. _I remember helping her swim...we were dragged down some rocks and...that's all I remembered. What if...she didn't make it and drowned! NO! But wait, Jorge jumped on the river, I remembered looking back and I saw him trying to swim. I wonder if he made it out safely and maybe...just maybe he help Helga...I mean he was right behind us he should have seen Helga in trouble. I need to think positive, Helga is very strong I know she pull through...But how can I confirm this? Wait, the rock! Arnold took out the rock from his other pocket and held the rock tight in his hand. Why isn't it working...last time I held it like this and I was able to see the full jungle...unless something change. I still don't know what happen to me after I was knock out and how did I manage to survive the rapids after I was unconscious? And the strange man said the eagle was next to me...but who is he!?_ He thought.

After he finished eating the herbs he walked out the shed to find the strange man preparing the rabbit to be cook.

"How do you feel now?" The man Asked

"Much better thank you." Arnold Replied

"Excellent and wait in till you have a piece of this delicious rabbit, you will feel so much better... have you had rabbit before?"

"Ummm...no sir?"

"You may call me Jones" said the man.

"Thank you Jones for everything you have done for me, I'm Arnold..."

"I know" answer the man.

"Ugh? You know my name?" Asked Arnold surprised.

The strange man looked straight at him "No, how can I know your name?"

"You said you knew." Said Arnold again.

"What? No, I didn't but...If I did, sometimes I say things that don't make any sense. That's what happens when you leave alone in the jungle for as long as I have."

"Who are you!?" Asked Arnold staring at his eyes.

"I use to be pilot who...made a lot of mistakes and I decided long ago to stay behind."

"Excuse me but, what do you mean by mistakes?" Asked Arnold

"It was my fault kid, it cause me my job, my life...I crashed a plane in the jungle long ago and I lost my best friend and my... well it doesn't matter anymore...why are you here? Don't you know the jungle is a dangerous place!?"

"It's a long story and honestly I regret coming to this jungle." Admitted Arnold looking down.

"Oh yeah, well right now it's too late for regrets kid."

"With all do respect sir...I'm not a kid."

Jones laughed "You look like a kid to me."

"I'm Arnold sir...Arnold Philip Shortman and why are you being kind to me?"

Jones was serious looking at the stars as if he wanted to say so much but at the same time, he couldn't. He looked at at Arnold and said

"I been here doing nothing for so long, I figure it was about time for me to do some good...that's all. Being in this jungle isolates you from the world."

"Then why are you still here!?" Asked Arnold

"I have my complicated reasons...so, who's the blond girl?"

"She's my...well, girlfriend now seems like such a small title to who she really is."

"Who is she then?" Asked Jones while placing the rabbit on the fire.

Arnold exhaled thinking about her.

"She's everything in my life"

"I see you're in love"

"Yes sir I am" Said Arnold with a soft smile. "How long have you been in this jungle?"

Jones exhaled "Too long, at first I was thinking about staying a couple of months, then I realized years passed by like nothing and..now to be honest, I don't know how to live outside this jungle...what's your long story? A young man like you here with his girlfriend doesn't sound like a good getaway for a young couple"

"I lost my parents at the jungle when I was a baby their bodies were never found till now...I came to identify them and to...burry them." Arnold was looking down trying to control his emotions.

Jones was silence for a moment.

"Then, why are you here at this forsaken jungle then?" Jones asked again.

"To find the truth about my parents...I want to know what happen to them in their last days at this jungle and...if they were murder."

"Look Philip, the past is behind you and it's never good to walk back...just keep walking ahead, there's nothing you can do about your parent's death, even if you do find out what happen to them...don't waste your life trying to repair the past...or you won't enjoy the present and before you know it, you wasted your entire life on something that can't never, be change."

Arnold was silent analyzing every single word Jones had said.

"Sir, I respect your point of view and your words have a very rich wisdom but, this is not about changing the past, is about bringing closure to my parents death and about trying to find some light in to the past...but I never imagine the danger that waited me here."

"You mean another danger besides the jungle?"

Jones asked.

"Yes, the jungle is not as dangerous as the one that wants me dead."

"Who you're talking about!?" Jones asked upset.

Arnold sighed looking at the ground "You know sometimes I say to much and nobody can help me besides...You have lived in this jungle for a long time, you must know the green-eyes."

Jones scratched the back of his neck pondering. "I heard of them but, I never seen them, they are as mysterious as that eagle I was telling you about."

"What do you know about the green-eyes?" Asked Arnold.

"Nothing important, just that...they hide in the jungle...The rabbit is ready, here have a piece." Said the man as he place a piece of meat in a large leaf. "Here you go, eat up."

His stomach twisted as he stared at the meat.

"Mmm...I think I'll pass."

"The way I see it Philip you will need all your strength to look for your girlfriend tomorrow, that is if she's still alive..."

"Helga is alive!" Shouted Arnold

"If you were barely alive when I found you, what makes you think she survive the river!?"

"Because someone else was trying to swim behind us...a friend and I believe he helped her."

"What if they both drowned." Said Jones as he ate.

"That's a possibility too...but, I can't just think that way, besides in my heart I know they made it out of the rapids."

"Why were you and your friends at the rapids?"

"It's a long story Jones...I just want to find her." Arnold was feeling nauseating by the piece of meat.

"You don't look to please holding the meat and If I were you! I would do or eat anything, to find the jewel of my heart." Said Jones with a penetrating stared at Arnold.

Arnold notice something in his eyes, for what it seem like a deep secret full of pain.

"Pardon me to ask but, have you ever loved someone Jones?"

"Eat Philip " Said Jones again.

Arnold POV

Jones looked very mysterious to me, like if there's something important about him that he doesn't want me to see...then again, maybe I'm just imagining things. After all he's a lost man that has been alone in this jungle for a long time. Still his right, I need to eat something if I want to be strong enough to look for Helga. What would my grandpa say if he was here; _Eat up...you'll need plenty of fuel for tomorrow Shortman._ *

Arnold smiled recollecting his grandpa.

"Thinking happy thoughts?" Asked Jones as he was watching Arnold

"I was just remembering my grandpa.

I think about him a lot, like every good advise he ever gave me, I keep it with me always."

"That's what happens when you lived with someone for so long, their words get attached to you, even more when they're not with you."

"Yeah..." then Arnold thought about what Jones said "How did you know I lived with my grandparents?"

"Ugh...I don't" Jones answered as he continue to eat.

"You just said that's what happens when you live with someone for so long... I never told I lived with with them!"

"You know Philip you take things too seriously... I honestly don't remember what I said."

Arnold stared at him suspiciously.

Meanwhile a couple of miles away Helga was standing outside the cave, staring at the moon.

"Where are you Football Head?" She said to herself.

Jorge was walking up to her.

"It's dangerous to be out here, the carnivorous animals hunt at night, it's safer if you come back to the cave and be by the fire."

Helga exhaled feeling a cold emptiness in her heart as she walked back to the cave. She grabbed Mile's journal and sat by the fire and began turning the pages trying to find something that would help their situation.

"Where you referring to Arnold when you said, Football head?"

"Yes I was" she answered softly flipping the pages.

"Why do you called him that?"

Helga smiled thinking back to her childhood "I remember when we were little, I used to compare his head to a Football and since then, I been calling him Football head."

"How long have you guys known each other?"

"All our life's" she sighed.

"And how long have you been his girlfriend?"

"Crimity a long time, even if it doesn't feel like it, it will be five years this December"

"Five years ! Whoa, the longest I been with a girl is three months, I guess I'm not as interesting as other guys."

"Don't think like that Jorge, you're smart, funny and..."

Jorge stared at Helga waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"Ccccuuuute" She had to push that last word.

"Don't tell Arnold I said that."

Jorge laughed "Of course not...I guess you had a hard time admitting I was cute."

"Don't flatter yourself, I just don't like to talk openly about somethings."

"Well I'm sure glad you think I'm cute" he smirked at her.

Helga was watching Jorge throw more wood in to the fire to keep it going.

"How old are you Jorge?"

"Nineteenth"

"You look younger thou" Said Helga smiling

"I been told that before, I'm actually going to be twenty this year."

"And you just graduated?" She asked.

"Yes, I started school late, but hopefully I'll be able to start college this August...that is, if we make it out of here alive."

"I'm sure we will...we have too." Said Helga staring at Jorge's eyes.

Later that night by the river's bank a couple of man were tracking the footsteps on the soft soil.

"Look there's some footprints here." Yelled one man. Another man pointed at some blond hairs he found on the dirt. "This are them, call the boss and tell him, we found their tracks."

 **Notes:**

 **This chapter was longer then I anticipated.**

 **Helga is being very strong trying to have faith that Arnold survive the rapids and Arnold's dream made a full circle.**

 **To know what I'm talking about, check chapter 2 from Book 1. There's also another connection there when Helga and Arnold dreams or visions have flashbacks but I'll talk more about that later.**

 **I really like the conversation Arnold had with Jones, (by the way he was named after my all time childhood hero Indiana Jones) about the past and trying to fix mistakes. I also liked how Jones is forcing Arnold to eat rabbit meat LOL**

 **By the way rabbit meat is a very common for those that live in the wild.**

 **My grandfather was a hunter and he hunted rabbit a couple of times and my grandmother cooked it. I grew up with my grandparents just like Arnold and let me say, even if my grandmother gave me rabbit to eat, I never ate it. LOL.**

 **Anyways back to the story, now with a new character in the story, everything will get even more interesting ;)**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **post your comments I love to read them.**


	18. Chapter 18 You have rise

**Thank you to all my Amazing readers for your comments, stars and for following.**

 **I would like to do a special shout-out to munkettesgurl, Everythingicecream, smckoy929,sailoraque452, EJ and to all the guest. For their wonderful encouraging comments.**

 **Thank You.**

 _Seventeen years ago:_

 _Deep inside the jungle in the middle of the night Miles and Stellla hid from La Sombra and his man._

 _"Miles, do you believe Arnold is the chosen one?" Asked Stella still unsure if her son was the promise child the green-eyes had been waiting for over one hundred years._

 _Miles looked toward some trees "Wait...do you hear something!!!" He whispered frighten._

 _The noise of footsteps over broken branches was clear. Someone was approaching, Miles place his hand over his whip ready to strike while Stella hid behind him with her hands shaking in fear._

 _Unexpectedly, Pepe emerge from the thick bushes._

 _"Pepe you almost gave us a hard attack!?" Said Stella trying to breathe with her hand on her chest._

 _"I'm sorry, next time I'll make a birth sound to let you know it's me." said Pepe._

 _"Did you found out were they're taking the statue?" Asked Miles_

 _"Yes, they're taking it to La Sombras mansion. Deep below underground in a basement where he keeps all of his stolen artifacts."_

 _"That's not good." Said Miles thinking what to do._

 _"At least we have the trapiche rock. There's nothing we can do about the statue, but now we know where there taking it." Said Stella_

 _"You have the eye of the forest!? asked Pepe_

 _"Yes, Miles got it" Replied Stella_

 _"Shhhhh...listen...someone is approaching" said Miles whispering._

 _They could hear several footsteps heading their way fast._

 _"Oh no, they found us!" Whispered Stella._

 _Miles, Stella and Pepe ran as fast as they could in the dark of the jungle. The plants kept scratching their arms and faces as they were forcing themselves through the vegetation. Miles was ahead with the machete trying to open up the way as much as possible. While Stella was rushing behind him, she trip on a rock "Ahh my ankle! I think its twisted!" Said Stella trying to get up._

 _"Come on Stella...hang on to me!" Said Pepe as he let Stella wrapped her arm across his shoulder for support as they continue to get away._

 _Miles was trying to figure out which way to take, but the strong current river block their path. He looked back and saw Pepe helping Stella trying to walk. "What happen to you!?" He asked._

 _"I fell and sprain my ankle, good thing Pepe was running behind me" Said Stella touching Pepe's cheek in gratitude._

 _"Thank you Pepe" said Miles placing his hand on his shoulder. "Which way are we going to take!? The river rapids are too strong to cross and you can't run or swim with your ankle injure!!"_

 _Miles place his hands on his head as he was struggling to think what path to take with Stella injury. In a minute La Sombra man catch up to them and pointed their guns in their direction. "No, Miles what are we going to do!?" Stella asked in terror still hanging on to Pepe. "It will be all right, I'll make sure of it!" Said Miles trying to comfort Stella._

 _"Pepe I'm sorry we got you in to this?"_

 _Said Stella with tears in her eyes._

 _"You didn't got me in to this...I chose to be here." answer Pepe staring at her._

 _"Ha ha ha" La sombra laughed as he was walking towards them. "Doctor Miles, you thought you could steal from me and get away."_

 _"You stole the statue from the green-eyes it's not yours to claim!!" Yelled Miles_

 _"True, but I all ready know I'm a thief but you...no, no, you're suppose to be a Doctor and help people and niños , not steal a rock from a sacred statue in the middle of the night like wild rats. But never the less, you couldn't get away...and now I want...the eye of the forest, give it back!!" He stared at them with hateful eyes._

Present day:

Early the next day before sunrise. Arnold was tossing and turning as he felt someone seating next to him. He opened his eyes gently as the blurry image in front of him took shape.

"Mom!" He whispered in excitement as he tried stand up.

"Hello Arnold, stay down, for my moment is very brief, I come with a message."

Arnold's eyes began to water as he saw his mother concern in front of him.

"Mom, what's wrong!?"

"She has so much strength, but she's also very fragile and she's in danger...you must go to her now."

"But, I don't know where she is and the eye of the forest doesn't show me the way."

She gazed at him with soft loving eyes and run her fingers lightly through his hair.

He closed his eyes and gasped as he felt her soft hand through his hair. There was a tenderness to her touch that made him feel safe and loved.

"Oh Arnold, you don't need the rock anymore." She gently place her hand over his chest "You are _Yeh cocone den_ and the _fire_ is now within you...for you have rise, from the never ending sleep."

"You mean...I was.."

His mother looked at him with kindness in her eyes and said, "Don't be afraid my son...for the great eagle spirit awoke you and now the prophecy will be fulfill."

His eyes were wide trying to comprehend what he had heard, but even if he had hundreds of questions in his mind, one person stood above all. "Mom, help me find her." he asked with tears running down his cheeks.

His mother leaned down and whisper in his here. " _Use...your heart."_

He opened his eyes and could still feel the warmth of her presence as if she was still there, even thou he couldn't see her. He look around the shed and saw Jones sleeping by the corner undisturbed by any noise. It was clear, no one had been there and if she were, she had vanished.

 _Was is it real or a dream? Oh Mom, why didn't I hug you? Why did I let you go?_ Thought Arnold saddened by the memory. Then his heart accelerated as he look up.

"Helga needs me!" He whispered.

Arnold stood up, took his whip and walked outside the shed. His hands had become sweaty, his heart kept pumping almost jumping out of his chest as he was feeling useless not knowing where Helga was. "No Arnold think!" He told himself as he was walking in circles.

The sun began to rise on the east, as the chill morning began to warm up.

He took a deep breath as he sat on a log looking down in desperation with his hands on his head. "Helga needs me!!! And what did my mother meant when she said, the fire is now within you?"

He grabbed the green-eye amulet and remembered his mother's words. _Use your heart._

"How can I see the forest and find Helga without using the trapiche rock?" He asked himself.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes remembering Helga's words _I'm here with you because I felt in my heart this was my place, like a calling that I had to answer. I don't feel like being here with you it's a mistake, this trip is not a mistake...we have a purpose here and you are, the chosen one._

At that moment he could see the beautiful landscape from above, like soaring through the air, he felt the wind as it touch his face and sense Helga, who was sleeping inside a cave and saw Jorge awake and worried. He flew down to the river and saw some man tracking their footsteps. That's when he opened his eyes.

"They're safe, for now...I need to reach them fast!" As he was about to leave, Jones walked outside the shed.

"Leaving early?" Jones Asked

"I'm sorry sir but I have to go, my friends are in danger."

"In that case let me help you."

"I have to go now, I don't have much time...I can manage alone."

"It's always better if you have a guide that knows the forest."

"I do know the forest Jones and I know where my friends are!"

Jones laughed "How can you possibly know the forest and the location of your friends!?"

"I just do...I have to go!" Arnold was walking away when Jones yelled from afar.

"All right! But some parts of the jungle are impenetrable, the vegetation is too dense, you need someone to cut the way through. I have a machete we can travel faster that way...let me help you."

Arnold didn't like the idea of having Jones following him, but he needed all the help he could get and he had to travel fast to reach them in time. "I'll show you the path we have to take, we just have to be fast, can you keep up if I run?" Arnold asked.

"Are you kidding, I can endure any speed" said Jones as he followed Arnold through the jungle.

Later that morning Jorge walked outside the cave and wondered. _What are we going to do_? All of the sudden, the sounds of the birds and small creates all around stopped singing, the jungle was silence, a terrifying, cold chill ran down his spine. He gasped for air as he ran to the cave to awake her.

Helga couldn't sleep well during the night and had overslept that morning.

"Helga I think they found us!!And your shirt... is glowing!!"

Helga pulled the green-eye amulet from under her shirt that was now bright green.

"It's the amulet...it must be Arnold!!" said Helga staring at the amulet.

"No Helga, who ever found us is not Arnold!"Said Jorge.

"But why would the amulet be glowing!?" She asked.

"It must be some other sign, my father once said, if the jungle is quiet something is wrong!We have to go now!!!"

Helga quickly grabbed her backpack and headed outside the cave with Jorge, when suddenly, without warning, gun shots began firing in their direction.

The sound of the powerful gunshots across the jungle shook the air violently.

Jorge grabbed Helga by her hand and pulled her to the dense vegetation in front of him. "JUST KEEP ON RUNNING HELGA DON'T STOP!!!" Yelled Jorge as he continued to move fast behind her. "CRIMITY!!!" Shouted Helga as she was trying to make it through large thick plants. The thundering gun shots kept firing, while Helga ran through the rough vegetation getting scratched on her legs as she was rushing through the tangled shrubs. Suddenly Jorge yelled in pain _Ahhhhh!!!!!!_

Helga looked back to find Jorge trying to run with his arm bleeding.

"Just go...don't slow down!!!" cried Jorge in pain as they continue to move fast through the diverse vegetation. All of the sudden Helga trip on a large tree root and fell on the ground scraping her knee. _Ouch!!!!Shit_! She yelled as she saw a couple of man catch up to them.

While Helga was on the ground kneading her knee one of them walked up to her. "I got you girl!!" Said the filthy man with a wicked smiled but before he could get a hold of her, she kicked him in the groin, the man dropped to the ground in agony. "GET HER!!" someone yelled.

Helga looked up and saw Jorge trying to fight off one of them, without warning another man swung his fist at her, she reacted fast and grabbed his arm and twisted it, while she did a high side quick slamming her foot on another man's face who was also heading towards her, knocking him hard against the dirt.

Jorge punch the guy he was fighting on his face and again on his stomach causing the guy to kneel down suffocated by the blow.

He gazed his eyes upon Helga who had kicked the man she had by the arm and strike him hard on his face with her foot slamming his body on the ground.

"Wow you're amazing, who taught you how to fight like that!?" Asked Jorge trying to catch his breath.

"Arnold did" Said Helga with a tiring smile, as they were both about to get away someone put a gun to Jorge's head.

"Don't do anything _güerita_ or I'll kill him." Said the man who was pointing the gun to Jorge.

"Helga ran! Don't worry about me!" Yelled Jorge

"I...can't, I'm sorry" Said Helga as she was snatch by another man from behind.

"I got you _preciosa_ , you're a feisty one aren't you." Said the man who had Helga's arms pin behind her back. "Uhh...Do you have any weapons on you blondie?"

"Search her!" Shouted the man who was holding Jorge.

 _"Si señor_!" Responded the man, slowly sliding his hands on her thighs and breast.

" _No la toquen!_ leave her alone!! She doesn't have any weapons!!" Yelled Jorge

"Arnold" whispered Helga in hopelessness as she shut her eyes.

 **Notes:**

 **Arnold saw his mother after so many years of not seeing her, not even in his dreams. I wanted that encounter to be special and very meaningful.**

 **We also got to see a glimpse of the past, which was very interesting. What do you think about Pepe?**

 **Thank you for following and for your comments, next chapter will be a very good one.**


	19. Chapter 19 I almost lost you

Arnold POV

The jungle's heat was intolerable and the mosquitos alone didn't make the walk any easier, but I knew I couldn't slow down. She depended on me to get there on time. My mother's words kept repeating in my head over and over again. _She's in danger...you must go to her now...You are Yeh cocone den...and the fire is now within you_. The historian lady mentioned the warrior was Yen cocone den and it meant.. _.the son of fire_. But what did my mother meant when she said...the fire is now within you.

Jones was walking fast ahead of me cutting off the large plats that stood in our way. I couldn't help to think if perhaps Jones knew something about the son of fire legend or about the eye of the forest... should I ask him? Could he be trusted?

"Umm..Jones, do you speak or understand dialect language?" I asked.

Jones was quiet, for a minute I thought he didn't heard me. As I was about to ask him again he spoke. "What do you need to know exactly?"

"What do you know about Yeh cocone den?" I asked.

"Mmm...where did you heard that name?" He asked as he continued cutting the plants in our path.

"So you know it's a name?" I told him, apparently he knows the meaning.

"Look Philip, if you want me to help you with your questions, you need to just come out and say the truth or I won't help you. Now where did you heard that name?"

Should I tell him about the vision I had with my mother, no, that's too personal... "Someone once told me about it and I was wondering what you knew about the subject?"

Jones was silent again, I didn't know if he was thinking or if he just didn't know...then he said.

"The legend says, Yeh cocone den was a warrior who gave his life for his people the green-eyes and the all seeing eagle was his spiritual guide."

I was quiet pondering about what he had said.

"How much exactly do you know about the legend?" I asked

"Only what I heard over the years. Apparently, the son of fire will be born again and will be guided by the great spiritual eagle to return the peace and prosperity once lost to the green-eyes lands."

"In that case, you must know about the eye of the forest" I asked intrigued.

Jones stopped walking and stared at me with a serious look. Even with his old dirty glasses, I could still see the seriousness in his eyes.

"Yes...I know about it. Now you tell me, how come you know the forest so well, ugh, if you never been here before? And how is it possible for you to know your friends location?"

I felt like I owe him the truth. After all, he did help me regain my strength and in a way save my life. He mention he saw the eagle next to me when he found me...maybe he saw a lot more and his not telling me about it.

"It's complicated for me to tell you how I know the forest but..."

Jones continued walking looking straight forward and said. "You have the trapiche rock."

My eyes widened in shock, he definitely knew more about my situation...how much more did he knew? "What!? Why do you think..."

"Look Philip is obvious, my tiring eyes don't lie and what I saw yesterday when I found you...said it all and...oooh.." Jones felt on an ant pile. "shoot...no,no,no!" he was brushing off the ants from his clothes.

Arnold laughed... "Are you okay there Jones?"

"I could be better...let's keep on going."

"So...you know...who I am?" maybe he knew I was the chosen one and that I had the eye of the forest.

Jones used an old rag to wipe the sweat of his face. "Like you said...You're not a kid." replied Jones smiling. His answers left me with only more questions, I wanted to seat back with him and just ask and ask...Every-time he spoke he left me wondering, _who_ was he really.

"You know how to use the whip?" Jones ask me.

"Ugh...I guess so I never gave it much thought, I just started using it."

"Are you good at it?" He asked with smirked

"I think so, it's working well for me so far."

"You know that's an old vintage whip right there, I haven't seen a whip like that in a long time."

"You know how to use a whip?" I Asked

"No, I had a friend that knew how to use it. How come you own one?"

"Mmm...it was my father's. I wanted to have something of his and it just grew on me, I guess."

"It grew on you? Well it fits you... Now which way?" Jones Asked

At that moment I felt a very strong connection to Helga, I could feel time running out.

I looked up at the sky and saw the eagle following me, I didn't know if Jones had noticed it or if he could even see it, but at that moment I concentrated on one thing, to find them.

"Jones we have to hurry! This way, there's not enough time!" *

The strong winds were picking up as Arnold and Jones continue to run up a hill fighting against the strong winds that kept punching them back. He felt exhausted but he knew he couldn't stop running, he had to find them fast.

Helga POV

I could see the _terror_ is Jorge's eyes as he yelled. "Helga ran! Don't worry about me!" I couldn't just get away knowing he was going to be killed, besides if something should happen to Jorge I would be left completely alone in a foreign jungle, what would happen to me then? My heart screamed for my beloved as I felt someone searching me, feeling his hands on me twisted my insides in anger and repulsed. I wanted to fight to defend myself like my dearest lover taught me, but it was pointless with a gun being pointed at Jorge's head, it was over. My lips whispered his name one more time, before my eyes shut in despair. *

The call from up in the sky was high and piercing, everyone look up scare to see what it was.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a large grey eagle rapidly descendent on the man's head and began attacking him with it's large talons. AAAAAH!!! GET IT OFF!!" Cried the man in pain releasing Helga from his grip.

Distracted by the scene, the man who was pointing the gun to Jorge's head, felt a strong whip lashed to his hand "AAAH! !" in a split second it snatched the weapon away from his fingers. The man looked back to see who it was, to find a foot coming straight at him. Boom!!! Knocking him out cold.

When the others saw the eagle attacking, they run terrified screaming. "IT'S THE GREEN-EYE CURSED!!!"

The eagle flew up releasing the man with deep scratches on his back and head. As the man stood up disoriented Arnold punched him in the face and said "That's for touching her!!" The man fell flat on the ground.

"ARNOLD!!" Yelled Helga with tears in her eyes as she run towards him and jumped on his body wrapping her arms around his neck pressing her yearning lips in his. He wrapped his arms on her waist and lifted her body up, pressing her even _tighter_ against him. The soft warmth of each other's mouth, heated their hearts and melted the fear away.

Jones finally arrived drain from the rushed, to find Arnold kissing Helga endlessly.

"Hmm...what did I miss?" Asked Jones feeling awkward for what he was witnessing.

"You miss a lot...hi, by the way I'm Jorge." Said Jorge as he extended his healthy arm to shake his hand.

"Jones" he responded introducing himself "Let me take a look at your arm Jorge, what happen?"

He asked seeing the injury Jorge had on his left arm.

"It was a bullet, we were being pursued by La Sombra man and I was hit in the arm, it hurts like hell."

"You say La Sombra man did this?" Jones took a good look at the wound " _Tuviste suerte muchacho,_ it's only a scratch."

Jorge sighed "Really, it felt like it went deep inside the bone and you speak Spanish!?"

" _Si_ and stop complaining, the scratch is not that deep, you just need to wash it off and apply a medicated herb paste and you'll be fine."

 _"Es usted un Doctor_?" Jorge asked.

"Why do you think I'm a Doctor...just because I know about superficial wounds!"

"I was just wondering...you don't look like from San Lorenzo." Jorge implied.

"I'm not!...Thank God!" Said Jones as he was walking towards Arnold.

"Oh...okkaaay." Jorge stood there confuse by what Jones had said.

"I don't want to impose, but we better move." Jones told Arnold. "I'm Jones...you're very lucky to be alive young lady, for a minute I thought your boyfriend had fantasize about you."

Jorge heard some man talking from afar.

"I think more men are coming!"

"This way!!" Said Arnold as he grabbed Helga's hand.

La sombra man where catching up to them,

Arnold, Helga, Jorge and Jones continued to ran up the hill, over rocks and slippery vegetation. "I need air...I feel dizzy!" Said Helga gasping for oxygen, dragging her tiring feet on the ground as she was trying to breathe the hot humid air.

"We can't stop Helga! You need to be strong, just a bit further!" Said Arnold holding her hand tight.

Reaching almost the other side of the hill they jumped over a large log, stepping on unsteady soil, in an instant the ground loosen causing them to slide down a muddy cliff a couple of feet below...

 _AAAAAAAAAH!!!!! They screamed_.

Jorge and Jones slipped right after them, sliding fast on the mud behind them. As soon as Arnold and Helga landed underneath some palm bushes. He saw Jones and Jorge coming down fast, he swiftly climbed on top of Helga protecting her body from the impact.

 _HUUUUUUUFFF_!!!!!!!!! Jorge and Jones slammed against Arnold's body, landing almost on top of them.

"Arnold are you okay?" Asked Helga seeing Arnold trying to breathe on top of her.

"I'm fine love...this reminded me why I didn't chose football in middle school."

"You shouldn't have done that Football Head, I can take a hit you know."

"Shhhhhh...stay low and quiet they're coming." Jones whispered.

La sombra man scouted the area, on top of the cliff searching for them.

"I think they went that way!" Said one of the them.

"We shouldn't have scarer when we saw the eagle _pendejos_ , the boss won't be happy ...now we lost them." Said another.

"Shut up!!! I know they went this way, I shot one of them, so they shouldn't be far!"

The five man ran in an opposite direction continuing their search. Arnold, Helga, Jorge and Jones manage to slip out of that area undetected.

Jones looked at them and said "I know a safe place with water to wash off and rest, we have to hurry to get there fast before someone sees us and don't make any noise."

Tired and thirsty, they continued to walk as much as they could, in till they reached a small waterhole surrounded by rocks, palms and exotic flowers with a beautiful small cascade.

Jorge and Jones went to wash off the mud from their clothing while Helga sat by the waterhole's edge trying to catch her breath. Arnold saw her a little pale and sat next to her.

"How are you feeling Helga?"

"I'm fine Football head just dizzy and a bit nauseous from the hot humidity."

"You're Nauseous!?" Asked Arnold alarmed.

"Yeah sooo..." Helga raised her eyebrow directing a serious stared at Arnold.

He scratched the back of his neck sliding closer to her and whispered "About that Hmm...how, have you been feeling with, you know..."

"Arnold don't worry about that...I already told you, besides there's no way I could be preggg... well that word, I feel fine." She responded with a soft smile on her face. "What I want to know is what happen to you? I been worried sick, I couldn't think clearly just imagining I had lost you in the river forever." Her eyes began to water "I was about to..."

Arnold pressed his lips on hers while touching her chin softly and said "Try not to think about that...I survived and that's all that matters. How did you made it out of the river?"

"Jorge saved my life...I don't know exactly how he found me, the last thing I remember was seeing you drowned...I tried to swim up to you but the currents kept pulling me away...I was smashed against some rocks and I think I passed out. Next thing I remembered I was hearing your voice saying, Don't give up and that you loved me...that's when I felt your kiss and..."

Jorge walked up to Arnold "Hey Arnold thank you for saving my life back there."

Arnold stood up "No thank you, for saving Helga...I'm very grateful for everything you did for her...you're a true friend." Said Arnold placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I just did what was right...How do you know I saved her?"

"Helga just told me and... I was also able to see you in a vision I had, that's how I was able to found you and Helga."

"Really you saw me...then you probably know I had to do CPR on her...she wasn't breathing when I found her and...for some reason...I don't know...I mean, I can see why she would..."

Helga quickly stood up. "Yes thank you Jorge for everything you did for me." Said Helga staring in to his eyes. "How's your arm?" She asked.

Jorge smiled shyly at Helga "Jones said it was just a scratch, that it wasn't deep...I just need light treatment and I should be okay."

"He does know about herb remedies?" Said Arnold.

"For a moment I thought he was a Doctor, but he said he wasn't. Where did you met him Arnold?... _Can we trust him? His kind of weird."_ Jorge whispered that last statement.

"Yeah his weird but he saved my life...and so far he seems trustworthy...You said you did CPR on Helga! You mean she wasn't breathing at all!?"

"No she wasn't...I found her at the bottom of the river. I was able to pull her out but, for a moment I thought she wasn't going to make it...so I had to give her mouth to mouth oxygen in till she started breathing again."

Arnold wrapped his arms around her "My God I almost lost you!"

"I'm fine Football head...just don't squeeze me to hard."

"Oh, sorry love." he turned to face Jorge "If you ever need anything Jorge just ask"

Jones stepped in "I do need to ask for something."

"Yeah Jones what is it?" Asked Arnold

"I don't know about any of you, but I'm starving. There's a river closed by, I need someone to come with me to get some fish"

"I'll go with you." Jorge volunteered.

"Alright let's go." Said Jones.

"How long are you going to take? Remember we're in hiding." Arnold reminded him.

"What's the plan after this?" Jones asked.

"Give me some time to clear my mind and will talk about it once you two get back." Said Arnold.

"Fair enough...come on Jorge the river is around three miles from here, we better get going."

Arnold kept his eyes on them in till they disappeared in to the vegetation.

As he turned to look back at Helga, she had vanished.

 **Author Notes:**

 **I was not expecting this chapter to end like this...really.**

 **This chapter cover a lot from Arnold POV we got to see what he was thinking about Jones as he was asking him the questions about the green-eye legend and Jones seems to know more then what he saying. How much more is the question.**

 **Also Arnold was able to save Jorge and Helga, I just loved how Helga jumped in to Arnold's arms and their kiss wow and what about Jorge LOL he got nervous their for a moment.**

 **So what do you think? And where is Helga?**

 **Thank you for reading and following, leave me a comment.**

 **Till next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20 The peach tree

**This story is rated M for mature audience only, just a friendly reminder.***

"Helga!" Arnold called out her name as he walked back to the place where she had been seating. He found her backpack on the ground but she was nowhere to be found.

 _No! Maybe something bad happened to her!_ He thought as he continue searching. The large stones surrounding the waterhole had created a small cave with a hidden opening surrounded by heavy vegetation. "Helga!" he shouted again before entering the stone cave.

"Arnold I'm here!" she finally shouted back.

"Helga are you okay!?" he asked as he was entering through the mysterious stone tunnel.

"Yes...come here. You have to see this!" she said again, her voice sounded not to far away from where he was. Arnold had in his hands her backpack as he was getting closer and closer to where she was, in till he found her.

His eyes widened in complete surprised, the backpack slipped from his hand, as he opened his mouth staggered by what his eyes were seeing.

Her partially wet wavy hair fell down to her shoulders as her slender sweaty body was entering the fresh spring waters, her figure completely nude as she submerge in to the crystal blue water.

Arnold couldn't stop gazing at her, his heart accelerated watching her bare body swimming in the sparkling clear water.

"Well, what are you waiting for...get in, the water is just perfect." She shouted.

Not giving it much thought, he quickly removed his shirt and pants, with his eyes set on Helga. After removing all of his clothing, he entered the water slowly. The fresh water soothe his aching scratched body. His breathing became heavy when he saw Helga swim towards him.

"Helga, you know we can't just..." as he was about to say, she pressed her soft wet lips in to his, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her long smooth kiss, ease his nerves and relaxed his body. He grabbed her waist and pulled her body closer to his. Slowly she began locking her legs around his hips. Arnold gasped for her as he whispered "We...can't do..." in between kisses.

Helga stared at his green eyes. "Arnold we're finally alone and together...do you have any idea how much my heart ache, when I realized you had drowned...I wanted to go back to the river to find you desperately at all cost...even if it meant losing my life...At that moment, I was willing to do anything, to have you in my arms and to feel your body closed to mine again." Tears began running down her cheeks. "I lost you! I really did! I don't know how you survived the river." She was sobbing.

Arnold embraced her tighter in his arms as his eyes began to water. He couldn't stand seeing the love of his life cry. "Helga there's something you need to know about how I survived the rapids...and" Helga kissed his lips again desperately, with tears in her eyes. "Please Football Head...let me treasure this moment, right now, just like this...feeling your skin against mine." She opened her mouth and tasted his lips again.

Arnold POV

Oh, she looked so stunning in the fresh blue water, her eyes stared at me with pure unconditional love. The depth of her pure love glowed through her blue eyes, just like the water in the spring, transparent like her heart. Her heated lips pressed against mine, made my blood boil, I wanted her, I yearned for her, I wanted to feel all of her passion and love through her kiss, touch and through her body. I wrapped my arms around her waist pressing her tighter against my body. Her smooth legs brushing against my hips as she wrapped them firmly around me overpowered by being. My mouth dig deeper in to her, tasting her tongue, stealing her breath. She was right, this was our moment to free ourselves from all that surrounded us, it was just us and the love we felt for each other.*

Helga POV

At first I felt him unease about everything, his heart trouble I could see it in his eyes. I wanted him to forget we were being chase, to free our selves from the nightmare that kept following us. After I told him to treasure this moment together and how much my heart ache for him, he began kissing me with so much passion. He shifted my body pinning me against a smooth rock, as I continued caressing his body, running my fingers through his wet hair. Even in the fresh cool water, I could still feel his burning skin brushing against mine, his hands feeling every inch of me. He grabbed my thighs firmly and with a lusty hot kiss...we became one.*

The blue water cover their bodies like a silky transparent sheet as he continued kissing her hungrily, feeling her delicate figure against his heated skin. She hanged on to his shoulders as he kept thrusting deeper in to her. His green eyes gazed at her, admiring the seductive view of seeing his beautiful princess in heated pleasure. "I need you, in my life always... and I love you." He spoke softly with tenderness on her ear. "I'm here for you Arnold...for ever and always... just don't leave me again." She stared seductively at her beloved lover allowing him to consumed the warmth of her body. He leaned his head on her neck, flavoring her skin, breathing faster and faster, panting for her in between moans and desire as he continued stimulating her flesh.

"Helga...I can't, hold on much longer." he mumbled gasping for air. She smashed her warm lips in to his kissing him wildly, repositioning her hips deeper in to him as she felt her muscles contract around his member . She wrapped her arms around his shoulders screaming in maximum pleasure embracing Arnold in her arms, making him burst in passion in her desires.

The bracing water cool their bodies, unified in satisfaction as they rested breathless in each other's arms.

Far from that area, by a lake Jones was trying to catch something, while he was watching Jorge caught fish after fish.

Jones frown at him "What type of bait are you using _muchacho_?"

"Spiders _señor_ " answer Jorge as he was trying to unhook another fish he had just captured.

"Spi-ders" Said Jones looking down unsure.

"Yes sir, is that a problem? Here try it." Jorge stepped closer to Jones with a dead spider on his hand.

Jones gulped stepping back "I'm allergic to them. Anyways I believe fresh worms are better...watch." Jones tossed the fishing string in to the water.

A _couple of minutes later..._

Jorge had pulled two more fishes out of the water, while Jones was still waiting for a catch.

"So, how did you and Philip met?" Jones asked

"Philip?" Asked Jorge confused.

"Yes, the blond boy Philip."

"But...his name is Arnold." Said Jorge.

"Yes but he said his middle name was Philip. Anyways, how did you two met?"

Jorge sighed looking down. "I met him though my uncle. Eduardo...ummm...he worked for a non profit organization that helped people and..,I wanted to be just like him and like..."

"Like who?" Jones asked

"Like...Doctor Miles Shortman, Arnold's father ."

"Uhh finally! I caught one and it's a big one!" Said Jones pulling the fish from the water."How many fish do we have now?"

Jorge counted the fish "Six fish, including the big, only one you just caught." Said Jorge smiling at Jones.

"Very funny boy, but this fish counts for three easily, come one we're done...let's go back."

Jones grabbed a couple of fish while Jorge carried the rest and headed back to the waterhole.

Arnold and Helga had washed off their clothing and was dried-up by now. She was seating on the ground leaning against a large beautiful peach tree full of pink flowers and sweet peaches, the wind blew making the pedals fall down on them almost dancing to the wind as they flew to the ground.

Arnold was seating looking up between Helga's legs leaning against her tummy with his eye closed listening to Helga's poems as she played with his hair.

Helga still remember some of the poems she had written for him, she kept all of her pink journals in her room but she knew some of her best poems by heart. She continued reciting her poems to Arnold while brushing his hair softly with her fingers.

"Arnold, what a boob, what a smarty-pants-know-it-all, how I despise him, and yet...I love him. His noble curiosity, His keen powers of observation, His unfaltering sense of right and wrong...Oh, if only I could find the strength to tell him how much I adore him, If only there was some way I could let him know, in some way I could whisper...my secret adoring thoughts, so this fever'd brow'd, dare I even think it? Kiss the lips that haunt my girlish dreams?...Yes, I have kissed and tasted the heated lips of my dearest love, and forever now I will whispered to you my adoring prince my loving thoughts." She bend down and kissed his lips softly.

Arnold felt in heaven leaning against her while hearing her poems he had always enjoyed.

His heart melted hearing her beautiful voice say over and over again how much she loved him. But even at that peaceful moment, he kept thinking about their safety and to find a way to leave San Lorenzo alive.

"Helga I need to tell you something." He exhaled trying to find the right words to explain to her. "Early this morning before dawn...I saw my mother."

Helga's eyes widened and saw Arnold in distress trying to express her feelings towards her.

"I don't believe I was dreaming when I saw her, she looked so real seating next to me. I swear Helga, I could feel her fingers through my hair as real as you are doing it now. When I saw her...I wanted to ask her so many questions. I wanted to hug her and tell her how much I loved her. But I couldn't straighten my thoughts as she was talking to me." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"She said... _she has so much strength, but she's also very fragile and she's in danger...you must go to her now_. I told her I didn't know how to find you since the eye of the forest didn't show me anything...my mother mentioned she didn't have much time and that I was... _Yeh cocone den and the fire is now within me_ and then, she said... _for you have rise, from the never ending sleep_ and that the eagle had brought me back, somehow."

"You mean...you died in the river!?" Helga elevated her voice.

Arnold stood up and sat next to her grabbing her hand trying to calm her down. "I don't know what happen love, but I'm here with you now and that's _all_ that matters."

"That's all that matters!? Arnold I lost you and...and..."

"Helga calm down, you didn't lose me...I feel like this was meant to be, like you said once, for us to come here and to experience all of this...my mother said at the end...now the prophecy will be fulfill."

Helga kept looking down with tears in her eyes.

"Helga please don't cry...I was going to come back to you one way or another. I...could feel you in my heart and that's how I found you."

She wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Now that you mention it, I saw the green-eye amulet glow this morning, for a minute I thought it was you who had found us, but instead it was...La Sombra man."

Arnold embraced her "I will never let them take you away from me, I promised."

"What did your mother meant by the fire is now within you?"

"I'm not sure Helga I'm still very confused about a lot things that are happening, but I was able to find you without the stone."

"Do you still have the stone?" She asked

"Yes in my pocket."

"Arnold, how were you able to get the eagle to attack that bastard who was searching me?"

He smiled "I can see through the eagles eyes and when I saw you in the hands of that creep, I told the eagle to attack."

"For a moment I had lost all hope, in till I heard the eagle's call...I'm so thankful you're here with me now."

Arnold embraced her tightly and kissed her forehead. "I never gave up in finding you." He turned to look at Helga's backpack. "What do you have in your backpack Helga?"

"Oh not much, but I was able to save the journal."

"You still have my Dad's journal!" Arnold grabbed the backpack and pulled out the journal. "Maybe there's something here about the prophecy or maybe..." Arnold kept flipping the pages, till he found a small opening on the inside of the journal's hard cover.

"What's this?" He tore the page gently, seeing hidden folded papers inside the journal's hard cover.

 **Author Notes:**

 **Thank you for reading my story. On this chapter we were able to see a little more or maybe a lot more to their intimate side ;) he he.**

 **I also loved the part when they were both laying under the tree, enjoying each other's company and poems. The poem Helga recited to Arnold was from the episode "The school play" I just added a little bit of my own on the last part.**

 **Thank you again and leave me a comment. :)**


	21. Chapter 21 New Beggining

**New Begging is magical in my opinion and I want to dedicate this chapter to Nita from Peru.**

 **"Hola Nita que buena que te agradaron mis historias, y El tesoro de Arnold en español está quedando hermoso también. Gracias por tu comentario. Thank you so much for your comment!"**

 **Thank you to all my readers from all over the world. It's good to know my story is being appreciated. :)**

 **Here it is "New Beggining"***

His eye were wide as a cold chill run down his spine. His heart stood still, frozen at the moment he saw the hidden papers. His hands began to sweat, by the thought of seeing his father's final words after so many years. Maybe there was a message for him, or maybe those papers hold the answers to all of his questions.

"All this time and this letters were hidden inside the journal. I can't believe I never noticed the opening on the cover?" Said Arnold staring at the papers in silence.

"The journal got wet, that's how the cover swelled enough to showed the opening to the cover...What's the matter Football Head?" Asked Helga seeing Arnold lost by the sight

He gulped trying to focus his mind on what was in front of him. "To find this letters it's so...amazing and terrifying." He bit his lips as he unfolded the papers carefully and began reading slowly.

 _Today I saw Eduardo at the park. He gave us devastating news of an epidemic sleep sickness spreading among the green-eyes civilization. Stella and I are eager to take our medical expertise to help the green-eyes once again. We know, us being there will make a difference between hundreds of families dying or surviving. However now our lives have change. I looked at my little boy and wonder how many father's were watching their children sick tonight. How many children will have to die because a cure is desperately needed. When I became a Doctor, a pledge an oath that I will not brake. Stella feels the same way and with a heavy heart we have decided, to accept this last mission to San Lorenzo. Will have to leave our precious baby Arnold with my parents. I feel safe knowing my son will be in the best hands and I know, my parents will take good care of our son, till our return home._

Arnold's eyes began to water, as he continued to read.

 _I'm concern, my return to San Lorenzo, may give La Sombra the chance to steal my journal, which holds the green-eyes secrets to enter their hidden valley and it holds the ingredients to all of Stella's antidotes. I can't risk La Sombra getting a hold of my journal and so I will leave my journal behind, hidden in my parent's attic. If for any reason, Stella and I can't return to our dearest Arnold, I leave a message for you, my son._

Arnold gasped for air as he read those final words. Helga grabbed his hand, holding it tight as he continue to read.

 _Your mother and I love you very much and will always be with you. I apologies for all the sadness and obstacles you had to face, because of our departure. I know my parents, your grandparents, will do their very best, to help you grow so that you can become everything your mother and I expect of you. We love you dearly Arnold and we want you to be safe no matter what. We fear if something should happen to us in San Lorenzo you may try to find answers by traveling to the jungle._

 _DO NOT TRAVEL TO SAN LORENZO SON!_

 _Now, I understand I may not convince you to stay and so, even against your mother's will I decided to write this and hid it, for if you should ever find it one day. Son, you must have knowledge of the prophecy..._

His father wrote about Yeh cocone den and the eagle spirit. Then his father added the following...

 _The green-eyes wiseman foretold your return to the lands and there will be an area of peace and abundance. Still, before all this happens, the prophecy says, you will have to rise again, be unified with the eye of the forest rock and...find the mighty trapiche rock, the one that holds the highest pure energy and you must conquer it, to be able to command it's force._

 _You must be careful Arnold, for La Sombra will stop at nothing to find you and my journal. The eye of the forest is at a sacred statue hidden deep in the valley. Find the green eyes first and ask for Naku the wiseman he will direct you in the right path._

 _The green-eyes village and sacred statue location map is attached. I hope it helps you find what you seek and once you find Naku he will explain the rest._

 _Son, I hope you come to understand one day why we had to go. Eduardo assured us the sleeping sickness was spreading fast throughout the land and I believed him, he is after all, my most trusted friend._

 _I love you Arnold Philip and I know you will grow to become wiser and stronger then I ever was and I hope one day, you too will find the love jewel of your life and find true happiness just like I did, with you and your mother by my side._

 _Love,_

 _Dad._

Arnold couldn't stop shedding tears with his eyes shut tightly, his father's final words penetrated his chest a thousand ways. He could imagine his father writing the letters not knowing he was headed to trap with Eduardo working for La Sombra. His breathing had become heavy, his hands wouldn't stop shaking. "Why!? Why did that happen to us!? To my family!! I lost my parents because they wanted to aid the world and instead they got killed for it!!" He shouted in anger and pain.

"Arnold, you don't know if they were killed! What if, they had an accident or if they got ill and died. You and I know, there're a million ways to die in this jungle."

Arnold POV.

I stood up and walked towards the waterfall feeling a cold emptiness in my heart for loosing my parents, my family, everything I held dear. Reading my father's final words felt relieving and painful at the same time. It was like, I had gone back in time and I was seeing my father write the letters to me. I wish he could have known some how, about the danger that awaited him in San Lorenzo, if only he could have known his so-called trusted friend was working for La Sombra.

I shut my eyes, trying to think clearly, hearing the force of the water hit the steady stream help distract my tormented thoughts. The splashing cool mist refresh the sultry air with it's sweet tropical scent. Yet, even with the undisturbed nature sounds over my senses, I couldn't ease my beaten sorrow heart.

Suddenly, warm soft arms brushed against my body wrapping slowly across my chest, it was Helga pressing her cheek and body on my back, making me feel loved and cared for. She reminded me I was not alone and I will never will be, for as long as she was with me. She held the most tender, stronger part of me. I caress her hands as I looked up in to the blue sky, inhaling deeply, like if I was breathing clearly for the first time.

The sun _shine_ above us, like _new beginning_. It was a miracle to have her in my life, from the first time I lay my eyes on her, seeing that scared unsecured little girl grow to become a fierce, smart, confident beautiful woman made my world complete. She was _my_ _greatest treasure_ , I loved her so much, I loved everything about her, but above all, I loved the way her heart spoke to me. Without _any_ words she could heal my heart, making me feel loved and whole again. She had that power over me, she always has. My heart _belong_ to her and her alone. I took another deep breath feeling my spirit full of her, full of her unconditional love, her memories and her warmth, I open my mouth and said...

" Helga will you Marry me?"

 **Author Notes:**

 **This chapter was short but i wanted to focus more on the before and after the fact feelings for Arnold.**

 **He basically went back in time in his mind and saw his father writing, re-living the pain of seeing his parents departed once again.**

 **Then he saw and experience his current life and everything good that surrounded him now, which is Helga. The story title emerge in the dialogue once again and I believe it was perfect, everything about this chapter was what I wanted and more.**

 **Thank you for reading and leave me a comment.**


	22. Chapter 22 Her answer

**Thank you guests, Nita and sailoraque452 for all the great comments, I loved to read them!**

 **Priscila, Hi...I'm so glad you enjoyed reading my two books and I know what you mean about sleep :) once I start a new chapter I try to finish it quickly to see how is going to end lol and Thank you so much for comparing me to Helga's writing skills, I believe she's the best at expressing her intense feelings ha ha...but thanks I appreciate the comment and your time spend reading my books. :D**

 **Here is the next chapter "Her answer" enjoy.**

* * *

"Helga will you marry me?"

Helga POV

The instant I heard those words my heart stopped, with my mind frozen in time. I let a deep breath escape my mouth, as I began to breathe again. I gasped trying to comprehend what he had asked. I have always known my love for him, still his words astonished my soul. This new soreness swelled my heart with pure happiness. The wind blew the trees around us, as if they were praising his proposal. The sun shimmer us with its brilliant golden light, like a blessing being bestowed upon us. Unknowingly tears began running down my cheeks. Arnold turned around and stared deeply in to my eyes holding me tight within his arms. His green eyes dominated my senses, my heart shook by his stare. I was for a moment a little girl again staring at him for the first time. No matter how long we been together, every single time he gazed at me, he took control over me, owning me completely. I loved him more then what words could described and I was more then ready to be his wife.*

"Yes I'll marry you, I'll be ever _faithful_ , _eternally true_ , _forever and always_ , I love you Arnold."

He wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her up in the air spinning her around with joyful tears in their eyes, for that was the happiest moment of their lives.

In another part of the jungle, La Sombra, Eduardo and his man were walking down the path, Arnold and Helga had taken to escape La Sombra bandits. "If we don't find them soon someone is going to die! So find there tracks... _Ahora_!" yelled La Sombra furiously.

Eduardo walked up to him " _Sabes_ , some man are scare of continuing searching for them. They say a ghost eagle attacked one of them almost to death, could it be the prophecy is true?"

La sombra grabbed his gun and check the ammunition "You better tell those sons of _mierda_ to be more scare of me then a significant ghost eagle! At least now we know Arnold survived the rapids, and there's still a chance I can use him to find the grand trapiche and the green-eyes village."

One of the man ran up to La Sombra. "Jefe, we found a mud slide showing some broken branches, they probably fell down and landed around that area over there...and headed east." said the man pointing down.

La Sombra leaned over and saw the broken palm branches at the bottom of the hill. " _Muy bien_ , that's what I like to see, we head east, we will find them soon" then he turned around facing Eduardo with an evil smile on his face. "And this time pray we find them Eduardo or you will die in there place."

Jones and Jorge finally arrived at the water hole exhausted from the walk to find Arnold and Helga twirling around with joy.

"Did something change, or am I so hungry that am imagining things. Are you two celebrating something?" Jones asked looking strangely at them.

"Maybe Arnold found a way to get out of this jungle alive." said Jorge.

The two of them lay the fish on the ground and began preparing them to be cook.

"Where's the wood for the fire?" Jones asked "Philip! Did you collected wood to set a campfire?" Jones shouted staring at Arnold who was walking up to them.

"Ugh...we been kind of busy...but we collected peaches for desert." Said Arnold scratching the back of his neck.

"Really busy, doing what? ...well if you and Helga can collect wood for the fire, so that we can get the fish ready to eat."

"Sure will be back" said Arnold as he and

Helga walked along collecting wood. "So what do you think about Jones, football head? He looks odd."

"He is strange but, theirs something about him that I feel I can trust, besides he save me when he could have left me for dead by the river."

"I understand Arnold, its just that...we need to be careful who we can trust. Now I know we can trust Jorge, he save my life...but Jones even if he helped you, we still don't know anything about him."

"Yeah I know what you mean...tomorrow you, me and Jorge will find the green-eyes village. I need to speak to Naku like my father said on the letter and I'll tell Jones that...we will continue without him. Besides, his been living in this jungle for many years alone, I'm sure he won't mind returning to his regular routines, and...Helga?"

"Yes my handsome lover fiancé?" She answered happily.

Arnold smiled sighing "Let's keep our...engagement to ourselves, for now."

"I understand...till we get back home to...Crimity! We're going to get marry, what will our friends say!? What will my parents say!?"

Arnold took a deep breath "I know I feel so...so new like, if I'm walking in unfamiliar ground. I also have to tell my grandparents. Oh God my grandparents! I hope they're not too worry about me!?"

"I left my parents a note that I was going to be back in three days or so...I guess they are also wondering about me. Good thing we left our cell phones hidden at your parent's house. We can use them to call home once we get back...if we get back" Helga said that last word sad looking down.

"Don't worry love...will make it, I know we will." Said Arnold giving her a tender kiss on her forehead. "That's enough wood let's head back."

The open camp fire was set and all the fish were cook. Arnold, Helga, Jorge and Jones sat by the fire, by the time they finished eating the sun had already gone down. The brilliant starts reflected on the water decorating the waterfall.

"The jungle looks radiant at night" Said Helga admiring the view.

"The jungle is enchanting but lonesome" Said Jones staring at the fire.

"Where are you really from Jones?" Asked Helga.

"Someone from the USA...it doesn't really matter where, I guess."

"Why haven't you gone back home?" She asked

"I just can't...I heard La Sombra is following you Philip."

"Who told you La Sombra is following us?" Arnold asked puzzled by what Jones knew.

Jorge coughed...showing a guilty face.

Arnold rolled his eyes "Oh I see...yes La Sombra is following us...but you don't have anything to do with this Jones and honestly, I don't want you to get you involved."

"You may not want me involve but you need all the help you can get." Said Jones throwing more wood in to the fire.

"Thank you Jones for offering your help, but La Sombra is after us not you and...I don't want to feel responsible if something should happen to you because your trying to help us." Said Arnold trying to stare at his eyes though Jones's dirty old glasses.

"I understand you don't want to feel more burden on your shoulders. This must be very hard for you...trying to stay alive with the most dangerous man, who as many connections all over San Lorenzo after you." said Jones.

"How do you know La Sombra as connections en todo San Lorenzo?" Jorge asked

"Who doesn't." Jones replied.

"Jorge is right, how do you know him?" Helga asked raising her eye-brow at Jones.

"I...don't know him personally only from what I heard over the years. So, what's your plan to escape this jungle?" Jones turned to look at Arnold.

"I...don't know yet. I'll figure something out by tomorrow morning." Said Arnold thinking.

"Jones, how did you found Arnold?" Asked Helga.

"I was checking my rabbit traps when I saw him laying...lifeless by the river."

Helga exhaled in shocked "Lifeless!? But how..."

"Helga I'm okay." Said Arnold grabbing her hand gently. "Didn't you said you saw the harpy eagle next to me?"

"Yes I did"

"Then how did you come near me with the eagle being there?" Arnold asked.

"I just did, the eagle didn't attack me if that's what you mean."

"You can control the eagle Arnold?" Asked Jorge confused.

"Yes and no...it's complicated."

Jorge then said in amazement. "When I saw the eagle attacked the man, that

was incredible and...the way Helga fought those man was...amazing. She said you taught her Arnold."

Arnold smirked listening to Jorge "Yeah, I taught her martial arts and self defense years ago and she got so good at it, sometimes I think she's better then me."

"I am Football head." She said very proud of herself.

"You sure are, love" answered Arnold staring at her.

"Who taught you martial arts Philip?" Jones asked.

"My grandmother, she knows all types of martial arts and...I learned a lot from her."

"Of course you did." Jones smiled.

"What did you meant by that Jones?" Helga asked staring at Jones curiously.

"Nothing, why?"

"You said of course like if you were expecting for Arnold to say that." Said Helga raising her eyebrow.

"Helga don't start?" Said Arnold staring at her with a serious face.

"Start what Football Head!? It's a simple question, so far he knows more about you or us then what we know about him!"

 _Jones laughed..._

"What's so funny Jones!?" Helga asked a bit frustrated.

"You remind me of someone, but... I didn't mean anything by it." Jones stood up and walked away.

Arnold kept staring at Helga with disapproval. "Helga, sometimes you get so work up over a simple word."

"Listen Arnoldo I like to keep my eyes and hears open to all possibilities and right now we have to be very careful who's around us. So yes, I'll take any comment very seriously right now."

"I...agree with Helga" Jorge replied shyly.

"If you agree with me Jorge, then why did you tell Jones about La Sombra!?"

"It just slip and I didn't give it much thought." answered Jorge timid by her face expression.

"What did Jones ask you when you went finishing with him?" she asked concerned.

"Not much...we just talked about fishing and... I told him we met because my uncle Eduardo introduced us and... how I always look up to my uncle and...your father Arnold but that was all."

"Did you told him how Eduardo turned on us?" Arnold asked.

"No I didn't mention that...most of the time he was really quiet."

"Maybe we're thinking wrong about him and he just wants to help us." Said Arnold staring at the fire.

"Maybe So Football Head, but let's be careful what we say around him, till tomorrow when will continue on without him."

"Do you have a plan Arnold?" Asked Jorge

"Yes, I found a letter from my father hidden inside his journal and it had instructions of how to find the green-eyes village and will go there tomorrow."

"I thought you said. You knew where the green-eyes were when you touched the eyes of the forest rock." Ask Jorge remembering what Arnold saw when he held the rock.

"Yes I saw the location, but my father's letter gave detail instruction on how to access the secret entry to their village and he said to look for Naku once we find the green-eyes. My father wrote Naku will help us."

"Where's Jones anyways?" Asked Helga

"I guess he went for a walk." Said Jorge staring at the bushes.

"For crying out loud a walk! In to the dangerous of the jungle!?" Said Helga feeling very suspicious about Jones.

Arnold, Helga and Jorge remain seated by the fire talking a bit longer, waiting for Jones to return. As the night continued they noticed Jones was still missing.

"Where's the eagle football head? I would sleep much better knowing that giant eagle was watching over us."

"Won't you feel saver with me sleeping next to you love?" Arnold asked gazing sweetly at her eyes.

"No offense Romero, but you don't have large claws like the eagle as."

"Ouch..." said Jorge laughing at their conversation.

Arnold smiled at her "The harpy is over there at the top of that tree." Arnold pointed up to a large strong tree near them.

"Wow I never noticed it was up there." Said Helga looking up.

"Now I always know where the eagle is." Responded Arnold

"Jones is not back yet. Maybe something happen to him." Said Jorge

"Well we can't go looking for him. Let's hope he comes back unarmed." Said Helga looking tired .

Arnold was silence pondering "I may be able to see Jones if I concentrated on finding him, like I did with you and Jorge." Arnold closed his eyes to concerted.

"Don't you need the eye of the forest rock for that?" Jorge asked.

" _Shhh_...Not anymore" whispered Helga while Arnold was seated with his eyes shut trying to locate Jones.

"Strange I don't see him." Said Arnold scratching the back is his neck.

"You don't see him because you can't concentrate...In what way do you mean Football Head?"

"Maybe it's too dark for you to see him?" Suggested Jorge.

"No it's not that...I don't see him at all, I can't even feel his presence."

"What!? He can't be a ghost, Arnoldo!?"

"And he ate with us and ghost can't eat, right?" Jorge mentioned feeling scare.

Arnold closed his eyes one more time concentrating on finding him, then he opened them wide in shock and said.

"It's like if Jones doesn't exist!"

 **Author Notes:**

 **Helga's POV was very important to me just like Arnold's and I'm very pleased with the way she express her feelings. About her answer, it's a combination from the journal episode and the jungle movie dialogue when she saw Arnold sobbing while he was staring at his parent's picture.**

 **So what do you think about Jones. Where did he go? And what about what Arnold said at the end.**

 **Thank you for reading and your comments. Till next chapter and it will be a really good one. Guarantee!**


	23. Chapter 23 The past is reveal

_Seventeen years ago..._

 _That night La Sombra had Miles, Stella and Pepe trap by the river. The strong current splash against the rocks carrying lots of force that day. Stella was holding Miles hand knowing it could be their last moment together._

 _"Doctor Miles, I'll give you till the count of three to give me your Journal and the eye of the forest, if you don't comply I'll have to kill your wife and your friend. Entonces what will it be!?"_

 _La sombra man pointed their guns at Stella and Pepe. "I don't have the journal or the eye of the forest with me. Please you have to believe me." said Miles imploring._

 _Miles knew with the eye of the forest in La Sombrad hands it would be easier for him to find the large lost trapiche and with it, there was no telling what kind of power he could poses._

 _La sombra walked up to Pepe and asked._

 _"Cómo te llamas?"_

 _Pepe was still looking down and wouldn't answer back._

 _"Oh so you don't speak Spanish?" La Sombra pointed a gun at Stella's Head._

 _"Soy Pepe, my name is Pepe." He finally Replied._

 _"You see was that hard. Now I can offer you a great deal of cash, plata if you tell me where Doctor Miles hid the eye of the forest and his journal."_

 _"I don't know anything about it." Said Pepe looking down._

 _"Mírame! Look at me!" Yelled La Sombra_

 _"Or I'll kill her!"_

 _Pepe immediately lifted his head and stared at La Sombra with a straight face._

 _"I'm offering you a great deal of plata Pepe, you just have to tell me what I want."_

 _Pepe turned to look at Stella and gazed at her eyes._

 _La sombra laughed "You are pathetic! Don't tell me you like Stella ha ha ha ha." Everyone laughed at him. Pepe wouldn't stop staring at Stella when suddenly a gun when off aiming at Pepe's heart._

 _"NO!" cried Stella kneeling down on the dirt trying to hold Pepe's bloody body._

 _"YOU BASTARD!" Yelled Miles_

 _La sombra wouldn't stop laughing..._

 _"Oh that was good. Search them!" he gave the order._

 _His man approached them and passed their hands on their bodies. One of the man gave La Sombra a wallet which belonged to Miles. "We found this but their clean jefe."_

 _La sombra opened the wallet and check the pockets. Then he walked up to Miles and threw the wallet directly to his face and said_

 _"You better give me what I want, ahora!"_

 _Miles pick up his wallet and gave it to Stella who was still on her knees holding Pepe's lifeless body._

 _"La sombra please like I said, I don't have it. Maybe one of your man stole the rock making you think it was us!"_

 _"CALLATE! You're a lier Doctor Miles, your friend Eduardo told me everything...what, you didn't know he was working for me. Next time chose your friends wisely or don't have any, that's what I do. Pero esta bien, If you don't have what I want then you're useless. Now you will know how it feels to lose something you hold dear. Shoot her first then him." ordered La Sombra as he was walking away._

 _"NOOO!" yelled Miles._

 _"Miles!" Cried Stella as two bullets went right through her chest killing her instantly._

 _"OH GOD STELLA!NOOO!" Miles wouldn't stop sobbing pressing his face on her shoulder._

 _La sombra was watching them from a distance._

 _"That's enough, shoot him now and throw them in the river."_

 _La sombra bodyguard fired two shots at Miles and threw their bodies in to the strong currents washing them away._

Present day...

"Arnold wake up! Arnold..."

Arnold could hear his mother's soft voice calling his name over and over again. He opened his eyes slowly to find Jones staring at him. "Philip wake up, come on!"

Arnold had fallen asleep next to Helga with his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Jones it's you!" said Arnold startled opening his eyes in sock. "What happen to you, I tried to find you and..."

"There's no time to explain Philip! I just saw La Sombra man catching up to us. We need to flee now quietly."

"Are you sure? How can I believe what you're saying is true?" whispered Arnold

Jones sighed. "Use your best judgement...but know the choice you make today. Will change Helga and Jorge's life for ever." Said Jones as he stepped away from Arnold.

Arnold was silence contemplating as he was staring at his sleeping Helga, who was resting next to him. He caress her hair knowing he couldn't bare to lose her, she was his sunshine in his life. The thought of seeing her hurt or worst terrified him.

"Helga wake up!" said Arnold moving her gently. "Helga!"

"Mmm...what happen?" she asked softly.

"Jones said we have to go...La Sombra is on his way here!"

"What!?" Helga Shouted

"Shhhhh... Helga don't yelled, we must move fast quietly, come on!"

Arnold stood up and grabbed Helga's backpack.

"So we're leaving right?" Jones asked.

"Right" said Arnold.

Jones kneel down to wake up Jorge.

"Jorge levántate vámonos!" Said Jones as he was shaking him.

"Que chingado!" Shouted Jorge freighting to find Jones so near to him.

"Calm down muchacho, we're leaving let's go."

said Jones walking away.

"Arnold what's going on, why is Jones here!?" asked Jorge.

"I'll tell you later we have to go, Jones said La Sombra is near."

Helga stepped in front of Arnold scared by what was happening. "How do you know La Sombra found our location!?"

"Jones just warned me Helga."

"But how can you trust him Football head!? Don't you remember what we talked about!?"

"I know love but, I believe we can rely on him. Besides this morning as he was trying to wake me up, I heard my mother's voice calling me, maybe that's a sigh of trust."

"Or maybe it was just a coincidence of a wonderful dream you were having!" Suggested Helga disturb by what she was hearing.

Jones ran up to Arnold "If we're leaving we have to go now, I know a way follow me." said Jones as he was walking ahead of them.

Arnold embraced Helga tightly and kissed her forehead. "I won't lose you Helga, please trust me." Said Arnold grabbing her hand pulling her next to him as they began to walked away.

"I have faith in you Football Head, it's him who I don't believe." whispers Helga staring at Arnold.

"Síganme, follow me!" Said Jones as he was rushing through the jungle with Arnold, Helga and Jorge following closely behind him.

Exhausted of running they stopped next to a giant tree.

"This is ridiculous! How do we know La Sombra is even following us!? What if this is just a trap created by Jones!" Yelled Helga furiously.

Suddenly an ambush of man began emerging from the bushes, someone jumped behind Helga trying to hold her down while more men went after Arnold, Jones and Jorge.

Helga slammed her head back breaking the man's nose. She then kicked his groin with the back of her shoe, living the man in agonizing pain. All of the sudden Helga saw a fist coming straight to her face. She swiftly moved back avoiding the impact like Arnold had taught her and did a spinning back quick throwing the man violently on the ground. Surprisingly a large man was able to wrapped his long arms around her holding her down as she struggled to break free.

Arnold was fighting against several man, he quickly strike one of them on the face with his elbow knocking him down, the second man swung his knife at him as he grabbed his arm, twisted his wrist and strike him hard on the throat leaving the man stunned without air.

" HELGA!" Shouted Arnold as he punched another man who was on his way to help her.

"LET HER GO!" Shouted Arnold wrapping his arm firmly around the large man's neck cutting his air supply making him drop unconscious on the ground.

"HELGA ARE YOU OKAY!? DID HE HURT YOU!?" asked Arnold concerned helping her stand on her feet again. "I'm fine Arnold but we need to get away!"

The harpy eagle plunged rapidly on some man attacking them on their necks and faces as they screamed in pain from the deep scratches.

Arnold saw Jones and Jorge beating off some man. When suddenly he saw someone behind Jones about to stab him. "JONES WATCH OUT!" Shouted Arnold grabbing his whip and lashing it on the man's hand, injuring his fingers. Jones immediately tuned around and punch the man on his face.

"QUICK THIS WAY!" yelled Jones.

Arnold, Helga and Jorge rushed behind him trying to get away from more man who where quickly approaching.

"AFTER THEM!" Yelled La Sombra from afar.

Jones led the way weaving through the thick plants and muddy ground.

Arnold kept pulling Helga who was worn out from the fight. Unexpectedly they reached the edge of a cliff with a deadly drop. Jones looked up and saw thick tree branches by the edge that can be used as a swing to cross to the other side.

"Philip quick the whip!" yelled Jones.

"You don't know how to use it!" Arnold responded.

"Just pass it!" Demanded Jones.

Jones lashed the whip wrapping the end on a strong tree branch. Arnold was amazed seeing of how well Jones had control the whip.

"Quickly swing across!" Said Jones as he passed the whip to Arnold to cross. Arnold pulled on the whip to make sure it was wrapped tightly.

"Helga, hold on to me!" Said Arnold.

"Crimity! I can't look down!" Helga closed her eyes shut wrapping her arms tight around his shoulders, Arnold held her firmly by her waist and used his right arm to grasped the whip as they swing across the cliff reaching to the other side safely.

Arnold threw the whip back to Jones.

"Jorge your next come on!" Said Jones

"What if the branch breaks!?" Jorge asked terrified by the drop.

Jones rolled his eyes. "What if La Sombra man breaks your neck!? Come on there's not enough time!"

Jorge cling on to the whip and swing to the other side almost slipping of the cliff.

"Jorge!" Both Arnold and Helga yelled as they snatched him by his shirt and pulled him to safety. Jorge drop to his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Jones your turn!" Yelled Arnold passing the whip.

Without warning some of La Sombra bandits catch up to Jones. He immediately released the whip and began lashing it on the attackers.

Making the man jump back of fear of being slashed. Arnold's eyes widened astonished of seeing Jones master the whip.

"GOOO...I'LL HOLD THEM BACK!" Yelled Jones from the other side of the cliff.

"NOOOO JONES!" Shouted Arnold in shock of what he was seeing.

"Arnold there's nothing we can do for him, we have to keep on going!" Said Helga pulling him by the arm.

"We can't just leave him to die!" Said Arnold in panic.

"GOOOO ARNOLD!" yelled Jones again, in between whips and punches.

"He called me Arnold." He said in distress.

"Football head come on!"

Arnold looked away in anger forcing himself to keep on going in till they reached an old wood hanging bridge with some broken wood planks.

"For crying out-loud! There's no way we can cross thorough this bridge!" as Helga said that more man approached from the sides. Some had knifes others thick wood sticks.

"There too many!" Said Arnold in despair.

"Crimity what now!" cried Helga in fear.

Arnold pulled Helga behind him while Jorge stay closed to them. Arnold and Helga looked each other knowing that moment could be their last.

Miraculously Jones emerged from the dense vegetation and began swinging the whip around lashing it on some man. He was able push through to where Arnold, Helga and Jorge were standing.

The harpy eagle penetrating high pitch call from the air, made the man look up in terror, frighten of being attack. The eagle began circling above them as a warning to stay at bay.

"Philip you have to cross the bridge go while I hold them!" Jones had the whip on one hand and his machete on the other.

"NO ONE IS GOING ANYWHERE!" Yelled La Sombra as he was approaching them with Eduardo by his side and more arm man behind him.

"Arnold, Arnold. You're hard to get I'll give you that. But be smart _muchacho_ and just give me what I want or the girl you love will be mine and your friends will die."

"I'LL NEVER BE YOURS!" Helga shouted in anger.

"THEN YOU'LL DIE JUST LIKE HIS MOTHER DID!" Yelled La Sombra to Helga.

Arnold's eyes widen in anguish. "YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!" he yelled furiously with pain in his eyes.

La sombra smiled. "Calm down Arnold the only reason why I killed her was because your father never gave me what I asked for...so technically it was his fault your mother died."

"LA SOMBRA YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Yelled Jones has he stepped in front of Arnold and Helga ready to defend them.

"Who the hell are you!?" Asked La Sombra staring at Jones trying to decipher who he was.

Eduardo began walking closer to Jones confounded by the imagine of the man who was defending Arnold. He stared at Jones carefully, he knew the man in front of him, he had seen him before. Eduardo gazed at Jones light faded brown hair, old dirty glasses, his long brown beard. His heart rate began to rise, with his eyes widened stunned by what his memory had uncovered and said.

" _Por Dios_ , Miles is that you!?"

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **I'm very pleased with the way this chapter began. The flash back to the past revealed to us what happen to Arnold's parents even if Arnold doesn't know yet.** **We also got to see Jones returning to the camp site to warned Arnold about la Sombra. In a way we didn't know if Jones could lead them to a trap or not.**

 **This chapter had some pretty good action as well and the end whoa! Talking about mystery. I won't say more till the next chapter and like this one it will be a really good one.**

 **Thank you for reading and for your comments.**


	24. Chapter 24 I found you

**Hello everyone! This chapter is vey special to me, I been thinking about this chapter almost since I started with my story. I wanted this chapter to have a little of everything and I'm very please with the result . Thank you for waiting patiently for it. This chapter is loooooong so take out the popcorn and enjoy.**

* * *

"Por Dios, Miles is that you!?"

Arnold swiftly turned his head gazing at Jones, who was looking down with his eyes shut tight and thought. It _can't be! Jones can't be my father! He doesn't even resembled him! What am I saying!?_

"We won't fall for your lies again Eduardo! MY FATHER IS DEAD!" Yelled Arnold in fury.

Jones looked at Arnold steadily with remorse in his eyes, he looked down in defeat nodding with his eyes shut and said.

"I'm sorry, but...his not lying about that...son" Jones looked up to Arnold again.

Arnold's eyes widened impacted by the revelation, staring, at Miles "You...can't be...alive!" said Arnold shaken by the truth.

La Sombra yelled in anger "MILES IS STILL ALIVE!? NO PUEDE SER... I SAW YOU DIED!"

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SON LA SOMBRA!" yelled Miles in fury.

La sombra had a dark look in his eyes, infuriated by seeing Miles alive again after almost twenty years. He began walking closer to Miles stopping next to Eduardo, while the armed man continued pointing their guns at them.

"Or what!? What can you possibly do Doctor Miles, if you couldn't even safe your wife or that poor loser who loved her...So pathetic just like you. Look at yourself, you have become a waste...I wouldn't doubt if your dead wife was fuck..."

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Miles enraged, he was about to strike La Sombra with his whip when Eduardo in a split second pulled a gun to La Sombras head.

"Don't bother Miles I got this!" Said Eduardo starring at La Sombra.

Arnold grabbed Helga's hand tight and took a step back startled by the scene.

La Sombra laughed "Eduardo pedazo de mierda. You thought by killing me you could safe your life and the life of your amigos! You're not getting out of this alive!"

Eduardo smirked at him "I know... and am not planning too. Miles I want you to know I didn't know he was going to kill you or Stella that wasn't part of the deal...lo siento mucho mi amigo. I hope you can forgive me one day!"

"Safe your words Eduardo, you knew how La Sombra worked! You should have know!"

"I do know how he works and...(Eduardo said something to Miles in the green eye dialect)." Still pointing his gun at La Sombra.

Miles looked back and gazed at Arnold then directed his sight to the bridge. Arnold knew what his father was trying to say. He began pushing Helga back, stepping backwards slowly then faster towards the hanging bridge.

"What's happening?" whispered Helga

"Just be careful where you step." he whispered back.

"You know La Sombra, you won't win and I believe in the power of the chosen one! You will regret everything you ever did!" said Eduardo as he was walking backwards towards the bridge with his gun pointed at La Sombra.

Miles was following close to Arnold, Helga and Jorge across the bridge staring at Eduardo who was reaching the deck of the bridge.

La Sombra smiled with a dark look in his eyes. "I won't let you help them Eduardo, even if you end up killing me my man will ensure they're all died...If I don't win, nobody wins."

Eduardo eyes widened in horror, he took out his large knife and yelled "RUN GET TO THE OTHER SIDE!"

"ARNOLD GOOOOOO!" yelled Miles.

Arnold and Helga quickly began rushing though the old wooden bridge with Jorge following close behind them. Miles looked back and stared at Eduardo one more time. Eduardo smirked at him as he lifted his arm to slash the knife on the rope that was holding the bridge, his left arm still pointing at La Sombra for the shoot.

Miles turned his head in Arnold's direction.

"ARNOLD HANG ON TO THE ROPE!"

Arnold gazed at Helga in terror. "Helga hang on to the rope!"

"What!?Why!?" Helga saw Eduardo swinging his knife on the rope to cut it.

"CRIMITY!" she yelled grasping the rope desperately.

"KILL HIM!" La Sombra gave the order.

"JORGE YOUR FATHER WAS RIGHT! THERE'S NO HONOR IN DIRTY MONEY!"

yelled Eduardo as he swung the knife on last time cutting the bridge lose. All the man began firing at Eduardo. But it was too late he had cut the ropes. One hundred bullets impacted his body before he died with a peaceful expression on his face as his body plunged down to the bottom of the cliff.

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Jorge watching his uncle shot to death.

The long wooden rope bridge began falling from one side swinging in grand velocity while Arnold, Helga, Jorge and Miles dangled for their lives. The bridge slammed in to the edge of the cliff violently.

"AAAHHHHH!" Helga Screamed in freight as her hands began to slipped from the wooden plank.

"I CAN'T GRIP!" she shouted, suddenly she lost her grasp. "AAAAHHHHHHH!"

Arnold quickly clasped her hand tightly. Catching her in mid air.

"HEL-GA I CATCH YOU!" He gulped trying to hold on to her.

Miles and Jorge dangled from the loser ropes a few planks below them.

"ARNOLD! I'M SLIPPING!" she cried.

"NO HELGA... I WON'T LET GO!"

Helga stared at his eyes in despair with tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry my prince." she whispered hopelessly.

"Don't be sorry love..."

Arnold began shedding tears feeling her sweaty warm hand sliding though his hand. His heart accelerated in panic seeing the love of his life slip though his fingers.

His other hand began to lose grasp from holding both of their weights.

"Arnold I can't let you fall because of me!"

she shouted. "I'll...let go!" she said breaking down in tears.

"Helga Nooooo! I won't let you!" shouted Arnold in desperation.

La Sombra stared at them from the other side of the cliff the distance between them was around one hundred meters.

"SHOOT EVERYONE EXCEPT FOR ARNOLD I NEED HIM ALIVE!" Shouted La Sombra.

The loud noise of gunfire made Arnold looked up horrified. "NOOOOO!" He screamed. He then looked down again watching Helga's hand sliding and his father with Jorge trying to hold on for their lives.

"HELGA...I WONT LET YOU FALL!" said Arnold with a penetrating terrifying stare.

All of the sudden Arnold's eyes began to glow bright green. The large Harpy eagle plunge in the air, attacking the armed man with its powerful talons. The cliff began to dense with thick heavy fog, making the view impossible for the armed man to aim at them or see the eagle. Some man were terrified of being attack by the eagle while others, fear the thick fog and ran off in to the jungle.

Arnold began feeling a strong urge of energy flow through his body unlike anything he as felt before. He could feel everything around him, the plans, the trees, the soil and the wind that surrounded him. He looked down and yelled. "FATHER, JORGE...LET GO OF THE ROPES WHEN I SAY!" The wind around them began picking up wildly, almost being unleashed on them.

Helga was stunned by seeing Arnold's bright green eyes. "WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" She asked in turmoil.

"HELGA ONCE I LET GO WRAP YOURSELF ON TO ME!" Her eyes widened frozen by what Arnold said.

Jorge and Miles looked at each other in terror.

"How can we let go...we'll fall!?" Yelled Jorge petrify by what could happen.

"Trust my son! And let go when he says!" answered Miles knowing Arnold was in control.

The landscape began to tremble on the cliff where La Sombra and his man were, unexpectedly the ground it self began to plummet to the bottom. Everyone ran for cover including La Sombra, some man didn't make it and fell to their doom.

The strong wind swirled with tremendous force around the fallen bridge making it impossible to continue to hold on. "LET GO...NOW!" Yelled Arnold as he let go of the rope while Helga wrapped herself in to his body in mid-air. Arnold embraced her tightly as the powerful cyclone pick them up including Jorge and Miles and threw them on the safety ground on the opposite side of the cliff from where La sombra was.

Immediately the air return to normal and the thick fog cleared. "Are you hurt Helga?"Arnold check her for injuries feeling her head and arms. "I'm fine Football head. But what happen to you!? Your eyes glowed bright green for a minute." asked Helga touching his cheek.

Arnold place his hand on hers, trying to remember the sensation that ran through his body. "I don't know, I felt so full of the jungle's energy, I sense everything around me."

Miles walked up to Arnold rubbing his head from bumping it from the fall. "Are you and Helga all right?"

Arnold POV

The moment I heard Jones voice I began to shake. My father, Jones was my father. I stood up and began walking towards him slowly. Observing his face, his old beaten tired body.

I was seeing him and still I couldn't believe it.

"Dad?" I asked still confounded by what my eyes were witnessing.

Jones removed his hay hat, his dirty glasses and looked up to me with his green yellowish eyes. Behind it all, there he was my father looking back at me. I couldn't comprehend it, my father was suppose to be dead what happen to him!? Why was he alive!?*

"You must have a lot of questions son and...I wouldn't doubt if you don't want to talk to me...but if you give me the chance I would like to explain what happen."

With a thousand questions in his mind and without saying a single word Arnold embraced his father tightly. Tears began sliding down his face. Miles wrapped his arms around his son trying to hold the sorrow he felt from seeing Arnold for the first time after almost twenty years of separation.

Helga and Jorge stared at each other.

"Is Jones really Arnold's father?" Jorge asked.

"I guess so" Said Helga with tears in her eyes from seeing her beloved Arnold reunited with his father again.

Miles whipped his tears from his eyes as he was seeing Arnold up close.

"You have your mother's eyes, you look so much like her."

Helga walked up to them nervously.

"Doctor Shortman I'm so sorry for being so rude to you yesterday and for...not trusting you."

"You can call me Miles and don't worry about it. Besides, you were right not to trust me...you barely knew me." Said Miles staring at Helga with a soft smile.

"Dad...How did you survive all this time? What happen to...my mother?"

"God, it feel so good for you to call me Dad. The last time you said Daddy to me you were but a baby." Miles sighed "I will explain everything Arnold but first we need to move up north, towards the great volcano mountain. La sombra is still out there and he will find us if we don't move fast."

The hike was long and tiring they pick up fruits and wild berries on the way still, the misty hot air didn't help them breathe. After walking as much as they could, they rested near a giant tree with the trunk as thick as a house. The fresh shade gave some conforte to their aching legs.

"We been walking almost all day, please tell me we won't walk again till tomorrow." Said Helga seating down resting against the tree.

"We made really good time, we should be close to the green-eye village by tomorrow." Said Miles sipping from a large leather sack he had full of water. "Here drink some water before you dehydrate." Miles passed on the water to Arnold and Helga.

"So we're headed to the green-eyes village?" Asked Jorge

"Yes my father believes they will help us beat la Sombra." answered Arnold.

"Okay let's back up a little...what exactly happen back there by the hanging bridge?" asked Helga.

"My uncle died that's what happen." Jorge was seating on the ground with his elbows on his knees staring at the ground as he was remembering seeing his uncle shot to death.

"I'm so sorry for your uncle loss Jorge. His death wasn't in vein he safe all of us." Said Arnold staring at Jorge.

"Well no offense, but that's the least he could have done after working for La Sombra and...don't forget he lie to you from the begging Football head." commented Helga raising her eyebrow.

"He lie to all of us." added Jorge still looking down in sadness.

Helga rolled her eyes. "We're basically stuck in this forsaken jungle in the first place because of Eduardo's actions. So even if it sounds cruel, the fact that he died for us is not enough!"

"Helga!" Said Arnold trying to let her know she was saying to much in front of Jorge and her words may not be appropriate.

"What Football Head!? I wanted to give Eduardo a piece of my mind before he died that's all." Helga was slapping her fist on her hand.

Miles smiled nodding "Helga, you remind me so much of my dear wife Stella. She used to sound a lot like you. It's amazing how Arnold end up falling in love with someone that resembles his mother's personally."

Arnold eyes widened. "I never knew my mother behaved that way...I wish I could have known her."

"In a way Helga is just like her." Said Miles staring at Helga.

Helga place her hands on her chest blushed by what Miles expressed about her. She could have never imagine that she could resemble Arnold's mother in any way.

"I'm honer to be compared to Stella. But I must ask. Is that why you left the other night Miles? When I was telling Football Head not to trust you...or was it for another reason?"

"Your strong initiative personally reminded me so much of Stella. I just had to walk a little and think."

"We thought you were ghost for a moment Doctor Shortman, Arnold tried to find you but he couldn't sense you." added Jorge.

Arnold remembered. "That's right...last night when you left, I tried to concentrate on finding you through the vision of the forest and...I didn't sense you...Why?"

"You can see the jungle on your own without using the trapiche rock!?" asked Miles fascinated.

"Yes he can and...apparently he can control the wind. What exactly happen at the bridge Arnoldo you where about to tell us when Jorge interrupted." Helga asked again intrigue by what happened earlier.

Arnold passed his hand though his hair as he began to explain the incident on the bridge. "When I saw us hanging on for our life, I was scare of loosing everyone I was feeling responsible for all of us being in that situation, but I was more terrified of loosing you Helga. When I felt your hand slipping though my fingers I panic and...I knew, even if I found a way to keep on holding on to you, La sombra was going to shot all of us. At that moment something change in me. I felt a strong energy run though my mussels. I could feel everything around me, the ground the air. I could see the Harpy eagle attacking some of La Sombra man, in my mind I wanted us to be safe at all cost. I felt so secure and confident with the elements that surrounded me. That I knew, the wind being strong enough could pick us up sending us to safety ground. It happen so fast, that's when the wind blew stronger."

"Did you felt your eyes glow football head?"

"My eyes? No I didn't feel anything...you said you saw them bright green?"

"Yes it happen when my hand was slipping, at first I was scare but when you spoke to me I knew that you were in control in some way."

"I was dominating everything, but...I felt like I could lose myself if I didn't stay focus on us."

"What do you mean lose yourself?" asked Helga worried seeing Arnond thoughtful trying to remember what he felt at that moment.

"I don't know how to explain it... everything is new to me." answers Arnold baffled by the memory.

Miles got up and started to walk around in circles with his hand on his chin, pondering . "Wait...remember what I told you when I first found you son."

Arnold stood up walking up to him.

"That you found me because you were checking your rabbits traps?"

"In reality I found you because I saw the trees branches moving forcefully, it was like... a hurricane was coming yet the sky was not grey. I heard the water splashing out of control and that's when I walked up to the river and found...your body next to the harpy eagle. At first, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I thought I was imagining seeing you there on the sand. I noticed you weren't breathing, as I was about to run up to you. I saw the eye grabbing the trapiche rock from your pocket and placing it in your hand. Suddenly the rock began glowing bright green. Smoke emerged from it, like if it was burning your skin...I wanted to help you but...the eagle looked at me almost, warning me to stay away and...I knew the spirit was helping you in some way. Before I knew it, the rock got on fired, burning the flesh of your hand. I...didn't know what was going to happen. The wind blew intensely, the ground began to shake, I was scared out of my mind for you. Then you did something I'll never forget, with the rock burning in your hand you quickly closed your palm still holding the rock and... that's when everything stopped...It reminded me of the day you were born. You silent the jungle, including the erupting volcano and that's exactly what happen yet again on that day. You opened your eyes and began to breathe again...the spirit brought you back to life."

Arnold looked down in distress remembering the dream he had with his mother.

"The eagle brought me back from the never ending sleep...like my mother said."

"Arnold!" Whispers Helga with tears in her eyes wrapping her arms around his torso, knowing she did lose him at the river but, the spirit brought him back.

Arnold embraced her tightly leaning his head in to her. He could feel Helga shaking in his arms. Crying softly as she was leaning her head against his chest. The courageous young woman she as always been, face her deepest fear, almost loosing the man she loved. Arnold gulped trying to be strong for her. He wanted to escape the jungle with her and take her to a peaceful, magical place just the two of them and never look back.

"Helga." He looked down at her. "Don't cry anymore, please."

Helga couldn't look up to him "Arnold you...died...at the river." she whispered trying to push the words though her lips.

He lifted her chin "Helga, look at me."

She was weeping, slowly making eye contact with Arnold. "Helga, I'm here with you...I won't let anyone take me away from you. I love you more then what words could expressed, you are the sunshine of my life and...once we get back home...will get marry and I'll become your husband and will enjoy the rest of our lives...together."

Helga sighed pressing her yearning lips in to his kissing him intensely. Arnold run his fingers through her long blond hair tasting her sweet warm lips. No matter what problems they had in their lives, they could kissed each other and be drawn away, to just them.

Miles eyes widened with his mouth partially open as he heard Arnold said will get marry and I'll become your husband.

Jorge walked up to Miles who was still frozen, watching Arnold and Helga kissing. He was in shock by what he had learned. _My son is getting marry!_ he thought panicking.

"I know...it's like we don't even exist in their world." Said Jorge nodding at their kiss. "I didn't even know they were going to get marry, I'm as surprised as you are." said Jorge watching them kiss.

Miles rolled his eyes crossing his arms "Really, as surprised as me, I don't believe so."

Miles coughed...trying to catch their attention.

Arnold and Helga quickly stopped kissing remembering they weren't alone.

"Awwwww...awkward" whispered Helga blushed by seeing Miles trying to look the other way.

"Ugh...Helga, can you give me a couple of minutes to talk to my father alone?"

"Of course Football Head." said Helga stepping away.

Arnold walked up to his father nerves by what his father may have heard. "I guess we have to talk?" Asked Arnold as he rub his hand on the back of his head.

"We do...come, I know a place we can talk." Miles and Arnold walked towards the top of a hill, it only took them fifteen minutes to get there.

The landscape was beautiful from where they were standing. The sky was blue with floating white clouds decoration the view. The wind breeze fresh with the scent of nature. The birds sang freely soaring through the air.

The jungles view from there was breathtaking.

Miles sat by the hill next to Arnold both of them quiet taking the mesmerizing scene.

Mikes looked up towards the sky and asked.

"Where's the eagle?"

"With Helga and Jorge, watching over them."

"I still can't believe we're here together after all this years. I came to this place many times with your mother. I can still feel her next to me."

Arnold took a deep breath and turned to look at his father. "About that...what happens Dad? What happens on your last mission with mom?"

Miles looked at Arnold in his eyes and then looked down remembering the past.

"The green-eyes needed us, there was a sleeping sickness that was spreading fast thought out the village. Once your mom and I arrived at the village we realized, it wasn't a sleeping sickness at all. But a deadly plague disease killing almost everyone in the village.

Your mother and I worked day and night to find a cure...and we did. More then half of the green-eye village was lost...even if we had found a cure, your mother and I still felt like failures."

"But you saved the other half of the village! How could you and mom had felt that way!?"

"Well today you said, you felt responsible for all of us...in a way your mother and I felt the same way. After we stayed in the village for a couple of weeks making sure the plague didn't return we decided, it was time for us to come back home...to you." Miles gazed at Arnold with sadness in his eyes.

"What happened?" Asked Arnold.

"Eduardo said he had heard La Sombra had taken the eagle spirit sacred statue and the eye of the forest rock. I couldn't believe it, since only the green-eyes and myself knew the location of the statue."

"How did you know the location of the statue?" Asked Arnold

"Naku the green-eye wiseman told me the location one night when he confined in me."

"Naku is the man you wrote about...the wiseman that will help me understand what it means to be...the chosen one."

"Yes that's him...Naku trusted me with the location of the sacred statue and..." Miles closed his fist shut in anger "I was naive and careless...I thought I could check the statue to make sure La Sombra didn't steal it...unknowingly, I had fallen to a trap and lead La Sombra and his man to the secret location."

"It was Eduardo right!? He was working for La Sombra!?" Asked Arnold upset.

"Yes son, he was...after I check the statue and realized La Sombra had not take it. Your mother and I headed home but, on the way there we saw La sombra man hauling the statue and Eduardo was with them... that's when I knew, it was a trap. I should have been more careful about allowing strangers like Eduardo see the location of the statue. Naku warn me not to trust anyone and fail him...I failed your mother." Miles bit his lip in anger.

"Dad...you didn't fail Mom."

"I wanted to help the green-eyes somehow for my mistake and...in the middle of the night your mother and I took the eyes of the forest rock from the statue's head."

"So that's why you had the rock in your wallet!"

"Yes son."

"But if you're alive then, who's remains where found along with my mother's...Eduardo said the green-eye amulets and wallet was found next to the bodies."

Miles began to shed tears. "That night after your mother and I took the sacred rock and we're about to flee, Pepe arrived to help us with our quest."

"Pepe that's Jorge's other uncle, his mother's twin brother."

"That's right...Pepe was your mother's best friend. She had know him ever since she first arrived in San Lorenzo, three years prior to my arrival."

"La sombra refer to someone as, a fool who loved my mother...was he referring to Pepe?"

Miles was quiet for a moment thinking what to say.

"Pepe was always willing to help your mother and aid her in any ways. I never liked him...but now that I look back I can honestly say that...I was jealous of him. Even if Stella was my wife, I never liked another man around her. Stella loved him like a brother and I knew...if I tried to tell her anything about it, she was going to hate me for it."

"I can relate to that...I know how it feel to see someone you don't approve around the woman you love...So, what happed next with Pepe that night?"

"That night I wrote a message on a small piece of paper and folded it along with the sacred rock and hid it in a secret pocket inside my wallet. But soon, after we were about to get away. Some of La Sombra man catch up to us...we ran a very long distance during the night. Unfortunately your mother trip and twisted her ankle...it was impossible for her to continue running. Pepe was helping her walk while I open a path for us with my machete.

Soon we came across a rapid river and I knew your mother couldn't cross, I tried to find a way to go around, to avoid the man who where pursuing us but it was futile. La sombra and his man found us...it was fifty armed men against us. La sombra wanted me to give him the sacred rock and my journal...but I had left my journal at my father's attic and I was not going to give him the sacred rock...With the rock in his hands, he was going to become more powerful and he was going to find a way to reach you and the large lost powerful emerald."

"So what happened, Dad!?"

"He...questioned Pepe about it and...Pepe stayed loyal to your mother till the end...La Sombra shot him in the chest."

"How was mom!?"

"She was...devastated crying next to his body. La sombra checked us and one of his man gave him my wallet. But La Sombra didn't see the hidden pocket and threw my wallet in my face.

I gave my wallet to Stella...and that's when it happened." Miles took a deep breath bitting his lips in fury and pain "La Sombra man shot... her in front of me..." Miles was sobbing uncontrollably. Arnold sat next to him and wrapped his arm across his back and began crying next to him.

After a couple of minutes Miles said "At that moment I knew there was nothing more I could do...I had lost my most precious jewel and my life was over. That's when La Sombras bodyguard shot me in the head and threw us three in to the river."

"But how did you survived!?" Asked Arnold wiping his tears.

"La sombra thought I was shot in the head when in reality I was just scratched on my forehead. The rapids washed our bodies a couple of miles down the stream...still I'm not sure how I survived the rapids...I remember while in the water I kept seeing your mother's eye, she whispered to me...stay alive and help our son. Maybe I survived because she was watching over me...Later I woke up cover in sand by the river...a couple of feet away I found Pepe's body and...your mother's. I knew it was best for La Sombra to know I was dead and so I took off my medallion and place it on Pepe's neck so that if anyone found his body, they would think it was me. I never found my wallet...but I believe Stella had it on her even after she was washed away...I buried their bodies by the river and...I walked away heartbroken."

Arnold stood up with tears in his eyes.

"I lost my mother! But not you Dad! Why didn't you come home!?" Arnold asked in tears.

Miles wouldn't even look at him, his heart felt heavy from allowing the past to rise again. "I don't know why for so many days, weeks, months after your mother died, I remain hidden in the shadows. I thought about you everyday, thinking that one day my son, you would ask me. What happened to your mother and...how was I going to answer that!? I felt ashamed of myself. I couldn't keep your mother protected, everything that happened was because of me! I should have never trusted Eduardo much less show him the sacred statue location! I didn't deserve my happiness I didn't deserve...you"

Arnold's eyes widened in anger and disappointment.

"What do you mean you didn't deserve me!? I was a baby and then a little boy waiting for his parents to come home and walked through the front door! And that day never came! Why didn't you come home when I was waiting for you!?" Arnold raised his voice in rage by what he was hearing.

"Son forgive me. I never meant for so many years to pass by. At first I was lost without your mother, then I wanted revenge and planned to kill La Sombra somehow...I tried so many times to eliminate him. So many times I tried to make him pay for what he did to me. But at the end I just end up failing over and over again. I dyed my hair and beard brown to hide my identity, I can't tell you how many times I walked to the airport to come home...but I had lost my passport and my dignity to live and so...one day I came here to the jungle and hid away from the world."

Even after seeing his father in tears and trying to apologize for his actions for Arnold it wasn't enough.

"I don't understand how you never tried to come back home. You had a son waiting for you. My grandparents tried their best to give me what I needed. To be there for me, at school. Even when all of my friends took their parents to family events, my grandparents tried their best to be there for me! You had me waiting for you Dad!"

"Arnold, how would you have felt if Helga died and you had your son or daughter staying with her parents. How could you have explain to your child her mother died and see your child suffer for it!?"

"I would have return for my child and found a way to make his or her life happy again, even if I was broken inside! At the end, it doesn't matter about my feelings as a parent. What matters is my child's happiness next to me! Now where were you when I needed you!?

Hiding in the jungle! I don't understand the actions you took Dad!...You were too afraid to face your own fear...which was being a widow father. You couldn't face her death and be a father! That's why you never came home! La sombra didn't destroyed your life... You did when you never came home!" Yelled Arnold in anger with his fist shut walking away from his father.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **So what do you think about it?** **I wanted to start the chapter with an awesome mind blowing action scene at the bridge.** **We got to see a little of what the chosen one can do...and it was amazing.**

 **I also wanted Arnold to express his happiness of seeing his father alive. But at the same time I wanted him to see Miles mistakes and face that.**

 **So what do you think about Jones now?** **I did give clues on the story about who he was. LoL** **I hope everyone liked it and I hope it was worth** **the wait.**

 **Let me know what you thing about it and till next one...**

 **More surprised and action to come.**


	25. Chapter 25 I wont turn my back on you

**Hello everyone, thank you for your comments and for following my story. I took a bit longer then usual to release this chapter, I didn't want to let it go lol just kidding.**

 **Here it is "I won't turn my back on you** "

* * *

Arnold POV

I walked away from my father, just a few steps to be alone for a minute. I couldn't comprehend what he had just said. He felt as if he didn't deserve me...His guilt for leading Eduardo to the statue and dooming my mother and Pepe to their death didn't allowed him to live his life. I can understand feeling responsible for his mistakes, still I can't see why he didn't come home to his only son. All this time I thought he was dead, I always believed my father had made the best choices till the end but now... I don't know anymore. I shut my eyes in disappointment knowing all my years of sorrow and torment could have been avoided if only he had been strong enough, to return to his life without my mother. As I gazed at the sky, I remember the dream I had with my mother. I could still feel her soft hand brushing through my hair, her gentle eyes giving me security and love. My mother as never left my side and I knew she expected so much of me. I was not going to let her down, I had to be brave for Helga, for my grandparents who were expecting me to come back safe and now for my father. I may never understand why he never came home, nevertheless I wont turn my back to him for it. After all, he is my father and... his alive. *

Arnold approached his father after a couple of minutes of being away and sat by him again in silence. Miles was seating on the grass looking down with his elbows on his knees sobbing. Arnold placed his arm across his back and embraced him.

"I'm so sorry son..." Miles kept repeating, as if saying it one hundred times wasn't enough.

Arnold closed his eyes and remembered so many nights he cried himself to sleep wishing he could see his father again at least, one last time. Now, he had his father and their lives could continue where they left off. _It was never to late to start all over again for a father and son_ , he thought. "I forgive you Dad." Said Arnold in a whispered.

Miles lifted his head and gazed at his son with unworthiness. The red tearful eyes showed the evidence of the heavy blaming weight he felt in his heart. "I don't deserve you." He said crying.

Seeing his father in so much sorrow, burn his chest leaving a cold empty gap in his heart. He always imagine his father standing tall, with happiness and strength in his eyes.

Never in one hundred years he could have pictured his father, the great Doctor Miles Shortman mourning for the actions he took in his life.

"Yes you do, you always have deserve your son and I you."

Miles smiled at his son with tears in his eyes "I still believe this is a dream, since I saw you by the river I thought I was going insane. I wanted so say so much to you and I couldn't. I just didn't know how to approach you or even talk to you. Then when you woke up and tried to leave, I felt like I was loosing you all over again."

"Why didn't you say anything before Dad? Why did you kept your identity a secret all this time?"

"I didn't know how you were going to handle it. I was just buying out time in the mean time till, I figure out how to tell you."

Arnold nodded amazed of the discovery, of finding Jones to be his father "When I first saw you, I knew I could trust you...there was something about you that I felt comfortable with. Why Jones thou? How did you come up with that name?"

"The name Jones belonged to a famous archaeologist I once knew. He was my childhood hero I figure, it was the best name to use, besides... I like it." Said Miles smiling. Even with sore eyes he still found a way to look happy again.

"It's good to see you smile again Dad...Man, its so incredible how much we chatted that night by the fire and... I didn't know who you were. I wanted to tell you everything that was happening to me but, I had to be careful. After what happen with Eduardo I just lost trust in everyone here, except for Jorge he actually earned my trust."

"What happen with Eduardo son? How did he found you in the first place?"

"I don't know, he just came by the boarding house and said he found your remains and...my mother's. At first I couldn't believe your bodies were actually found but then, he showed me your wallet and the green-eyes amulets and I knew."

"That must have been difficult son."

"It was unbearable. I felt like I was going out of my mind till I saw Helga that night. She...as a way to heal my heart, no matter how broken it may be. The next day I decided to come to San Lorenzo with Eduardo to identify your bodies."

"How did your grandparents took the news?"

"Bad, however they showed so much straight and understanding then I ever had. I was the one in rage about everything. I was so determined to knowing what happen to you and mom that...I didn't think about the dangerous that I could encounter here."

"Why did you brought Helga with you?"

"I never wanted her to come. I told her it was best for her to stay behind, yet she found a way to locate me and took the first flight to San Lorenzo. Once she has her mind set in something there's no stopping her."

Miles nodded "It was very dangerous for her to come. But, I believe her being here helps you in a way to be stronger about everything. I'm... overjoyed to know you found someone special son...and I...overheard, that you and Helga will...get marry." said Miles timidly, feeling insecure about bringing the subject to Arnold's attention.

Arnold blushed uncontrollably "Yes about that, I...proposed to her, yesterday when you and Jorge were fishing."

Miles sighed revealing a soft smile. "Whoa marriage is a huge step son...do you think you're ready?"

Arnold exhaled feeling his heart swelled with her love, knowing he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. "I am Dad. Helga as been in my life as far back as I can remember, at first she bullied me a lot...yet with all that bulling she always found the time to talk to me when I was down...and as we grew together we had many great experiences till one day, I saw how much I have always loved her and...after a very challenging year we were finally a couple."

"How long was that?"

"When we were in the eight grade."

Miles stared at his son in shocked "That long ago! You two have been a couple for four years now?!"

Arnold bit his lip remembering that special day when he and Helga were at the auditorium backroom and Helga jumped into his arms screaming his love for him, that was the day when she finally accepted to become his girlfriend. "Yes and it doesn't really feel like it, I can honestly say, Helga is the best thing that happen to me and... I can only imagine what the future holds for us"

"Everything sounds great Arnold, I'm really happy for you but, what about college? You're thinking about graduating right?"

"Of course Dad, we can be marry and attend college." said Arnold without a doubt.

Miles placed his hand over Arnold's back. "You're a brilliant, responsible young man and marriage will be challenging, but I know you and Helga will make it work and...I support you all the way son."

Arnold smiled "Thank you Dad."

Miles stood up and open his arms wide "Here, let me give you a congratulations hug for your engagement." Arnold embraced his father warmly, for he was officially the first family member to know of his engagement and Arnold couldn't be prouder to know it was him. "Whoa my son is getting married, what would your mother say if she was here"

"I honestly think she gave us her approval long ago." Said Arnold happily.

"Why do you say that Arnold?"

"Because Helga dreamed of her a couple of days ago, that's why Helga is here in San Lorenzo. My mother told her in a dream that I needed her help. Then, I saw my mother in a vision or maybe it was a dream...I'm still not sure, it happen the first night after you found me by the river.

"Really! What was the dream about?" Asked Miles intrigued to hear about the dream.

Arnold began explaining how he saw his mother seating next to him, how real it all felt and about the message his mother gave him.

"You know son, your mother wasn't sure if you were destine to be the chosen but, she believed in the prophecy."

"Dad what do you know about the lost large trapiche. La Sombra is after it because he presumes it will give him power. Is that true? Can he obtain some type of power from it?"

"It's hard to know son, the chosen one is the only one that can even touch the eye of the forest or the lost trapiche rock, well according to the prophecy. Still, anything is possible and we must be on guard and protect both rocks."

Miles stood up and took off his glasses. "I guess I won't need this old glasses anymore now that you know who I am. We better head back to your fiancé."

Arnold placed both hands on his head taking a deep breath. "The idea of me getting marry it's so amazing and nerve racking at the same time. I don't want Helga to know, that...I feel light headed just by thinking about it."

"That's normal son, I felt the same way when I proposed to your mother and I was almost thirty when I married her."

"hummm...a word of advised son...if I may."

"Of course Dad."

"Remember you have college ahead of you and...if you and Helga start, you know...having relations..."

Arnold's face turned red just by seeing his father struggle with the words. He knew exactly what his father was trying to say and was very conscious about the consequences that may arise from his romantic encounter with Helga at the beach and again in the cool waters.

"You need to be careful not to...get her preg-nant...a baby is a true blessing, however it demands your full attention and money. Being a young couple with a child to raise and attending college will be extremely difficult for the both of you...I'm probably going over my head right now..."

Arnold kept biting his lips placing his hand behind his neck pondering about what his father had said.

"Son...your face expressing is trying to tell me something."

Arnold gulped trying to hide his guilty actions "mmm...ugh, yeah well.." then Arnold's eyes widen remembering something "Dad... what will my grandparents say when they find out you're alive!?"

"I have no ideas son. I missed them so much all this years. I'm so thankful your grandparents were able to provide for you and... be there when you needed them the most. I'm also grateful they're still alive and well."

"I'm concern they're worried about me, it's been almost a week since my departure. How long do you think it will take us to get to the green-eyes village?"

"Well, if we start walking tomorrow morning, we might make it to the village by sundown."

"Dad I forgot to tell you...the first time I held the eye of the forest I was at the beach with Helga. That morning, I found the folded piece of paper with the eye of the forest rock inside your wallet. The moment I held it, the small rock attached itself to my palm and began burning my skin, I wanted to throw it but my entire being was almost drawn to it. At that moment, I saw the entire forest of San Lorenzo from above like if I was soaring through the air... then, when we were stranded after La Sombra chase us out of the village, I held the rock again and this time I was able to see the green-eye village and... I sense the location of the lost large trapiche rock."

Mile's eye widened in amazement. "Are you sure you saw the village and were able to sense the location of the lost trapiche?!"

"Yes, Dad that's how I know the forest and since then, I knew the location of the green-eye village but I didn't know how to enter the village. I just saw the location from above but it was protected by large mountain rocks. I figure with the instructions you wrote on the letter you left me inside the journal, I could enter the village."

"You said the eye of the forest burned your hand the first time you held it?"

"Yes it did. It's strange because the rock didn't leave any mark on my skin it was like an interior burning sensation, like if my skin was burning from the inside." Arnold was quiet for a second remembering Helga touching the rock inside the truck. "What I don't understand is, when Helga touch the rock nothing happen to her, it didn't sting her, how was that even possible?"

"You need to tell Naku about all of this Arnold. I was aware that only the chosen one could held the rock since it's sacred, but I never knew what the chosen one could experience once he held it, much less if someone else holds it."

"The way I see it, there's a lot I need to ask Naku about." Arnold sighed "I just hope we can find a way to get out of this jungle alive and get rid of La Sombra for good. Let's head back Dad."

Meanwhile by the large tree trunk Helga woke from taking a nap after an exhausted day. She opened her eyes to find a small monkey trying to take her backpack away. "Hey get away!" she snatched the backpack quickly in to her arms. As she looked around she noticed she was all alone "Where's Jorge?" she looked up and saw the eagle perch at the top of the tree. "Okay at least I'm not completely alone and where's Arnold?" She opened her backpack to find her small brushed and realized something was missing. "Wait a minute where is it...she took everything out of her backpack and exhaled in panic. Crimity...where's Arnold's journal!?"

A couple of miles away La Sombra baffled the events of that day. He was leaning by his jeep, smoking a puro pondering the unexplained occurrence that startled him by the cliff.

He had never feared anything in his life yet what happen by the hanging bridge, petrified him beyond anything he as felt before.

" _Como diablos paso eso_? How was that boy able to control the wind like that? The ground shook ? How was that even possible, unless...the eye of the forest gave him control over it. If that's true, I can only imagine what type of power the large lost trapiche can bring. Ohh, I must have that rock at all cost." said La Sombra with a malicious frown on his sweaty face. Suddenly two man approached him with Jorge by their side.

" _Jefe_ we have something for you." said one of them as he handle La Sombra, the journal.

His vicious eyes widened with a dark purpose "Excellent!" La sombra opened the journal and flipped the pages finding the letter Miles wrote to Arnold and the map to the green-eye village with the instructions of how to have access to the security entrance. "This changes everything, now we're a step ahead of them and this time I will hurt that boy with the woman he loves, just like I did with Doctor Miles."

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **I wanted the conversation between Arnold and Jones to be special. Jones explained why he kept his identity a secret. By the way I like calling him Jones, and like I said before I named him Jones after Indiana Jones my ultimate movie hero.**

 **I thought it was funny how Miles tried to talk to Arnold about being careful with Helga. LOL**

 **Arnold was very shy about it, but his father was right to talk to Arnold about that. ️**

 **Now La Sombra has the journal and anything can happen.**

 **Thank your everyone for following my story and till next one.**


	26. Chapter 26 Heroic chase

_Earlier that day..._

Far by the cliff edge where the hanging bridge once was, a forgotten old book laid on the ground.

"Mira, look at this...can it be the journal the boss is looking for?" Said the man as he pick up the book.

"Give it here!" The other man snatched the book away from his hands.

" _Si_ , it looks like it, how much money do you think the boss will pay us for it?"

"I don't know, but this old book is worth gold to him."

"Look there're some tracks going in that direction... _vámonos."_

The humidity and heat of the jungle was beating down on Jorge, he saw Helga sleeping by the tree and took the opportunity to try to find fruit and nuts while Arnold was away with his father. Jorge walked for miles tolerating the strong sun. He didn't notice how far away he had wander he was desperate to find water. Finally, he saw a small water hole and sumerge his water pouch on the fresh cool water.

"I think I traveled too far, well at least I found water, now if I can only find... _what's that_?" Whispered Jorge as he heard branches breaking and quickly hid behind a large tree. No those are La Sombra man, damn it! How were they able to followed us this far? He thought terrified by the large machetes they were carrying.

 _No there heading towards the camp. I must do something!? Or they will capture Helga or worst...I can't allow that_. Though Jorge.

The two individuals pass by the tree where Jorge was hiding unaware of his presence. The moment Jorge saw the opportunity, he jumped on one of them and try to snatch the machete away. The other man got close enough to Jorge almost stabbing him in the back, but he moved fast and was able to get away. He run in the opposite direction from where Helga was.

The two thugs flee after Jorge, crossing through the heavy vegetation and muddy ground. Even if Jorge was drained from the heat, he was still able to outrun them and hid in between large thick bushes. He peek through the shrubs and saw one of the ruffians walked pass him.

 _That's strange where's the other guy_. He though. He felt as if his heart was inside his throat beating faster with every passing minute. He was exhausted from the chase and terrified to death of being found. He knew if La Sombra had the chance, he was going to kill him without any hesitation. Jorge continue to hide trying to minimized his heavy breathing.

After just a few excruciating minutes, he stood up as quietly as he could and turned around to find someone's fist heading swiftly towards his face. _POW!_

Sometime later, he was barely able to opened his eyes to find his two legs dragging against the ground. As he looked up to see their faces, he was blinded by the sunlight and lost consciousness again.

"Hey muchacho wake up! _Levántate_!" Jorge felt someone kicking him on his ribs.

"Awwww...where, am I?" Asked Jorge disoriented.

"Get up, we're going to take you to see the _jefe_."

Jorge stood up feeling sourness in every inch of his body and walked up to La Sombra with the two man who had captured him by his side.

" _Jefe_ we have something for you."

"Excellent!...This changes everything, now we're a step ahead of them and this time, I will hurt that boy with the woman he loves, just like I did with Doctor Miles." said La asombra as he held the journal in his hands.

"Arnold won't let you lay a finger on her!" Yelled Jorge weakened from the beating.

"Eduardo's nephew...you _hijo de perra_ this time you won't get away" La Sombra assured him.

"Do you want us to wack him." Said the man pointing the gun at Jorge's head.

Jorge closed his eyes and held his breath.

Feeling his entire life slip through his fingers, he waited for the gun to go off.

"Mmmm...no, let's keep him alive...for now" Said La Sombra as he walked up to Jorge and punch him in the stomach leaving him without air from the blow. "That was for your fast mouth _muchacho_! I will get my hands on his precious flower and neither you or him will be able to do anything about it. Get him away!"

Back at the camp site Helga saw Arnold walking towards her from afar.

"Crimity what am I going to tell Arnold about the journal!?"

"Helga were you sleeping?" Asked Arnold with a smile.

"Ugh, how could you tell?" She asked.

"You have a sleepy face." Said Arnold as he touch her chin gently.

"Ah, really...ummm."

"I brought some fruit...Dad said he was going to catch something to eat."

"Catch something...meaning?"

"I don't know, he just said he was going bring something to eat. It's strange but, I can't get use to calling him Dad instead of Jones. I can't get my head around everything that has change this past couple of days."

"Yeah no kidding...first you found out about your parent's bodies being found...then us finally, sleeping together..."

"Finally sleeping together, what is that all about?" Asked Arnold confused by her statement.

"Oh nothing, it's just that, after so many romantic almost happening moments we shared together, it finally did happen...I'm just saying Football Head, we should have started sleeping together long ago." Said Helga crossing her arms.

"Long ago Helga...you mean when we were fifteen or sixteen?"

"Yeah why not?" Said Helga with a smirked.

Arnold laughed "You are unbelievable, I still don't know how I manage to control myself around you all this time."

"That's easy Football Head, you are extremely shy and respectful...that's how you managed to escape my lusty passionated encounters." Helga whispered that last part in his ear.

"So I'm, shy..." Arnold wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her body closed to his and began kissing her neck slowly.

"Oh Arnold...you know that's my weak spot..."

"Mmm...I know" he whispered in between kisses.

"Crimity...How I looove it when you get so overheated like that...it almost kills me to tell you about...hmmm"

"About what Helga?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, I guess it can wait in till you finish your seductive kisses on me..."

"Helga I know that face, what's going on? Where's Jorge?" Asked Arnold as he looked around.

"Ugh..." Helga began rubbing her arm pondering how to tell him. "I...lost the journal."

"What!? How did that happen!?" Asked Arnold with his eyes widened.

"I'm not sure...I was sleeping and...when I woke up Jorge was gone. I checked my backpack and the journal was nowhere to be found...Do you think Jorge might have stolen it?"

Arnold took a deep breath with his head down. "I hope he didn't...then again, maybe you just lost the journal somewhere else and...perhaps Jorge will be back soon. How long ago did he leave?"

Helga nodded "I don't know Football Head, I felt so exhausted from everything that happen today that I lost track of the time, besides we don't even know the freaking time in this forsaken jungle. But I believe, I felt asleep a couple of minutes after you and your father left."

"That was too long ago."

"So you're not mad at me for loosing the journal?"

"Why would I be mad at you? It wasn't your fault. I just hope the journal doesn't get in to the wrong hands. Here Helga, eat something." Arnold gave her an exotic fruit to eat.

"I'm not very hungry" she replied making a strange expression towards the fruit.

"Helga you haven't eating all day and your not hungry!?"

"Maybe is this heat that keeps me thirsty all the time. Do you have water with you?"

"Yeah my Dad gave me his water bag"

"Oh great give it here, my mouth feels like a desert."

Arnold wouldn't stop thinking about the lost journal and what could had happen to it. _If the journal gets in the hands of La Sombra the green-eye village will be exposed, there will be no place to hide from him._ He thought

"Can you sense Jorge or try to find him with the eagle?" She asked in between water sips.

"I can try...I have to concentrate first."

"Can you see where La Sombra is? Or the journal?"

"I tried to sense La Sombra before and it didn't work, but when the eagle sees La Sombra, I can't surely see him." Arnold closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on finding Jorge within the jungle. His senses traveled across the plains to where Jorge was being detained.

"I see him..."Whispered Arnold "His hands are tied to a tree and his been beating, but he'll survive."

"He'll survive!? For how long Football Head!?"

"I don't know" Said Arnold as he opened his eyes again "If La Sombra wanted him dead, he would have killed Jorge by now, I don't believe his in harms way...not yet anyways."

"What of the journal!?" Asked Helga stressed.

"I can only see Jorge...I'll send the eagle and hopefully I will be able to see more." Arnold looked up towards the high tree branch "Harpy, Go!" he yelled to the eagle.

The eagle opened its wings and begin flapping them lifting high in to the sky. "I can't sense his location clearly, but the eagle will be able to find him. Will see if La Sombra has the journal."

"I still don't know how you can communicate with that eagle Arnoldo."

"I don't know either...I don't put to much thought in to it."

"What do you think happen to Jorge!?" Asked Helga concern.

"I'm guessing he left the camp to look for something and...wondered far off, once the eagle finds him, I'll get a better idea of what happen."

Helga looked down in sadness. Arnold placed his hands on her shoulder. "Don't worry love, he's not badly hurt and I don't believe La Sombra will kill him now...shish, that was very dangerous of him to wonder off like that. He should have stayed with you and waited for us to return."

"So now what's going to happen? Are we going to rescue Jorge from La Sombra!?"

"I'm not sure...I know it's just right for us to just leave him there. I'll wait till the eagle returns to get a better idea of his surroundings, then I'll talk to my father about it. Either way his chances of being rescue...doesn't look good."

Helga closed her eyes as she touched her head and swung back disoriented. Arnold immediately catch her before she lost her balance.

"Helga you have to eat, here lay down next to the tree and eat this fruit before you pass out."

"I'm fine Arnold. Just a bit nauseous that's all."

"Nau-seous!?" Arnold sat next to her under the shade while she ate the large fruit.

"Helga...when did you had, your...you know?" He struggled with the question.

"Know what, Arnoldo!?"

"Your, well it...ugh, what girls have every month, I think."

"Are you referring to my period football head?"

"Yeah that...when did you last had it?"

"Why do you what to know?" She asked staring at his eyes full of concern.

"I have to know Helga, so...when was it!?" He asked firmly gazing strictly at her.

Her cheeks turned red, trying to remember. "Ohh...I think...no wait, ummm, or was it..."

"Helga, you don't know when you last had it!"

"Well, no because my pills were off this month and...my last period was, I believed a month ago? Soo..."

"So what?" He asked waiting for Helga to say the date.

"So...I was supposed to have it this, or was it last week..."

"Helga! Are you telling me you're late!?"

"Well...maybe, yes but it happen to me before, sometimes I didn't have a period for, two months sometimes three, that's why I got on the pill in the first place, to regulate my cycles."

"Oh this is bad...this is really, really bad!" Said Arnold with his hands on his forehead.

"Come on Football Head you are over reacting."

"Hey you two, I brought the meat." Said Miles as he was walking towards them.

Arnold stared at his father nervously "What, are you surprised to see me? Did I interrupted something important?"

"NOTHING!" Both Arnold and Helga replied at the same time with guilty faces.

"O-kaay" I brought a rabbit for supper.

"Oh no, not again." Said Arnold making a gloomy face.

"What? What's wrong with rabbit?" asked Miles as he was preparing a fire.

"All of the sudden you reminded me of grandma, Dad." replied Arnold staring at the dead rabbit.

"You know what football head, I'll pass the supper."

"No you won't! You have to be healthy Helga in case of...ummm...in case if you might get dehydrated tomorrow."

Miles stared at him oddly. "You both should eat to stay healthy. Besides rabbit meat is delicious."

"You know what Dad, your right...the way you cook the meat makes the flavor even better." He said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Football head, you're just saying that to make me want to eat it, but it won't work."

Arnold sighed "You are eating Helga and that's final!"

Helga rolled her eyes trying to look the other way. She knew once Arnold made those firm direct eyes she couldn't go against his will. Besides, she felt so overpowered by his taking over stared, she loved it. Without Arnold looking she smiled a bit.

Miles laughed watching Arnold and Helga face expressions. "You both are captivating...your mom would have loved to see you two express like that."

"Really?" asked Arnold

"Sure...it's adorable the way you both communicate."

"I wish mom was here with us." Said Arnold in sadness.

Miles kneel down next to Arnold and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I know son, but she's watching over us. I can always feel her presence around you. Every time I look in to your eyes. I see her staring back at me."

"At least I found you Dad." Miles stood up and began preparing the rabbit. "Where's Jorge?" He asked.

"His been captured by La Sombra." Said Arnold walking next to his father.

"When did that happen!?" Miles asked shocked by the news.

"It happen while we were away. I was able to sense his presence and his okay, beating but okay."

"How did he got captured!?"

"I don't know yet, apparently he wonder off, I don't know how far away he walked before La sombra got him."

"In that case it's better if we walk at least eight more miles before resting, what if La Sombra finds us, it's best to put as much distance from him as possible." Suggested Miles.

Arnold turned to look at Helga and felt concern for how weak she seemed. "Dad, I don't think we should walked anymore today. Helga is not feeling well."

"Why? What's wrong with her? You know I hold a master in Anthropologist I can help."

Helga stood up quickly. "Aaa...actually I feel better Football head, it's just the heat that nauseated me that's all."

"So you're feeling nauseous. What other types of symptoms are you feeling?" Asked Miles as he walked up to Helga to check her pulse.

Arnold could feel his hands sweating hoping nothing serious was wrong with her, other then just exhaustion from the jungle.

"Are you dizzy? Can you see well?" Miles continue to asked making Helga feel uncomfortable.

"Ugh, thank you Doctor Shortman, but I'm fine just tired that's all."

"Mmm...very well your pulse is fine and you don't look pale. By the way call me Miles, I insist. I'll prepared a special formulated paste made out of herbs that will help you recuperate faster."

"Are the herbs save?" asked Arnold worried.

"Of course, it's all natural...as a matter of fact is the same herb paste I gave you when you were passing out, remember?"

"Oh yeah...it tasted..." Arnold noticed Helga making faces at him letting him know she will not want to try it. "...really good."

"Great I'll get on it." Said Miles as he when off to look for the herbs.

"You can't fool me Football head, I'm not having that so called all natural paste, it probably taste horrible."

"Helga you need to be strong, what if we have to walk again today and tomorrow... we still have a long way to go before we reached the green-eye village. I can't have you passing out on the jungle or..."

"Or what Football Head?" She asked raising her eyebrow trying yo understand what he was so worried about.

He gazed at Helga with uncertainly in his eyes.

Remembering the story of how his father saw his mother bleeding to death in his arms unable to do a thing to save her. He couldn't bare the thought of loosing Helga the same way. He knew their lives were in danger and the notion of something happening to Helga freighting him beyond anything, but now an even more terrifying thought run through his mind. He grabbed her hands gently as he prepared to say.

"Helga, let's think this through. You where suppose to have your period a couple of days ago, right? And...It's been a week since, we first made love, that means, that...maybe your period hasn't come because..."

He gulped as he saw Helga staring at him, with her wide blue petrified eyes.

"Helga, what if you're...pregnant"

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **Now we know what happen to Jorge, that was very heroic of him, but now La Sombra has him and the journal. What decision will Arnold make, will he rescue him? or is it too dangerous?**

 **Thank you for waiting for my story and next chapter will be very good . I'll try to post the next chapter sooner. ;) Till the next one. Leave me a comment.**


	27. Chapter 27 You can do it all

The peaceful night of the jungle was interrupted by a loud chorus of drunk man celebrating. The journal was finally in the hands of La Sombra and with that the certainly of the green-eye village being finally found.

Jorge was tied up to a tree observing the commotion. He had tried to free himself for hours but the knot was too tight around his wrist. The long rope went around the tree truck giving him space to walk around, still he couldn't go anywhere.

Jorge could see at least fifty man singing and dancing in front of the fire, but La Sombra was nowhere to be found.

"Where could La Sombra be? He has to be here around somewhere? Unless he went after them. I sure hope they were able to get away before La Sombra man got up to them." He whispered.

"Heyyy...you-are Eduardo's nephew...right?" Asked one is the drunken man as he stumbled upon his feet. "No I'm not" answered Jorge trying to hide his face from view.

" _Si, eres tu_ , you are Eduardo's nephew. You know...Eduardo was a good man, a lot of us feel bad for his dea-th and...he helped a lot of us for...many, many years. So...let, me, get you something to eat."

Eduardo was starving, so even with an intoxicated man offering some food to eat, it was good enough for him.

"Sure if you want, but what if La Sombra founds out?" Asked Jorge who was seating down next to the tree.

"Nah...his inside his tent I think his kissing the damn journal" the man laughed "Here come, listen." Whispered the man as he kneeled down with an intoxicating repulsive breath that made Jorge's stomach turn in disgust "I think his reading the Doctor's journal or making out with it. But seriously, some of us think the _jefe_ his obsess craaazzzyyyy about finding that rock, whatever. Honestly, I don't believe in magic and the super-natural, I'm just here for the money you know _dinero_ , _plata_. But hey, after what all of us saw happened at the dangling bridge, _Diablos_ I don't know...anymore...a lot of us are terrified of the chosen one now...I use to believe, the story of the magic rock and the green-eyes was a child bedtime story, _chingado_ now...shit! I'm scare to death of facing that blonde big headed _muchacho_ again. What if the legend is true? What if that pretty girl that hangs around him is a _bruja_ , a witch!...For all I know the blonde _muchacho_ is the devil incarnated, the girl a witch and the older guy with a beard a fucking ghost!" He stared at Jorge's with his big red yellow eyes.

"What part of the legend are you referring to?" Asked Eduardo confound to know more. What could the legend say that terrified an unbreakable, corrupted cold harm man.

"Listen I'm not suppose to say this...but, some man are saying...the chosen one will destroy us all with a single stare and he will become all powerful like an erupting volcano destroying everyone and everything!"

Jorge's eyes widened. _Can Arnold actually do that?_ He thought.

The man leaned closer to Jorge and continued whispering with his big terrified eyes. "You know the eagle...that follows him, is a demon! An evil spirit that is connected to the destroyer and listens to everything, we say." The drunk man stood up changing his face expression completely to more at ease. "Here _amigo_ , l like you _muchacho_ , I'll bring you a chicken leg."

Jorge didn't say anything, a piece of chicken sounded perfect. But now his mind was baffling with what the man had said about chosen one. He had never heard that interpretation of the legend before. _Could it be true. Can Arnold the chosen one destroy all_? He pounder.

At that moment the harpy eagle landed next to Jorge. It was dark and the man were un aware the eagle was there. Jorge was startled the moment he saw the eagle. After hearing about the chosen one power and what he could do suddenly he became afraid of the eagle.

"You're not going to hurt me right?" Jorge asked shaken by the sight of the enormous intimidating eagle. The large head with its strong peak and powerful talons was enough to kill anyone. "Arn-old send you, right?" Asked Jorge startle.

The eagle got closer to Jorge almost wanting him to touch its head. "You want me to touch you?" Asked Jorge confused and unsure. He carefully lifted his hand and touch the eagles head.

At that instant Arnold who was seating next to Helga and his father by the fire saw Jorge in a split second and everything that happen to Jorge from when they first met, through their journey in the jungle till that precise moment in time.

"Football head are you okay?" Asked Helga seeing Arnold spaced out.

"Ugh, yes I'm fine..." he shut his eyes a couple of times.

"Then, why did your eyes glowed bright green again?"

"I...just saw Jorge and what happen to him."

Miles eyes widened "Amazing, how did you saw him son?"

"The eagle just showed me in a vision, the good thing is that Jorge is fine." Arnold stood up and began walking in circles pondering.

"What is it son?"

"Dad can I...talk to you in private?"

Helga didn't like the idea of Arnold talking to his father away from her, but she didn't want to sound rude by opposing to it. _I_ _don't like that look on his face, I hope he tells me what is going on_. Thought Helga as she saw them walked away.

"Sure son" Arnold and Miles walked away a couple of feet from Helga just enough so that she couldn't hear them talk. "Yes son what is it?"

"Dad I know where Jorge is? And I need to rescue him."

"What!? No you're not! It's too dangerous son, it was his mistake he was captured in the first place, he knew the consequences when he left! He knew La Sombra was after us!"

Arnold nodded "Dad...Jorge saved Helga."

"Are you sure?" Asked Miles unease.

"Yes, I'm sure...I just saw everything that happen. La sombra man were on our trails and...it was just a matter of time before they found us, before they found Helga and Jorge at the camp. Jorge led them away from Helga and by doing that he was captured. He saved her Dad, and he also rescue her at the river...Helga had drowned...and, she was at the bottom of the river when he found her, he gave her CPR and got her to breath again...I saw everything he did for her, so yes I owe him that much. I will rescue him."

Miles looked down moving his head in disapproval. He knew Arnold will have to face La Sombra again and possibly his death. But he also knew the eagle was going to be with him, protecting his every step and after seeing what Arnold could do with his powers, he became hopeful.

"Okay son, if you believe you can rescue him then I...trust you can do it. What about Helga? Why didn't you want her to hear us?"

"Helga can't know I'm going. I know how she is and...she will not approve of this, much less let me go. She will provably want to come with me and it's too dangerous for her. I can't risk anything happening to her."

"She'll be mad once she finds out you left."

"Oh you have no idea Dad. She will scream my name at the top of her lungs once she finds out I left. But it's better this way. I will wait till she falls asleep, then I'll leave."

"What's the plan Arnold?"

"I know how to get to the green-eyes village. I'll rescue Jorge and will met you and Helga by the green-eyes entrance or by the river"

"How far up in the river?" Asked Miles.

"Where the river turns in to the edge of the jungle."

"You mean the dead man drop?" Asked Miles terrified.

"Yes Dad, I'll meet you both there."

"What if you don't make it!? What if..."

Arnold placed his hand over his father's shoulder and gazed at his eyes with tenderness. "Dad, if I made it this far, I can do it."

Miles smiled softly "You can do it all son" said Miles with tears in his eyes.

Arnold and Miles walked back to where Helga was seating down in front of the fire. Helga noticed Miles had wet eyes and she immediately thought the worst.

"What happen Arnold? Tell me what you saw? Is Jorge hurt or...dead!?" Asked Helga nervously.

"No love, I already said his fine."

"Okay so his fine, what now? Are we going to rescue him or what!?"

"The harpy will help him escape and will meet him by the river tomorrow, if everything goes well."

"So do you know how he was got by La Sombra?" Asked Helga.

"Yes...I saw everything, from when we first met Jorge till now and he didn't betrayed us Helga. I believe we lost the journal after the bridge incident and someone found it."

"So La Sombra as the journal then?"

"Yes he does."

"Crimity it's all my fault I should have..."

Arnold sat closer to Helga and held her hand tight. "It's not your fault Helga don't blame yourself it was an accident."

"I don't know about that. I should have been more careful. How are we going to get the journal back?"

"I don't know yet Helga but will think of something."

"Think of something!? We need to figure this out right now!" Said Helga fearful as she raised her voice.

Miles gazed at Helga and said "Let's finished eating first and will figure something out, if not tonight tomorrow morning."

"Yes Helga calm down, I will rescue him."

She raised her eyebrow suspicious by what he had said. "What do you by that?"

"Ugh, no...I meant, the eagle will help him escape." Arnold placed his hand behind his neck anxiously.

Helga gave him the direct stare. "You better not be lying to me Football Head!"

Arnold blushed a bit, Miles noticed and asked Helga a quick question."You know Helga I always wanted to ask. Why do you call my son football head? How did it all happen?"

"Oh it's a long funny story..."Helga began explaining how she saw Arnold from when they were in kindergarten. Arnold took a deep breath staring at his father thanking him for changing the conversation.

Arnold POV

For a moment I though Helga was going to pull the truth out of me. I always been horrible at lying especially to Helga. Gerald always said her stare was my weakness every time I tried to hide something from her. Sheesh...I missed Gerald, my grandparents and my home. I looked around me seeing Helga telling my Dad stories of how we met and how much she bullied me in school for being so lame, well that was her word. ha ha...then, she went on saying how cute I was for not noticing I much she loved me all those years. My father laughed with all the mischievous tales Helga was telling him about our childhood. Even in the worst possible situation we could be in, I felt like the most bless person in the world. I had found my father and he was right there in front of me having a blissful conversation with the love of my life. It was so good to see them laugh and chat as they exchange funny stories about me mostly. I sighted treasuring that special moment in time. But even with the joyful stories and the laughs, in the back of my mind, I couldn't stop thinking about the dangerous mission ahead of me.

That night, Helga and I leaned against the tree large root, I closed my eyes but of course I couldn't sleep. I gazed down at her who had fallen asleep on my chest and could feel her breath peacefully, even in her sleep she looked so enchanting, she was my queen of hearts. I wanted to spend the entire night just like that with Helga in my arms but in my bed, safely at home. Man...I was so tired of La Sombra and having him chasing us across the jungle. We needed to get out of the jungle and I was not going to leave Jorge behind. I pounder every possible scenario in my mind of how to rescue him, and they all ended badly. What time is it? I need to get moving to reach Jorge before sunrise.

I moved softly and placed Helga on the ground gently. Good thing she was a heavy sleeper. I kissed her forehead and whispered I love you my sunshine as I begin to step away.

I grabbed my father's whip and clipped it on my belt. "Wait son." Whispered my Dad to me. "What if you don't come back?" My father asked me with fear in his eyes. I couldn't stand to see him like that. His wide worried eyes softened my heart. I wanted to tell him that I was going to return the next day, that nothing was going to happen to me, but even I wasn't sure of it. I could only hope for the best and assure him that no matter what, I was never going to give up.

"Dad I won't stop fighting and I will do everything I can to return to you and Helga. But if for any reason I don't return to you soon, please get Helga to the green-eyes and with their help get her out of the jungle and back to her home. Please father, promise me that no matter what happens to me. You will ensure Helga gets home safe."

My father whipped a tear from his eye and embraced me tightly and said "I promised son."

"I love you Dad." I said to him with my eyes moist.

I gulped trying to hold back the strong sentiments that were building up within my chest. I took a step back from my father as I begin to ran away, in to the dark night.

* * *

 **Autor notes:**

 **This chapter was really something. The intoxicated man gave us really good information about the** **chosen one and some of the things he said were pretty funny, but could it be true thou? Lol I liked how Jorge was terrified to see the eagle after hearing about the story.**

 **I drew Jorge ;) , for those that want to see it you can look me up at Instagram "samypama" or DeviantArt "samy1222" I been trying to draw again after many, many...many years . I'll do more drawings base on my stories.**

 **Thank you for following and leave a comment**.


	28. Chapter 28 Rescuing a friend

Arnold POV:

Has I walked further away from the two most important people in my life I wonder...if I had made the right choice. On the other hand, I couldn't just leave Jorge with La Sombra he has help us so much, he saved Helga's life and now I was going to save his. I walked faster almost running through the dense vegetated path. The jungle was dark yet the bright light of the moon shine upon the trees and plants illuminating the leaves with its own magical mystical glow. The midnight view of the rainforest was truly mesmerizing. Even in the deepest part of the jungle I knew the way, I couldn't get lost. I could sense all the nature around me. As if the jungle was part of me.

I stopped at the top of a hill and crouched down exhausted from the journey. The harpy eagle quickly perched on a thick branch next to me. My eyes gazed upon the midnight view of the majestic landscape. The large rocky mountains look like guardians with the moon. I look down and saw the river, I recognized it and knew I wasn't far from where Jorge was being detained. "Jorge is inside the foggy forest, were almost there" I said to the harpy. The eagle turned its head and made a high call. Even if the eagle couldn't speak to me, it felt good to know I wasn't completely alone.

I had to hurry, my time was running out, I could feel it like a time clock within me making my heart beat faster and faster. I had to admit, even with the eagle flying above me and knowing I was the chosen one, I was afraid. I was terrified of never seeing Helga or my father again and letting everyone down.

Once I crossed the river, I knew I had to be as quiet as possible. The dense night fog covered me. I creep through their camp site and found all the man sleeping. The scent of alcohol in the air was proof some or all of the man had been drinking to much that night. Which was an advantage for me, still the man had guns and machetes, I couldn't let my guard down.

Suddenly I saw Jorge tied to a tree. He was lying down on the dirt and looked in bad shape. I was able to get closed to him and place my palm over his mouth. "Jorge, shush...I'm here don't make any noise." I whispered.

Jorge saw me with his big brown eyes in relief. I unknot the tight rope from his wrist and indicated him where to go. Then I saw him, the imagine hit my brain like a nightmare in my mind. The eagle was up in a tree looking down towards his tent and I realized, I could try to get the journal back. "Jorge go, I'll catch up to you." I told him.

"Where are you going?" He asked me frighten of being caught again.

"I know where La Sombra is and I will try to get my father's journal back."

Jorge nodded with fear in his eyes "Don't Arnold, we won't make it out of here alive if he sees you."

"The journal has a map to the green-eyes location I have to try to get it back. Go Jorge, I'll find you." I assured him. The look in his eyes was obvious, he didn't like the idea. Still I couldn't just walk away from the opportunity of getting the journal back.

The eagle's vision led me to La Sombras tent. It was a large green military style, I sneaked inside and saw a body sleeping underneath the sheets. I quickly begin to look around for the journal and I couldn't find it. Then, I saw something poking out from underneath La Sombra's pillow it was a book. I carefully grabbed the edge of the cover and gently pulled it out, indeed it was my father's journal. I swiftly walked towards the exit and I felt something heavy strike my head. Pow!

I felt on the ground hearing my own heart beating. The back of my head felt as if it was on fire from the blow. My vision was blurry, but it was clear, La Sombra had strike me in the head with something. I felt on the ground head up and saw him snatched the book away from my hand.

"You sneaky son of a _perra_...I never imagine you had the guts to come to my camp for the damn book. Just like your father sneaking in to the night. _Pendejo muchacho_ you are my prisoner now and your so call girlfriend will die in your arms, just like your mother did!" Said La Sombra holding the book in his hand and a wood stick on the other.

Like a flash the eagle scratched the tent causing La Sombra to get distracted for a second. That's all it took for me to kick his hand disarming him and strike him on his face making him throw the journal on the ground. I jumped on the book and felt his heavy body on top of my back. He began to wrestle with me, hitting my ribs and striking my head with his fist. Some of the journal pages got ripped during the commotion.

I noticed he was trying to reach for his gun on top of his backpack. He stretched his arm to reach, that's when I turned around and in a solemn voice said to his face, "You'll regret everything you ever did to me!" and knock him out with my fist. I quickly stood up and tried to snatch as many pages as I could from the ground and ran away with the journal in my hands. I ran as fast as I could, trying not to fall between the drunk men who were sound asleep and headed to the path I told Jorge to follow.

My body ache from the beating I took from La Sombra but I couldn't stop running. I heard gun shots and yelling from afar and I knew La Sombra was coming after me. I saw Jorge leaning against a tree exhausted waiting for me. "I can't believe it, you have the journal!" he said in shock.

"Don't stop come on, his man will catch up to us!" I told Jorge as we both rushed through the dense bushes. Jorge was too weak and hurt from the beating he had taking earlier, it was hopeless we couldn't outrun them. I saw a large tree that look perfect for hiding.

"How good is your climbing Jorge?" I asked.

"Are you kidding, I can climb anything but if you're thinking about climbing this tree the branches are too far up to be able to hold on to anything to climb." He said.

I took out my whip and latch it on a branch up high and secure it. "Come on, hold on to the whip and we'll climb together, we can hide between the dense branches."

Jorge was first to hold on the whip and begin to climb on the truck. We quickly got to the very top of the tree just in time. I could hear La Sombra infuriated yelling to his man as they past us by unaware we were hiding on the top of the tree. Jorge and I were quiet in till we saw them disappear in to the forest.

"What now?" he asked.

"Its best if we wait up here in till we know for sure they stop chasing us before we continue our heading.

Jorge placed is hand on my shoulder and said "Thank you Arnold for coming back for me, I honestly though I was going to die."

"I know what you did for Helga and...you're a good friend Jorge, I couldn't just let you die at the hands of La Sombra."

"How did you found me?"

"The eagle found you first then I followed." I told him.

"Of course, that's why I saw the eagle last night. So Helga told you I left camp?"

"Yes, when she woke up she didn't see you or the journal in her backpack and she panic."

"Oh I see, I guess she thought I took the journal then?"

"Well, she thought all kinds of things but we both knew something else must had happen...but when the eagle found you and you touched its head I was able to see everything."

"You mean you saw the moment I was taken to La Sombra?"

"Well yes I saw that too, I had a vision of everything from when we first met to the moment you were tied to the tree."

"Really...but then...wait, what do you mean, everything?"

"I saw you rescue her from the river and how you tried desperately to get her to breath again."

Jorge stared at me with wide eyes, nerves for what I had said.

"Arnold I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to kiss Helga intentionally...I was giving her mouth to mouth oxygen and when she started breathing again... ummm, she just jump up and kiss me...I...I..."

Jorge was agitated as he was trying to explain to me how the kiss happened, he didn't have to say it, I knew he didn't kiss her with bad intentions...nevertheless I didn't like it when I saw it in the vision but then I realized it was just an adventitious kiss.

"It's okay Jorge, don't sweat it...I know your a good guy and...you saved her life and to me that's worth everything. So don't stress about it."

"Oh okay so, we're good...I guess?" He asked still unsure of what I was going to say.

"Yeah we're cool Jorge." I told him placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Oh good. _Que bueno_...for a moment I thought you were going to hit me."

"I think you had enough beating for one day..." I told him smiling "I'm just kidding Jorge, relax. You know this remind me when I was stuck up in a tree all day with some friends."

"When was that?" He asked.

"When I was in elementary school, I almost fell too if it wasn't because my friends caught me."

"How did you got off?"

"A boy told the firefighters and we were rescue...shish...that was so long ago and yet I still remember dangling from that tree like if it happened yesterday."

"Yeah I bet you won't ever forget this wild jungle adventure either."

"You're right about that." I said.

"This will be a great story to tell your children and grandchildren one day." Said Jorge laughing

"Yeah I guess, I hope I have a really good ending to tell thou."

"You will Arnold"

"You too Jorge, this will be a story to share."

"Yeah and it's not over yet."

"Man...don't remind me. I had enough view of the jungle to last me a life time." I told him.

"I can imagine you won't ever want to return to San Lorenzo after this."

"Nah I'll return...After all, I was born here."

"That's right...you're a _paisano,_ you know a San Lorenzo citizen."

"Yep, I have a double citizenship."

"So where are we going to met Helga and your father?"

"By the dead-man drop river."

"That far...in that case we better get a move on." He suggested.

I closed my eyes and sense the eagle soaring above us, I didn't see La Sombra or any of his man near by. "It looks like we're clear" I told Jorge. We both climb back down and moved fast through the forest. We walked as much as we could during the night and rested a bit once we saw the sun emerged from the mountains.

At that moment I thought about Helga and how she might be taking my departure. *

Back at camp Miles was sound asleep near the tree where Helga was. When suddenly he woke up from an alarming scream he has never heard before.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRNOOOOOLD!"

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **I guess we all know that scream came from Helga. LOL she knows his gone**

 **I hope everyone enjoy this adventures chapter and my drawing to view the drawing I made base on this chapter you can find me "Samypama" on Instagram, tumblr or deviantart under "Samy1222".**

 **I will continue to draw more scenes so expect to see more of my art**

 **Thank you for reading and let me know which was your favorite part.**

 **I'm also updating on wattpad. Thank you for following my story.**


	29. Chapter 29 Dead man river

Helga POV:

I woke up that morning lightheaded with a dried horrible taste in my mouth on top of that I had back pain for sleeping in the wrong position. What was I talking about...this entire ground in this horrible forsaken jungle was wrong to begin with. I stood up and walked around, for a moment I thought Arnold had taken a walk somewhere. I saw Miles sleeping as I wondered, does he know where football head is? Then I remembered when Arnold and his father sneaked away to talk about something that he didn't quite say what it was..."Crimity!" I said in fear with my eyes wide as I took in a deep breath. Football head is gone! He probably left during the night to rescue Jorge. After I told him about the danger of leaving me again and going after him.

I could feel my stomach twisting in fear, he left me and I didn't know if I was going to see him again. Why did he do this to me!?

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRNOOOOOLD!" I screamed in anguish of having to face being alone again. Miles jumped up startled by my screams. "What! What's happened !?" He asked.

"Arnold went after Jorge didn't he!?" I asked him with fear in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Helga, I tried to stop him but he felt as if..."

"I know what he felt. I know him. Crimity! I should have known this was going to happen. Why, oh why did I fall sleep!"

"Helga calm down he will meet us today before sundow by the river, have faith in him."

"I been having faith in Arnold Philip Shortman since I met him that doesn't mean that he doesn't need me! I should have gone with him!"

"Helga, he said it was dangerous for you to go."

"Yeah...I know that line, he wants to protect me like if I'm made out of glass. Arnold, is going to hear me out when I see him! He better come back to me!"

Miles walked up to Helga to comfort her "You'll see Arnold soon. My son said to meet him by dead-man drop river."

"I don't like the sound of that" I told him with her eyes low staring at the ground in sadness.

"The river it's a couple of miles away, he assured me we'll meet him there."

"Why is it call dead-man drop river?" I asked.

"Because several have died in its dangerous waters and on the deep waterfall." he said like if it was nothing.

"And Arnold wants to meet there!? Why!?"

"I didn't ask him...but now that I remember. That river is we're his mother and I first met the green-eyes. There's a ceremonial statue in a secret cave behind the waterfall."

"So if we get to the river will be getting close to the green-eyes civilization?"

"Yes" Said Miles. "Come on Helga we better get a move on before it gets too hot. We need to reach the river by mid-day if possible." Said Miles as he was grabbing his backpack. Sure easy for him to say. " _Oh Arnold please come back to me_." I whispered. *

On the other side of the jungle Arnold was walking along Jorge while they ate papaya fruit.

"Good thing we found something to eat." Said Jorge as he was bitting the fruit. "I was starving."

"Did you eat anything at all yesterday?" Asked Arnold.

"Just a piece of chicken leg that was thrown to me by a drunk man."

"I'm sorry to ask."

"That's okay Arnold. Actually that drunk man had quite a story about the chosen one. I almost believe him."

"Really? What did he say?"

"Firsts he said, La Sombra was obsessed with your father's journal that we already know, then he went on saying the men were terrified of you after what they saw you do at the bridge. According to him and others, the legend says you will destroy everyone with a single stare."

Arnold turned to gaze at him stunned by what he had heard. "Did you actually believe that Jorge?"

Jorge shrugged with doubt "I...want to say no. But, after what I saw you do at the bridge and how you're able to connect with the mysterious eagle, ah...I don't know exactly..what your capable of."

Arnold was quiet as he continued to walk beside Jorge pondering about his powers.

"You look worried Arnold?"

"I was just thinking how I felt for a moment at the bridge when I let go all of my strength to rescue us."

"What do you mean? How did you feel"

"I...almost lost, all reality in my present being." Arnold admitted in a low unsteady voice.

"Ugh? I'm confused...how?" Asked Jorge.

Arnold sighed _How can I explain to Jorge how I felt, if I don't even know for sure what happened . Maybe once I reach the green-eyes village I'll be able to ask Kanu and finally know what's going on with me._ He thought.

"I guess I'm as confused as you Jorge. Let's keep on going"

"I never asked you Arnold, how were you able to get the journal back."

"I sneaked in to La Sombra's tent and found the book underneath his pillow."

"How were you able to reach it without waking him!?" Jorge asked in amazement.

"He did wake up and we fought over it, I almost lost some pages that were torn from the book, but at the end I was able to snatch them and run out."

"Only you can fight with La Sombra and live to tell Arnold."

"What's important is that the journal is safe in my hands again and now the green-eyes village wont be found by La Sombra."

Jorge thought for a minute "Arnold what if...La Sombra took pictures of the pages to save them on his phone as backup."

Arnold stared at him with wide eyes. Trying to comprehend what Jorge had said.

Jorge continued "...I'm just saying, because that's what I did when I was in high school. I didn't have money to buy new books to study so, I borrowed a friend's book and took pictures of the pages with my phone to read them later. Do you think La Sombra could have done something like that with the journal? Just in case if he was to lose the book?"

"Jorge, you may be right! And if that's the case...La Sombra may still find the green-eyes village!"

"Do you think were being follow Arnold?"

"Why do you say that?"

Jorge look back and stared at the bushes. "Because, I thought I heard a noise in between the shrubs."

On the other side of the jungle Helga continued walking with Miles. The heated sunlight was beating hard on them. Miles continued to pass on the bag of water to Helga who looked pale and weak.

"Are you feeling well to continue walking Helga?" Miles asked.

"Yes why?"

"Because you look pale, do you need more water?"

"I don't want more water, it nauseates me." Said Helga as she was wetting her lips.

"Did you eat the fruit that I gave you this morning?" Miles thought for a moment Helga hadn't eaten the anything.

"Yes and even that it was twisting my stomach...I remember how I talked to Arnold so many times about traveling to the jungle together after we graduated from college. I was so eager to travel to San Lorenzo with him once we were ready. Now I see, I wasn't build to be here. I don't even know how you manage to live in this jungle for twenty years. This heat is intolerable!"

Miles smirked by her comment then he wondered . "Helga, you have known my son all your life right?"

"Yes Sir."

"How was he as a child? I mean, you told me last night about how you bullied him everyday and call him names but...how was his personality like?"

Helga remembered how Arnold was like as a child and as teenager and smiled at the memories. "Your son, was the most perfect person I have ever known. He was always ready to help anyone in need and listen to their problems. He was known as the school child counselor , ready to listen to your problems and help you solve them. He always brought the best in everyone...even in the bullies, even in me. All of my life I been so obsessed with loving him. I even had to hide several times as a child to recite my love passions for him. For me, he was my untouched love God, he still is. He saved my life so many times and even

taught me how to defend myself."

"How did he save your life?" Miles asked eager to know.

"Long ago when I was fourteen, my mother used to drink a lot and one time she picked me up from dance school intoxicated. I didn't notice till I was inside the car how drunk she really was and by then she had drove off. She, lost control over the car and...we flipped. The next thing I knew I saw Arnold trying to pull me out of the burning car. I don't remember how much he tried but...he wouldn't leave me in till, somehow he finally cut my seatbelt and pulled me off to safety. His friend Gerald helped my mother as well. I was taken to the hospital and recuperated a couple of weeks later. He had horrible nightmares for months after that accident. Till this day I don't remind him about what happen that night...I just don't want the nightmares to come back."

Miles sighed with his eyes shut imaging the pain his son went through by seeing Helga trapped inside a burning car.

Helga bit her lips as she continued saying " It doesn't end there...I was mugged once too and attacked by my sister's so called fiancé as well. That bastard tried to walk in to my room one night that when my parents weren't home, it was only him and my sister in those days. Good thing Arnold was there to push my door shut. He even spend the night with me to make sure I was saved. Still a couple of days later that same ass hole tried to rape me but by then, I already knew some basic self defense maneuvers to protect myself. Arnold made sure I knew how defend myself and that's how I know martial arts. He taught me everything your mother taught him...So you see Miles, your son is truly, my guardian angel. You should be so proud of him."

Miles wiped some tears from his eyes imagining seeing his son sorrows and joys as he was growing up through Helga's eyes. "I am...I been proud of him from the moment he was born and I will always be proud of him. He's everything and more in my life, I'm so grateful he had you in his life Helga...he's not only your guarding Angel you are his as well. You both complete each other and have endured so much in your young lives. I want to thank you Helga for loving him unconditionally and for being there for my son all these years, helping him as a friend, as a girlfriend and now as his fiancé. You both deserve each other and were meant for one another."

Hegal POV

Miles sincere words touched my heart. He spoke so highly of me, of being in his son's life. I never imagine the father of the man I loved would ever refer to me as being Arnold's guarding Angel. Not even my family had ever said something so heartfelt so profound about me. I couldn't help to shed tears realizing his own father was praising our relationship accepting us, on being together. I embraced Miles warmly finally feeling appreciated for loving Arnold unconditionally all of my life.*

Helga suddenly lost her footing and shut her eyes has she was trying to breathe and fell hard on her knees.

"Helga!" yelled Miles as he saw her fall on the ground.

He immediately check her pulse and her eyes. "You're dehydrated Helga, here eat this quickly and drink this water." Helga sipped on the water and barely ate the plant Miles gave her to chew. A couple of minutes later she recuperated and was able to stand up again.

"I don't know why I keep feeling dizzy I guess it's the heat."

"It could be that or your diet...You haven't been drinking enough water if you ask me." Suggested Miles as he was gazing at Helga trying to decipher a diagnosis.

"That's the only thing I been drinking this past week, water" Said Helga "...I'm not drinking water ever again, only sodas and juices after this."

Miles laughed. "I haven't tasted a soda in years."

"Years! I'm sorry Doctor Miles but you need to return to the US urgently and eat a hamburger, fries and a soda. No more rabbit meat for you."

Miles laughed even harder "A hamburger sounds good Helga. The more I talk to you, I see why Arnold loves you so much, that and everything you guys have gone through. You are exactly what Arnold needed in his life."

"Damn right I am!...oops sorry about that." said Helga covering her mouth with her palms feeling awkward for cursing by what Miles had said.

"It's okay, besides you're...damn right Helga!" they both laughed.

Has they reached the river they found an abandon canue by the river's bank. "Who could have left this here?" asked Helga.

"I don't know...maybe poachers or explorers. We can use it to travel down the river and reach dead-man waterfall."

Helga saw the river stream steady and peaceful "So is this the famouse dead man-river or not?"

"Not yet its not...once we go down the river the stream will push harder against the boat and then it will become dangerous. Hopefully we will find Arnold and Jorge walking besides the river on the way, if not we'll definitely meet them before we reach the waterfall."

A while later Jorge and Arnold were warned out from traveling uphill as they passed a mountain. Jorge kept feeling as if something or someone was watching him.

"Arnold are you sure La sombra man is not near us?"

"No I don't think so."

"Right...where is the eagle anyways."

"It's soaring up high, it's following us."

"Oh, I see." Said Jorge doubtful about someone following them. "I know I'm going to sound like a child, but. Are we there yet?"

"The river should be close by...where is it?" Arnold wondered.

"Maybe your chosen-one mind map needs updating." Said Jorge with a smiled.

Arnold chuckled "I saw the river from up high when the eagle flew...wait, there it is." Arnold and Jorge had walked up to the edge of a cliff connected to the other side by a long wood log.

The rapid river stream flow just below the log. "Well, at least we found it." Said Arnold with a smile.

"You're kidding right? That drop below must be around fifty feet." Explained Jorge as he looked down the cliff.

Suddenly like a gift from above Arnold saw a small canoe approaching down the river. His eyes widened by the beautiful sight. "It's Helga and my father, it's so good to see them!" he shouted delighted by the sight.

"But how are we going to reach them in time!?" Asked Jorge.

Then out of the bushes a black panther jumped up to them and grabbed Jorge by his leg.

"ARNOLD HELP!"

"JORGE HANG ON!" Yelled Arnold as he grabbed Jorge by his arms. The strength of the animal was too much for Arnold but he wouldn't give up. "LET HIM GOOO!" Shouted Arnold terrified of loosing Jorge and Helga and his father at the same time. The eagle quickly plunged with grand velocity from the air and attacked the panther with its large powerful talons, causing the animal to release Jorge and allowed them to get away. As the panther tried to attack the harpy eagle Arnold helped Jorge stand up again and dragged him to the log.

"Quickly! Get to the middle of the log and jump in to the river before we lose them!" Expressed Arnold in panic.

"What!?When!?" Asked Jorge disoriented from the attack.

"NOW! JUMP!" Yelled Arnold has they both jumped in to the dense dangerous rapids fifty feet below.

Helga looked up and gazed upon Arnold and Jorge as they dive in to the river.

"ARNOLD!" She Shouted. "Miles we have to reach them... Now!"

Arnold and Jorge hit the water a few feet in front of them. The vicious current grabbed them like a hungry water monster splashing them violently, making it impossible to swim. Helga saw in horror as the water sumerge Arnold over and over again. The terror of losing Arnold once again in the river overwhelmed her with fear. I'm not going to lose him again! She thought.

"Miles paddle faster! We have to reach them!" Shouted Helga.

Miles moved the boat closer to them as Helga leaned by the edge of the boat and stretched her arm to reach Arnold.

"ARNOLD!REACH FOR MY HAND! COME ON!"

Arnold extended his hand and barely touched her fingers. "HEL-GA!" He tried to hang on to her but lost her grasp.

"COME ON ARNOLD! SWIM! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Their hands clasped together tightly and in a split second Arnold reached out for Jorge and snatched him by his shirt. Miles wrapped his arms around Helga and help her pulled both Arnold and Jorge out of the water.

Arnold and Jorge began gasping for air as they were brought in to the boat.

"Arnold!" Shouted Helga with tears in her eyes wrapping her arms tightly around his torso.

"Uhh...love...I'm trying to...breathe" Said Arnold panting for air.

"Oh! Sorry...Romeo." Helga released him and showered him with kisses all over his face instead.

Meanwhile Jorge was laying flat on the boat gazing at the beautiful sky feeling thankful for being alive. "What a day." He mumbled exhausted from everything.

"You're alive boy!" Shouted Miles padding Jorge on his shoulder. "What happened to your leg?"

"A panther attacked me just before we jumped"

Miles inspected his leg "You're fine, just some scratches. Good thing your using thick jeans"

"Yeah that and the eagle attacked the panther that's how we managed to get away."

"That eagle is astonishing!" Said Miles. "Arnold! Son!" Miles embrace him after seeing Helga finally giving Arnold some space.

"Jorge! It's good to see you alive and well." Said Helga.

"It's good to see you too Helga, how did you get a boat?"

"We found it abandoned by the river and good thing we did, even on the rapid stream the ride wasn't that bad. Its beats walking."

In between all the emotional reunion nobody payed attention to the dangerous dead man drop fall in front of them. Miles looked headed and saw the awaiting steep waterfall.

"Everyone hang on to the boat!" Yelled Miles.

"What!? You got to be kidding me!" Helga Shouted.

Arnold embraced Helga tightly and hanged on to the boat with his other hand. "HANG ON!" He Yelled.

The waterfall roared with power and mist. Pulling the boat closer to the edge making it impossible to avoid the dead-man drop fall.

Everyone held for their lives as the boat went over the edge and turned completely in mid air.

Arnold continued to grasp on to Helga till they felt a tight hard net underneath their bodies making them roll in to a hidden cave behind the waterfall.

All four of them landed on the same spot inside the cave. "You're okay?"Asked Arnold to Helga.

"Yes. Where are we?" She asked admiring the beauty of the colorful stones inside the cave.

Miles stood up and began walking around, remembering an almost forgotten memory.

"I almost forgot how it look like. It's beautiful. I can't believe it, I'm here again. After almost twenty years. The cave where your mother and I first saw the green-eyes."

"Fascinating" Said Jorge.

Arnold walked up to mural full of art and language codes showing a round rock full of green crystals and the green-eye symbol in the middle of it. Miles walked up to him and stared at the graphics with ancient symbols.

"What are all these markings ?" Asked Helga staring at the colorful art surrounded by the mysterious figures.

"It's an ancient green-eyes dialect language."

Said Miles as he stared at the signs.

"Can you read them Dad?" Asked Arnold.

Miles began to read the symbols on the wall.

"It says... _only the chosen ones can break through the walls_. But...your mother and I could never figure it out. The green-eyes always let us in to the village through a different passage and according to this it's referring to _more then one chosen one._ "

Arnold place his palm over the mural and shut his eyes. "I know what to do." Said Arnold as he placed his hand over the green crystals on top of the round rock. At that moment his amulet necklace began to glow.

"Arnold your amulet is glowing!" Said Helga in amazement.

"So it's yours Helga...place your hand next to mine."

Helga looked down and saw her amulet glowing bright as Arnold's and did exactly as he said. The green crystals began to shine bright spreading all around the cave as Arnold and Helga continued to press their palms on the mural.

"How is this possible?"Asked Helga confound by what was happening.

"I'm not the only chosen one Helga...you are too." Said Arnold gazing deeply at her eyes.

The ground began to shake when all of the sudden. The floor opened causing all four of them to fall through the secret opening. They slide through a hidden water tunnel with grand velocity with many loops till they landed in a giant water fountain decorated with the green and pink crystals and full of rosy pedals floating on the water.

Arnold rubbed his eyes to see what was in front of him. The city was magnificent decorated with gold and green crystals. The green-eyes civilization surrounded them with arrows in their hands pointed at them. Helga opened her eyes in shocked by what she was seeing.

"Crimity! Are they...the green-eyes?"

Miles and Jorge stared at the civilization quietly afraid to say anything that may provoked them to attack.

Arnold stood up with the green amulet necklace on him. "Helga stand up and hold my hand." He whispered to her.

Helga stood up nervously and held his hand, at that moment the harpy eagle landed on a stone statue seating on top of the fountain and made a high call.

The entire green-eye civilization bow down saying...

 _"Yeh cocone den"_

 _"Yeh cocone den"_

* * *

A **utor Notes:**

 **This chapter was amazing it had that special conversation between Helga and Miles and lots of action and drama. I just loved it and the ending wow. They found the green eyes at last yay...**

 **So tell me what you think and leave me a comment don't be shy. :)**

 **I know I took a bit longer with this chapter, I just wanted it to be very special.**

 **Thank you for your patience.**


	30. Chapter 30 The green-eye city

**Hi Nita Happy Birthday! Feliz Cumpleaño hasta Peru. I hope you enjoy this chapter on your special day, hugs and many birthday wishes send your way.**

 **Thank you everyone for your patience, this chapter was a very awaited chapter for me, the moment Arnold finally found the green-eye's people!**

 **Here it is chapter 30 title "The green-eye city"**

* * *

The green-eyes city was magnificent to see, there was a large palace in the middle of the city decorated with green emeralds and pink crystals all around and a large chosen-one monument on the front. The tall pyramid made of pure gold stood at the back of the city shining splendidly with the sun. The tropical flowers spread the scent of sweet mystical perfume filling the city with aromatic breeze. The green-eyes were dressed in dark color with fabrics created by cotton. They decorated their attire with feathers and crystal necklaces

The natives noticed the wind blowing in Arnold's direction. The last sunlight of the day shine upon him announcing his arrival.

Everyone bowed down in silence the moment Arnold stood with the great harpy eagle behind him. There was no doubt to the people that he was Yeh cocone den.

An elderly man began trudging towards them. He seemed almost ancient with his long green quartz necklace and green feathers on his long white hair. His steps were steadily using his wood crane, he continued to walk past the people who were bowing and stopped in front of Arnold and Helga.

" _Yeh cocone den_. I am _Naku_ the shaman of our people the green-eyes. We been expecting your return to our lands."

"You speak English?" Asked Arnold in amazement.

"Yes, the spirits past on the language of the chosen-one to me. Come follow me."

Arnold and Helga look at each other in confusion and followed him. Miles and Jorge walked closely behind them as they walk in to the green-eye city. On the way across the city Arnold was stunned to find so much adoration to his image. The green-eyes had statues and paintings of the harpy eagle with Arnold. They even walked by a large painting on a wall showing the imagine of Arnold and Helga surrounded by green and blue minerals.

"Football head look, how did they got my image?"

"I don't know Helga, I'm as surprised as you are."

The shaman finally stopped at the entrance of a large temple. "Great _Yeh cocone den._ This is your temple dedicated and built for you."

"Excuse me Naku can my companions come inside the temple with me?" Asked Arnold.

Miles walked up to them shyly. "Naku it's me Doctor Miles. It's been a long time since we last saw each other."

Naku turned to stare at Miles. "I know who you are Doctor, you and your friend may stay at a different temple and wash up, you will be provided with new attire for the celebration. Will meet again tonight to feast and celebrate the chosen-one's return to us after over one hundred years of being away."

"Excuse me what about me?" Asked Helga timid.

"You are _Atzimba Tonatiuh-Yolotl_ " Said Naku staring at Helga's eyes. "That's your title bestowed to you by _Yeh cocone den_ himself many lifetimes ago."

"Mmmm...excuse me but my name is Helga not..."

Miles interrupted "Helga, _Atzimba Tonatiuh-Yolotl_ means Beautiful Princes of the Sun and heart and according to Kanu, you represent that to Arnold the chosen-one."

Helga gazed at Arnold trying to decipher what Naku said about her name.

"Rest _Yeh cocone den_ " said Naku "For tonight we celebrate your return. Your father will come for you and your mate and he'll take you both to the Green-temple to feast and talk, for I know, you have many questions for me."

"Thank you Kanu for allowing Jorge and I to stay at one of your temples." Said Miles with a bow.

Naku raised his hand and said "Do not bow at me, only to Yeh cocone den. You and your friend may follow me Doctor, I'll show you where you may rest."

"I'll come by later to take you both to the ceremonial dinner son." Said Miles as he walked away with Naku and Jorge.

Arnold grabbed Helga's hand and ambled inside the temple. At first there was a large dark hall decorated with colorful crystals that glowed within the walls as Arnold and Helga passed by. "This is stunning." mumble Helga. At the end of the hall there was a large wooden door with the eye of the forest symbol. As Arnold pushed the door open a large chamber emerged lighten by candles and decorated with white flowers. The green emeralds on the golden murals across the chamber made the room glow with a warm color. At the corner of the room there was a hot pool fitted for two people surrounded by smooth rocks. A large quilt stuffed with feathers and cotton as a bed with threaded warm covers and silky sheets. Next to the bed there was a large stone table decorated with white jasmine flowers spread around a golden bowl fill with all kinds of fruits and fresh clean water inside a large decorated water jug with a stone cup.

Arnold's eyes widened by the remarkable view of the room. "I can't believe we're here after so many days of running from La Sombra and struggling to find the green-eyes we finally made it."

"And we did it together Arnold." said Helga with a hopeful glow in her eyes. "I'm still confuse thou, why did Naku said that I was Beautiful Princes of the Sun and heart a name that was giving to me by you."

"I'm not sure either Helga, there's a lot about the chosen-one prophecy that I don't understand, that's why I will talk to Naku tonight about it." Arnold stared at Helga's eyes and smiled "You have to admit Beautiful Princes of the Sun and heart is a name that fits you well."

Arnold grabbed Helga by her waist and pulled her body towards his, laying his yearning lips in to hers for a passionate kiss. Helga wrapped her arms around his neck flavoring him uncontrollably.

"Oh Arnold!" she mumbled in between kisses. He lifted her body up as she wrapped her legs around his hips and walked with Helga towards the bed and laid her down gently with his body lying on top of her. It was finally happening for them after a week of sleeping on the dirt and going through sleepless stressful nights they finally had their own private room with a bed to be able to embrace each other in comfort.

Arnold removed her clothing gently gazing at her naked tender body bestowing in front of him. Helga laid on the bed nude allowing Arnold to admire her natural beauty just for him. He removed his clothing and rested his body on top of her to feel her full heated skin against his. He began tasting her breast tenderly sliding his hands over her slender curves down to her thighs and up to her delicate moist slit. His fingers began digging in to her warmth as he continued to taste her soft lips. Helga run her fingers smoothly on his golden hair flavoring the fire on his heated tongue. Her heart accelerated with excitement feeling his fingers lusting her body to a maximum desire. "Arnold I need you now!" she implore in between kisses.

Arnold POV

I had my Helga in my arms, the heat of her skin consumed me completely. I couldn't get enough of her mesmerizing view, her touch, her taste. Everything about her was breathtaking, as I gazed in to her blue eyes I could see our love flowing deep like the ocean. I was letting her take all of myself to her own magical underwater world where there was no return, just blue like her stare. The sweet flavor of her lips was overpowering, my tongue urged more of her delicious taste. My fingers kept messaging her warmth, stimulating her body with lusty hunger. I could feel my heart accelerating within my chest, her soft fingers running through my hair made my head spin, she knew what made me lose my mind over her. "Arnold I need you now" she begged with desirable breath. My body yearned for her warm lustiness, I spread her legs around my hips and I entered her desperately.

"Ahhhh...Helgaaa!" I cried the moment I felt her hot clit pulsing against my manhood. My body was on fire as I pushed deeper and deeper in to her desirable warmth. I could see her round delicate breast bouncing uncontrollably with the rhythm of my movement. "Helga you're beautiful... just like this, for me." I mumble in her ear as I penetrated her heated clit slamming my hips in to her, filling her desires. I couldn't believe how lucky I was, all these years I had my majestic princess in my life, forever embraced by her love prince.*

Helga POV

Arnold was on fire on top of my body. His green eyes reveal the green landscape of my garden. I could feel his firmness entering my body wildly gripping me completely. I was lost under his spell, being taking desirably under his embraced. My eyes couldn't stop gazing at his beautiful green eyes. He kept repeating how beautiful I was and how much he loved me. I closed my eyes feeling his love though his words and through his lusty skin. I was his princess forever tramp in his eternal love spell, a crown that was bestowed to me since the first day I met him. No matter how hard I tried the crown stayed in my heart where it glowed in till it took over all my senses. I could feel my abdomen on fire my body began to rise with the ultimate sensations. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down even closer to me. Arnold embraced me tightly in his arms and thrusted even harder against my body as if he knew I was about to burst. He pressed his lips in to mine savoring my tongue. I tremble in his arms with the highest pleasurable feeling, I began to scream his name repeatedly, my mind blank by his lusty heated sensation within me, till he filled me up with his fiery passion.

Our bodies rested exhausted on the bed, I couldn't remember how it all started. Arnold was still in top of me with his head resting on my shoulder. I was trying to relax and catch my breath as I lay there under his drained body. Suddenly I began to hear snoring sounds. "Arnold?" I called out to him. But I could only hear him snore. Crimity my football head had fallen asleep. He probably didn't rested at all last night, well how could he? If he went to rescue Jorge during the night and had to walk many miles in the cold of the night and the heat of the day. Ohhh...my poor Romeo...this was the first time he had fallen asleep on top of me. Well actually now that I remember we watch a movie in his room a couple of weeks ago and he felt asleep on my shoulder. Well we were fully dressed of course. But this was a completely new experience for me. I caress his back and whispered "I love you" and just before I was about to close my eyes to fall asleep he whispered back "You are my sunshine" Ohhhh...Arnold. *

La sombra was standing next to a river smoking a cigar. The water sound of the glowing stream help him relax. His compadre walked up to him. "So what's going to happen now? We no longer have the journal."

La sombra kept smoking his cigar flavoring the taste of the puro. "The journal is still in my possession."

"What do you mean?" Asked his compadre.

La sombra showed him his cell phone with the images of every page of the book. "This is increíble, you saved every page on your phone!"

La sombra laughed "Yes I did and I had two of my best man followed him, I know the green-eye entrance to the city is near dead-man drop river and with this direction and instructions of how to access the hidden city. It's only a matter of time before I find the green-eyes." La Sombras smiled. "That good for nothing muchacho will direct us to the large lost trapiche rock."

"What will happen to the city after you find?"

"I'll simply take what's mine and any other treasure I find within the city."

"What about the muchacho what will you do to him after he gives you the stone?"

"I'll simply take him out of my way."

"And what about the girl?" Asked the Compadre.

"I don't know...I may just keep her to myself after all or maybe I'll let the man have her, I haven't decided yet. But one thing is for sure, I'll destroy anyone who gets in my way."

A couple of hours later the moon was high in the dark sky. Millions of stars shine above decorating the night. A green-eye lady knocked on the temple chambers door to deliver a traditional prince and princess outfit to wear for the ceremony. The princess had to wear a long sleeveless dark green dress with gold threaded decoration on the long skirt. For the prince it was long dark green shirt and pants with golden decorations. After a long warm bath Helga got ready and woke up Arnold who was still sleeping on the bed.

"Football head wake up." Helga moved Arnold gently.

"Mmmm... where are we!?" he asked in shocked.

"At the green-eye temple, remember?"

"Yes, I...remember now"

"Do you remember everything we did football head, or did you lost part of that memory too?"

"Of course, I remember love, its just that...I was startle for a moment by the view of this chamber. What are you wearing?" He blinked a couple of times to clear his eyes from the nap.

"A lady brought me this dress to wear, at first I thought the colors were odd for a dress, but it doesn't look that bad.

Arnold smile, "You look beautiful actually, the dress fits you curves very nicely." He said as he grabbed Helga by her waist and pulled her on the bed with him.

"Hey, Hey Arnoldo, you need to get ready I'm surprised you father hasn't come to get us yet."

"What time is it?" He asked.

"I have no idea, I lost track of the time days ago when we left our cell phones at your parent's house. But I stepped outside a couple of minutes ago and is been dark for a while now, so maybe is eight or nine o clock."

"What!? That late! For how long did I sleep for? When did I fall asleep?"

Helga giggled. "You fell asleep right after we made love. You looked pretty tired so I didn't want to awake you. I'm guessing you been out good three hours, because when you felt asleep, I slept for a little while too then I woke up and bathed. By the way, we need to wash our clothing. I wonder how the green-eyes do their laundry around here"

"I don't know Helga but you can ask my father later he must know since he and my mother lived among the green-eyes for a couple of days or weeks I guess."

"Well come on get ready Football head."

Minutes later after Arnold was bathe and dress his father knocked on the door.

"Dad is good to see you and...wow you shaved." said Arnold amazed to see his father without beard. His hair was still long comb back to a pony tail but now he looks much younger resembling the image of the family picture Arnold had next to his bed. "I prefer you without the beard Dad."

"So, I look younger?" asked Miles with a smile.

Helga walked up to them "Crimity! Now, you look like Arnold's father. No offense but before you look plain tired of being here in this jungle but now is like...the jungle suits you."

"Thank you, Helga, and coming from you it must be true. So are you guys ready? Oh, and I brought you shoes, the green eyes prepared everything here and their specialty is attire and shoes. "You both look amazing like true royalty."

"I don't know about that Dad, I mean...I'm just me what so special about me?"

"Arnold Naku will explain everything but here, for the green-eyes, you and Helga are almost Gods. Now come on follow me to the ceremonial temple, you guys must be hungry."

"YES! I'm starving" cried Helga feeling her empty stomach.

"Well the green-eyes prepared all sorts of foods for you both, your going to love it."

"Where's Jorge?" Asked Arnold.

"His already at the ceremonial temple, being pampered by green-eyes ladies." Said Miles with a smirk.

"They better pampered him and not Arnold." Added Helga raising her eyebrow.

The ceremonial temple was enormous with music and dancing. The moment Helga and Arnold walked in to the temple they were properly introduced as Yeh cocone den and Atzimba Tonatiuh-Yolotl the Royal couple.

Everyone bow down at them and the music stop playing.

Helga squeezed Arnold's hand the moment they walked past the people and headed towards their main table where Jorge was already waiting for them. The moment they sat everyone rise and the ceremony continued.

"Hey Arnold, Helga you both look amazing with those outfits." said Jorge while eating grapes.

Helga smiled "Thanks Jorge, someone told me you were enjoying the party."

"Just watching around and...enjoying the view and the music."

The native ladies brought them large cups with wine for them to taste and large salad plates. Helga was about to taste the wine when Arnold snatched the cup away from her hand.

"Not now Helga." He Suggested.

"Hey don't be like that Arnoldo, it's just wine."

Mile cut in "His right Helga, you just fainted this afternoon. It's not good for you to have wine."

"You what!?" Interrupted Arnold with a worry look on his face as he was staring at Helga.

"I'm guessing Helga didn't tell you Arnold."

"No she fail to mention that." Added Arnold starring at Helga with a concern look.

Helga bit her lip "I...was going to tell you Football Head, but I forgot, sorry."

"Helga you need to be careful and you want to drink wine, forget it." Said Arnold with a firm voice. "Here this cup has water. Have some."

"More water football head, maybe they have juice."

"Let me ask Helga." Miles stood up to ask the native ladies that were serving.

Arnold turned to look at Helga "You should have told me that faded earlier today or we won't have...you know." He whispered that last part.

"What does having sex got to do with me fainting Arnoldo?" Whispered Helga irritated by his comment.

Arnold placed his hand behind his neck "I don't know...I just want us to be more careful just in case if you are..."

"Here Helga I brought you apple juice all natural." Said Miles as he was seating next to Arnold.

"Thank you Miles apple juice is perfect."

Jorge wasn't even paying attention to their conversation he was too busy watching the green-eye ladies dance. Meanwhile Naku walked up to their table "Yeh cocone den. I need to show you something, please come with me."

Arnold walked along Naku to a secret baseman inside the temple. The baseman walls were full of drawings displaying the story of the chosen-one.

"This is your story Yeh cocone den." said Naku as he was walking along the mural.

"Naku you can call me Arnold if you like."

"If that is your wish Yeh cocone den, I will gladly do." Naku bow showing his respect to Arnold's wishes. "This is your story Arnold, it goes back five hundred years and many life times ago. To us the green-eyes, we believe the chosen-one returns to us every one hundred years to rescue us from a plague of evil."

"Plague?" Asked Arnold puzzled by the word that was used.

Naku explained " When La Sombra took possession of the sacred statue baring the eye of the forest rock it spread a plague on our vegetation and our water. If the statue is not return to its sacred place soon, we will lose our lands and our people. The darkest won't stop following us in till we become extinct."

"My father said the statue weights a ton and that is hidden somewhere in La Sombra's baseman under his mansion. It almost seems impossible to be able to return the statue."

"Only you Arnold, can return the statue to us and our freedom from La Sombra."

Arnold looked down trying to decipher how he could help the green-eyes with the large statue. To him everything seem impossible, for a moment he wonder if he could really do it all.

"Naku I have the eye of the forest rock with me, here it is." Arnold pulled the rock from his pocket and gave it to Naku. "I almost lost the rock while I...drown in the river. The eagle found the rock in my pocket and place it in my palm."

"The spirit eagle brought you back from the never ending sleep." said Naku

Arnold's eyes widen the moment he heard the never ending sleep. "My mother said that to me in a dream. What does it mean exactly?"

"The prophecy said you had to join the spirit world first in order to become one with the eye of the forest rock. The spirit eagle knew your destiny and place the rock on your palm, allowing the rock's power to enter your body and bringing you back from the dead."

"So what your saying is that...I was dead!"

"Yes, the river's force drowned you to fulfill your destiny."

Arnold tried to catch his bread as he was trying to comprehend what he was hearing. "Naku I'm confused about the chosen-one prophecy, can you please explain to me what is the true story of the chosen-one."

"The chosen one was a warrior who was chosen by the Volcano fire God to protect us, five hundred years ago. Since then, it was known the chosen-one Yeh cocone den had to return to us every one hundred years. We identify his birth by the silence of the awaken volcano."

"But I'm not a green-eye native." said Arnold.

"You don't have to be...you were born in our lands and that make you part of us. The land unites us as one, the color of the skin doesn't matter to the Gods, the spirit does. You have the spirit of Yeh cocone den, the child born of fire in our land and unites with the eye of the forest rock with the help of the eagle spirit, that part of the prophecy has been fulfill."

"What's the other part of the prophecy?"

"Yeh cocone den must suffer the greatest pain on earth to become one with the large emerald trapiche."

"You mean the lost large trapiche rock, the one that is all powerfull?"

"Yes, but for you Arnold, the powerful rock is not lost. You know where it is, for you hid the rock from evil in another life time."

Arnold remember the dream he had days ago before he arrived to San Lorenzo. "Naku I once dreamed I was soaring through the air like the eagle and came upon a secret cave hidden inside a volcano and as I walked inside the cave I knew what I was looking for...it was the large trapiche rock."

"The vision of the prophecy came to you in a dream, it will happen. You will find the large emerald trapiche and will become one with it." Naku assured him.

"What will happen after I become united with it?"

"You will have power over our land and the evil that has haunted us for decades will be no more."

"Naku, you said the chosen one must suffer the greatest pain on earth to become one with the powerful trapiche, what does that mean exactly?" asked Arnold afraid to hear the answer.

"It means...what you fear the most, will come true." Arnold dig inside his heart and found the answer to his greatest fear, Helga.

"Naku...Helga is my weakness, my greatest fear is...to live a life without her. Does that mean she will get hurt or..."

"I can't answer that questions Arnold, I can only say what the prophecy tells us...the chosen-one must suffer beyond anything, to open up the channel of change to his heart."

"What if the prophecy is referring to the word suffer in the past tense. I did suffer the greatest pain on earth when I lost my parents and again when I found out their bodies were found. Could the prophecy refer to that type of suffering?"

Naku was silence thinking. "It could be." he said.

"I need to ask you Naku, when I was hanging from the bridge with Helga my father and my friend Jorge for a moment I thought we were all going to die at the hands of La Sombra. At that moment I felt a strong energy run through my body and I could feel everything around me. The wind blew like a tornado and the earth shook, at that precise moment I felt as if someone else was taking over me, like if I was losing my consciousness over my life. I saw Helga hanging on to her life and...her terrified eyes help me remember the love we have for one another and how much we have gone through together. Those precious memories of us is what kept me from losing my mind and stay in control. Do you know what happened to me while I was in that trance."

"The natural power of survival was manifested through the eye of the forest energy. However that pure energy is so strong that once your at your highest level of power you can lose everything that is important to you. That's why only the chosen-one can hold on to that power and not lose his humanity. The love you feel for Helga is so strong, it can overcome anything, but you need to hold on to that feeling once your in that trance in order for you to stay focus on what's right."

"What happens if I lose myself within the power?"

"Nobody knows for sure but according to legend the chosen-one will become one with the earth and it will be consumed by the volcano's fire."

"A historian lady said the chosen one stopped the lava from destroying the green-eye village and when they finally found him, his body had turned in to the lost large trapiche rock."

"No...a life time ago Yeh cocone den lost the love of his life and let the power of the emerald take him over. He stopped the lava from destroying the green-eye city but at the end, he let the lava consumed his body, he...was never found."

Arnold walked along the mural staring at the paintings and saw an immense drawing of the chosen-one holding a large emerald rock with green fire all around him."Naku if I can barely hold on to my consciousness while in trance with the eye of the forest rock. How can I possibly hold on to myself while baring the power of the all powerful emerald trapiche? You said it yourself, a lifetime ago the chosen-one was lost because he let the power consumed him, what if that happens again?"

Naku stared at the painting of the chosen-one studying the image, then he gazed back at Arnold and said. "The only person that can answer that questions is _Yeh cocone den_ , which means...you."

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **What an interesting amazing chapter in my opinion. I did struggle with it a little, at first I wasn't sure how to picture the green eye city or its people and then it came to me. I wanted for all readers to get a better idea of how the green eye city look and I hope I accomplished that.**

 **Also Arnold and Helga had a little time for themselves. I also wanted that scene to be very special for them and very sensual.**

 **Now going back to the green eye city. Naku took Arnold to a room full of historian art about "Yeh cocone den" which is an AZTEC language Helga's name is also Aztec and the meaning behind the name is real. In a way the green-eyes are a lot like the Aztec civilization in my view.**

 **This story is on its last chapters, thank you very much for following my story and for your patience all this time. I know I have a few grammar and spelling errors here and then and that's because English is my second language and I always struggle with grammar in school. But I love to write and my imagination runs wild.** **Thank you everyone again and leave me a comment.**


	31. Chapter 31 The last battle

Arnold POV

Naku words trouble my heart. I never imagine bearing so much responsibility from being the chosen-one. I wanted to help the green-eyes from La Sombras rage and at the same time I wanted to flee from San Lorenzo with Helga and my father and never return. However, what I wanted didn't matter, according to Naku the prophecy had to be fulfill at all cost. Was a five-hundred-year-old prophecy still true to today? Maybe the prophecy and the chosen-one legacy wasn't true. Could all be just a myth?

"Do you doubt yourself?" asked Naku.

I gazed at him in silence with so many questions and uncertainty in my heart that I couldn't think clearly. "I don't know what to believe." I replied.

"The eagle spirit believes in you and at the end it doesn't matter what you believe, for you are destine to rise volcano-child."

"Naku what if I chose to follow another path and..."

Naku place his hand on my shoulder and said. "All the choices you made from the beginning, leads to who you are now and no matter what you chose, at the end, it was destined to happen."

His words brought chills to my heart. I gasped trying to breathe and comprehend everything that was rushing through my mind. Naku looked up at me and said, "Rest Arnold and regained your strength, for once La Sombra comes you'll be ready for him." Those were the last words Naku said to me that night. I returned to the table where Helga, my father and Jorge were eating and having a good time as they chat and laughed. I sat between Helga and my father and tried to eat and enjoy their conversation even if my mind was confounded by everything Naku had said.

That night after the celebration, I struggle to relax and eventually, I fell sleep. In a blink of an eye I was walking inside a volcanic cave, the walls showed evidence of being created by flowing lava long ago. I continued to walk in to the dark mysterious tube knowing what I was searching for. The cave split many times in to different directions, but I never hesitated, for I knew the way. At the end of the dark tube I saw it, I pile of large stones pressed together against the wall. I stepped closer to the stones knowing which grained rock was the powerful emerald underneath. I stepped closer to the large rock and as I was about to touch it, I heard an evil laughter that awoken me in to cold sweat.

I opened my eyes wide and sat on the bed panting, feeling the chilling sweat on my back and my forehead. I was feeling agonizing weight on my shoulders, so many lives dependent on me and I didn't know if I could help anyone. I didn't know how I was going to return the large spiritual statue back from La Sombras mansion, much less how to stop La Sombra for good. I saw Helga sleeping peacefully next to me and I knew I couldn't let her down. I had to find my inner strength to get her out of the jungle so that we could be happy together, like I promised her.

I walked out the temple that night, it must have been three or four in the morning. I climb up a golden pyramid and sat at the very top gazing at the bright round moon. The eagle landed next to me, as if it knew I needed guidance. "You must know about the prophecy Harpy. If only you could talk to tell me what really happened to the chosen-one and what I should do." The eagle bowed its head almost telling me to touch it. The moment I placed my hand on its head. I was taken back in time.

The jungle of san Lorenzo looked larger from the sky. I was again soaring through the air as if I was the eagle, gazing at the jungle from above. I saw _Yeh cocone den_ the chosen-one, he was a young man around my age and had in his hands a large green emerald. I knew it was the powerful lost trapiche rock, the rarest of its kind. He was taking the emerald deep inside a volcano's cave to hide it from evil. The next thing I saw, was that same young man crying next to a grave and I knew the person he was mourning for was his wife. Suddenly the volcano erupted, exploding hot lava with force though out the land. The smoke and gases spread quickly making it difficult for people and animals to escape. The chosen-one ran towards the volcano and stood still between the lava and the entrance of the green-eye village. "I won't let my people die!" he said.

At that moment the magma flowed through the land like a horrible red monster devouring everything on its path. The chosen-one remain still and touch the ground with his hands making the earth shake uncontrollably.

His eyes glowed bright green as he released all his power on the flowing lava, forcing nature itself to stopped completely. I could feel the force in his body as if I was him, my mind couldn't handle the power and the horrible pain I felt in my heart from losing the woman I loved. I was no longer the eagle, I had turned in to Yeh cocone den . The fiery energy flowed through my body consuming everything in me, my memories, my fears and my heart. I saw how the chosen-one stopped the lava completely and at the end, he let himself go, turning his body in to dust and becoming one with the forest.

I opened my eyes and stared at the eagle in shocked. I saw the mistake Yeh cocone den made as he let go of his body turning in to ashes. I couldn't let that happen to me, I believed the prophecy now, I knew who I was, and I was not going to make the same mistake by giving up myself to the power of the rock. First, I had to find the lost rock and learn to control its power so that I could be ready to face La Sombra and his man and end this once and for all.*

Arnold knew the way to the volcanic cave and was determined to find it. He back down the pyramid and headed towards the end of the city and continued walking in to the jungle, suddenly he heard a voice he recognized.

"Arnold, wait!" It was Arnold's father.

"Dad what are you doing here?"

"Where're you going son?"

"I couldn't sleep well, I been thinking about what Naku said about the prophecy and...at first I was feeling unsure about everything, but after I had a vision about the past, I know what I must do."

"What past?" asked Miles as he continued walking along Arnold.

"I saw the chosen-one from one hundred years ago and... I know what I must do."

"What's your plan?" asked Miles.

"I'm going to find the large powerful rock and face its power before something horrible happens."

"What do you mean horrible?"

"Dad, Naku said La sombra will come and if I'm not ready he will destroy everything. I can't risk losing Helga or you, and the green-eyes people depend on me. I can't just rest and wait for la Sombra to come for us again. I will end La Sombras rage before he kills us all, like he did with mom. I won't let him hurt anyone ever again."

"But Naku said the prophecy will help you defeat La Sombra."

"Dad, the prophecy only tells me what mistakes the chosen-one did in the past! The harpy eagle gave me the vision so that I could learn from it and to believe in it. I saw how the chosen-one let the sorrow in his heart weaken him, allowing the energy of the rock to consumed him till he died."

"You mean Yeh cocone den died because of the power?"

"Yes dad...his body was consumed by the power of the rock and the wind took his ashes."

Miles stopped walking and placed his hand on Arnold's shoulders. "That's not going to happen to you son! What happen to the chosen-one hundred years ago doesn't necessarily means it will happen again!"

Arnold signed in distress "It might, if I'm not careful. I need to bare the power of the rock carefully and not let the strong energy consumed me."

"I didn't know that part of the prophecy son, I only knew the chosen-one gave his life at the end, but I never imagine the energy had taken his life."

"All power comes with a price Dad, and I'm afraid of losing everything that's important to me and never coming home."

Miles embraced his son with tears in his eyes "I won't let that happen son! I promised, I won't leave you ever again and we'll pull through and you and Helga will return home."

"Not just us dad, you too need to come home, my grandparents need you as well."

"Your right Arnold will come home, all of us."

Arnold and Miles walked a short distance from the green-eye city in to the sleeping volcano's cave. However, there wasn't a cave only a block path with rocks and vegetation.

"Are you sure this is the right mountain?" Asked Miles.

Arnold stood in front of the block path and moved a large branch that was blocking a well known symbol. "Yes Dad, this is the entrance to the cave, look...the green-eye symbol."

"But if the entrance is block how are we going to..." The moment Miles said that Arnold placed his hand on the green-eye symbol and the rocks moved allowing a secret passage though the cave. "Oh, I see now." Said Miles with his eyes wide seeing the secret entrance appearing.

"Come on dad follow me..." said Arnold has they walked inside the pitch-black cave together.

"How are we going to know where we're going?" said Miles as he tried to walk along Arnold in to the dark tunnel.

"The cave is full of green light crystals further down, I'll place my hand on the wall and the crystals will illuminate the cave."

"How do you know the crystal will light up the cave?" Miles wondered.

"Because...I created this cave many life time's ago."

"uhm...That's amazing son."

Arnold placed his hand on the wall and the green crystals on the surface began to illumine the cave. The pitch-black cave had turn in to a magical mysterious passage to finding the all-powerful emerald rock. Just like Arnold's dream the cave split many ways, Arnold continued to walk in the path he knew will direct him to the lost powerful rock. At the end of the path and just like his dream there were many grained rocks all different sizes piled up together against the wall.

"Is one of those rocks the powerful trapiche rock?" asked Miles confounded by what was in front of his eyes.

"Yes Dad, the powerful rock is a large rare emerald and it's underneath the grained surface."

"Do you know which rock is the emerald, son?"

Arnold walked towards the pile of rock and kneel next to them, he carefully placed his hands over them and knew which grained rock was the one. He grabbed it and carefully pick it up. "I found it Dad."

Miles opened his mouth in amazement "All my years I wonder how the all-powerful rock look like and...I never imagine it look so...grimy."

"This is the large emerald Dad, the chosen-one from one years ago hid it so that it would look like a plain rock, but the beauty and the power is underneath the rough."

"Do you feel anything by touching it right now?"

"No Dad, I know this is the rock but, I don't feel any power from it, unlike the eye of the forest rock, when I first held it, I could feel the pebble on fire. This, is different."

"Maybe you have to remove the grained surface son to have access to the power." Suggested Miles.

"Yeah, maybe. Let's head back and I'll figure it out on the way."

Back at the green-eye city, Helga was sleeping peacefully inside the temple when she heard a large explosion and screaming. She opened her eyes and saw Arnold gone. "Crimity where is he?" she said with fear in her eyes. She got up and put on her old clothing and walked out the temple. The green-eye man where defending the city with spears, knives and bows and arrows. La Sombra had arrived at the city with hundred-armed man. Helga saw how the woman and children ran from the path of La Sombra trying to get away. She ran towards the children and began hidden them inside the temple.

Naku gave the order to protect the city and the princess _Atzimba Tonatiuh-Yolot_ l . He ran towards Helga and warned her "Your majesty, you can't be out on the open you must hide inside your temple, now!"

"I can't just hide while I see woman and children running for their lives...I need to try to help them..."

"No princess, you must hide!"

"Do you know where's Arnold!?" she asked in panic.

"No, I'm sorry...now go, hide I'll tell my warriors to protect you at all cost!" Naku headed towards the danger and left Helga to hide.

"I can't believe you Arnold...why did you leave me!!AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRNNOOOOOOOLD!!!"she screamed his name at the top of her lungs.

Arnold and Miles were heading towards the exit of the cave. "What was that?" asked Arnold.

"What son I didn't hear anything."

"I thought I heard...Oh no! Helga is in danger. Come on Dad we must go!!" Arnold ran with Miles and left the cave. The eagle was perched on a rock outside the entrance. "Harpy go with Helga!" Arnold gave the order, the eagle opened its large wings and flew towards the city.

Helga was about to ran towards a temple when three man snatched her. She tried to defend herself, but they were too strong for her. "Nooooo...let me go." One of the men slapped her hard a crossed her face almost knocking her down. The three man took her to La Sombra who was being protected by more armed man.

"Finally, I have you in possession." Said La sombra to Helga's face has she was being held down by two strong man "Now, where's your boyfriend!" he asked.

Helga lifted her head slowly, stared at this eyes and spit on his face. La sombra wiped her spit in discuss and gave the order "Strike her!" One of the men slapped her on her face. "Again!" He demanded once again. The man strike Helga on her mouth, making her lip bleed and her face swell with redness.

"I'm going to ask you again blondie, where is Arnold!?" asked La Sombra. Helga could barely keep her head up , suddenly from up in the sky the eagle tried to attack La Sombra.

"Keep that devil eagle away from me!!" Said La Sombra in fury. The arm man began firing their weapons keeping the eagle at bay. "My patients in running out! I'll ask one more time! WHERE'S ARNOLD!!!!"

"I...dont know." She answer with a fragile voice. "Punch her in the stomach." Said La Sombra as he turned around.

Helga screamed "NOOOOOO...please anywhere but, there!!!!" she emplored with tears in her eyes.

La sombra walked towards her and lifted her chin. "You don't want my man to strike you in your stomach, now why is that...are you pregnant?" he asked with his vicious dark eyes.

Helga's eyes widened in terror revealing her worst fear. "You are pregnant...aren't you bitch." He said with a cold heartless voice. "I'll beat that baby out of you...if you don't tell me where he is."

"He left...I don't know where he is!!!" she said crying. "Please don't hurt my body." she implored with her tiring breath. "Slapped her again!!!!" he ordered, after she was hit again La Sombra took his fancy knife out of his pocket and slashed her arm. Helga screamed in agonizing pain. "Oh come on, don't exaggerate it's just a long skin cut. Its not like I cut your arm."

Helga was about to faith when La Sombra splashed water on her face, "Hey witch...don't be fainting on me, I need you awake and bloody for Arnold."

"Why, are you, doing this?" she mumbled with her fragile voice.

"For power witch and for that, I'll kill anyone who gets in my way and once Arnold gives me the powerful stone it will be over for him."

"He, will never...give you the stone." She said with tears in her eyes.

"He will...after he sees you." He assured her with an evil smile.

 **Notas autor:**

 **Hello everyone thank you for your patience.**

 **I'll post part two to this chapter in one more week after that I'll post the last chapter by the end of this month and this story will be officially over. :( But I'm expecting for the end to be a great one. :)**

 **Thank you for following my story and leave me a comment.**

 **Thank you ️**


	32. Chapter 32 Son of fire

Arnold and Miles ran as fast as they could in till, they reached the back entrance of the green-eye city.

La Sombras man were waiting for them with guns, rifles and machetes in their hands. Arnold and his father stopped the moment they saw them on the path to the center of the city.

The crowded harm man looks vicious with a dark purpose in their eyes.

La sombra stepped forward with a grinned on his face. "Arnold I finally found you, why is it so difficult to get a hold of you _muchacho_. I'll give you credit for being tough..." La Sombra said laughing "...but you're not smarter than me and you were careless and now the green-eyes and your precious pregnant girlfriend will pay the price.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HELGA!!!!" yelled Arnold with rage in his eyes.

La sombra smiled viciously "Oh wouldn't you like to know!"

Miles placed his hand on Arnold's shoulder "Calm down son, maybe his lying about Helga and she's not harm."

Arnold could hardly breathe just thinking about Helga being hurt. "Look at his face Dad!! He looks too secure of himself...and how does he know Helga is, pregnant."

"Is she!?" Asked Miles with his eyes wide disturb by the revelation of Helga being pregnant.

"I don't know Dad...we're not sure. But how can he possibly know about that, unless he..." Arnold shut his fist in fury with fear in his eyes.

"No Arnold don't imagine it, she's probably safe and hiding with the rest of the people."

La Sombra shouted from afar. "You don't believe I have your pregnant _perra_ , I'll show you!!" He gave the order "Bring the girl!!"

Two man stepped out of the crowd with Helga dangling in their arms, she had bloody cuts on her legs and her left arm was bleeding. Her head was down with her long blond hair covering her face.

Arnold opened his mouth with his eyes widened in horror "MY GOD, HELGA!!!!!" He tried to run to her and La Sombra placed a knife to her abdomen. "STAY WHERE YOU ARE ARNOLD!! or you will lose everything you love!!!"

Arnold stood still with his worst fear in front of his eyes. Miles stood next to Arnold and yelled in frustration. "Let the girl go La Sombra! If it's me you want take me instead, but let her go!"

"I don't care about you Doctor Miles, I care about something worth power. You and your lousy book are useless to me now. What I want...is the powerful trapiche rock! Leave the rock where you are standing Arnold and walk away, and I'll release your precious girlfriend."

"Dad...what if he kills Helga if I don't do what he says?" whispered Arnold with terror in his eyes.

"If he gets a hold of the rock, he will kill us all son." Said Miles.

Arnold couldn't bear to see Helga's body in pain, her head was still leaning down with her hair on her face he couldn't tell if she was unconscious.

La Sombra grabbed Helga's face and lifted it so that Arnold could see her eyes. "See your poor beating girl Arnold, my man strike her a couple of times since she didn't want to tell us where you were...do you want my man to continue hurting her!"

Arnold yelled in rage "YOU BASTARD SON OF A BITCH!!!! YOU'LL BE SORRY YOU EVER LAY A HAND ON HER OR MY MOTHER!!!!"

"LEAVE THE ROCK ON THE GROUND BOY OR I'LL KILL HER IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES LIKE I KILLED YOUR MOTHER!!!"

Arnold shut his eyes with desperation knowing everyone depended on him to make the right decision. He knew once La Sombra had the rock in his possession the green-eye civilization will be lost forever, yet if he didn't comply with his demands, he was going to lose Helga.

"Son use the power of the rock!!!Don't let fear block your connection to the rock!!!"

Arnold opened his eyes with tears running down his face. "I don't feel the power of the eye of the forest or the emerald rock...I only feel fear of losing the woman I love." Sob Arnold without losing sight of Helga.

"No son! Concentrate on who you are and..."

"YOU WIN LA SOMBRA!!!" yelled Arnold ignoring his father completely "I'll give you the rock, but you have to release Helga now!!!"

"I give you my word Arnold, I'll release her the moment you leave the rock on the ground!" Commanded La Sombra with a devious smirk on his face.

Arnold walked a few steps forward and kneel to leave the grained large rock on the ground. La sombra whispered to his man, "Once he stops touching the rock...shoot him." Those words perked her up, releasing a survival adrenaline energy through her body, Helga slowly opened her eyes and saw Arnold walking slowly towards them. She saw in his green sorrow eyes her worst fear, he had lost all hope and he was going to die for her.

She couldn't bear the thought of seeing La Sombra man kill Arnold. She regained her last final strength and use a self-defense technique Arnold taught her and was able to get away from the two man who were holding her down and ran towards Arnold.

"ARNOLD DON'T DO IT HE'LL KILL YOU!!!!!" she yelled has she was running towards her lover.

In a split-second Arnold gazed at Helga's eyes and dropped the rock on the ground to open his arms wide to embraced her deeply, when suddenly, La sombra fire his gun twice towards Helga and shot her on her back, leaving her bloody body to fall in Arnold's arms.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!HELGAAA!!!!!!" Arnold screamed agonizingly as he was holding her fragile body in his arms kneeling on the ground.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" yelled Miles in rage has he tried to run towards La Sombra with his whip ready to attack him, when La Sombra fire his gun at Miles knocking him down on the ground.

Arnold embraced Helga tight in his arms "No love...please, don't leave me!!!!" he begged sobbing, gazing at his beloved blue eyes one last time. Helga placed her bloody hand on his face and mumble "I just wanted to, protect you my...football headed prince" and shut her eyes as she stopped breathing.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!WHYYYYYY!!!!!!" Arnold screamed uncontrollably pressing his face in to Helga's lifeless body. Suddenly, the powerful emerald rock beneath Helga's body began to glow bright green, in till the grained top layer shattered in to pieces, exposing the radiant green emerald.

"Alright, enough suffering... I thought the chosen was going to give me a good fight, but this is pathetic...shoot him all of you I want Arnold dead."

Arnold lifted his face and gazed at La sombra with wrath in his eyes while still holding Helga's lifeless body. His eyes began to glow bright vivid green, the radiant emeralds light began to merge with his body as he continued to stare at them with lustrous eyes causing some man to panic from watching his transformation and step back.

"I SAID SHOOT HIM!!!!" La Sombra demanded once again. All of the man lifted their shaky hands and fired their guns directly at Arnold at the same time. One hundred bullets exploded around Arnold, none of them hit him. The terrorized man looked at each other in confusion for what they had seen. "You son's of perras!!!!! I SAID SHOT HIM, DO IT AGAIN!!! IN TILL HE DIES!!"

The man shot their fire guns once again at Arnold and again the bullets exploded before touching him.

Arnold placed his hand on Helga's chest and closed his eyes, filling his heart with despaired and the last memories he had of his enchanting princess. The bullets kept exploding around him, nor Arnold or Helga's body were touch by their ammo. The illuminated glow around him and Helga's body turn in to green radiant light. The intense heat of his glow could be felt feet away.

" _Señor_ , the boy has some type of forcefield around him, the bullets can't penetrate!!" The bodyguard said to La Sombra in terror.

"Don't give me that crap! You either fire again or attack him with machetes!!!" Insisted La Sombra.

Arnold kissed Helga's forehead tenderly and lay her body gently on the ground. He grabbed the green emerald and stood up.

"Look, he has the powerful rock!! I want it!!!" order La sombra, some man ran towards Arnold and the ground began to shake.

The powerful green emerald transfigured in to green fire in Arnold's hand, the pure strong energy when up his harms, spreading in to the rest of his body surrounding him with green intense fire. The wind picked up like a tornado cyclone moving the trees uncontrollably. The ground continued to shake has Arnold walked forward towards La Sombra. Some man ran off while others tried to strike Arnold with their weapons. The moment they touch him they bursted in to flames.

" _Señor_ no one can touch the fire demon; the legend is true! He will kill us all!!" said the bodyguard with fear in his eyes. "Sir, I just got a call from your mansion, the large spirit statue is gone!!!!"

"What do you mean gone!?!?" asked La Sombra has he was fighting the strong winds around him.

"The security guard said the large statue bursts out of your basement wall!!!!"

"WHAT!!!!" yelled La sombra.

The one-ton large statue landed in the middle of the green-eye city right in front of La Sombra's eyes. Arnold continue to walk towards La Sombra, no one could stop him. Some of the green-eye people that came across Arnold vowed down showing their respect to the chosen-one. La sombra kept pushing his man to attack him none of them succeeded.

In desperation La sombra opened his jacket exposing dynamite attached to his vest and said to Arnold "IF I'M DYING, I'M TAKING THE GREEN-EYES AND EVERYONE ELSE WITH ME!!!!"

Arnold stared at La Sombra with his doleful bright green eyes and said, "I already lost everything to you... and I won't let you hurt anyone else, ever again."

La Sombra grabbed the large dynamites and ran towards Arnold. The moment he got closed to him, La Sombra burst in to flames right in front of Arnold's soulless eyes. The dynamites exploded with in the fire forcefield around Arnold, no one was hurt.

The strong winds continued blowing endlessly against the pyramids and the temples. The ground continued to tremble around Arnold. He closed him eyes as one last heartfelt tear run down his face. His deep sorrow was vanishing, all his life memories and the beautiful love imagines of Helga were slowly disintegrated in his mind. His deserted heart was pumping blood through his body has if, for the last time.

Naku saw what was happening and headed towards Miles who was on the ground fainted. "Doctor Miles wake up!" Naku placed a strong oil on Miles nose causing him to open his eyes. His arm was bleeding, but he was able to stand. "Where's Arnold!?" asked Miles as he looked around for him.

"Your son will give in to the emerald's energy and will disintegrate!" shouted Naku as the strong wind continued to blow.

"What!? We need to do something!!" said Miles has he was standing up with Naku's help.

"I'm sorry Doctor Miles, no one can even come near him or they will too, burst in to flames."

"I have to talk to him and try!!" said Miles as he rushed towards Arnold.

Miles ran has fast as he could in till, he reached Arnold who was surrounded by the green deadly fire.

"Arnold son!!!" yelled Miles, the powerful wind around Arnold made it impossible, for anyone to come near him. "Son, I'm here for you! Don't give in to the power!"

Arnold had his eyes closed as he stood still in the middle of the city. The green fire around Arnold blasted even stronger. Miles could feel the agonizing heat a couple of feet away.

"Arnold don't lose yourself in the fire son, Helga wouldn't want this for you!!!" Miles implore his son with tears in his eyes, seeing his only son lost inside the green life ending fire .

Naku walked towards Helga's lifeless body and began to pray. The spirit eagle landed next to Helga causing her body to begin glowing bright green. The cuts and bruises in her skin began to heal, the red swollen bloody face turned light pink again, she was radiant healthy once again. Her mouth open has she gasped for air for the first time. "Aaaaaahhhhhh..." she tried to breathe as she opened her blue eye.

"Atzimba Tonatiuh-Yolotl you have risen from the never-ending sleep." Said Naku with joy.

Helga sat on the ground with confusing in her eyes "What, happen?" she asked placing her hand on her forehead.

"There's no time to explain Princess, Arnold needs you."

"Arnold, where is he?" she asked as she stood.

"In the middle of the city princess, you must run to him...for you are the only one that can penetrate his burning green flames. You must reach him before he is lost forever."

Helga headed quickly towards Arnold, across the city, fighting the blasting air in till she reached him. She saw Miles trying to talk to him. Arnold had his back towards him and was a couple of feet away. "Crimity! Arnold is on fire!!" she mumbled horrify by what she was seeing.

"Helga you're alive!!!" said Miles as he ran towards her "How can you be alive?"

"I don't know Miles. What's happening to Arnold!?"

"La sombra was destroyed and Arnold is in a trance and won't listen to me!! I can't get near him without getting burn! I don't know what to do!!!!... Helga don't go, or you'll be burn!" yelled Miles seeing Helga ran towards Arnold.

Helga POV

I rushed towards Arnold and stopped a couple of feet from reaching his inferno flames. I cautiously proceeded walking towards him slowly, fighting the strong winds and the heat. With every step I took I was getting closer to him... I was just a couple of feet away from him when I tried to talk to him "Arnold I'm okay!!!! Please don't give in!!!!" I yelled to him trying to fight the intense winds around him. I wasn't going to watch my beloved football head burn in to flames in front of my eyes. I was determined to reach him, no matter what.

I placed my hands over my chest and concentrated on everything we went through. Since the first time I meet that little blond boy offering me his umbrella, though all the innocent kisses I gave him while in elementary school, and how I confess my love to him on top of FTi. I directed my thoughts on how we overcome that first year we were a couple, my car accident... the horrible encounter with those who tried to hurt me and so many more barriers we broke through together. We were going to survive, and I was not, going to give in as long as I was alive.

I was getting closer to him with every step, concentrating on our love and triumphs. Has I reached the circle of fire around him I trusted in our love, remembering how Arnold loved me unconditionally and how he was always there to help me with his everlasting patience and trust in me. He had become my protector, my guardian angel, my green shining armor defender. Unafraid, I proceeded and walked through the fire, feeling the burning flames brush through my skin like silky tenderness as if the fire was created to fondle by flesh.

I was there finally standing in front of him. His eyes were shut, his face stony as if he couldn't feel anything anymore. I touched his cheek and pressed my lips in to his. The moment I kissed him, I felt his lips lifeless cold unable to feel my lips tender touch. Miraculously, his frozen lips began to heat up, in till he opened his mouth and slowly began kissing me back. The ardor of our love passed through my body in to his yearning lips transferring heated pure love sensations in to his body. Arnold wrapped his arms around my waist and began kissing me passionately with his eyes still shut. I could feel his hands sliding though my curves has he pressed my body in to his. "Helga" he mumbled in my lips, I could feel my heart heated with his energy and embraced.

Suddenly he opened his eyes "Helga you're alive!!!!" he shouted overwhelmed with happiness. He picked me up in his arms and spin me around in eternal bliss.*

The wild green fire around them subsided the moment Arnold open his eyes to meet Helga's dazzling blue eyes.

Miles and Naku were staring at them from a distance with joyful smiles on their faces as they saw Arnold and Helga together again.

"I can't comprehend how she did it." Said Miles in amazement.

"She was destine to withhold she chosen-one green fire, she is after all his soulmate and his princess." Naku answered.

"I still don't understand Naku, if she was dead how did she come back to life."

Naku gazed at Helga and said "She was able to breathe again because of the _pure_ light she bears."

 **Author Notes:**

 **Thank you everyone for following my story this year, I'm overjoyed with happiness to have finally written this chapter. There will be another chapter after this and this story will be officially over.**

 **Thank you again for your comments and stars and see you by the end of this month. ️**


	33. Arnolds greatest treasures

The wild burning flames extinguish the moment Arnold opened his eyes to meet Helga's cool blue sight. "Helga you're alive!!!!" He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her body up and twirling her around in happiness.

"I couldn't let you give in to the flames, for a moment I fear I wasn't going to bring you back. What was happening to you Arnold?"

Arnold continued to stare at her comforting eyes. "I...saw you die in my arms Helga! Is this a beautiful dream?"

Helga place her hands on his cheeks and kissed him softly. "Of course not, you're not dreaming, I'm with you right now...I don't know how but, when I woke up Naku said you needed me. You were on fire Arnold, no one could touch you without being consume by the flames."

Arnold look down in confusing and look up again. "How where you able to reach me?"

"By remembering our lives together and...our love."

Arnold closed his eyes remembering the horrible sight he saw before letting the power of the rock fused with his body. "Helga, you being alive it's a miracle. Please forgive me!" Arnold couldn't stop sobbing.

"Forgive you? About what?" She asked saddened by seeing his sorrow eyes.

"I was suppose to protect you and...I failed. I should have never left you, I should have been there for you...I should have..."

Helga wrapped her arms around his head and pressed his face to her shoulder. "Is not your fault Arnold. Everything is over, you saved us all and I'm here with you."

Miles and Naku walked towards them. "Arnold your father is here." She whispered in his ear.

Arnold raised his face from her shoulders to find his father's worried expression. "Son you're okay."

"Yes Dad, I'm fine." Miles embraced his son with tears in his eyes. "I thought all was lost."

"So did I Dad. Helga is the real miracle."

"She sure is son" Miles turned to Helga and embraced her. "You brought my son back Helga, thank you."

Naku bow to Arnold "I knew the prophecy would pull through at the end. Thank you Arnold and Princess Helga for saving us all."

Arnold took a deep breath in relief. "Then, it's over it's finally over."

"Yes Arnold." Answered Naku.

"Helga how are you feeling?" Asked Arnold in concerned.

"I'm fine Football head, why?"

Arnold inspected her arms and legs. "You're completely heal from your wounds, how was that even possible! I saw La Sombra...shoot you Helga and your face was..."

"Naku said, it was because of the pure light Helga bears." Said Miles.

"What does that mean exactly?" asked Arnold.

Helga smirked. "It means I have pure love in my heart even if I'm cruel sometimes football head." Admitted Helga with her hands on her waist.

"You're not cruel Helga." Responded Arnold.

Naku smiled "No Princess, I meant the pure light you carry in your womb."

"My...womb?" She asked again in confusion.

Naku continued. "You already feel it in your heart princess, you carry the pure light of new life in your womb. Your child holds the power of the chosen one and it healed your body."

Arnold stared at Helga with wide eyes. "It's true then! Helga you're pregnant!!" Arnold wrapped his arms around her waist and held her deeply with joyful tears in his eyes.

Helga was in shocked feeling her body frozen from the news. "I'm...pregnant? I thought I might be...but, we barely started having sex over a week ago." She mumble with widened eyes.

"Helga! Not in front of my Dad!" He whispered to her.

Naku responded. "Your unborn baby is strong and growing fast, the power of the rock accelerated its growth."

"Awww, Congratulations Son and Helga!" Said Miles in amazement.

Arnold swung a bit "Arnold are you okay?" Asked Miles placing his hand on his son's shoulders.

"All this is...to much for me." Said Arnold with his hand on his forehead.

"For you and me both." She muttered wiping a tear from her cheek.

Miles open his arms wide giving Arnold and Helga a huge hug.

The green-eye people emerge from hiding, a man ran towards Naku and whisper something to his ear.

"Your friend Jorge is badly wounded." Naku said.

"Where is he!?" Arnold asked in fear for his friend's life.

"Follow me." Naku directed them to a small temple were some ladies were trying to heal Jorge's wounds. The other green-eyes bow down the moment they saw Arnold and Helga enter the room.

"Crimity, Jorge...how did this happen!?" She asked in horror kneeling down next to his bloody body.

Jorge barely open his eyes "Helga...it's soooo good to see you. For a moment, I thought something had happen to you." He spoke weakly with his bloody hands shaking.

Helga began to cry "Jorge why didn't you hide!?"

Miles check Jorges wounds and pull Arnold back so that Helga couldn't hear. "He lost a lot of blood Arnold, his heart rate is weak, he won't survive more then a couple of minutes, at most."

"There must be something we can do Dad." said Arnold in desperation.

"I'm sorry son."

"What about my power or Helga's, if she was able to cure herself maybe she can heal Jorge." Arnold turned to Naku. "Naku is that possible?"

"Anything is possible your majesty."

Arnold kneel down next to Helga. "Helga we must try to save Jorge, concentrate on healing him and place your hands on his chest. I still carry the power of the eyes of the forest and the powerful emerald, maybe with the pure healing light you poses we might just save him!"

"What if you're wrong and you end up burning him!?" asked Helga in panic.

"That's why I want both of us to place our hands together on his chest. I have a feeling, you help me balance my power, I felt it when I open my eyes. We have to try!"

Helga stared at Jorge taking his last breaths. "Very well, let's try it. What more can we do."

Naku stepped back with Miles and told the people to pray. Helga place her hands on Jorge's chest and Arnold place his hands over hers. "Crimity, I'm so scared." .

"Let's close our eyes Helga" Suggested Arnold.

Arnold began to feel heat in his hands, suddenly the heat turned in to a green flame the moment the fire passed through her hands it turn in to a blue fire. Jorge's body began to glow, his wounds began to heal till he open his eyes. "Ahhhhhhh." Jorge screamed seating up.

"Jorge!" Helga wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Wow Helga! You're not going to get me in trouble with Arnold, right!" Said Jorge with blushed cheeks.

Arnold join Helga in the hug "Don't expect a kiss from me Jorge. But its sure good to see you well" said Arnold.

Miles walked up to them "You son of a gun, Jorge you beat the odds! Arnold and Helga saved you!!"

Later that day, Arnold return the power of the rock by transforming it back to a green large emerald and once again, hid the emerald inside the secret cave. He carefully restored the eye of the forest rock to the sacred guardian statue and return the eye of the forest rock back to it.

That night Arnold and Helga we're laying in bed inside their temple, trying to rest for the long tiring journey they had to embark the next day to return to San Lorenzo.

"I had enough of this jungle, how could you parents lived here for months, I can barely stand a couple of days."

Arnold was quiet staring at the ceiling. "What are you thinking about Arnold?"

"Helga you're pregnant, now everything has change for us."

"I'm worry about what will my father say." She wondered , concerned for how her dad was going to react.

Arnold turned to gazed at Helga "You wont tell him alone, I'll be there with you and will tell him together."

"What if, he doesn't approve of my pregnancy." said Helga with a gloomy look on her face.

Arnold held her hand. "He doesn't need to approve anything Helga! I'll be with you and will get marry!"

Helga stare at Arnold unease by their future. "What's going to happen to you and me attending college."

"We can still go...will make it work, you'll see. What matters is that we're together and we are free from La Sombra." Arnold assured her as he caress her face tenderly.

Helga lay down next to him and kissed his lips slowly. "It's going to be difficult sleeping apart again, I gotten so used to sleeping in your arms football head."

"Who said will be sleeping apart, you're moving in with me love." Helga gazed at Arnold with wide eyes. "Do you think I'll let my pregnant fiancé sleep away from me. Your safety is my number one concern and... I know how your father is. I won't give him the chance to yell at you in your condition."

Helga gasped saying "All this changes, scare me."

"I was scare too, but after almost loosing you Helga, I'm ready to confront anything with you by my side." Arnold blew the candle and lay down next to Helga with his warm hand on her abdomen and whispered has he was falling sleep. "Now, I have two greatest treasures."

The next day the green-eyes escorted Arnold, Helga, Miles and Jorge back to the village were Jorge's mother lived. It was difficult for Miles to see the old home he left behind, but knowing his son had a bright future ahead of him, ease the hurtful past memories. Jorge followed Arnold, Helga and Miles all the way to San Lorenzo city and accompany them to the airport.

Arnold shook Jorge's hand in enormous gratitude. "You have done so much for us Jorge, when ever you want to visit us, our door will always be open for you."

"Gracias Arnold. I never had true friends till now." Said Jorge "Take care of each other and let's stay in touch."

"You have our phone numbers and email addresses right?" Asked Helga.

"I do...and Doctor Miles. It was a pleasure meeting you. I'll give this to the historias lady with your letter, I'm sure she will treasure it."

"She was very lucky La Sombra didn't kill her, I wish I could have seen her before I leave but...I want to go home and be with my family."

Jorge smiled "Claro que si, you deserve to be happy Doctor Miles. Well, I'll let you all go before you miss your plane."

Helga hugged Jorge "You find yourself a good girl Jorge." she said smiling.

"I prefer a bad one." He laughed "Just kidding. Bye guys and see you all later"

The gang wave good bye and boarded the plane.

The flight was long and tiring, by the time they arrived at the boarding house it was late. Arnold and Helga stared at the front door knowing their lives had change for ever. Not only they had come back has a family, but they came back with Miles.

"Dad are you okay?" Arnold saw his father staring at the building in sadness.

"The last time I saw this building your mother was with me, I left with her, and now...I'm coming back without her." Miles began to cry in silence.

"Dad...I spend my life without my parents. It's been eighteenth years and now you're home. Let's be grateful for what we have now...our new life together as father and son."

"Your right Arnold, I can't spend my life in sorrow for what I lost...when I have so much to look forward too."

"Remember Dad, Grandpa and grandma suffer your loss all this years, let's give them a miracle." Said Arnold placing his hand on his father's shoulder.

"I shouldn't be here Football head, this family reunion belongs to you and your father alone."

Arnold grabbed her hand tight and kiss it. "Helga we're a family, all of us, your rightful place to be is here with me."

Arnold opened the boarding house door and walked in first with Helga next to him.

"Grandpa, Grandma...we're home!"

His grandparents rushed in from the kitchen. "Arnold your home!" Said his Grandpa in excitement.

"Kimba, I was ready to travel to San Lorenzo to bring you back!! I'm so glad you're home!" Said his grandma.

Both of his grandparents embraced Arnold tightly. "Come here Helga you too." Phil grabbed Helga and pulled her to the group hug.

"What happen to you boy!? The last thing we hear was that Helga travel to San Lorenzo to help you and that was two weeks ago!! You better have a good excuse for not communicating with us all this time Shortman!"

Arnold's grandparent's didn't notice someone else had come home as well.

"Grandpa.Grandma. I have a surprise for you."

Arnold walked towards his father who was quietly seeing the touching moment between them. Miles lifted his face to meet his parent's eyes.

"Miles, son!!!" Phil embraced his son with tears in his eyes. "We thought you had died years ago!!!"

Pookie was still with her eyes widened, even if she was seeing her son in front of her, she couldn't believe it.

"Mom is me, Miles, your son." Miles walked toward her slowly.

"My...son died eighteen years ago in the jungle." Mumble Pookie with hurtful tears in her eyes.

"Mom, I was lost in the jungle for eighteen year, I thought I didn't deserve you, Dad or even my son...I felt unworthy to be happy once again with my family...Mom, please, forgive me...for being selfish and not thinking about anyone, but myself and my sadness. I was wrong to thing that way. I was wrong for not coming home, to you and my son." Miles felt on his knees in front of his mother. "Forgive, me."

Pookie kneel down with tears running down her face. "I had lost my son and now his home. There's nothing to forgive, I was willing to give anything to have my son again and now you're here." Pookie embraced her son sobbing in pure happiness.

Phil walked towards Arnold and said "You all must be hungry. Please come in to the kitchen, your grandmother made chicken soup, I'm sorry we don't have a bigger feast, we didn't know you were coming or we would have prepared..."

"It's great grandpa, chicken soup sounds perfect."

"Yes I'm sooo tired of jungle food." said Helga.

"Don't tell me you been eating greens all this time!?" Phil asked Helga.

"Greens and rabbit meat." She replied.

"Rabbit meat! What's wrong with that...why when I was young my father and I use to go hunting all the time and rabbit meat was our specialty."

"Now I know where Miles got that idea from." Said Helga rolling her eyes.

Everyone sat at the table to eat. "What has been going on since I left Grandpa?"

"Well after you left..." his grandpa said "Your friends Gerald and Phoebe came to ask if I knew your where about's, days later...I received a visit from Helga's Dad saying we were responsible for his daughter, we were all trying to figure out why didn't you call or anything. You have a lot to tell shortman."

Arnold began explaining about San Lorenzo, Eduardo and Jorge and how La sombra chase them through the jungle in search of the journal and the powerful rock. The more Arnold and Helga explained the more amazed his grandparents were. Miles told them about the prophecy and the green-eyes and how the great spirit eagle help them though everything.

"What happen to the eagle in the end Arnold?" Asked his grandfather.

"After La Sombra was defeated I never saw the eagle again."

"You know Arnold. The eagle's purpose was serve at the end. Probably that's why you never saw the harpy again." answer Miles.

"You're probably right Dad."

Phil look at his wall clock. "Holy moly it's one in the morning, it's best if you rest." We will Grandpa thanks.

"Helga you can use that extra room to rest."Suggested Pookie.

Helga blushed "awww...thanks."

"Grandma...Helga can stay in my room, she is after all my, fiancé and..." Arnold had his hand behind his head trying to say the right words.

"Go ahead son, tell them." said Miles with his hand on Arnold's back for encouragement.

"Ummm...Helga is...pregnant and..."

"She is, what!?!?" Phil was in shocked with his mouth open staring in to Arnold and Helga. "How did that happen!? When did that happen!? Didn't I talk to you about protection Arnold!"

"Dad it's okay." Miles stepped in "I know they are young but they're not alone, besides after everything they went through, they can do anything together."

Pookie stared at Phil letting him know it was time to rest. "I'm sorry shortman, you are a responsible young man, I know and..."

"It's okay Grandpa, will talk about it later, it's late and we're all tired."

"Right, good night shortman, good night Helga." Said Phil.

Arnold and Helga went inside their bedroom to rest. "Were home finally!" Said Arnold in relief as he fell backwards on his bed.

Helga was quiet standing in the middle of the room. "Why don't I feel relief." She mumble.

Arnold got up and walked towards her. "Are you feeling this way because of what my grandpa said?"

"I don't know...maybe, it's just that, I don't know how my parents will take it either."

Arnold grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the bed. "You're tired loved, here you can put this t-shirt on...you're just tired and need rest. Tomorrow we will see your father and I'll talk to him."

"What if he gets mad?" She wondered.

"Let him, he can scream at me if he wants. But you...never." He assured her with his sweet green eyes.

Arnold placed the covers on top of their bodies and held her tightly in his arms. "Arnold...What ever happens I want you to know, I'm not sorry and I don't regret ever the intimate moments we had. I love you and I will always love you."

"I don't regret anything either Helga, actually...I'm glad I impregnated you. I always wanted to have a large family and...I feel blessed to have you and the new gift in our lives." Arnold breathe her in, treasuring that special moment in his heart. Helga embraces him tightly feeling his heat on her skin. She closed her eyes knowing Arnold will always be there for her.

The next day after breakfast and conversing more about their jungle adventure. Arnold and Helga headed towards Bob and Miriam's house.

Arnold knocked on the door grasping Helga's hand. The momento Miriam opened the door she jumped in joy embracing Helga. Bob stood up from his comfortable seat to welcome Helga back. However he didn't look excited about her return.

Arnold sat next to Helga on the couch to talk to both of them, about something very delicate. Arnold grabbed Helga's hand noticing how tense she was.

"Mr Paraki" Arnold stared the conversation. "Helga and I are getting marry."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Shouted Bob "BUT SHE'S ONLY EIGHTEEN AND JUST GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL SHE STILL NEEDS TO ATTEND COLLEGE!"

"I will attend college Dad, even if I'm married!" She stated in fear.

"But why do you want to get marry so young Olga?" Asked her mother.

"It's Helga Miriam!" Helga corrected her.

"You can wait till you graduate college to get marry, I mean what's the rush." Miriam insisted.

Helga squeezed Arnold's hand knowing the time had come. "Well, we were going to wait to get marry but our circumstances have chance..." She was explaining.

"CIRCUMSTANCES!!! DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT!" Yelled Bob.

"Helga is expecting Mr. Pataki, and I want Helga to move in with me and will get marry as soon as posible!" Declared Arnold.

Bob stood up and walked towards Helga with a death stare in his eyes. Arnold immediately got up and stepped in-front of Helga.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY BOY!!! !!I need to speak to my daughter alone!!!" Bob grind with his fist shut in fury.

"You will not be speaking with her alone with that attitude Mr.Pataki!" Replied Arnold with a firm look on his face.

"MOVE OUT THE WAY!!" Bob demanded in rage.

"No I'm not! If you have a problem you can talk to me sir!!" Arnold insisted.

Helga began to shake with her eyes wide in panic. "Arnold just let him talk to me alone and all this will be over soon!" She implored in fear. Arnold's body was firm with his fist shut ready to defend Helga from anyone.

"I SAID GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THE WAY YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!" yelled Bob.

"NO!" Shouted Arnold

"SHE IS NOT HAVING THAT BABY, EVER!!!" Demanded Bob "SHE WILL ABORT IT AND WILL GRADUATE FROM COLLEGE FIRST BEFORE GETTING KNOT OUT BY ANY DICK!!! SHE NEEDS TO GET RID OF THAT PIECE OF SHITY BLOOD ON HER WOMB FIRST!!!"

Arnold strike Bob on his face. "DON'T EVER REFER TO MY UNBORN BABY SOO SHAMEFULLY!!" Arnold turned to look at Helga who was crying with her harms around her abdomen. "Let's go Helga, were not coming back here again!" Said Arnold with authority.

"YOU ARE NOT TAKING HER ANYWHERE!" Yelle Bob swinging his arm to strike Arnold. He immediately grabbed Bob's fist and twisted his arm. "We're living and you will not lay a hand on me or Helga again!!"Arnold pushed Bob against the ground and walked out the door with Helga.

The young couple were walking fast on the sidewalk when Helga bend forward in pain. "Ahhh..."

"Helga!! What's wrong!?!?" Arnold tried to look in to her eyes but she had them shut tight.

"My abdomen hurts horrible! I'm scared!"

"Ohh God!!I'll call my Dad to pick us up. Hang on love!!"

Arnold called the boarding house and told his father to pick them up. Arnold's Grandpa and Dad arrived and carried Helga in to the car. They drove to the hospital and rushed Helga in the emergency room. The nurse had Helga in bed waiting to be seen by an ultrasound Doctor.

"I'm soo scare!" Whispered Helga in pain. "What if I lose the baby!?"

"You wont Helga, our baby is strong...remember how your wounds heal and your heart began beating again."

"But that was because you still held the power of the rock and I was able to use your power through you."

"No Helga, Naku said that was you remember, the power comes from our unborn baby." Arnold placed his hand on her abdomen and caress it.

"Crimity! Why did I panic so much when I saw coming towards me, I should have stay calm!"

"Don't think about that anymore Helga. Stay relax as much as you can."

The doctor walked in. "How many weeks are you?" He asked.

"We're not sure Doctor." Arnold replied.

"Are you the Daddy?" Asked the Doctor has he was preparing the ultrasound machine.

Arnold didn't know what to say, it was strange for him to hear anyone refer to him as the daddy. "Ammm...yes, I am."

"First pregnancy?"

"Yes" They both answer.

"Okay Mrs. Pataki."Said the Doctor.

"Actually it's Mrs Shortman. Well I'll become anyways." She replied shyly. Arnold kissed her forehead.

"I need for you to spread your legs, so that I can slide the ultrasound tool."

"Will it hurt?" She asked.

"No, and it's the only way to properly see how far along you are Mrs Shortman."

Helga leaned back holding Arnold's hand. The monitor appear a small sack with a little baby fetus inside.

"So is everything okay?" Asked Arnold nervously.

"Well, according to the measurements...your baby is almost two months old or seven weeks."

"But we had relations...not more then tree weeks ago, how is that posible?" said Helga.

"Well young lady, either you conceived way before three weeks ago...or your baby is growing extremely fast."

"Is that normal?" Asked Arnold

"Normal no, unheard of...no. Still, I suggest for you to come back with me in two more week to monitor the pregnancy again and will take it from there."

"So everything is okay then?" Asked Helga again.

"Yes Mrs Shortman...your baby is growing strongly and if the growth continues nicely you will give birth in February or perhaps sooner."

Arnold and Helga stared at each other with wide eyes. "But why was my abdomen hurting and I still feel cramps."

"Since your baby is growing your wound is stretching and you will feel light or uncomfortable pain and perhaps spotting, but don't be alarm unless if you bleed a lot. Still drink lots of water, take vitamins and have a healthy diet, I also suggest to take it easy this first couple of weeks and no stressful situations."

"You see Helga, no stress." Said Arnold with a soft smile.

"We have a strong steady heartbeat." Announce the Doctor turning up the sounds for them to hear.

The heart beat sounded beautiful to Arnold and Helga, like their own little miracle melody announcing a new life to come.

Arnold and Helga walked out of the doctors office static in happiness. Arnold showed his father and grandfather the ultrasound picture and had saved on his cellphone the heartbeat recording.

Everything was perfect for them. Even if Helga felt bad about her parents not talking to her. A couple of days later Arnold took Helga to buy clothing. Gerald and Phoebe were with them at the mall having some ice cream.

"Is great for us four to be together again." Said Phoebe.

"You guys had a busy trip the way I see it, lots of things happen." Said Gerald. "So Arnold, you return the power of the rock back to the emerald, all of it?"

"Yes Gerald, why?" Asked Arnold.

"Because the way you explained it, it sounds like a very sweet power to poses."

"The power was too dangerous to keep Gerald, besides it didn't belong to me."

"But you are the chosen one, according to the prophecy right. So couldn't you keep the power to protect your family in case if an emergency or something."

"I was terrified of that power Gerald. Is not like I was born with it. I was born to handle the power that was all."

"So what your saying is, that even if La Sombra would have gotten the rock, he couldn't have control the power."

"The power in the emerald would have broken lose in his hands, like a boom ready to explode. The power would have destroy him and all of us as well. Only I could direct and use the power for good without letting the power destroy everyone."

"Now that's an adventure brother, I wish I could have been there with you man."

"Yeah me too but it was extremely dangerous. Our friend Jorge almost lost his life. Not to mention what happen to...Helga." Arnold look down remembering in sadness.

"About that Arnold, can Helga still cure herself?" Asked Gerald.

"There's a lot of mystery to that. Naku said once I return my power she was going to lose hers as well, but then he said...she carried pure light in her womb. So I don't know."

"Maybe he meant it as a metaphor." Added Phoebe.

"Maybe he did Phoebe. That man spoke in riddles sometimes." Commented Helga as she was drinking her shake.

"So what's the plan for going to college?" Asked Gerald.

"Helga and I register at the same college and she will attend classes with me this first semester and next year for her second semester she will take classes online."

"And, what about work Arnold? Are you planning to return to work soon?"Gerald asked.

"My Dad wants me to focus on school and he mention I could work with him during the summer. He will start working on his writing again and hopefully he'll be able to finish his book soon."

"What about when the baby is born, how are you going to pay for diapers and clothing, not to mention hospital bills."

"How do you know so much about that Gerald." Arnold asked.

"My father talks to me and my brother all the time about the expenses a child brings. He wants to traumatized us so that we won't have kids in till we're like forty." Said Gerald laughing.

"I have some money saved from when I sold the rights to the song I wrote for Helga when we were in middle school."

"Oh yeah about that, how much money did they gave you?"

"Let's just say...they gave me enough to buy diapers and pay for hospital bills."

"Nice man." Said Gerald.

"How come you never told me about that Arnoldo!?" Helga was upset crossing her arms.

"Because I knew you didn't want me to sell your song, love. But I received a very good offer for the rights and I thought...it could help us in the future."

"Us?"

"Yes love, I always knew you and I were going to be together."

"Are you guys afraid to become parents?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes and no...but we are very excited to meet our little treasure." Said Arnold placing his hand on her abdomen.

The months passed quickly for Arnold and Helga. Soon the time came for Helga to give birth.

"Come on Helga push!" Said the doctor.

"Grrrrrssssss..." Helga pushed hard gasping for air.

"You're doing excellent Helga..." Encourage the Doctor.

Arnold was next to Helga holding her hand. "You can do it love."

"I...I want to push again...grrrrrsssssss."

"Come on Helga push with your abdomen muscles. I can see the head." Said the Doctor.

Arnold's eyes widen seeing the little head poking out with lots of blond hair.

"Arrrrrgggggghhh..." Helga pushed one more time.

"Here's your baby mama." Said the Doctor "Go ahead and pull your baby out!" Helga grabbed her baby while still in pain and joy and pulled the rest of the little legs out. Embracing the baby on her bare chest. "Crimity! Oh my...Arnold look!! Our baby!!" Cried Helga with joyful tears.

"Helga you did it! Ohh Helga...I love you." Arnold embraced Helga and kissed her lips.

After cutting the cord and leaving the baby breastfeeding, Arnold rushed to the waiting room where his grandparents, father, Gerald and Phoebe were waiting for the news.

Arnold walked towards them and said with tears in his eyes.

"IT'S A GIRL!!"

Everyone cheer. Phoebe and Gerald embraced one another. While Arnold's grandparent and father embraced Arnold in happiness.

"Congratulations shortman, you are officially a Daddy!." Said his Grandpa.

"That is excellent news son, congratulations to you and Helga." Said his father.

"Come, follow me, Helga and the baby are ready to receive visitors."

Helga was feeding her newborn girl when everyone walked in to her room. Phoebe gave Helga a warm hug "Oh my...she looks like Arnold." Said Phoebe.

"No, she looks like Helga." Said Pookie.

"Actually she looks a lot like both of her parents." Said Phil.

"She is beautiful Helga, congratulations" Said Miles.

"What's her name?" Asked Gerald.

Arnold and Helga look at each other and then look towards them and replied together at the same time.

"Stella Geraldine Shortman"

Miles closed his eyes with warm heartfelt tears running down his cheeks. "Her name is perfect! Thank you." Said Miles trying to wipe his tears.

Two years passed by, Miriam and Bob eventually asked for forgiveness and arrived at the boarding house one day with gifts for their new granddaughter. Arnold was still hurt about the way Bob reacted but he let them see their granddaughter however, he never let them be alone with his baby Stella.

It was a beautiful warm summer's day. The boarding house was celebrating Stella's second birthday. Everyone was on the back yard preparing for the party. Helga and Pookie were placing the cake and food on the table, while Arnold and Gerald were talking next to the little playground Stella had in the backyard. Phoebe was decorating the yard with balloons and other decorations.

"Everyone look who's here!" Said Miles has he was entering the backyard accompanied with a well know friend.

"Jorge!" Yelled Helga has she rushed to Jorge arms for a hug.

"Helga you look amazing."

"Thanks Jorge it's been two years since we last saw you, you look great, did you gain weight?"

"A little Helga, but I think it did me good"

"It sure did Jorge, you were a skinny muchacho." Said Miles laughing.

Arnold walked towards them with Stella in his arms.

"Jorge it's great to see you." Said Arnold

"Cielos, this must be little princess Stella." Said Jorge. "She is gorgeous and she looks a lot like you Arnold, but she has her mothers eyes."

"Actually her eyes color is a blend between my eye color and Helga's." said Arnold.

"Yes I see that, it's like aqua color right."

"Some days her eyes look more green then blue, but yes it's blue with a touch of green in the middle." Said Helga touching her daughters cheek.

"How was your flight, Jorge?"

"Tiring Arnold, but I spend most of my time sleeping anyways." Jorge laughed.

"Well I'm glad you're here with us, how many days will you be spending with us?"

"Three days Helga...I need to go back to San Lorenzo by next week for the museum grand opening."

"It's good that the green-eyes gave you permission to place the artifacts that La Sombra stole from them, to be place in the new museum." Said Miles.

"Yes, I was amazed of how many treasure La Sombra had in his basement, but yes everything is now at the San Lorenzo museum and its bringing a lot of attention from around the world and tourists. It's very good for the country's economy."

"That sounds great Jorge." Said Arnold with a smile. "So you will be in charge is the new museum."

"Yes Arnold, it's like a dream come true."

Gerald and Phoebe walked towards them. "Here Jorge, let me introduce you to my best friend Gerald and his fiancé Phoebe."

Jorge extended his hand. "Gerald, yeah...Arnold told me a lot about you when we were running for our lives in the jungle."

"Yeah, Arnold told me a lot about you too." said Gerald as he was shaking his hand.

"Daddy, I want to play." Said Stella pointing at the little playground.

Arnold gave her a kiss on her cheek and put her down so that she could run to her toddler play set. The gang continued to talk while Stella climb on her little slide to play. A strong wind breeze through her blond hair as she look up and saw a large eagle purge on a thick tree branch.

"Harpy." She shouted with joy, pointing up with her little finger.

Suddenly her eyes began to change colors to a bright green and a small blue flame emerge from her little finger as she was pointing up towards the eagle.

Gerald, Jorge, Miles Phoebe and Helga were still talking when Arnold felt the presence, of the spirit of the jungle he had not felt for a long time. He turned around to look for Stella and found her pointing up in to the tree thick branches.

"Stella, what are you looking at?" Asked Arnold.

The little girl smiled with her adorable chubby rosy cheeks to her daddy and gave him a kiss.

"I love you Daddy!" She smiled with her beautiful green blue eyes.

"Daddy loves you too Stella. Come on, you have to blow your candles." Said Arnold as he was taking his little girl to the table. The candles were set and lighting, they all gather around the table and began to sing happy birthday to Stella.

The harpy eagle continue observing them from afar, after they finished singing to Stella, the eagle spread its large wings and flew away in to the blue sky.

Helga saw Arnold distracted with his eyes in the sky. "What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"I don't know if it was my imagination or if it really happen."

"What are you taking about?" She asked in confusion.

"I believe there's more adventures to come love."

"Really. What type of adventures football head?"

"I don't know, I just have a feeling. We're going to have to wait to find out."

"What ever life bring us, I will always be next to you Arnoldo. Besides, you can't do anything without me football head. You know you're lost without me." Helga kneel down to pick up Stella to give her a kiss.

Arnold smiled softly and embraced her and his daughter. "What ever you say Helga." He kissed Helga's pink lips, tasting the everlasting sweetness of their love. Knowing what ever happens, they will always remain together as a family.

 _Fin_

 _The end.~_

 **Author Notes:**

 **Happy New Years everyone!!!**

 **First of all, Thank you Craig Bartlett for creating Hey Arnold and for giving us the Jungle movie after so many years of waiting to see what happen to Arnold's parents and for allowing us Writers use your beautiful characters to create and write fanfic stories. I hope one day you get the opportunity to read my story.**

 **Now about my story, I know I brought this chapter extremely late and that's because I wanted this charter to have everything and I took the time to try to make it perfect. ️**

 **I wanted Miles to come home and wanted to make that special heartfelt moment amazing for everyone.**

 **About the strong argument between Bob and Arnold. Bob has a horrible bad temper and even if he wanted the best for his daughter he didn't think about his behavior and said the wrong thing to Arnold and Helga, they can't all be happy endings and some parents will always have their faults no matter how many years past.**

 **Another thing I want to point out is Helga giving birth, I wanted readers to feel as if they were inside the delivery room. Also the way Arnold announce. It's a girl! I loved it. His daddy's little princess.**

 **I first started to imagine this story when I was in the middle of the writing for my first book "Arnold's greatest treasure" the first thing I saw in my mind was the blowing ending with Arnold on fire and I slowly I began to imagine the rest of the story. I knew writing about an adventurous, dangerous journey across the jungle would be a challenge, but the urge to write it was stronger then my doubts if I could actually write it and make it work. I'm extremely happy and proud of the results. Thank you everyone for following my story all this months and for your great comments.**

 **At first I didn't know if Helga was going to be expecting in the end, but the sweet imagine of Arnold and Helga with a baby made me decide to added at the end. I also thought the name for their little girl was perfect and yes...she is just like her Daddy but, she was born with her power.**

 **About a third book base on this story...mmmmm maybe, that's why I wanted to end it with that possibility. ️**

 **Thank you again and leave me a comment. Also about my other stories.**

 **I have two new stories I'm planing to write in English, right now their in Spanish.**

 **One is called Rosa Adicion for adults only and the other story is a love cute one shot story base on Brainy and Lila for all ages.**

 **I have huge plans for my writing and I will extend it to other fics and also to an original story I want to write as well. Son stay tune and follow me on Wattpad tumblr Instagram and Facebook as Samypama.**

 **Till next story.**


End file.
